Prophecy
by VampaliciousK
Summary: Part One in the Prophecy Series.  Can Bella overcome the destiny that has been laid out for her and find the Promised One in time?    OOC for some characters, Some Human, Many Mythological creatures, not the world you are used to.
1. C1 Prologue

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM owns. I do however own "Prophecy" storyline and a chocolate milk.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

Threatening, dreary clouds rolled over the forest, chasing down the last rays of the sun and smothering them. Without its warmth, the day became as chill as death. Like wild beasts unleashed, the winds chased each other across the darkening sky and swirled around the castle. Night fell swiftly over the lands, and the storm closed in.

The night was unlike anything Forks had experienced in years. The clouds were dark and swollen with rain. They hung ominously over the land. Powerful rain battered the treetops, churning the grass of the outer bailey into mud. Shafts of lightning savagely tore at the sky, and the thunder echoed eerily in the candlelit chamber. At a window, high in the west tower of the castle a woman stood staring out into the stormy night. Renee Swan was tall and slender, her long blonde hair was pulled off her face in an elaborate bun; the rest falling in loose curls down to her waist. There was an air of foreboding about her and although she thought herself foolish, Renee couldn't shake the feeling that a something terrible was about to occur. It chilled her to the core and sent shivers down her spine. As she stared into the darkness, she could almost sense death standing in the room behind her. An unnatural feeling swept through her, a numbing, chilling certainty that her time had come. She knew it, and she knew she would not escape her fate. All that mattered was that her daughter survived.

"Survive what?" Renee pondered aloud. Her second sight, which had never failed her before, showed nothing, but a thick enveloping darkness, followed by a golden light so bright she forced to open her eyes and look no further. She had no way of knowing what was about to happen, and so she feared for her husband and her child. Shivering, frightened by these thoughts, Renee pulled her cloak tighter around her. Moving closer to the window she forced the wooden shutters home. She turned to the corner of the chamber pulling the plaited rope that hung there, which rung a bell deep in the castle.

Within minutes her maidservant entered. She was young, around sixteen, with long straight brown hair, a pleasant face and large, gentle brown eyes.

"Yes Milady." She said.

"Jessica," Renee said, choosing her words carefully, not wishing to frighten the girl.

"Listen carefully and follow my orders to the letter. Go and wake my daughter. Dress her in plain travelling clothes and bring her here. Have one of the men saddle her horse and prepare him for travel. Then have the servants flee the castle."

"Of course thy Highness." Jessica said, confused and just a bit frightened by her mistress' strange mood and requests.

"Milady, be there trouble? Why do thou wish the servants to leave?" She asked.

"I do not know if there will be trouble Jessica, yet I feel there may be. I do not wish thee to worry. Just follow my orders, and take care." Renee said, stressing her final words. She ushered the girl to the door. Before she left, Jessica impulsively turned and embraced her Empress, smiling.

"Do not worry thy Majesty, I shall see thee soon." Renee held the girl close, tears spilling from her blue eyes.

"I hope so Jessica." She said softly, and she had the feeling that the next time they would exchange words, would be under very different circumstances. After her moment of weakness, Renee composed herself.

"Now go." She pushed Jessica out the door.

Renee turned and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her finger. She began to pace. She thought of her sweet innocent daughter, just a child. How could she survive? No matter what happened Renee knew her daughter had to live. If she could get free of the citadel, she would be taken in and sheltered by one of the crown's allies. Angela, Queen of the Southern Tribes, would offer her safe haven, as would Eric, the wise one. Renee knew her daughter could ride; she had always had a rare gift with animals If only she could escape whatever was about to occur. Renee was not afraid of her fate, but her daughter was just a child, and Renee knew she was destined for great things. She had to survive.

So engrossed in her disturbing thoughts was she, that Renee barely heard the door slowly open behind her. She whirled around, her hand wrapping around the hilt of the dagger strapped to her hip. A tall powerfully built man, with thick black, hair, and deep golden-green eyes, strode in. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Renee my love, what is happening? The servants are fleeing the castle on thy orders." He asked, his eyes reflecting his concern and worry.

"Charlie dear one," Renee said, knowing it would be useless to lie to him

"I know not, but I feel something evil is close." It took all her will not to break down where she stood. Sensing this he took a step towards her and opened his arms. She barely stifled a sob and rushed into his embrace. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist; as if afraid he would disappear. Her head rested on his muscular chest. The warmth of his embrace did little to undo the frozen, numb feeling that had seeped through her body. She suddenly had the strangest feeling that this would be the last time she would feel his strong arms around her.

"Oh, my dearest love," she confided, raising her eyes to his. "Thou must promise me. No matter what happens thee and our daughter must find away to escape it. I am so afraid for thee." Once again tears glistened in her eyes. He kissed her forehead

"Do not fear for me, my love, all shall be well." He said, but he had no way of foretelling the events that followed. "And what of our Isabella?" the woman said.

"No matter what happens, she must be kept safe." Charlie knew his wife had great magickal power. If she felt something was going to happen, he knew it would. What he couldn't understand was what could make his beautiful, strong independent wife could stand before him so fearful.

"Renee, what troubles thee so? What makes thee so afraid for our daughter?" He asked. Her eyes bored into his, filled with fear.

"Do thou not feel it, Charlie? I feel a great evil is bearing down upon us. All I see is darkness, sweeping over the land. And whilst I stand and face my fate with courage, my heart is full of fear for thee and our child."

"Do not fear, my love, our child shall be safe." Charlie pressed his cheek against hers. He kissed her softly, his hand stroking her back comfortingly. They stood there in silence drawing strength from each other.

Jessica slowly opened the chamber door. In front of her stood a tall, serious looking child, with long black hair and large blue-green eyes, still slightly glazed from sleep. She wore a soft white shirt, tanned leather boots, and soft dark breeches. Around her shoulders was a cloak of the same colour. By her feet, reaching almost to her shoulder, stood a large thick furred tan cat, and in her arms laid a ball of silver fluff. It was a tiny wolf cub. She put the cub on the floor, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Mother, Father." She cried, racing towards them. They opened their arms and held her close. Jessica smiled at the tender scene. She softly closed the door behind her. No one said a word until the little girl said quietly,

"Mother, something evil is coming, is it not?" Her parents gently set her down.

"I know something is going to happen, I can feel it." She said, trying to be brave. Her parents knelt before her. Renee chose her words carefully.

"Listen my little one, I shall not lie to thee. Something comes. I do not know not what that be, only that it be of evil intent. When it does happen, thou must not get involved. Thou must escape. When thou find a chance, thou must take the secret passage to the base of the tower and go to the stables. Take Mason and Ty and leave this place. Do not tarry. Ride west until thou reach the shore of the Olympian Sea. Find Eric, the wise one. He knows thee, and shall protect thee. Never forget how much thy father and I love thee, my sweet little bairn." She broke off, looking sadly at her only daughter. Isabella drew herself up to her full height.

"I am not afraid to fight." She said. Renee smiled sadly.

"I know child, but it is more important that thou escape." She said. She walked over to a chest at the foot of the bed. She pulled out a large, ornately embroidered sword belt and sheathe, housing a great, double-edged broadsword

"This was a gift from thy grandsire's people, after the Great Wars, it was blessed by a priestess of Quileuteherself. It was mine, now it belongs to thee." The girl shook her head as she took the heavy sword, her eyes wide with awe and reverence.

"I cannot Mother, this be thy sword." She said. Renee shook her head.

"Nay dear one, I feel I shall not be needing it again." Her heart broke as the colour drained from her little girl's face. Charlie handed her a long glittering dagger, a golden dragon worked on the sheath.

"Take this. It was my father's, and I would take comfort in knowing thou carry it." The girl took the gifts silently, her eyes expressing her fear, and the love she felt for her parents.

"Now Isabella my sweet child, thou must hide." Renee said. Isabella didn't move. Instead she wrapped her fingers around her father's hand and with her other she wiped away her mother's tears. She closed to tears herself, longing to take comfort in the embrace of her parents, but she knew that she had to be brave, and she vowed she would not shed a tear.

"Do not cry mother, we must be brave." She said softly. "I love thee Mother, I love thee Father." The little girl crawled under the huge-four poster bed, pulling the sword and dagger after her. The cat and the wolf pup crawled after her. There was a small trapdoor under the bed and Isabella pushed the stone aside before lowering herself into the small dark hole.

"I love thee." She said, her voice sounding small and frightened. At that moment Renee would have given anything to take her daughter in her arms and chase away her fears, but she knew she could not. She and Charlie wrapped their arms around each other and awaited their fate.

They did not have to wait long. The thick, oaken door was thrown open and it crashed loudly against the stone, echoing like thunder in the silent chamber. In its wake stood a tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair, and dark, cold, brown eyes. In her hand she held an ornate, shining dagger, and beside her, pinioned by her hair, cowered Jessica. With an effortless slice she slit Jessica's throat and dumped her body on the floor. With horror reflected in her eyes, Jessica gurgled and gasped, pressing her hands against the wound. She lay still, her blood seeping down, staining her hair, clothes, and the stone floor a deep crimson.

Under the bed, Isabella cringed and barely choked back a sob; she truly loved the kind, loving maid. Her face was turned towards the bed, her brown eyes now frozen over in death. The woman stepped over the body and smiled wickedly at the couple.

"How touching my dear sister," She said mockingly "Seize them, take them downstairs."

A dozen armed soldiers swarmed past her, seizing Renee and Charlie and forcing them roughly apart. Both resisted but were overpowered and dragged towards the door. It took four strong soldiers to pull Charlie out of the chamber, with him fighting them all the way. As three solders dragged Renee, fighting and struggling, towards the door, the woman held up her hand and halted the men. They pinioned Renee's arms and she struggled to free herself. The woman grasped Renee's chin cruelly, forcing her head up to meet her gaze. Renee stared unwaveringly at the woman.

"Renee, kinswoman, does that look mean thou are not pleased to see me, thy own dear sister?" The woman said coldly.

"What do thou think thou are doing here Victoria?" Renee asked. Victoria ignored the question.

"Where is thy daughter, the little Princess?" She asked. Renee shook off Victoria's hand.

"I know not." She lied smoothly, looking directly into her sister's hate filled eyes.

"Now, now sister," The woman admonished, "that is hardly motherly. Search the room." She ordered the soldiers. Silently Isabella slid the stone over the hole and crouched in the hole, listening in fear as the soldiers search for her.

"She is not here." A rough voice called out finally. Isabella slowly slid the stone door back and peeped out.

"The little brat must be in the castle somewhere. No matter, I am patient." She said half to herself.

"Victoria, what are thou doing here? How did thee get an army through the citadel?" Renee asked. Victoria smirked.

"Thou are in no position to be demanding answers dearest sister, and yet I shall give them to thee. Thou should never have become Empress of Forks. I should be the Empress. Yet our dear whore of a mother, had to become with child before she met and married thy father. Aye, I am a princess, a bastard princess, but I can never lay claim to the throne of Forks unless… thee and thy daughter no longer stand in my way. If I were thee I would not spare another thought on the fates of the people in thy citadel. The storm I created covered the sound of my army sending them to Port Angeles." She said, gesturing to the window.

"They are burning it to the ground as we speak." Renee stared at her sister in a mixture of shock and rage.

"Thou, thou killed them." She spluttered with rage. "Thou are insane, mad. Murdering thousands of innocents. Thee . . ."

"Silence." Victoria said harshly, slapping Renee with the back of her hand with such force, that she staggered.

"Take her away." Renee was forcibly dragged downstairs fighting with the same desperation as her husband. Seeking comfort, Isabella wrapped her fingers around the pale violet crystal she had owned since birth, which hung from a leather thong around her neck.

As Victoria closed the chamber door, she smiled at what she thought was an empty room. Isabella listened, scarcely daring to breathe as the footsteps faded away. When she could no longer hear any noise from behind the door she scrambled out from her hiding place and ran to the window. Pushing open the shutters she looked down at the inner bailey, which was illuminated by flaming torches placed in brackets along the walls.

The firelight flickered off the soldiers' faces, warping their features. She stood and watched helplessly as her father was dragged out to the centre of the inner bailey. Her mother was dragged out soon after. Charlie's arms were cruelly raked behind his back, but Renee was thrown roughly to the cobbled ground. Victoria strode over and pulled Renee to her knees, clamping her hair and forcing her head back. With one long sweep she tore the front of Renee's gown exposing her chest. Victoria spoke mockingly to Renee as she swung her dagger, still red with Jessica's blood, in front of Renee's eyes.

"Do thou recognize this dagger, _dear_ sister? It is the dagger thou gave me as a gift when I turned one and twenty. Made of the finest metal. I am sure thou are glad that it is being put to use." She laughed evilly.

"Before thou dies, sister dear, I so wish to hear thee call me 'Thy Majesty', just once." She cackled. Renee stared at her with icy contempt.

"Never." She replied calmly. Victoria's expression changed to one of insane rage.

"Say it!" She shrieked.

"Never." Renee spat. Once again Victoria's expression changed and she smiled a cold smile.

"No matter, having thee call me Majesty would be but a small victory. Thou are going to die anyway. Farewell…sister". Victoria said, lifting the dagger high above her head. Isabella bit her lip to keep from crying out. She clenched her fists, her nails digging deep into her palms, cutting the tender flesh, her blood seeping through her fingers.

The dagger flashed red with the blood it had already spilt as it sped down with lethal accuracy. A harsh cry tore itself from Renee's body as the dagger was buried to the hilt in her chest. Victoria struck again and again in an almost frenzied rage. As suddenly as her attack began she stopped, releasing Renee's hair. Her body fell into a thick dark pool of blood. Miraculously she was still clinging to life by a thread, her chest fluttering as she desperately tried to draw breath into her battered body. Her head rolled to one side, her beautiful blonde hair stained with blood.

"M-my be-lov-ed hus-band," She gasped.

"My love, be al-ways, with, thee." With those final words, her chest ceased it's fluttering, and her eyes closed. Isabella dropped her head onto her arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Her mind reeled from what she had seen. 'Mother, my mother, slain NO' her mind screamed as hot tears flowed. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground near Renee's body and thunder crashed. Isabella's head jerked up, a sob catching in her throat.

A wild icy wind whipped through the inner bailey. All who were present looked on in shock as Renee's body was surrounded by a steady blue glow. Her bloodied form rose above the ground, her eyelids opened. Her eyes were filled with the same glow that surrounded her. She began to speak in a strange, deep, ageless voice.

"Many years ago," she said, her voice carrying to the far corners of the inner bailey.

"A wise woman made a prophecy. This night a great evil was committed that signalled the time of the prophecy has come. Thou," she said, turning her glowing eyes on Victoria and raising a hand to point at her.

"Shall pay with thy own blood. Ten years from now, a Promised One, born of this realm, but raised in another shall be returned to us, and shall aid the true Empress destroy thee and undo all of thy evil." She turned her gaze on Charlie.

"Fear not good King, thy gentle wife's soul be with thee always. And do not fear for thy daughter, she shall grow strong and wise." She paused, before saying.

"The Quileute have heard and is bound to comply." With that she raised her hands and eyes to the sky. The glow dispersed and Charlie broke violently away from his captors and caught the body of his beloved wife as it fell. He cried once a long, pain-filled keening that burned itself into Isabella's memory.

Quickly disguising her fear, Victoria threw the dagger from her. It spun, landing in the shadows with a dull metallic sound. She lifted Renee's hand and slipped the royal ring from her finger and placed it on her own.

* * *

**A/N2: **Please read and review.

I am also looking for a beta, so if you are interested please PM me.

Thanks

Isobel


	2. C2 Fates Collided

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM owns. I do however own "Prophecy" storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Fates Collided

In the darkened tower Isabella stood silent, hot tears running down her pale cheeks. She bit her lip, terrified for what may befall her father, not noticing the blood that pooled in her mouth. As she watched Victoria walked over to Charlie, who knelt in Renee's blood, rocking her body back and forth. She knelt beside him.

"There, there." She mocked, "Do thou wish to join thy precious wife in the next life?" She asked.

"I care not what thou do to me." He said flatly. Victoria smiled, running her hand through his thick hair.

"I think thou do. Yet I am not about to kill thee. I feel that in the future I may have need of thee. After all, thou are a handsome man." The look Charlie shot at her made her cringe.

"Take him away." She snapped. He was pulled roughly too his feet, forced to release Renee's body. He resisted his captors for a moment and said loudly.

"The Goddess herself has spoken, be warned, traitorous bitch." His head slumped down and the former emperor offered no defiance as he was dragged down to the dungeons, his golden eyes clouded by grief and horror at what he had witnessed.

Isabella decided it was time she left.

"Mason, come." She said as she picked up Ty, the wolf cub. She slung her mother's sword over her shoulder and walked to the door. As she edged her way around Jessica's body, she fought the urge to vomit. She opened the door and left the chamber. She ran silently down the stairs. About halfway down she stopped. Two of Victoria's guards stood on the stairwell.

Stifling a sob, Isabella ran silently back up the stairs. She stopped near a wall bracket and pushed a small stone in the wall. There was a soft grating noise and a small door opened up out of the wall. She stepped in and the small door slid back into place concealing the passage.

There was no light and the air was musty and dank. Isabella felt like she was choking, but she continued, fighting her way through the darkness. Finally a wave of fresh air washed over her and she groped for the lever that opened the door. She stumbled out, gulping in great breaths of cool air, at the base of the tower. Keeping to the shadows she sprinted silently to the stables.

Sobbing for breath, she reached her horse, an ebony black stallion with a long black mane and tail. Her grandsire's people, the tribes of the plains, had given him to her father as a gift, but no one could ride him. She was the only person who had ever gained his trust. He nickered softly in greeting as she approached, and she noticed that he was already saddled. When she looked closer she saw that someone had put several oatcakes, some cheese, a skin of water and a pouch of coins in her saddlebag.

"Goddess bless the kind soul who risked themselves for me." she whispered as she led her horse out of his stall. She kissed his soft, velvety nose and spoke softly to him in the dialect of the tribes. "We must flee Seth, thou must run as swiftly as thou can." She slid the sword under the saddlecloth and the dagger in her belt. The tiny cub she tucked inside one of the saddlebags; the she wolf gave a yawn, and curled up to sleep. Isabella mounted up and gave a soft whistle. Seth galloped out of the stables, across the outer bailey and towards the barbican. Mason raced along beside them.

Hearing the sound of hoof beats Victoria ran to the surrounding wall of the inner bailey and screamed.

"There goes the Princess, whoever brings down that brat shall be a rich man."

Isabella raced through the barbican and down the path towards the village. She galloped through the charred, shattered and still burning remains of the citadel, her horse avoiding the mutilated and blood-splattered corpses littering the road. His hooves churned the rivers of blood and ash into the mud that covered the once fine stone road. She could hear several survivors moaning. She looked at the side of the road ahead.

A young girl, holding a tightly swaddled baby, both of them covered in ash and dirt and spluttered with mud sat beside two bloodied, mud covered corpses. She stared at the rapidly approaching Princess, her pale, frightened face, streaked with ash. As she galloped towards her she reached down into her saddlebag and pulled out the pouch of coins. She threw it into the lap of the girl.

"Take this but leave this place now." She called as she raced past.

"Oh, thankyea Princess." the girl said.

"Goddess, bless." she carried her younger brother away from the edge of the road. Isabella stole a glance behind her. Six riders were quickly bearing down on her. Looking forward again she saw the city barbican. Behind her a rough, male voice called out.

"Fools, lower the portcullis." Desperately she spurred her horse on. The huge, heavy, iron grate slammed down with a thunderous crash…

Just behind her.

Five horsemen wheeled their horses around inches before running into the bars. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Then she heard the steady tattoo of hoof beats behind her and she realised that she was not alone. A lone rider made it with her. He kicked his horse mercilessly until they were neck and neck. She glanced over at him and he leered at her, his eyes alight with greed as his dank, unwashed odour assaulted her nostrils.

He reached over to grab her and more by instinct than judgement she unsheathed her father's dagger from her belt and swung it in a wild arc.

Almost as if an unseen force guided her hand, the razor sharp blade caught the man directly in the throat. His eyes registered his horror as they rolled back in his head and he slid off the side of his horse, his face twisted with pain and surprise. He died without a gurgle. With none left to oppose her Isabella sped off towards the forest.

As soon as she reached the cover of the trees she stopped and half-slid, half-fell of her horse. She staggered over to a nearby tree and bent over unable to hold back any longer. Her stomach lurched and she vomited. She sobbed and choked as her slight frame was wracked with violent shaking. Eventually she stood up and wiped her mouth. She walked slowly back to her horse. She could not stop her body trembling and shaking.

Utterly sick and exhausted, Isabella leant against the solid warmth of her horse's body. She sipped water from the skin and stared at the castle, no longer her family's home. For a moment she had a vision. She saw huge stones like great, flightless birds hurtling towards the castle. She could not see the source but she saw it tear great holes in the castle. From another unseen source she saw flashes of blue and white light like strange lightning shoot towards the castle, shattering stone and destroying the castle. The vision left her as quickly as it had come.

She remounted and gave a soft whistle. Her horse broke into a trot and they went deeper into the forest. The Goddess had dispersed Victoria's magickal storm so Isabella was able to see the moons. They were thin, silver slivers, riding high in the black night sky, so the forest was in total darkness, yet Isabella could see. Her father's father was a Chieftain of the greatest tribe on the plains, and she had inherited their excellent night-vision.

She then recalled the stories that the villagers told, about the Uleyth, the spirits that inhabited the forests and mountains, the ancient groves and rambling streams. That's all they were to many of the villagers, stories, told by an old, beggar woman, around a campfire, but Isabella knew them to be true. Now, away from the castle, she called out to them, and they swarmed to her in droves. Tiny flickering lights, in numerous jewel-bright colours, floated around her, lighting the dark and instilling in her a sense of calm.

Isabella rode due west for so many days and nights she lost count. She stopped for small periods, to rest and water Seth, sleeping in the saddle only when exhaustion overcame her. Throughout her desperate flight west, the Uleyth never left her. They kept her horse heading due west and their presence comforted her. They left false trails and watched, as Victoria's troops became hopelessly lost. Finally the forest began to thin out a little, and the ground became steeper. As they reached the peak of a hill Isabella groggily lifted her head from her horse's neck. She saw the ocean sparkling in the early morning sun, just over the next hill.

As exhausted as she was Isabella was filled with hope. They kept going, doggedly until they reached the silvery sand of the Olympian Sea. Blind to the beauty of the dawn, she fell from the saddle. She struggled to get up and remove the saddle, but her last once of strength failed her and she collapsed unconscious in the soft sand.

Isabella woke to feel her throbbing head being gently lifted and a cool, sweet, liquid poured between her cracked lips, over her thick tongue and down her parched throat. She spluttered then struggled to open her eyes. Everything was hazy and she could not focus but she concentrated on the blurred shape before her eyes until she made out a kindly, handsome face framed by long, dark hair.

"Please, help me." she managed to whisper, with a lot of effort.

"I must find the one named Eric."

"Hush now, little princess," he said, stroking her forehead gently.

"Ye has found thee, I am Eric." his deep, violet eyes smiling

"Now do not attempt to speak. I know who thou are and, where thou are from. I shall see to thy horse and thy kit, just relax.

"Too exhausted to question how this strange, comforting man knew, Isabella slipped back into blackness.

"Come brother." The man said to the horse, as he picked her up gently and carried her to his hut.

* * *

**A/N2: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.

Still looking for a beta.

Isobel


	3. C3 10 Years Later

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM owns. I do however own "Prophecy" storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 3 10 Years Later

It was late afternoon; the sun shone through the reddish haze of smog as it sank towards the western horizon. Throughout the city, people were shutting of computers, turning off lights, locking office doors, getting into cars and speeding off to their homes, to hot dinners and chattering children.

In a deserted car park, behind a group of office buildings, a stray, black tom prowled hungrily around a group of trashcans. A huge ball of swirling blue and silver light filled the car park. The tomcat yowled in fright and sprinted away. The orb pulsed and faded leaving a figure sprawled on the ground. The figure stood and dusted herself off, commenting to herself sarcastically.

"There must be an easier way to travel." The figure was a young woman, clad in black breeches that clung like a second skin to her long, muscular legs and hips. She straightened her soft, white sleeveless shirt, which clung, tightly to her curves, and her leather jerkin, then bent to pull up her soft, knee high black leather boots. Her gaze fell on a large, thickly furred tan cat, crouched beside her feet, looking almost guilty as it gazed up at her with smoky, topaz eyes.

"Mason? Little stow-away." she said, mock seriously, shaking a long finger at him.

"Thou were to remain with the others." Suddenly she smiled, her brown eyes glowing warmly.

"Well thou may be of use." She pushed her thick, dark golden brown hair off her face.

"I should think so, there be no-one who knows as much about these . . . Earthlings as I do." The cat said, puffing his thick muscled chest out and swaggering outrageously. Barely stifling a giggle, the girl said.

"Eric being the exception of course."

"Hah, Isabella I taught him everything he knows." was his reply.

"Liar." she laughed as she ruffled his soft tan ears fondly.

"Come, the sun sets. We had best find shelter for the night." she said, looking up at the sunset.

"Hold a moment, Isabella. Thou cannot carry that sword strapped to thy back. Thee shall cause a panic." Mason said.

"Mason, it was my mother's" Isabella said, one hand resting on the hilt, the other running distractedly over the embroidered belt.

"Thou cannot expect me to just throw it away. She gave it to me the night she . . ." She broke off, refusing to think of that night

"Of course not Isabella. Thou must remember though, that the fate of Forks rests on thy shoulders. Thee must find the Promised One, the one the Goddess spoke of ten years ago, and return him to Forks. Thou are their only hope."

Isabella rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech before. Yet she had to admit the talking cat had a point. He watched as she unbuckled her sword belt.

"Thou are right Mason. It must be done." she said simply. She undid her father's dagger from its bindings and slid it into her boot and hid the sword in a small, dark space between two buildings. She whispered several words, placing a ward over it.

"Let us leave."

Isabella wandered down the busy city street with Mason at her heels. She was completely lost. Never, not even whilst riding through the densest forests of home, had her sense of direction failed her. Here, surrounded by hundreds of people, all of them hurrying past her laden with bags, she felt the first stirrings of panic. The streets were dizzying, bright lights everywhere, people brushed past her roughly, and strange smells and noises harassed her senses.

Isabella fought the urge to fall to her knees, close her eyes and press her hands over her ears. Her expression was blank and composed but inside Isabella screamed 'How can thee live like this?' She longed to run, to race as far from this cold, barren place as she could. She yearned to see trees towering above her, feel cool soft grass beneath her boots, to go home. More than anything in her life she wished to be home. The reason for her being here forced her to push aside her panic and steel herself for what was to come.

As she passed a dark alley her sharp ears picked up faint cries for help. All of Isabella's instincts screamed 'DANGER' but she ignored it, and sprinted into the darkness with Mason at her heels. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light and she saw four powerfully built men, who looked as though they could easily overpower her.

They had a young girl surrounded. They were pushing her between them and trying to rip her backpack from her shoulders. The young girl cried out in pain and fear. Revulsion and rage welled upside Isabella, making her irrational. Ignoring the fact that it was four against one, she raced over to them. Taking a flying leap into the air, she stuck one of the boys in the side of the head with her boot. A blow like this could impair the vision, cause unconsciousness or be fatal. She did not strike hard enough to kill him but he crumpled in a limp heap on the floor. The three other boys turned and stared at Isabella and their comatose friend.

"What the fuck did you do that for, bitch." One of them said, turning on her. From his arrogant pose Isabella assumed he was the leader. Isabella paused for a moment, it seemed to her that the males of this realm held very little respect for females, something she would dearly enjoy remedying with these three in the next few minutes. Isabella gestured to their unconscious friend.

"He shall live. Child how old are thou?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm ten." the girl answered, between sobs.

"Well," Isabella said mockingly, "She must be a truly fearsome warrior, if it takes four of thee to bring her down." Angered by her words, and how easily she had taken down their friend, the men started towards Isabella. At a sign from the leader the other two men flanked him and all three produced long sharp switchblades. The little girl gave a cry and hid herself. Unperturbed Isabella bent down and slowly unsheathed and drew out her father's long glittering dagger. She flicked it expertly in her hands.

"Well, who will come forward first." She said smiling, her eyes darkening in anger.

"If thou are brave enough to attack a defenceless child, then try thy luck with me," her voice went dangerously low.

"I dare thee." She dropped to a fighting stance. She noticed all of the men had serpents tattooed around their right wrists and was angry that these men, who displayed so little intelligence, could possibly wear a symbol of Wisdom. She began to taunt them, goad them into fighting her.

"Cowards, are thou all afraid to attack me, a mere woman? Ahh, thou are all horseshit." They all swore at what she was had said and rushed at her. She had anticipated this and as the leader got close enough she dealt him a kick in the stomach. He dropped his knife and as he doubled over she landed a blow to his face with her fist, breaking his nose and laying him flat on his back. The other two ran at her and she kicked one in the face with her foot and she gave the other one a stunning blow with the back of her fist. The two men still standing backed away and circled her again.

One rushed her from behind, wrapping his arm around her neck. Before he knew what was happening he was airborne. He hit the ground with a thud that knocked the wind out of him. Isabella drove her elbow into his solar plexus and leapt back, spinning around and holding her dagger to the other man's throat, halting his run at her.

"Yield?" She asked. He looked at her confused, "Give up." She prompted. The man stood still for a moment, then stepped back, dragging his companions to their feet, before carrying their unconscious friend to their car. As they fled, their leader mumbled through a face full of blood.

"This isn't over bitch, you're going to fucking pay." Isabella grinned.

"Cowardly pieces of horseshit, I shall look forward to it!" she cried, sheathing her dagger. She walked over to the leader's knife, tested it, then snapped the blade and threw it away.

"Weak." she said contemptuously. She strode over to the girl and knelt before her. Her eyes were now gentle and full of concern as she saw that the girl had wedged herself between two trashcans.

"Child are thou injured?" she asked gently. The girl looked at her and propelled herself at Isabella, her arms clinging to her neck.

"Thank you." She said. Isabella smiled and gently pried the girl's arms from around her neck.

"I'm not hurt." the girl said, sniffling. She crawled out from her hiding space.

"How did you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"Do what?" Isabella asked.

"Beat up those guys. They're huge. And they're mean. They carry weapons and rob people. The one you punched in the face is the leader." Isabella looked down at the tearstained face gazing up at her with adoration and she had to smile.

"Come child, what be thy name?" she asked, offering a hand, which the girl took. As Isabella led the girl out of the alley and out into the street, the girl said.

"My name's Rachel. You're not from around here are you?"

"Nay I am not." Isabella said.

"I knew it. Your clothes are weird, you speak funny and you beat the crap out of four guys at once. I've never seen anyone do that." Rachel said.

"So where are you from?" Isabella was stuck, what could she say. She didn't like to lie, but she certainly couldn't tell the truth.

"Oh I come from, far away, thou would not have heard of it." Isabella said hurriedly.

"Oh, so what's your name?" Rachel asked, leading them out onto the street. "Is, oh," Isabella paused, searching for a name. "Renesmee. My name is Renesmee." She said, thinking of the name of the First High Priestess of the Quileute Temple. She smiled at the memory. She hated to lie, but she couldn't risk Victoria's spies discovering her.

"Wow, what a cool name, much nicer than mine." She went on chattering endlessly about the clothes in the window and the people walking past, while Isabella nodded distractedly. Since childhood she had been trained as a warrior, a hunter and a tracker. As a result her senses were sensitive to the slightest noise or movement.

She tried to mentally block her overloading senses against the jumble of sights and sounds and smells. She stared upwards at the towering concrete skyscrapers, black and cold against the darkening sky, and she hated them. She wondered how she was ever going to find the Promised One in this forest of steel and rock. She lowered her gaze to her feet in time to see a large tan cat run in front of her.

"Mason." she said, "There thou are, do not get lost."

"Oh my god, what is that?" Rachel asked. "Is that a mountain lion?"

"Sort of." Isabella said.

"Is he tame." Rachel asked apprehensively. Isabella nodded. Gathering her courage Rachel softly stroked Mason's head.

"So where are you and Mason staying, Renesmee?" Rachel asked.

"At this moment, nowhere. We only arrived in thy fair citadel this very day." Isabella answered.

"Well, there's a spare room at home, you can use that. I'm sure my parents won't mind, you'll just have to get used to my brother, he's a total weirdo sometimes." Rachel said. Isabella politely shook her head.

"I do not wish to intrude." she said. Rachel shook her head

"Don't be silly, I told you my parents won't mind. Come on." she said. Isabella suddenly felt the cold twinge of premonition run down her back.

"Tell me about thy brother, Rachel?" she asked.

"Well Jasper, that's his name, he just turned twenty two, um he's tall and he's got shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes." Rachel answered. Isabella's strange feeling increased. Unconsciously, she raised her hand and stroked the crystal that hung around her neck.

"I would like to meet thy family, I know no one but thee here, but I do not think it would be right for me to stay with thee." she said. Rachel gave her a mysterious smile.

"When my mother meets you she'll convince you to stay with us. Come on, she'll be cooking dinner. Do you have any bags?" she asked.

"Nay, only this." Isabella said, gently patting a heavily embroidered pouch, which was strapped to her hip.

"You don't have any clothes?" Rachel asked. Isabella shook her head. Rachel laughed.

"Wow, I couldn't go anywhere without half my wardrobe. She broke into a trot. "Come on." she said. Isabella started after her.

* * *

**A/N2: **Now upto date, next chapter is being writen, hope you liked this one, please read and review :)

Isobel


	4. C4 Victoria's Rath

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, this chapter kicked my butt! Still in need of a Beta, so if your interested please let me know.

* * *

**C4 Victoria's Rath**

Although the sun shone brightly and the sky was a deep azure blue, the once lively Castle Baliee stood dark and foreboding over the surrounding countryside and over the ruined city of Baliee. The citadel's streets were cold and the burnt out, skeletal shells of buildings could not even house rats and other rodents.

Up in the west tower of the castle Victoria at a window. Her dark, brown eyes were as cold as ice and as hard as steel and her long, talon-like nails grated across the stone surface of the windowsill. She stared out past the surrounding castle walls and to the once prosperous citadel of Baliee and smiled.

_'Fools'_ she thought _'pathetic, unsuspecting fools, so busy with their own little lives. So trusting that their Empress would protect them. Until, I swept in with my troops and destroyed their world._' It had been so easy, she had slaughtered the city dwellers, to murder her half-sister Renee, imprisoned her husband Charlie.

Victoria smiled, caught up visions of the past, until she remembered one loss that brought a foul taste to her mouth.

_'The princess, that snivelling little brat, had escaped and vanished into the forest._' Though Victoria had promised large amounts of gold and silver to those who brought her in, had troops comb the surrounding forests thoroughly and threatened painful torturous death to any found aiding the princess, it had amounted to nothing. No one dragged the princess before her in chains or offered any information about her. Instead they spoke of a time when a warrior would return from the mists, raise an army, and undo all she had done.

_'Horseshit'_ she thought viciously.

_'Ten years have near passed with no sign of a warrior from beyond the mists_.' A spider suddenly ran across the windowsill. Victoria watched it impassively, before she brought her fist crashing down, crushing the spider into the cold stone.

'_That is what I shall do to that pathetic little princess.' _She thought wickedly, '_and all who follow her_.' She flicked the remains off her hand, then turned and began to pace. She paced the length of her chamber, over the worn floor rugs that ran from wall to wall, and past the fraying ancient tapestries. As she reached the far wall she turned and studied the ruined grandeur of her chamber.

She noted the four-poster bed with its musty royal blue velvet drapes and its old brocaded bedclothes. Her eyes flitted in disgust at the intricate carvings on the bed-head and posts, of centaurs and unicorns, winged horses and strange beasts with the bodies of lions and the heads and wings of eagles.

She studied the ancient tapestries, once beautiful with complex designs of silvery dragons, strange beasts and ancestral warriors, but were now mouldy with castle's dampness, frayed and worn with age and some almost totally disintegrated. When she had taken the castle, many of the staff had fled. Those that were too slow, and had been left alive, were unable to keep the castle at the level of luxury it had during Renee's reign.

She also noticed the light covering of moss on the stone walls and the damp feel in the air. She looked at the rusty wall brackets holding the waxy stubs of candles. She continued pacing and began to plan her next move. She must silence the talks of an uprising and of the prophecy.

'_First I must deal with that pathetic little whelp of a princess, as she be the only opposition to my absolute reign. And then_,' she smiled _' and then all Forks shall be mine to control. I shall destroy the rebels one by one if I must. When I rid myself of the princess, I shall be the only living female with any royal blood in me, and the gates of the Crystal Tower shall open to me, Victoria, and my hold on Forks, shall be absolute, none can stand against me_.'

She already had much of Forks under her control. Many tribes of plains had been enslaved, as they were strong workers and lived for a long time. Those of the Dwarven races who had been captured were forced into deep mines in the mountains to the north, to find precious metals and stones, which she traded with the slavers in the south, for slaves and other goods. The noble families who refused to accept her reign were slain, and men who were pledged to her replaced them. Those who did something to displease often found themselves guests in their own dungeons.

The immortals, the flying horses, centaurs, unicorns, and others had been banished almost completely from the forests and surrounding lands. Although the where still sightings of them in the deep everglades. She hated those creatures and her archers, equipped with poisoned arrows had considerably reduced their numbers. She had also cut all ties between Forks' and the wise, dragons in the Dragon lands. The Seath, the folk of the sea, would never submit to slavery, so Victoria's men hunted them down with poison and harpoons.

The heavy oaken door opened quietly behind her. She spun around rapidly, surprising the soldier who had come to speak with her. He shuffled his feet nervously and coughed a few times.

"What, dost thou want, dolt?" Victoria snapped impatiently.

"Ahh, Thy Highness, there have been word on the Princess." He said.

"What was that?" She asked impatiently.

"We captured a woman in a near by village, she was claiming knowledge about the Princess, and the, ah, Prophecy." He said. Victoria suddenly looked interested.

"Take me there. Now." He saluted and led the way down. She followed him down the stairs and through a series of passages down into the bowels of the castle.

When they saw her approach, the two guards quickly stood to attention and unlocked the door. They swung it open and entered behind her. In the dark, damp ridden cell, Victoria saw a young woman cowered in one corner.

Her long, dark hair was semi-unbound and it fell over her shoulders and around her slender face. Her face was pale and streaked with dirt and blood and her deep blue eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and intense hatred. In her arms was a small, crying child. Victoria went over to them, stroking the woman's hair and talking soothingly.

"Hush now, tell us what thou knows about the princess, and we shall let thee and thy girl-child free." The woman looked Victoria straight in thee eye and said as bravely as she could.

"There is naught thou can do. The Prophecy shall come true. Thy evil reign over Forks be near over." Victoria laughed as if this was a joke, but inside she was seething.

'_How dare this, scruffy little wench speak to me as if I were naught but a street whore, instead of the Great Empress of Forks_.' She thought. She then cruelly yanked the woman's head back and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Tell me the whereabouts of the Princess, wench or I swear this be thy last day on this earth." She ground out. The woman struggled in vain to free herself.

"Thou shall never find her. She be too strong for thee." She gasped, clutching her small child to her chest. Victoria pulled a sword from the sheath of the nearest soldier and tore the girl away from her mother pressing the sword against the little girl's throat. Victoria smiled evilly at the woman and stroked the trembling girls pale face. The woman launched herself at Victoria, a scream of rage erupting from her throat. Three guards wrestled with her as she shrieked and sobbed and fought valiantly against her captors. One of the soldiers struck her several times across the face with his fist and she stopped struggling and slumped, defeated against one of the soldiers, sobs of despair welling up from her throat.

"Please Majesty, do not hurt my child, she be all I have in the world, please do not hurt my daughter." She pleaded, tears of rage and defeat streaming down her dirt streaked cheeks. Victoria's smile widened, she knew she had won.

"All thou have to do is tell me all of what the Princess plans and her whereabouts and thy child and thou shall be able to go home." She said, without releasing the child, or moving the sword. The woman's head slumped in defeat. She took a deep breath and hot tears of shame spilled from her eyes.

"I shall tell thee all I know, please be merciful. The Princess have travelled beyond the mist to the realm of Earth to," she paused, for a moment.

"To find the Promised One, from the Goddess' prophecy. I swear to thee, Majesty that is all I know. Please give me my child." She pleaded. Victoria smiled coldly.

"Thou shall be glad to know that she and thee shall be together soon." She said. She slowly took the sword away from the child's throat. She made as if to let the girl go, but in one swift, violent movement she threw the girl from her. The girl's head crashed against the solid, stone wall with a sickening crack. She slid down the wall like a broken doll, and crumpled into a limp bundle on the floor. Her tiny face drained of colour. Victoria turned and walked out of the cell, ignoring the shrieks and sobs of the distraught woman. As she left, she gestured to the woman.

She walked down the passage a long, pain-filled scream followed her, echoing down the length of the dungeons. Then came a dreadful silence. The other prisoners, locked behind separate doors moaned, longing for the sweet release that death brought. She came to the end of the passage, the stairwell, but instead of returning upstairs to her chamber she walked down the stairs to another long passageway, deep below the dungeons.

Her footsteps echoed loudly through the long, narrow, dark passage, until she came to a large, thick, iron-studded oak door. She took out a large, rusty key and unlocked the door. It slowly swung opened and she walked in and slammed it closed. She clicked her fingers and the darkness evaporated, as several candles burst into flame. She sighed in relief and gazed around the room. In one shadowy corner stood a large, leather-bound book and two lit candles on a carved, wooden stand.

A large bookcase, filled with old books and strange instruments lined one wall and a large carved wooden chest filled another dark, cobwebbed corner. On the walls hung moon phase chares and astrological charts.

On a low wooden table, at the side of the room, were several strange objects, including a glowing crystal orb, set on a golden stand shaped like a dragon's claw, in the centre. Victoria walked over to the table and knelt in front of it on a mat, heavily embroidered with strange symbols. She clicked her fingers again and the single candle on the table suddenly lit up. She took up the mortar and pestle and began to put herbs and strong, smelling powders.

As she crushed them together into a fine powder she began to chant under her breath, her eyes focused intently on the powder. Soon she had finished crushing the herbs and taking a black raven's feather she ran threw it through the powder then drew a strange symbol on the surface of the crystal ball. It evaporated and a dark, greyish mist began to form and swirl inside the ball.

Victoria concentrated on the mist and continued chanting under her breath. Presently she began to see images and shadowy figures moving deep within the mist. She concentrated harder and continued chanting and watched as the images grew stronger and more detailed. She watched as the images showed a dimly lit cave. Chained to the wall was a tall imposing woman. Her face held the fine beautiful features of one of nobility and good breeding. She was dressed in fine dark clothing, which appeared to be very old in style. The woman's eyes were colder than ice, and as hard as steel.

She ceased chanting and the images faded and the mists dispersed. Victoria remained seated for a moment before rising and studying an ancient chart on the wall written in ancient, Forkian script. She saw that the next dark moons were in four days time. She smiled to herself. The mists in the crystal had shown her the perfect time to set her plans in motion.

'_Together_,' she thought '_How touching that they shall die together_.' She would destroy them and claim the throne that was rightfully hers. She smiled again.

'_Soon_,' but she still had much to do, and she would need some help. And she knew just who to ask.

* * *

**A/N2: ** Please Read & Review :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Isobel


	5. C5 Finding Jasper

****

A/N:

Well this chapter is early, I knew how i wanted them to meet. As always I do not own Twilight, I do however own the 'Prophecy' storyline and a kick ass banner :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 Finding Jasper**

"Come on Renesmee, we're here." Rachel puffed as she reached the stairs of a three storey, white house.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. Isabella raised a dubious eyebrow at the house.

"Interesting. Be thy father a town official or a member of the royal court?" she asked, surprised that at the size of a commoner's dwelling.

"No, silly. My daddy's a lawyer." Rachel said.

"Oh." Isabella said, not having a clue what a 'lawyer' was.

'_Although'_ she thought '_this dwelling be naught compared to the Crystal Tower._'

"Come on, don't just stand there." Isabella followed Rachel up the white stairs and into the house. Isabella stepped through the double doors into the most brightly lit room she had ever seen. Huge, strange orbs of light hung from the ceiling and from ornate wall brackets. Isabella stood on the marble floor staring at the curved staircase and all the lights.

"Mom, Dad. Hi I'm home." Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, honey is that you?" a voice from upstairs called. A woman appeared and walked downstairs. She was short and slim with thick, caramel blonde hair, friendly brown eyes and a contagious smile. Isabella immediately liked her. She could see the resemblance between this woman and Rachel.

"Mommy." Rachel cried, propelling herself towards the woman, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and gazing up at her adoringly.

"Where's daddy?" Isabella felt the tears threatening to surface again. She longed to wrap her arms around her mother again. She looked over at the door, kneeling down to scratch Mason's chin and wondered if she could race to the door and escape before anyone noticed.

"He's gone to pick up some fried chicken. Rachel, who is this, and what is that animal doing here?" the woman said. Isabella looked over, embarrassed.

"Oh, yum, fried chicken. Mom, this is Renesmee, and the cat's Mason. He's tame I swear. You see I was walking home from Sarah's house and I heard something in an alley. I saw these three guys stealing a man's wallet and his car. They saw me and they tried to hurt me but Renesmee saved me. She and Mason have nowhere to stay, so can she stay in the guestroom, please?" she said.

"Rachel, oh my god, honey are you alright?" the woman's eyes were frantic as she scanned Rachel's face for damage.

"What were you thinking walking home alone? And going down a dark alley on your own. You were lucky Renesmee came along or you could have been badly hurt." She said, but she was satisfied that the stains on Rachel's face was just dirt, so she turned to Isabella and clasped her hand

"Thank you, I'll have to ask my husband of course, but I think after you saved my daughter we could let you stay here for a few days. We have plenty of room." Isabella fiddled with her leather wrist-guards, nervously.

"I can pay, and I dost not want to impose." She said. The woman raised a curious eyebrow at Isabella's speech but said nothing.

"You don't need to pay it's alright." She said.

"We'll be having dinner soon. Would you like to have a shower, change into some clean clothes?" she asked, eyeing Isabella's attire strangely.

"I have no other clothes milady." Isabella said.

"Please call me Sue." The woman said.

"Now I may have something you can wear. Rachel take Renesmee's uh, cat and feed it. I'll take Renesmee upstairs." She took Isabella's arm and led her up the stairs.

"Thankyea, Sue." Isabella said softly.

"Why that's perfectly alright, dear." Sue said, ushering Isabella into the bathroom.

"Now you hop in the shower and I'll set some clothes out for you in that room over there." She said pointing at a door across the hall. She turned back to see a confused look on Isabella's face.

"Renesmee is something the matter?" Sue asked.

"Aye, what dost thou mean a shower?" Isabella asked, utterly confused.

"Oh," Sue said, surprised by the question. "Well, this is a shower," she pointed to a tiled cubicle. She opened the glass door. "You turn the water on by turning these knobs. This one makes the water hot, and this one makes the water cool." She turned the knobs and warm water rushed out of the shower-head.

"You turn them to the left to make the water on and right to turn the water off." Isabella laughed.

"An indoor waterfall." She said. '_So a lawyer be perhaps another name for a sorcerer'_ she thought. Sue looked at Isabella strangely.

"Renesmee, I ask you a question? How did you wash yourself at home?" she asked.

"In rivers or waterfalls. Also in large stone baths." Isabella said.

"Oh." Sue said, understanding why Isabella called the shower a 'indoor waterfall'.

"Is everything alright now?" she asked.

"Aye thankyea," Isabella said. "I am sorry for the imposition. I am prepared to pay."

"Nonsense, you don't have anywhere else to go now do you?" Sue said. Isabella shook her head.

"Well then, you must stay with us. I couldn't live with myself if we let you sleep on the streets." Isabella put her hand under the water.

"Oh, its warm."

Sue laughed.

"Well of course, dear," she turned and closed the door. Isabella looked at herself curiously in the small mirror above the basin. Whilst her features hadn't changed much, her colouring was completely different. She felt as though she was looking at another person. It unnerved her, so she turned away, stripping off and sitting on the floor of the shower, under the stream of warm water. She relaxed, sighing as her tensions drained with the running water.

Isabella walked silently down stairs, her boots making no sound on the marble stairs. She walked with the practised ease of someone who knew the value of silence. At the foot of the stairs, she listened and followed the sounds of voices. As she entered the dining room, the conversation stopped. Sue spoke.

"Oh, Renesmee, didn't they fit, never mind. I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Harry." He looked up momentarily, nodded politely, and looked down at the documents before him.

"My son Jasper will be here soon, so we'll start when he arrives."

"That boy is always late."

"Now Harry, don't start, I'm sure he's got a good reason." Sue said. The man sitting next to her grumbled something but didn't say anything. He was a middle-aged man with tousled brown slightly greying hair and blue eyes. He looked over worked and stressed. Just then the door slammed. There was a sound of a bag being thrown at the foot of the stairs. A tall young man, who was limping slightly as he walked, entered the dining room and sat next to Isabella. He acknowledged her presence with a quick glance.

"You're late." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, uh, the Basketball game went, uh, longer than usual." The boy said, helping himself to fried chicken, mashed potato and a glass of milk.

"Well you should have called Jasper; you know how important it is that we have time as a family." Harry said.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I'm sorry, I would have called, but I didn't think." Jasper said.

"That's right Jasper, you didn't think. You never think. You should have called."

"Dad, just get the hell off my case. I'm not a child. Stop treating me like one. I would have called if I had thought of it, but I didn't, Okay." Jasper said, angrily.

"Jasper, you will watch your language whilst you're under my roof." Harry roared. Jasper stood up angrily.

"Dad, I so don't want to deal with this shit right now. I'm going to Embry's. I'll be back later." He strode off. "Oh, and you know where you can stick your fucking family dinner." His voice floated back. Harry rose to go after him, but Sue pulled him down and slapped his arm.

"Harry, look what you've done. Couldn't you have waited till after dinner?" she said. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, with the exception of Rachel who chattered on about how Isabella rescued her and the party she was going to that night, Isabella pushed her food around her plate restlessly. She could feel the tension in the air after the confrontation and she couldn't help but think that she had witnessed something she really shouldn't have seen.

At that moment she longed with all her heart that for the sunny plains and cool, dark forests of her homeland. She wished that she could breathe the crisp, cold air of the mountains, or the fresh, salty air of the sea, instead of the smoky air she was forced to breathe here. She then remembered the faces of the people who gathered in secret to watch her leave and the looks of hope in their eyes. She could not fail them, she would go on. She had to find the Promised One and avenge her mother's murder. She would save her land. Suddenly she realised that Sue was speaking to her.

". . . . . we're not sure what time we'll be home, we'll try not to get back too late. Okay Renesmee?"

"Pardon," Isabella said, lifted her eyes from her plate of uneaten food.

"I said, I hate to leave you here on your first night, but Harry has to go back to his office to work on a case and I am taking Rachel to a party, we're not sure what time we'll be getting home, but we'll try not to get back too late. Are you tired?" Sue asked staring anxiously at Isabella's pale face and the sad look in her eyes.

"Aye, a little," she answered truthfully.

"Well try and get some sleep then." Sue said, kindly, as she passed the keys to Harry.

"Come on Rach, let's go. Renesmee, if you get into any trouble, Jasper should be home soon, he'll probably be in a better mood. I'm sorry you had to see that." Sue said. Isabella waved her hand to show she was not bothered.

"Bye, Renesmee." Rachel called racing past her parents and out of the door, still shouting. Isabella smiled affectionately. As Sue and Harry made their way to the door Harry turned to his wife.

"So who is that girl? Are you sure we should be leaving a stranger in our home alone?" He said. Sue nodded.

"I thought that too honey, but this girl saved Rach's life today, and she has nowhere else to go. Besides, I'm not sure why but I trust her." She said. Harry nodded.

"So how did she save…" As soon as they had shut the door she turned and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. It was a large room, painted a pale blue. On one side of the room along the middle of the wall stood a large wooden bed with a dark blue, brocaded quilt heaped with pillows.

Across from that was large bay window, with a cushioned seat, overlooking the garden. Isabella sat by the window staring out into the darkness. Before long she heard a door slamming. There were footsteps on the stairs then another door slammed on the other side of the landing. Isabella stood up and went out to the landing. Rachel's brother aroused strange feelings in her, and she was curious to know why.

She made her way downstairs to the dining room. Ignoring her uneaten meal, she picked up Jasper's dinner and his glass of milk and took it upstairs. When she reached the landing a strange beating kind-of music assaulted her ears. She followed the noise, confident in the fact that it came from Jasper's room. She knocked on the door with the toe of her boot.

"Hello. Jasper." No answer. "Jasper, open the door, I..." The door flew open with incredible force. Standing there was a tall, young man with honey blonde hair, which fell untidily over his face. He had piercing, deep blue eyes and a furious look on his handsome face.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled angrily. Isabella raced an eyebrow and said icily.

"I thought thou might be hungry." She said, shoving his food at him. She turned and walked away, her head held high. '_Curious feelings be damned_.' She thought. Jasper looked at her in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." He said, putting the food down. She turned slowly around to face him, her hands on her hips, her face impassive.

"What." She said. Jasper stared at her speechless, unable to speak a word to the beautiful stranger who stood before him. She was tall, taller than the girls he knew, almost as tall as him. Her long, muscled legs were encased in black leather boots that reached mid-thigh and black hide breeches, which moulded to her every curve. A sleeveless shirt skimmed her flat taut abdomen and her curved breasts. Her long, muscled arms were bare apart from leather wrist guards that nearly reached her elbows. Her hands and fingers were long and there were several long slender scars and her nails were short but shone with health. Her face was well sculpted, with high cheekbones and a strong chin, soft rounded lips, a long straight nose and large expressive eyes, a soft brown, flecked with gold, framed by long ebony black lashes.

Her long hair fell in thick satiny waves, curling just over the tops of her hips. It was a deep chestnut brown. Her skin was a tanned a deep golden brown, that came from spending long hours in the sun. She stood there uncomfortable with his observations.

"Look." Jasper said, also uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you." She shrugged and began to turn away, but Jasper limped forward and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"I really am sorry, I thought you were my dad."

"Forget it. Why be wrong with thy leg?" She asked concerned. Her looked at her surprised at her strange speech, but he let it pass.

"It's nothing, I had an accident at basketball. Some tough guy thought I was chatting up his girlfriend Cindy, so he tripped me and I landed on this nasty piece of glass." She nodded, not having an idea what he was talking about.

"Is that why thou was late?" she asked, thinking about the argument she had witnessed.

"Yeah," he nodded. She looked down at his leg and noticed a dark red stain spreading across his knee.

"It be still bleeding." She said, bending down to look at it. He grasped her arms and pulled her up.

"It's nothing really. It was bleeding before, and it kind of stopped but I slammed it on the table when the rental chucked a psycho." He answered, trying to sound nonchalant, ignoring the fiery pain shooting through his knee.

"Thou cannot leave it like that, I shall tend to it." Isabella said.

"Nah, it's fine, honest." Jasper said. Isabella didn't believe him for a second.

"Horseshit. Let me see to it. If a wound like that is left untreated infection shall spread. I shall not take no for an answer." She said.

"Ok." Jasper said, giving in. He leaned on her slightly as they went into his bedroom. Jasper sat on the bed and Isabella knelt in front of him. She pulled apart the tear in his jeans but she couldn't make out the wound because of the blood.

"I cannot see the wound. Remove thy pants." She said.

"Huh, what?" Jasper said, unsure whether he heard her right or not.

"Remove thy pants." She repeated slowly, her hands on her hips, a no-nonsense look in her eyes. Jasper shook his head.

"Ah, no, it's ok really." He wasn't prepared to drop his pants in front of a strange girl, especially this girl before him.

"Do it." She ordered quietly, the authority in her voice evident. He stood, wishing to stall for a bit.

"I'll just go get the first-aid kit." He said. Isabella stood also.

"Sit, I shall get what I need, do not aggravate the wound." She turned to leave then turned back.

"Where be this first-aid-kit?" She asked.

"In the bathroom, in the cupboard, below the basin. It's the box with the big red cross on the lid." Jasper said. Isabella nodded and left. Jasper sat there and wondered just who this strange girl was. Most, if not, all the girls he knew would run a hundred miles at the sight of blood, but this girl didn't seem fazed at all.

As he was wondering, Isabella returned and he noticed she was carrying more than just the first aid kit. She knelt down in front of him and placed the first aid kit and an embroidered pouch.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Remove thy pants. Trust me, thou have naught that I have not seen before." For some reason Jasper felt jealous at this statement.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Why the hell should you care what this girl's seen? You don't even know her_.' He thought, trying to control himself. He stood and unbuckled his belt, undid his button and unzipped his fly. His jeans slid down to his ankles and he sat back on the bed, wearing only his boxer shorts. Isabella opened the kit and removed a few items, then threw the box aside.

"Useless." She muttered. She gently manoeuvred his injured leg until it rested in between her own thighs. She looked at his legs, they were tanned a deep brown, almost a dark as her own and covered in course hair. She could feel the warmth of his legs, and the hard strength of his muscles against her own. She ignored it and concentrated on the jagged gash that sliced his knee. The first problem was cleaning the wound and stopping the flow of blood, which still oozed out steadily.

She picked out the strands of denim from his jeans and she cleaned the small flecks of dirt out of the wound. She grabbed a cloth and handed it to Jasper.

"Press this firmly on thy wound to stop the bleeding." He leant forward to press the cloth on the wound. Isabella stomach jerked and she was acutely aware of his breath on her skin and his eyes sweeping across her face. She had been taught to ignore distractions and it took all of her control to focus on her task. She opened the pouch, removed a small glass vial, a thin bone needle and a spool of thread. She took the cloth from him and realised that it was still bleeding.

"There must still be glass in it." She muttered confirming Jasper's thoughts.

"Forgive me, this shall hurt." She placed one hand behind his knee and passed her other hand in front of the gaping wound. A large, jagged piece of bloodied glass flew into her hand. Jasper made a muffled grunt of pain and took a sharp intake of breath. The pain subsided to a dull throbbing.

"Is that it?" He asked, looking at his knee. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay the wound needs to be stitched closed." She said.

"Stitches?" Jasper asked.

"Better see a doctor then." Isabella tilted her head.

"Doctor? Nay, I shall stitch thy leg." She said competently.

"You're sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Ok." He said. Isabella removed the stopper from the glass vial and poured some of the liquid into the wound. Jasper sucked in his breath as a fierce pain engulfed his leg.

"What the hell is that shit?" He ground out.

"Pain killing herbs." She said, her fingers warm on his leg. Jasper gave a pained laugh.

"More like pain causing herbs." Isabella grinned.

"It has to hurt if it is to heal." She said.

"Do not worry, the herbs shall numb the area soon enough. She placed the stopper back in the vial, and threaded the bone needle. Jasper swallowed nervously, barely noticing that the pain had faded.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" He asked. Isabella nodded.

"Aye." As the sharp pointed needle pierced his skin Jasper laughed.

"Hey, I can't feel a thing. That shit really works." He lay back and gave a huge sigh. Isabella deftly sewed the wound closed, wiping away the blood as she went. She tied the thread off, close to the stitches. Using a bandage from the first aid kit, she wrapped his knee. Then she packed her things in her pouch and strapped it to her hip.

"How dost thy knee feel?" She asked. Jasper sat up and looked at Isabella. She sat on the floor her with her legs drawn up close to her body and her head resting on her knees, looking up at him. Her hair fell like a shimmering brown curtain around her. He leant forward and tested his leg.

"Hey, it feels great. It doesn't hurt at all. Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"My teacher." Isabella said.

"Oh, what's his name?" Jasper said, curious to learn anything he could about this girl.

"Thou would not have heard of him, his name be Eric, he be a great master of the healing, far better than I." She said, thinking sadly of her home.

"Aye, Eric be a great master of such magic's. Word of his wisdom, travels far." He said distractedly.

"What did thou say?" she asked, leaning forward, not sure if she had heard him right.

"I, nothing." He said, shaking his head, a confused look on his face.

"Your teacher's name sounds sort of familiar, but I can't say I've ever heard it before. . . . hey who are you? You can't be one of Rachel's friends, your too old and you are far too good looking." He said, flashing Isabella a cheeky grin.

"So who are you and what are you doing in our house?" he asked. Isabella grinned back

"My name is Renesmee. I saved thy sister from four uncouth ruffians." She said.

"Uncouth ruffians." He mocked. "You took on four guys? Ok." He laughed disbelievingly.

"I do not lie." She said indignantly.

"Uh huh, sure." He said. She realised that he wasn't going to believe her so she let it pass. "So where are you from? I know your not from around here what with your, um, clothing and the way you talk." He said.

"Uh, I come from far away." She said desperately, turning her face away from Jasper's, wishing that Eric had prepared her for this.

"I'm guessing from your accent, that you're from somewhere in Europe." He said. She nodded.

"Eu-rope, aye that be where I am from." Isabella said, almost sighing in relief. That was one problem solved.

"Really, where in Europe?" he asked.

"Uh, it be a very remote. Thou would not have heard of it." Isabella said, hoping that he would not ask her any more questions. Jasper sensed that his questions were making her uncomfortable, so he left it be, but he didn't believe her for a second. He looked at his watch.

"Shit, look at the time, there's a wicked movie on." He said, grabbing her hand to pull her to her feet.

"Moo-vie?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, on TV" he said.

"TeeVee?" she said, even more confused.

"Yeah, come on." He said, pulling her towards the door.

"Wait," she said, "Are thou not forgetting something?" she smiled innocently.

"What?" Jasper asked

"Ah." Isabella said, tugging his boxer shorts.

"Oh." He said, smiling sheepishly as he re-did his jeans. He led her downstairs and she was too tired to put up a fight. She was also curious as to what this TV thing was. He sat her on the sofa.

"You thirsty?" he asked. She nodded and Jasper disappeared and came back with two cylindrical objects. He passed her one. She shook it and looked at it strangely.

"What be this?" she said.

"It's a can of coke." Jasper said.

"You open it like this." He took the can from her and pulled the ring-pull.

"Try it." He said, handing it to her. She tilted her head back and took a large gulp. She began laughing and choking.

"It tastes strange." She said. Jasper decided he loved her laugh. "You've never tried this before, have you?" he asked in amazement. She shook her head. He sat next to her and grabbed the remote. The TV went on and the sound blared through the room. Isabella swore and leapt up high, landing behind the sofa on all fours like a cat. She unsheathed her dagger out of her boot and her eyes flashed, unwarily, from Jasper to the TV and back to Jasper.

"What the hell? What are you doing, are you a fucking psycho or something? What's your problem?" He yelled, angrily, jumping up and whirling around to face her. She slowly stood up, but did not sheathe her dagger. Her eyes flashed angrily at him as she spoke.

"I am not a fucking psycho what ever that is! And thy world be my problem." She said, trembling with rage.

"This day I have had to leave the land that I love, and all the people I care about, to come to a world where the people are rude and arrogant, where the air is harsh and chokes my lungs and where strange magicks confuse me." Jasper realised that she was really worked up and he realised that wherever she was from she'd been through a lot. He felt really guilty and went over to comfort her. She held her dagger up, backing away, her eyes wide.

"Hey, I'm sorry" he said holding his hands up. She looked at him, then past him at the door.

"I should not be here. I should go." She said, stepping around him and heading for the door.

"No." he said, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. She wrenched her arm away, but did not move for the door.

"I'm sorry, really." He said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Please, come and sit down?" he asked. She slowly assented, sheathing her dagger and sitting down. He sat next to her, grabbed the remote and turned the sound down.

"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded, ashamed of her behaviour, and settled down into the sofa. She was tired and would have liked nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but at the same time she found this knew TV box intriguing. She knew no magick like it. She turned to Jasper.

"What magick be this? How did thou get those people inside that box?" she asked. Jasper couldn't help but laugh.

"They're not really inside the box, it's a moving picture." He said. She nodded.

"I did not mean to draw my dagger against thee, we have nothing like this where I come from. It was a shock." She said, trying to explain her actions.

"It's Ok. I can see how it would be pretty scary for the first time." He said.

"I was not scared. My first instinct is to protect myself." She said indignantly, turning her attentions back to the TV.

Jasper glanced over at her. He had come to the realisation that whilst he didn't believe her story about coming from Europe, wherever she was from, she knew nothing of technology and had lived a rather primitive lifestyle. He cursed himself for being so careless and losing his temper. She was nothing like any other girl he had ever met. There was something about her, but he didn't know what. He just knew he would have to be more careful around her in the future.

Isabella fought to stay awake but exhaustion washed over her. Her eyelids slowly closed and her head slowly came to rest on the arm of the sofa. Jasper felt her body slowly relax next to him and her breathing deepen.

"Renesmee?" he whispered, leaning over her. When she didn't answer him, he smiled and let her sleep.

* * *

**A/N2: **I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews make Jasper strut around in his boxers.

Isobel


	6. C6 The Family Returns

**A/N: **A short filler chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Family Returns**

"Hello, we're home." Isabella awoke with a stare and instinctively reached for her dagger. Then she remembered where she was. She looked over at Jasper. He lay asleep, his head resting on the back of the sofa. She smiled slightly before leaning over to wake him. She whispered in his ear.

"Jasper, wake up."

"Huh, what?" he said, half awake, his arms wrapping around Isabella's waist, pulling her down against him.

"Thy parents have returned." She said firmly, pulling against his restraining arms. He slowly let her go.

"Thanks babe, I . . ." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a squealing Rachel who ran in and leapt onto both their laps.

"Hi Renesmee, hi Jasper, I had a great time at the party." She said. As she chattered on Jasper caught Isabella's eyes. He rolled his eyes comically and she grinned.

"There you three are." Sue said, switching the light on and coming in.

"Jasper, what on earth happened to your knee?" she asked, in shock at the sight of dried blood staining his jeans.

"Oh, I had an accident at basketball. That's why I was late home." He said, shooting an accusing look at his father, who blushed but said nothing.

"Oh, it's Ok. Renesmee had some European herbs, or something, then she stitched my knee up and now it feels great." Sue looked horrified.

"Stitched it up," She echoed "Oh no, Jas honey, we have to get you to the Emergency Room." Jasper shook his head.

"Mom it's fine really. Renesmee did a brilliant job. It feels fine."

"Milady, please. I have treated wounds far worse. His leg shall be fine." Isabella said. Sue still looked worried, but she smiled at Isabella.

"Renesmee, you are a godsend. Thank you." She said.

"Thou do not need to thank me." Isabella said, uncomfortably. Sue smiled at her.

"Ok, Rach, bed honey, its way past your bedtime."

"Ok mommy, 'night everyone." Rachel ran upstairs.

"I too am very tired, I shall take my leave." Isabella said, standing up and walking past Sue and Harry.

"Goodnight."

"Oh, Renesmee, I've borrowed some clothes from a friend for you to sleep in and a brush for your hair. Come with me I'll get them for you." Sue said fondly, leaving with her. Jasper followed them.

"Night, mom." He said.

"Dad." And walked past him. He was about to catch up to Isabella and his mom but his father stopped him. He watched the way Isabella walked up the stairs. She had a powerful grace.

'_Like a cat._' He thought.

"Jasper," Harry said. Jasper turned slowly around to face him.

"What dad?" he asked.

"You should have told us about your knee." Harry said.

'_Yeah well, you didn't exactly give me a chance_.' He wanted to say. Instead he said.

"Well I didn't want mom to worry, you know how she gets." Harry sensed the excuse Jasper gave him was hiding the real reason, but before he could ask him.

"Night." Jasper said and ran upstairs. He turned and headed for his bedroom when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Isabella smiling at him. She was wearing an over-sized baseball shirt. When his mom wore that shirt, it nearly reached her knees, but on Isabella it exposed most of her long, muscled legs to his view.

"Hey, that's my mom's isn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Don't you have any clothes apart from those, um, ones you were wearing before?" he asked.

"Nay, Mason and I only arrived in thy fair city this very day." She said. Jasper suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of Mason's name.

"Who's Mason?" he asked, barely disguising the jealousy in his voice. She looked at him strangely.

"He be my cat." She said. Jasper coloured. He looked at her, with her long silky hair falling wildly over her shoulders and her beautiful, sad eyes, and he couldn't remember the last time he was so thrown by a girl.

"Goodnight Jasper." She said softly, turning away. "Jasper?"

"Huh," he said, snapping back into reality.

"Goodnight." She said, before shutting the door in his face. He smiled

"Yeah, night babe." He called as he walked to his own room and shut the door.

Isabella grabbed the hairbrush and began to brush her already shining hair until it hung in satiny, brown waves down her back. Swiftly and with deft fingers she pulled her hair into a loose braid before she lay on the bed. Mason leapt up purring contentedly.

"The girl-child Rachel fed me well. I could get used to the food here. Although the milk was strange. Isabella, jave?"

"Forgive me Mason, I was thinking of Rachel's older brother Jasper." She said, slipping unconsciously into her native tongue.

"Princess," Mason said, slipping into Forkian as well.

"No good can come of a dalliance with an Earthling. Thou must not allow thyself to become involved with this commoner. It will become a distraction thou can ill afford at this time, when thou must focus on finding the Promised One."

"Mason, I know this. And a dalliance with a common Earthling is the last thing on my mind. Yet there be something about him, He be different than the other people that I have met here. We do not know, perhaps Jasper be the Promised One?" she said, settling down on the bed.

"That may be. Thy rescue of Rachel may have been to find the Promised One, and that may be Jasper. If it is, thou must tread with caution. Victoria will have her spies tracking us before too long, and thou must take care. Promise me thou shall not let anything or anyone distract thee from thy mission. Promise me, Princess." Mason said a serious look on his normally happy features. Isabella rolled her eyes, but she knew he was speaking the truth.

"Very well Mason, I vow to thee that I shall allow nothing to distract me from the mission at hand." She promised sleepily.

"I understand though, thou rescue of Rachel, may have been for any number of reasons, decided by our Divine Mother Dayna. Isabella, are thou listening?" Isabella didn't answer. Her eyelids were closed. Her long ebony lashes curled against her cheek as thin curling tendrils escaped from her braid to frame her face. Her soft lips parted slightly as she curled her body up on the bed. Mason lazily clicked off the lamp. He curled up in the curve of her body and whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess." Slowly the house became quiet and silence reigned.

* * *

**A/N2**: Hope you liked this little filler. Next update on Monday 15th 2010. See you then :)


	7. C7 Enter Jane, Stage Right

**Chapter 7: Enter Jane, Stage Right**

The room was cold and dark, a single candle was alight as well a fire of sacred wood in the hearth. Victoria was dressed in plain black robes and her long red hair was unbound, she had removed all her jewellery and the finery of an Empress. Victoria had fasted for days in preparation for this night, both moons had waned completely and the mists between the worlds were at its thinnest.

The Dark Forces were at their peak this night would be the night that the Dark one would hear her request and assist her in her plan to control Forks. In front of her were a small copper mirror, a small silver dagger and a goblet of water. Also there was small puppy tied to a stake in front of the fire. It moaned and whimpered its large eyes pleading with her. She closed her eyes ignoring its whimpering. She began to chant an incantation summoning into her presence the dark forces of the Dark one.

"Kuro, shasow. Lanthos. Sesiuo. Kuro, shasow. Lanthos. Sesiuo. Kuro, shasow. Lanthos. Sesiuo," she chanted over and over willing the power to grow well on into the night. Suddenly the chant changed.

"Cesu. Kerlno. Tuerna. Basoc. Cesu. Kerlno. Tuerna. Basoc," these words were whispered at first but as she could feel the power welling up inside her, her voice grew slowly louder until suddenly she stopped. Victoria's hands outstretched palms facing outwards, her hair wild, breathing laboured, eyes glazed. She felt the power rush from her like a raging tide. The time had come to call the Dark One. The air was thick, heavy and oppressive and seemed to crack with powers she had evoked. The dog howled with fear and struggled against its bonds.

She took the silver dagger and with a moment of hesitation, she sliced open the index finger on her left hand as deep as she could. She let the blood drip into the goblet of water. She sprinkled some of the bloodied water on the surface of the copper mirror. Clearing her mind of all conscious thought Victoria concentrated on the mirror's surface. Mentally she called out.

"Great One, Oh Lady and Mistress of Darkness and Shadow. I call thee come and grant thy guidance and aid to thy humble Servant," the surface of the mirror did not change. Victoria concentrated harder, staring into deep into the mirror searching for an image or a sign. Nothing. Victoria tried every chant and every summons she knew, but to no avail. On and on into the night she tried until her back and arms were stiff and sore and her legs were cramped. She could almost hear someone laughing at her. She relaxed stretching her weary limbs. She was ready to give up when she heard a weary whimper from the dog tied near the fire. A smile came over her tired face. She took the dagger and walked to the fire.

She stoked up the flames and threw more of the fragrant sacred wood unto the fire. The fire now blazing almost out of control, and Victoria felt sweat trickle down her back. She was thankful that she had planned for such a problem and had brought the dog. She went over to the puppy which pulled and strained against the rope. With one quick slash, she slit the poor creature's throat open. It writhed in agony and she held it over the roaring fire and let the blood spill into the fire. Great billows of smoke spewed into the room. She anointed herself with the thick crimson blood and threw the carcass into the fire.

More smoke filled the room and Victoria wrinkled her nose against the smell of burning meat and blood. Suddenly she could feel another presence in the room. Her long efforts had been rewarded, she knelt before the fire ignoring the searing heat and watched, fascinated as a figure appeared. She saw a hooded face and the only feature she could see were red glinting eyes burning out of the darkness. A deadly soft voice filled the room chilling her bones and sending icy shivers down her back despite the heat from the fire.

"Well done, thou have finally summoned me. For what purpose have thou called down the darkness," it said, whispering like an evil wind.

"Oh, Mistress, Lady of Darkness, it is I, Victoria Empress of Forks. I humbly ask for thy guidance," she said. The voice filled the room again.

"I know who thou are, what guidance are thou daring to ask me for?" it said.

"I need thou guidance, and alliance, on how to rid myself of Princess Isabella and the Promised One, should that son of a whore show himself," she replied.

"Thou should know that it shall not be an easy task to accomplish. Both have much hidden strength and power. To attempt this in Forks would be folly, as thou couldst not win. Yet, on the realm of Earth, thou chances would be better. The foolish ones of the Circle of Light, have forbidden the Gods from interfering in the petty problems of the Outer Realms," Victoria looked crestfallen.

"So thou cannot help me?" she asked. "_However, _it would be to my advantage if the Promised One and the Princess are destroyed. They are members of the Circle's chosen. It would affect the Circle greatly should they die. I shall give my alliance to thee, if thou are willing to help me."

"Aye my Lady, anything. What dost thou wish me to do?" Victoria asked.

"I shall fill thee with the power to defeat the Princess and the Promised One. The power of immortality. When thou have dealt with them, the people of Forks will have no one to turn to except thee. With none strong enough to oppose thee, thou shall have control of this country. What I want, in return is…my _freedom_. I need thee to speak the words of power here in the cave between the mists and free me of these shackles that the Circle have bound me with. Free me to aid thee, and work my vengeance upon the Circle that have imprisoned me and on the ancestors of that fool sorceress who murdered my sons. I seek to weaken the Circle of Light, so that I may take my rightful place at the head," The voice cackled, with depraved joy. Victoria smiled as she realised the plan.

"It would honour me to free thee," she said, the admiration plain in her voice. "Now what must I do?"

A ruthless triumphant laughter filled the room, an icy wind blew through the chamber blowing out the fire and whipping Victoria's hair behind her. She was suddenly frightened but she found that she was unable to move.

"Close thy pretty little eyes mortal," the voice from the mirror whispered. Victoria closed her eyes. "Come to me, foolish one," the voice seemed to come from inside her head. Over and over the grating evil voice whispered "Come to me, come to me, come to meeeeee," Victoria felt dizzy as though she was moving at an incredible speed. The stone floor wheeled away from under her leaving her vulnerable sprawled in space. Lights burst before her eyes, screams raced past her ears, the world spun and burst and shattered around her. Then as suddenly as it began the world righted itself. The dizzy feeling faded and once again solid cool stone was beneath her.

"Open thy eyes mortal and release me," the voice snapped, no longer a voice in a mirror or an evil presence in her head now the voice came from a definite source somewhere in front of her. Victoria opened her eyes. The cold grey stone of the chamber and fireplace were gone replaced by a soft creamy coloured stone of a cave. Mist shrouded the floor curling around Victoria's exhausted form like ghosts.

Victoria stumbled to her feet, what she saw in front of her though stunned her. Chained to the wall before her was the Dark One herself. Once a powerful Demigoddess, she had been reduced to a prisoner and chained in a cave between the realms for many centuries. Thousands of years of anger smouldered in her dark eyes. She looked old withered haggard, thousands of years trapped without the pain and fear of mortals to feed off had withered her.

"Free me," she hissed. "Speak the words carved above my head and free me," Victoria looked at the words carved above the crone's head. Slowly she read them out as she did so Jane began to snigger triumphantly. When the final word had been spoken there was a great cracking sound. The shackles binding the Dark One fell to the ground, for the first time in thousands of years the skeletal old woman stood straight and tall raising her arms in defiance of the heavens. She howled in glee then she turned on Victoria, dark clouds gathering above her head.

"As for thee my helpful little mortal, now thou shall get thy reward," Victoria stood still in terror as the clouds above the Dark One's head began to boil and writhe. Suddenly a flash of what looked like lightning shot from out of the clouds and struck Victoria full in the forehead. She screamed and fell back in agony as a hot searing pain spread through every area of her body. She groaned as the power raced through her, filling every inch of her, searing her flesh, the laughter echoing around her filling her head. The lightning disappeared.

Victoria lay there sprawled on the floor, barely breathing, trying to cope with this newfound sense of power racing through her veins. The crone howled and laughed and before Victoria's eyes transformed in the most beautiful cruel looking woman she had ever seen. Her glowing blue eyes, the colour of ice, resonated with her voice which seemed to send cracks and icy shards down Victoria's spine. Her long white blonde hair was pulled tightly back from her pale smooth skin, and up into a thick intricate bun. Her gown, whilst obviously old fashioned, was made of beautifully woven fabrics, and antiquated though obviously expensive jewellery, draped her arms, throat and wound through her hair.

"Get up!" the woman commanded, her voice echoing through the cave. Victoria sat up, feeling the rush of power that roared and burned through her, more intense than she had ever felt.

"Close your eyes; it is time that we returned to that nasty little castle of yours," the horror of journey was no less than before, only now coupled with the painful intense rush of power that flooded through her, meant that when she opened her eyes again Victoria lay sprawled face first on the cold stone by the fireplace, blood seeping from her nose.

"Get up weak little fool. Now listen to me. Thou wishes to know how to destroy the Princess and the Promised One. I shall tell thee how," she said. Victoria leant closer.

"Tell me Jane!" she cried.

"Once they meet, the Princess and the Promised One, the Princess shall do everything in her power to protect him, even over her own life. Yet the Princess be the key. She has all the qualities of a true warrior; courage, valour, strength and intelligence. With the exception of her heart. Over time, most warriors become indifferent to emotion and their hearts become hard and cold. Not hers, hers beats with more love and passion and other useless emotions than any other person in Forks. That be her weakness. She actually cares about the Forkian people, Break her heart and thou can crush her into dust," the voice laughed. "Without her, the rebels are cringing curs, and the Promised One be naught but a frightened child with a power that he does understand and does not even know exists. He shall be an easy kill," Victoria spent the rest of her night listening to the hooded figure as her explained her plans for conquest and victory. Neither of them saw the small stone slide silently back into place in the wall. In the early hours of the morning the Jane had finished with Victoria and left her.

She lay on the stone floor barely breathing, shivering with cold, as the ashes in the hearth lay cold and black. Her feet and hands were numb and blue and she knew that in order to claim the power that the Jane had granted her, the powers of immortality, she would first have to experience physical death. Gathering the little strength she had left, she began to struggle to unlock the chamber door. In her struggle with the door she jarred her fingers but her hands were so cold that she couldn't feel it, not even when several of her nails were ripped off and the skin tore and bled. She finally managed to open the door and she hobbled her feet bruised and bleeding up the passage to stairs.

She fell several times adding to her bruises, her knees scratched and bloody. She made it to the stairs but she only made it up several before she collapsed her last ounce of strength failing her and she fell unconscious, a thick oppressing blackness wrapping itself around her brain.

"Eh mates, her Majesty's unconscious on the stairs. Get a healer," a soldier called, picking up the comatose Victoria and carrying her to her room. She lay there half conscious, raving and delirious as several women tended to her. For several moments her heart slowed, her breathing stopped and the women wept for her death. Then her eyes opened and her lungs filled with air. She was alive. After a few days she was well enough to sit up and eat and soon she was on her feet again her bruises and cuts healed. She knew that without the Jane's power filling her, she would have died.

With all signs of fatigue now gone Victoria cut a formidable figure. The Dark Lady's power pulsed through her veins and she seemed to experience things for the first time. Her sense of smell was so much stronger she could smell the pig roasting in the kitchen at the other side of the castle and the smell of her soldiers in their barracks on the other side of the outer bailey.

Colours were brighter and seemed to dazzle her. Her entire perception of the things around her had changed. Victoria felt invincible, nothing could defeat her now. She only had to make her armies that way.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid intertwined with royal blue and burgundy ribbons. Her dress was once the Empress' and it was the same colour as the ribbons. She felt like a child again and she swayed her skirts around her and watched the colours as they swirled. She giggled slightly as she sat at the window drinking mead from the silver goblet.

Her giggling increased as some of the mead spilled down her chin. She tore the wing from a roasted fowl and chewed it reflectively. She suddenly picked up the carcass in her hand and hurled it out the window as hard as she could. She laughed and clapped as the carcass flew over the inner bailey and landed far below.

'_That be all the future Forks has to offer_,' she thought. Victoria was amazed at her knew strength, she downed the rest of the mead and slammed the goblet down on the windowsill, denting the wood. She turned swiftly and swept down the dark narrow winding passageway. She refused to slow down for anyone passing her sending people flying out of her way.

She soon reached the dungeons. The first soldier who saw her stood quickly to attention. She strode towards him.

"T-Thy Majesty, How are thou feeling this morning?" he asked, scared. She ignored the question.

"Take me to the Prisoner," she said, her lips curved into a large smile, but her eyes remaining cold and hard burning into his with such a harsh intensity that he looked away in fear.

"W-which prisoner, thy Majesty?" he said.

"The Emperor, idiot," she ground out, her very presence overwhelming.

"Oh, yes, yes, thy Majesty," he stammered. He escorted her down the passage. On either side of her moans, wails and cries for mercy poured from every dark gloomy cell. Victoria laughed like an insane woman at these cries banging on the door gratings. They stopped outside a thick oaken door, with a small, narrow grated window. The guard by this time was so nervous he fumbled with the key almost dropping them several times.

"Hurry up, dolt," she hissed behind his ear, scaring him almost out of his skin. He finally opened the door. Victoria wrinkled her nose at the dank, decaying odour in the air. Her eyes fell on a tall, but malnourished man sat slumped against the wall in one dark, damp corner. His thick black hair was now barely sprinkled with grey. She looked around, disgust evident on her face at the grey stone walls damp and dripping, and covered in green moss. She smiled insanely, looking at the mouldy straw the man was sitting on.

'_Quite fitting for an Emperor,'_ she thought. She looked back at the man and her smiled withered. He had a neglected and decaying air about him, his once strong body seemed half dead already except for his eyes. They seemed to look directly into Victoria's soul with a deep hatred glowing from their piercing blue depths and for all Victoria's dark power she was forced to look away.

"What, dost thou want, wench?"

"Naught," Victoria said airily, enjoying the moment. "I just thought that thou would be interested to know that thy precious daughter, Isabella, have not much longer to live. Jane has given me the power to destroy her and the Promised One. Aye, he be going to die also. I do not understand why thou continue to refuse me dear Charlie. I have so much to offer thee," Charlie looked disgusted.

"Thou have nothing to offer me. I would rather die than dishonour thy family by being with thee," he said. Victoria shrugged, though inside she burned.

"Do not worry Charlie, my dear brother-in-law, after I have dealt with thy daughter and that prophesied one, I shall be more than happy to aid thee in joining them and thy lovely wife in Port Angeles. A sword perhaps, or a spear, a dagger slid between thy ribs to deepen thy sleep. So many exciting ways to send thee to thy next life," Victoria laughed enjoying her own joke. Her laughter echoed harshly in the dark cell then faded with a gasp as the once noble Royal Emperor of Forks struggled to his feet. Although constant beating, a lack of fresh food, and squalid conditions had taken their toll on the man, his anger and rage had given him the strength to stand tall and oppose Victoria. He fought against the chains that bound his arms and legs, muscles straining until he stood as tall and imposing as they would let him. His words rang out loud and clear though the small cell.

"Victoria! Murderous whore. Thou have made a grave mistake and it shall cost thee dear. Thou shall never defeat my daughter. Thou know naught about her. Isabella have more strength and courage and power than thou can ever imagine. She shall find the Promised One and return here and undo thy evil and thou shall be the one to be destroyed," he cried, tears of rage forming in his eyes.

"Do thou honestly believe that?" Victoria laughed. "Pathetic fool. Thy daughter shall die, just as thy wife did. By my hand, Jane wants her dead, the Promised One too. She have given me the power to crush them into dust and I shall," as she spoke Charlie began to laugh, a harsh choking cough.

"Thou are more of a fool than I believed. The Gods are forbidden to interfere in the Outer Realms. Dost thou honestly believe the Circle will allow her interference to continue without retribution? Thou time be drawing to an end," he said

"Jane is going to weaken the Circle of Light, and claim the seat at the head," Victoria cried, but Charlie only laughed harder, his chest aching like fire.

"Jane is only a Demigoddess, she have not the power to take on the Circle, nor be she strong enough to lead. Thou are a fool," Victoria had turned white. The Emperor tried to step towards her but was prevented by his chains. He spoke mockingly to her, "thou cannot escape thy fate, wench. Thou knows the Prophecy, thy evil reign be near over," he stated. Before her nerves failed before her completely she turned and raced out of the cell. As the guard slammed the door closed and hurriedly locked it again, Victoria heard the Emperor shouting angrily.

"Murderer! Thou killed my wife in thy lust for power. Thou shall not kill my daughter!" he roared. The rest of Victoria's courage deserted her and she raced up the passage, ignoring the other guards, but his words were like a sword in her back. "Murderer!" he slumped back against the wall, his strength gone, and slid down into the straw, tears of frustration and helplessness, spilling down his cheeks, for his only daughter and the only hope for their world. Suddenly the very words he had just spoken came back to him and he realised that he spoke the truth. He truly believed that his daughter would defeat Victoria's evil and save Forks. Suddenly comforted and full of hope the true Emperor of Forks slipped into a sleep that was no longer filled with nightmares of the horror and agony of his wife's murder but with dreams of his beautiful child.

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

xx Isobel


	8. C8 Shopping With Succubae

**Chapter 8 Shopping With Succubae**

Isabella woke before dawn. She got up and sat by the window watching as the sun began to rise. She never would have believed that she would ever be watching the sunrise in another realm. She suddenly stood up and walked downstairs, her feet bare, making no noise on marble floor, so as not to wake anyone.

"Renesmee?" a voice behind her said. She turned.

"Good morrow Jasper," she said surprised," I am sorry, I did not mean wake thee." He smiled.

"Don't sweat it. I always get up this early. I go running. I didn't expect to see you up so early. Most of the girls I know never get up at dawn," Isabella gave him a strange look.

"I am not like most of the girls thou know," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're not, so do you want to come?" he asked. Isabella thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Nay, perhaps at another time," she said.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that. See you," he opened the door, then turned and spoke to her. "Oh and by the way, we don't say Good morrow here, we just say hi."

"Oh, well hi," Isabella said. Jasper grinned and left. Isabella turned and went upstairs again. She sat by the window thinking of her home. She wished that she had some clue as to the identity of the Promised One. Soon she heard sounds of movement downstairs. She walked downstairs again and into the dining room. As she entered she saw Rachel sitting at the table and Sue cooking something over the stove. As soon as Sue saw Isabella she smiled.

"Good morning Renesmee dear, how did you sleep?" she said.

"Well, thankyea," Isabella said quietly. Rachel jumped up and ran over to her.

"Renesmee, I have to go to school today, I can tell everyone about how you rescued me," Isabella smiled at Rachel's antics and nodded, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Sue asked, "we've got bacon, eggs, toast, cereal, anything you want."

"I am not hungry, just thirsty," Isabella said.

"Well sit down and I'll get you a drink," Isabella sat down next to Rachel and Sue gave her a glass of milk. She took a sip and made a face at the taste but said nothing. She was used to fresh milk, and this had a strange taste to it.

"Rachel," Isabella said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Rachel, dost thou brother run every morning?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "He runs, swims and goes to the gym all the time. That's why he's so strong," Isabella nodded. Just then Jasper came in, his shirt plastered to his muscular chest. He came over and gave his mother a big kiss. She pushed him away.

"Oh, yuck Jaz, your all smelly," she said. He went to table and sat next to Isabella.

"Hey Renesmee," he said. She turned and caught a whiff of him. She thought he smelled like her horse after they had been racing across the beach. It was the same warm, salty, alive smell. She breathed it in, enjoying the rough scent.

"Jazzy, go have a shower, you stink." Rachel said, wrinkling her nose.

"Alright smellybelly," he said, ruffling her hair.

"I'm not smelly, you are," she giggled. He drank a glass of milk in one gulp, then stood up and ran upstairs.

"Ok, guys, let's go get ready," Sue said.

"Renesmee, I've think I got some clothes for you. One of my friend's daughters is about your size, and she lent me some clothes," she said. Isabella took the clothes from Sue and went up to her room.

"Good Morrow, Mason," she said while stripping off and putting on the clothes Sue gave her, which were faded denim jeans and a white singlet top. They were slightly too big for her but she wore them anyway. She slid the worn sandshoes on her feet and began distractedly brushing her hair.

"Isabella, _javé_, what troubles thee?" Mason said rubbing up against her.

"Naught," she lied, but her old friend knew her too well.

"Child," he began, "What troubles thee?" Isabella sighed.

"Where to begin. As I sit here, doing naught, there are many in Forks who need me, and much there must be done. I know that I volunteered to search out the Promised One, but where am I to begin. Thou saw the Globe of Earth Eric has. I have not the time to search this entire realm for some prophesied warrior. Yet I know, he must be found, and soon, if we are to stop Victoria..." she trailed off, looking miserable. "If only I had some clue to his identity."

"My dear friend, I know it looks hopeless, and that this world be strange and confusing, but we shall prevail. We have been through far worse things and we triumphed and we shall do so again. It will work out, be strong," Isabella finished brushing her hair and stood up. She leant down and kissed Mason on his nose.

"Thou are right my friend. Thou are always right. That must be so tiring," she grinned. She picked up her pouch and strapped it her hip. "Farewell," she said, giving him a dazzling smile then leaving the room. She walked downstairs. Jasper stood there, his thick blonde hair slicked back with water. He turned and saw her.

"Hey Renesmee, normal clothes today," he joked. She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Come on, Mom's got the car running. We have to drop Rachel at school, and then I'm going to take you to meet my friends," he walked out the door and she followed. Sue was sitting in a metallic blue Mercedes.

"Come on you two, get in," she said. Isabella raised her eyebrow and looked at Jasper.

"What be this?" she asked, gesturing to the car.

"It's a car," he said "here," he opened the door for her.

"Where are the horses?" she asked. Jasper burst into laughter.

"No horses," Isabella gave him a distrusting look and cautiously climbed in. Jasper climbed in next to her still laughing. Sue suddenly started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Isabella's eyes widened and she swore under her breath. Jasper,

Thinking she was scared, put his arm around her. All it scored him was a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow, and a look that reminded him of the dagger she carried. She suddenly stuck her head out of the open window, her hair whipping around behind her. She pulled her head back in and grinned at Jasper.

"A horse-less carriage," she said in wonder. "Such magic." Jasper laughed again at her description.

"It's not magic," he said. "The car has an engine inside it that makes it run." The look she gave him, told him that no matter how he explained it, she wouldn't believe him.

Sue pulled the car up outside several large buildings with groups of loudly talking children. Isabella watched fascinated as the children laughed and joked, chased each other, and generally behaved like children. It surprised her that the children here seemed very much like children in Forks.

Unlike the children here, in Forks they often had to go and help their parents in the fields so they could not behave like children for long. Rachel jumped out fixing her tartan skirt impatiently. She had already spotted her friends.

"OK Rach, have fun at school, dear, I'll pick you up. No going to Rebecca's." Sue said."As for you two, you'll have to walk from here. I have to get to work. I'll see you when you get home. No injuries today Jas, please, and try not to get home too late, you know what your father's like. It's important to him that we have dinner as a family," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, mom I know," he said. "Come on Renesmee," they got out of the car, Isabella still distracted by the children. She loved children.

"Do you need any money?" Sue asked.

"No mom, I've got my own," Jasper said as he shook his head.

"Okay then, I'll see you later. Oh, don't forget to pick up your car today." She said. Jasper nodded.

"Mom, not a child."

"Sorry. Bye Hon," she said.

"Yeah, bye mom," Jasper said. Sue pulled out and drove off. Jasper and Isabella walked off down the footpath. Isabella pointed at the school.

"What be this place?" she asked.

"It's a school. Kids go there to learn things, like reading and writing. I used to go here, but I graduated years ago. I'm in college now. Don't you have schools where you come from?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nay, children must learn all the skills they need to survive from their parents. I was fortunate I had a teacher, so I can read and write."

'_Among other things,_' she thought.

"Oh," he said. They lapsed into silence. Isabella thought about the children in her realm. When she defeated Victoria and took her place on the throne she must do something to improve the lives of the children of her realm. They had to grow up fast, too fast, to survive. They had to learn to duck the guards and to not get caught in the crossfire between Victoria's men and the rebels.

"It's not far," Jasper said trying to make conversation. She just nodded. They walked in silence for a while longer. Jasper glanced over at her.

'_She looks so troubled_,' he thought.

"Everything alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up then relaxed, giving him a smile.

"I am fine," she said.

They turned down an alleyway and came out at a huge park with a full size basketball court and trees, with groups of people sitting under it. Isabella looked around then at Jasper.

"What do thou do here?" she asked.

"My friends and I are home for vacation so we just relax. The mall is that way, the beach is that way, um, there's a basketball court over there, a gym over there and sometimes we just sit under those trees and just hang," he said as he pointed in each direction.

"Hang?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you know talk and stuff. We only have a chance to relax during the summer because we all have to go back to school in a couple of months," Isabella nodded, thinking of what she and her friends did at home. Their days were filled with hunting, spear fishing, weaponry training, combat, swimming and she had her lessons in magic, herb craft, history and lore with Eric. Jasper waved to some people, three girls leapt up and ran over.

"Jazzy!" they cried each giving him a big hug. He laughed and hugged them back. Before she realised it Isabella felt a strange feeling sweep over her. She didn't know why, but sight of three pretty young girls with their arms around Jasper made her angry.

'_Am I envious?_' she thought to herself, '_nonsense he be naught but an Earthlin_g'. Isabella closed her eyes, turning her face into the wind. She felt it caress her face and sweep her thick hair behind her. Her emotions drained out of her body and for a single moment she felt that if she opened her eyes she would be at home in Forks, then Jasper took her hand and led her over to the group. She pulled her hand away.

"Renesmee, these are my friends," he said.

"This is Irina, Kate and Tanya." he pointed to each one of the girls who hugged him. "These three losers," he said scoring laughs from the three guys "are Sam, Jared and Embry," he pointed to three guys who were lounging under a tree. "Guys, this is Renesmee."

"Hi," they all said. Isabella smiled and looked at Jasper.

"Say hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she said. Jasper gestured to her.

"She's from Europe," she noticed the tone of his voice, and didn't like it.

"Hey Jas, we thought you'd be a no show after what happen to your knee yesterday. Man that was a seriously bad. Your leg must hurt like shit right now," Embry said. Jasper shook his head.

"Nope. Renesmee did some weird European healing shit to it and now it's as good as ever," he said.

"Alright, medicine woman," Jared joked. Isabella sighed.

"Hey, could you girls take Renesmee to the mall? She needs clothes. Renesmee, you got any cash?" he asked. She looked at him strangely.

"Cash?" she mimicked. He sighed.

"Yeah cash, you know, moula, dough, this stuff," he said, pulling a ten-dollar bill out of his pocket. She smiled in recognition and nodded.

"Cash," she said, taking a thick wad of notes out of her pouch.

"Can I see those?" Jasper asked.

"Aye," she said, handing them to him.

"Shit, these are hundred-dollar bills," he said incredulously. "Where the hell did you get these?"

"In my country, thy currency has no value," she said coolly. "My teacher had no need of it." She did not look at him.

"Shit, that's cool," he said wondering what he had done to upset her. He turned to Kate

"So can you ladies take her shopping, please?" he asked. She smiled.

"Jazzy, don't stress, we'll get Renesmee some clothes. We love an excuse to shop," the other girls nodded.

"Great, we'll see you later then," he said. Isabella gave him dubious look.

"It's OK. Go with them," he said. She trailed reluctantly after the three girls. She wasn't exactly sure what shopping was, but she instinctively knew that she wasn't going to like it. Besides she had no time for dalliances, she had a mission to fulfil. She caught up and Kate smiled at her.

"So how do you know Jasper?" she asked.

"I met his sister," Isabella said.

"Who Rachel? What a totally weird kid. Absolute nut job." Irina said, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh Rachel, she cute," Kate said.

"Whatever," Tanya said, flicking her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders. "Now Renesmee, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" she asked.

"Clothes?" Isabella said.

"Well honey that is what we're looking for. So do you have a favourite label?" Tanya said. Isabella shook her head, confused

"I need to look, different." Isabella said. Now that she thought about it, she needed clothes so she could hopefully blend in with the people of this realm. She could not allow Victoria's spies to find her. Tanya laughed.

"Well that's obvious."

"You're in the right company girl. We'll have you looking hot," Kate said, linking arms with her. Tanya grabbed her other arm and they half dragged her off to the mall.

Jasper was playing basketball, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls return. He ran over. Tanya gave him a murderous look and slapped his shoulder.

"Never again," she muttered.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" he asked, knowing that by the look on their faces that it was. Tanya's murderous look intensified.

"I have never, ever met a girl who was so difficult to go shopping with. She couldn't walk in high heels; she had no idea about fashion or makeup. She's clueless. I mean the girls and I love to help out the fashion-less, but this was ridiculous. And my god, she has a knife strapped to her leg. She refused to take it off. She's still wearing it." She said, slightly hysterical.

"I mean she's a really cool person and all but we really didn't feel like being arrested for concealing a deadly weapon, if you know what I mean. You will seriously have to kill me before you can ever get me to take her shopping again." Jasper laughed.

"Calm down." He looked up and saw Isabella standing away from the other girls. Her arms were laden with bags. The look on her face told him that she enjoyed shopping even less than the girls had enjoyed taking her. She was wearing tight denim jeans which emphasised, her long muscular legs. He could see her flat tanned stomach and the curve of her breasts under the short tank top. Jasper looked with interest at the big black military style boots she wore.

"Renesmee, you look hot," he said, and he meant it. She looked up and gave him a murderous look that was more believable than Tanya's because he knew she wouldn't hesitate to pull out her dagger. Her long hair was pulled away from her face, emphasizing her cheekbones, then left to fall loose down her back. The girls had obviously done her makeup, accenting her expressive eyes. She dropped her bags, uncaring of their contents, and walked towards him.

"If I ever have to go _shopping_ with those, those succubae again, I vow no one will ever discover their corpses," she grabbed his arms, squeezing his forearms, her eyes burning into his. I do not jest. They be crazy, poking, plucking, smearing." She shuddered. Jasper winced in pain, at the strength of her grip.

"Ok, ok I believe you, just please let go of my arms," he said, surprised by the strength of her grip. She let him go and he smiled at her. She grabbed her bags of shopping and they walked together towards the trees. She threw her bags under the tree and they sat down, their backs resting beside each other. They sat there in a comfortable silence until the others ambled over and sat down. Sam smiled at Isabella in a way that Jasper had seen him use on girls before, it was more than friendly.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said. Isabella winked at him, glad of someone being friendly.

"Hello," she said. Embry and Jared leapt up to play basketball. Jasper did the same, jealous of Isabella's smile at Sam.

"Sam, come play basketball," he said; surprised by the jealousy he was feeling. Sam shook his head, moving so that he sat close to Isabella.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and talk to Renesmee," Jasper didn't like that idea at all. The thought of Sam and Isabella getting together made him so angry and he didn't know why.

"Sam, we need another player," he said, trying to be civil, surprised by the depth of the feelings he felt. Sam sighed and then reluctantly stood up. He smiled at Isabella, making Jasper even more jealous.

"Later," he said. She nodded. As he turned, Isabella called out

"Jasper."

"Yeah," she gestured to his knee.

"Oh, don't worry about it babe. It's fine. I'll be careful though, okay. I wouldn't want to undo all your good work would I?" he said. Isabella couldn't suppress a smile as he jogged over to the court. She watched the game for awhile but she couldn't follow it, and her attention kept drifting to Jasper. She turned her head away, giving a snort of disgust, and succeeded in ignoring him for the rest of the day, listening instead to the girls' gossip.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoopsy, sorry its 2 days late, was taking me forever to think of how i wanted this chapter to play out.

Hope you like it :)

See ya next monday xx

Isobel


	9. C9 A Message to Charlie

**Chapter 9 A Message to Charlie**

The sun had set by the time Isabella and Jasper pulled into the driveway. The sky was deep purple and indigo in the east, with a blaze of yellow, fiery orange and deep mauve to the west. As they walked in the door, Jasper called out.

"Mom, we're home," Jasper called out as a very faint voice was heard from the kitchen.

"This time Harry, shut up."

Isabella grinned thinking she was the only one who heard it but then she saw that Jasper was also grinning. She was surprised but she didn't show it as Sue appeared, drying her hands on a towel.

"Hi honey, how was your day? I see you went shopping Ness. You look good."

"Thank-yea," she answered.

"Are you two hungry? There was a special at the fish market, so we've got seafood for dinner," Sue said.

"Excellent," Jasper said with a look of hunger on his face. "Come on Renesmee." Isabella shook her head.

"Thank yea, but no, I am not hungry," she replied.

"Ok. That's fine," Jasper said casually, although he was concerned. Isabella turned and walked upstairs. Once in the safety of her room, she kicked off her shoes and removed the jewellery she wore, a small silver anklet, and a talisman that she was given by the tribes from the south. Isabella did not remove the crystal she wore around her neck, she was never separated from it. She pulled her hair out of its bindings and shook her head, letting it fall free.

"How was thy day on Earth, Princess?" Mason asked, stretching lazily on the bed.

"It be nothing like home," she said, loosening her clothing slightly and lying down on the floor stretching her long legs out in front of her.

"Where art thou going?" he asked, sitting up.

"To see my father," she said determinedly, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bad idea. Victoria will make it very dangerous, thou have not succeed before. Please think!"

"I must know if he lives, Mason. By now Victoria must know I be in Earth. She is arrogant; she would not think I would attempt to see my father from here. It is my best chance to see if he lives, I shall be careful," Isabella promised. Mason knew that she would not listen if he asked her not too.

'_She is as stubborn as her father_,' he thought.

"Could thee at least wait whilst I tell thee what I uncovered today," Mason asked, hoping to stall her for a while. The Princess opened her eyes and sat up.

"What?" she asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Whilst thee was out, I went to discover any information I could about this family. I made an interesting discovery. Dost thou have any idea as to what that discovery was?" he said, triumphantly.

"Not until thou tell me fool," she quipped, laughing at his excitement.

"It seems that young Jasper was adopted from the Saint Francis orphanage. Beneath those records was a blanket with the Wolfe emblazoned on it," Mason rolled onto his back. "Do thou see, I was of use on this journey," he purred. Isabella smiled, in spite of herself.

"Mason," she said. "What be adoption?"

"It be like fostering," he said. Isabella nodded in understanding.

"So Sue and Harry are not Jasper's parents?" Isabella asked, excited suddenly. She lay back down again. "Watch my body Mason," she said and she saw the look of concern on his furry, little face. "Do not worry, dear friend, I am well aware of the dangers, but I must see how he fares. I shall take care," Isabella closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest again. She imagined a point of blue light and focused on it until hovered in front of her eyes, channelling all her energies into the point of light until it grew and filled her vision.

A strange airy sensation crept over her body. She could no longer feel the soft rug beneath her back; she began to float upwards, now a weightless body of swirling light and colour. Isabella looked down; she could see her physical body, a cold lump of flesh connected to her ethereal body by a silver cord attached to her solar plexus. It gave her an eerie feeling.

She could also see Mason guarding her body. His tan furry being was surrounded by his colourful aura. She turned and drifted out of the room and out into the night, after seeing that in this realm there was only one moon, that struck her as strange, she thought of her father and immediately felt herself being pulled in one direction. Suddenly she was immersed in a strange silvery mist. It dispersed as suddenly as it had appeared and she could see that she was floating over Forks.

Isabella could see the constant overlapping auras of the forest vegetation below her and the occasion bright aura of an animal or person. Up ahead she saw a dark shape looming out of the forest aura, the castle Bailee. She could see that a pale crimson dome, an astral seal, surrounded it. At the corners of the seal glowed strange sigils; the sigils were strange and they made her ache just to be near them. The Princess had never seen anything like them and was having troubling trying to lift it. Isabella had no other option but to endanger her life and cross through it, as she drifted towards it she was stopped by hundreds of small bodies of light that swarmed around her.

These were sprites and on this plane of existence they appeared in their natural form. Stubbornly she ignored them and passed through the seal, the castle shimmered and distorted before her. Isabella shuddered as a fierce burning pain shot through her and her mouth opened in a silent cry of agony, the pain blinded her vision and the shock of it almost jolted her back into her body but a desperate need to find her father steeled her against it. She drifted awhile on the currents of this plane and when the pain lessened slightly she floated down through the castle until she reached a darkened cell, hovering over a figure slumped in the corner on a pile of filthy straw.

The room would have been completely dark except for a lantern that hung in the passage near the door. The man looked up suddenly in her direction, his deep blue eyes searching the air around her as if he could see her, she gave a silent sob of pity for her beloved father, chained and imprisoned.

"Father," she mouthed.

"Isabella," her father whispered. "Is that thee?"

Isabella felt a strange sensation and a sickening jolt as she found herself back in her body, sitting up tears of pity streaming down her pale cheeks and her body throbbing in pain. Attempted to stand up she immediately regretted it as waves of dizziness and nausea crashed over her. The pain intensified and she groaned collapsing back on the floor, her body curling up in a foetal position, her arms wrapped around her solar plexus as the pain shot through every inch of her body. She moaned softly.

"Isabella," Mason began but was interrupted when Jasper walked in. He saw Isabella lying on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Renesmee?" he asked as he gently raised her head. Her face was ashen and drawn; she gradually opened her eyes and slowly focused on his face.

"Jas," Isabella managed to whisper.

"What happened? Oh my god, are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked, panicking. Isabella gave him a weak smile.

"I am alright, a little unwell," she said as she grabbed Jasper's shoulder and used her last remaining strength attempting to stand. Jasper could tell she was struggling and he scooped her into his arms, he was surprised by the hardness of her muscles, beneath her soft skin. Isabella struggled feebly, but her legs refused to co-operate.

"Jasper release me, I can stand," she groaned as he silenced her with a glance.

"Do you need a doctor? I can drive you to the hospital if you need to," he said.

"No doctor," she said. "I am alright. Just need sleep," Jasper laid her gently on the bed concern radiating in his blue eyes.

"Sleep," he whispered to her as he brushed the hair off her colourless face. Isabella smiled weakly and Jasper smiled back then turned the light off and closed the door. Closing her eyes as the light from the moon steamed through her open window, she fought the overwhelming waves of dizziness in vain..

"Princess, what happened?" Mason asked as he leapt up onto the bed anxiously, Isabella said nothing for a moment, before she said in a quiet voice.

"Victoria placed a seal over the castle. The sigils were unlike any I had seen and I could not lift it, I broke through. I saw my father, he lives," she broke off; knowing that Mason was going to be angry with her.

"You little dolt," Mason said, more concerned than angry. "Surely I dost not need to tell thee that thou could have been killed. A person of lesser strength would have! It is good to know that thy father lives, yet that could have cost thee your life."

"I know I am sorry Mason," she said, in a choked voice. The large cat sighed.

"Do not worry thyself. Sleep. Thou shall feel better in the morn. Goodnight Princess," he whispered to her as she murmured something in Forkian and slipped deeper into sleep. As she did, a shimmering mist swept down her body, her hair darkening, and her features changed.

The true Emperor of Forks felt a strange feeling, as if someone else was in the cell with him. He looked up and almost swore, he could see a shimmering figure hovering in the air above him.

"Isabella," he whispered. "Is that thee?"

The figure disappeared, his head dropped down again, hot tears wetting his cheeks this time from happiness. He knew in his heart that his daughter had risked death to see him, and he knew she was alive. Charlie was filled with new hope and courage. His daughter would save Forks. In his heart he knew she would.

* * *

**A/N: **A day early, what can i say? Its pretty short but I hope you enjoy it anyways, next update in 2weeks. Let me know what you think. Isobel xx


	10. C10 Riley's Downfall

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains Violence, Language and Sexual Refrences (Half a Lemon)

**A/N2 :**A shout out to Becky1991, thanks so much for keeping with the story and taking the time to review.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Riley's Downfall**

Victoria was on the prowl. She paced like an agitated feline across the length of her chamber. As she did she thought over Jane's plan and her personal aspirations of domination. The Jane had filled her with a power she had never imagined, but she could not under estimate the princess, or the promised one. The Dark One had told her that they had great power and strength, even to equal her newfound strength, and she could not allow them to live. There was far too much at stake. Of course, eventually the rabble that followed the princess would learn of her fate.

Victoria knew that and she knew that they would not sit idle once they knew. The way her soldiers were, they would not stand up against a war-band of vengeful rebels. They were fat and idle, more than happy to spend their days drinking her mead and wine, eating her food, tumbling around with girls from the village, and terrorising local villagers.

The weaponry tactics and training was whenever they dragged the lazy carcasses out of the barracks and over to the training grounds. That would all change. If they want to eat, they have to train. Every day, dawn to dusk, they would train. She giggled in glee.

'_It shall be so easy,'_ she thought.

She knew the princess had broken the astral seal she had placed over the castle and seen her father. Victoria felt ecstatic when she thought that the princess would be very ill, even close to death, after breaking the seal. She was thankful for whatever force had made her spare Charlie' life. She realised that he would be key to Isabella's downfall. Soon, soon the identity of the promised one would come into her knowledge, soon.

And then they would die, and the rebels would be crushed under her heel, like the roaches they were. She walked over to a half-rotted rope, which rang a bell. Fifteen minutes later, a short stumpy dwarf, with a lame leg and heavy manacles on his arms and legs, hobbled in. She turned on him immediately.

"It took thee long enough. What be the matter, be thy leg troubling thee. Well, walking up and down the stairwells will do it the world of good," she laughed cruelly.

"What dost thou wish of me, my lady?" he muttered.

"Have the troops assemble in the inner bailey immediately, in full armour, and be quick about it," Victoria said.

"Yes, my lady," the dwarf muttered again as he shuffled out of the chamber, closing the door behind him. He mumbled to himself in Dwarven as he made his way painfully down the stairs. He slowly made his way across the outer green over to the barracks, he was not a follower of Victoria. He had been the head cook in the castle kitchens of the original Empress, Renee, he smiled wistfully at the fond memories of the past. The Empress and her husband always took the time to congratulate them on the wonderful kitchens he kept and his food was famous throughout the city. The princess, Isabella, such a serious child, was always ready with a smile for him when he caught her sneaking through the kitchens. His thoughts then turned to the times soon after.

When Victoria took over and the soldiers raised the city of Baliee, the Empress ordered the servants to flee and save themselves. Many did so, and they fled to the protection of the forest. The slower ones were caught and killed, or rounded up like livestock, and driven back to the castle as slaves. Jessica and himself were amongst those caught. She refused to leave him, and helped him because of his lame leg.

Victoria's soldiers had caught them and Jessica was forced to show Victoria the Imperial Chambers. He heard later that that Victoria had slit the poor girl's throat; he blamed himself for her murder. Wiping away a tear with a callused finger he raised his fist and pounded on the heavy oaken door of the barracks. A half naked man with a scantily clad female hanging off one arm, and a large flagon of mead in the other opened the door. "What dost thou want, stumpy," he jeered drunkenly.

"Thy majesty has ordered that thee all assemble in the inner bailey in full armoury and packs," the dwarf said

"Piss off thou arrogant little runt," another soldier called returning to what they were doing, drinking heavily, wolfing down food, rolling on bunks with local women and generally behaving like a pack of savages. He shook his head. '_No_,' he thought, '_Savages have some dignity_.' Here he saw grown men behaving worse than the livestock in the farms further in the valleys. He allowed himself a smug smile.

"Aye very well, I shall relay thy message to thy Majesty. No doubt she will be very interested in thy answer to her order," he said, turning away. One man, with thick black hair and brown eyes, looked up from the sword he was polishing.

"Nay," he said, smiling at the dwarf, "We shall be there," the Dwarf gave him a grateful grin, and limped back to the kitchens to await Victoria's next order.

From her chambers Victoria could hear the chattering of chain mail and the muttering of the soldiers as they moved into the bailey. She smirked and walked slowly downstairs, knowing that in the full armoury and heavy packs, full of rocks a few minutes the soldiers would be unbearably hot. She planned on letting them stand out there for as long as possible.

The hot Forks summer sun beat down fiercely from the cloudless sky on the soldiers of Victoria's army. In their heavy armoury and chain mail, the soldier's stood and quiet, trying to ignore the sweat that beaded on their foreheads and ran down, stinging their eyes, soaking jerkins and attracted flies that none dared swat. The man who had spoken kindly to the dwarf earlier licked the sweat off his upper lip and whispered, "James, do thou know what her ladyship wants?"

"I do not know," James answered

"Silence in the ranks, scum," a man at the head of the ranks called out.

"Ahhh, Riley, he could not head an army if it attached itself to his arse," the first man said.

"Aye Jacob if thee took away his spear he would fall over," James snickered. Several others joined in.

"Silence insolent dogs," Riley shouted.

"Hail Empress," in unison they droned out her official title.

"Hail, Victoria Swan, Empress of the Great lands of Forks, Long live the Empress…" Victoria smiled insanely throughout the recital. As soon as they had finished the smile disappeared and her lips curled into a vicious snarl as she vented her rage on the startled troops

"Idiots, Simple minded fools. Thou had one task, one simple task. Find the Princess Isabella and bring her to me. Over a thousand fully trained men and the only ones who actually came across that bitch have ended up dead. She is just a girl, a stupid simpering girl! One girl that has eluded capture, for 10 FUCKING YEARS! Ten years, thou lazy pathetic cretins have hunted for her and have thou dragged her back here, be she dead, be her mutilated corpse rotting in the forest somewhere? NAY! She has gone beyond the mist in search of the Promised One.

"I am fortunate that the Dark One has taken an interest in our predicament and has granted me the strength and power to rid myself of the little bitch once and for all. Her rebel followers however cause another problem. How dost thee expect to defeat them? By drinking and whoring with the local peasant girls? No more! If thou wish to eat, thou shall drag thy lazy idle carcasses out to the training grounds and train, dawn till dusk. Thou shall turn from good for naught fat, useless morons to fully trained, disciplined, obedient warriors. Dost thou all understand me?" she asked finally seeming to calm down. There was a chorus of Ayes. Throughout her ranting, she had heard every muttered insult and remark about Riley. Victoria knew that if the men could not respect their captain then they would not follow him, least of all into battle.

'_I shall have to remove him then, and find someone suitable. Someone who shall not think to question me and popular enough with the men that the foolish halfwits would follow him to the gates of Port Angeles and back_,' she thought. Victoria smiled to herself as she suddenly knew how she would rid herself of her slovenly captain. '_It would be far too easy_,' she thought, as she turned to leave she turned to Riley, "Captain of the Guard, I wish to see thee in my private chamber as soon as possible. The rest of thee are dismissed. Training begins on the morrow," she hurried to her chambers and called her maid to her. Leah was a sweet girl, very attractive, with large dark brown eyes, which were filled with innocent light. Victoria couldn't resist trying to mould this girl in her own image. There was something satisfying about corrupting an innocent. As Leah entered she spoke quietly, "Yes milady, thou called?" Victoria quickly outlined her plan to the young girl.

Leah smiled as the plan became clear, "Be there anything I can do Milady?"

"Perhaps some poisoned wine. Nay if he is poisoned it may become known that the death was not the fault of his incompetent, bumbling self. Do not stray far, stay and watch the fun, thou might learn something. One day thou shall be as cunning as me," Victoria said. Leah smiled and nodded.

As she left to fetch some potent wine from the cellars the smile faded into a hateful grimace. "One day I shall be free of thee, Victoria," she mumbled.

Victoria removed her constricting gown, and put on a revealing silk and lace gown, which skimmed her slender body. She freed her long, dark, hair from its bun and it fell in shining waves over her shoulders and down her back. Leah smiled as she entered with the wine and two goblets.

"I wish thee luck Thy Majesty," she said. Victoria couldn't help but like Leah, she was as impressionable as she was at her age. Leah exited quickly. Just after she left there was knock at the door.

"Enter," Victoria said in her most alluring voice.

"Ahh, Thy Majesty?" Riley said, confused and quite delighted by Victoria's lack of attire and playful manner.

"Dear Captain, there be no need to be so formal. Would thee like a goblet of wine," Victoria purred playfully, picking up the goblets of wine and offered him one, feigning shyness. Riley took it and quaffed the lot, bemused by his Queen's behaviour.

"There much better," she crooned, dropping her own goblet and stepping forward. She ran her fingers through his greasy, slightly thinning sandy hair, pushing his helm off his head.

"Dost thou find me attractive?" she asked, nearly choking on his rotten breath. He nodded, licking his spotted lips with his thick tongue.

"Thou are quite a delectable maiden, My Lady," he replied. Victoria nodded slowly and leant forward, pressing her lips against his, all the while fighting revulsion. One of his arms quickly encircled her slender waist and crushed her against him. His tongue shot out and probed her mouth insolently, while his other large flabby hand roamed up and down her body roughly caressing her breasts and buttocks. Victoria nearly gagged but she forced the panic down. Eventually she pulled away, a false smile plastered on her face. "Oh Riley, I want thee so badly," she said, disgusted at how easily men were turned on. She could see the lustful glint in his eyes and his feeble erection trying to make itself known through its breeches. She moved closer ignoring the rank odour of unwashed clothes and skin and began pretending to remove his sword belt. She purposely ran her hand across the miniscule bulge his breeches, Riley shuddered. Again, she brushed her hand across the front of his breeches and watched him close his eyes in ecstasy. Victoria kept one hand attending to his breeches while the other deftly and silently unsheathed the dagger he wore on his belt. She removed her hand from his erection and Riley opened his eyes indignantly.

"Why have thou stopped?" he asked.

She gave him a scornful look. "Thou are a fool Riley. Dost thou honestly believe that I, the Empress to a great country, would wish thee, a stinking, putrid, pig of a man, to bed me?" she sneered.

Riley grabbed her roughly by the wrist, "No wench messes with me."

She smiled coldly, "Thou are so right Riley. No wench shall ever mess with thee again," she said. He looked at her confused and noticed for the first time that his dagger was in her hands.

"What-" he never finished his question before Victoria drove his dagger to the hilt in his gut. He grunted in agony as she twisted the dagger into his ribcage ensuring the strike was fatal. His face paled and his eyes glazed over in death as his large body crumpled to the floor. Victoria dusted her hands satisfied that the job had been done well, she leant down and hoisted his body onto her shoulder taking care to avoid getting blood on herself. She had thought that she would have trouble carrying him because although Riley was short he was heavily built but she found that the Dark One's power had drastically increased her physical strength. She carried him to the stairwell and with a dramatic sigh she threw his body down it. His helm went crashing down the stone stairs after him. She smiled at Leah as she silently stood beside her and stared down the stairwell.

"Be he dead?" she asked. Victoria giggled.

"If he was not dead when the dagger entered his ribcage, the stairs shall take care of him," Victoria replied.

Despite herself, Leah went white, "Well, done, My Lady."

"Aye, now draw me a bath, quickly. I must get the stench and feel off him off my body," Victoria said.

For the second time that day, the soldiers were called to assemble in the inner bailey. Jacob stood by his friend, James and the rest of their platoon. He couldn't help but wonder where Riley, their belated leader, was.

'_He be probably harassing some young village girl,'_ he thought. He held absolutely no respect for him, as did most of the soldiers but he also harboured a deep hatred for the fat, lazy Captain. As Victoria mounted the platform for the second time that day, she looked out over the many soldiers searching for the man who would succeed the unfortunate Riley. Her much improved eyesight fell on two men that seemed to stand out from the sea of pathetic low life soldiers who were members of the army simply because they had fled the drudgery of farm life. While most of the soldiers wore stained torn uniforms and tarnished, dented armour both these men kept themselves clean as if the uniforms were new. One had neatly kept black hair and dark eyes, while the other with tousled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

'_Jacob Black and James Hunter_,' she knew them both by name, both were proven fighters, cunning, swift and both were often called upon to settle disputes amongst the other soldiers. They were the closest of friends, loyal always to each other.

Jacob had lived at the castle since he was born. Victoria knew that he could not be made Captain of the Guard. He had too many ties to the Empress Renee and the princess. She couldn't chance him allying with the rebels, he was also intelligent and the men followed him easily.

James however was another story; he was strong and well liked but was naive in the ways of women and could be easily moulded. These were perfect traits for her captain. Victoria knew it would not be difficult to convince him to be loyal to her alone.

She spoke loudly, her clear voice reaching the corners of the courtyard, "Loyal troops. I am afraid that I am to be the bearer of ill news. Thy brave loyal Captain Riley Biers, upon leaving my chambers met with an unfortunate accident. It is our belief that he fell whilst on the stairwell. He was impaled on his dagger, he did not survive. I have called thee all here to proclaim his successor, in this time of urgency, with the rebels growing in force daily, we have great need of a strong wise Captain who will lead thee men into victory. After much thought I have decided that, James Hunter be the most worthy," the men erupted into loud raucous cheering. Jacob thumped his friend on the back

"Well done my friend," he said without a hint of jealousy. James made his way up to the platform congratulated by all, Victoria continued.

"James, I wish to see thee in my chambers as soon as possible," James nodded and bowed, accepting the sword which marked his status as Captain of the Guard. Victoria left the platform in a flurry of skirts, racing through the castle and up to her chamber.

"We have need for more wine, Leah," she said, releasing her hair from its bindings. Leah nodded and bowed before leaving the room. She didn't know who Victoria had picked to be Captain but she hoped he was a better man than Riley. He had often cornered her in the hallways or in the grounds of the castle expecting her to pleasure him as though it was his due. Leah knew she was not the only one either. That monster had manhandled many of the girls who worked in the castle. She wished she was a man or at least knew how to swing a sword so she could have killed him herself. She quickly collected the wine and raced back up to Victoria's chamber, when she entered she saw that the shutters on the chamber windows were closed.

The chamber would have been in darkness if it had not been lit by what seemed like hundreds of candles. Victoria was reclining against the bed, red hair cascading around her shoulders, her slender body all but bare. Leah gasped, she had to admit Victoria was a beautiful woman. Victoria giggled, reaching for the tray of wine, "Thou must go now," she said ushering Leah to the door. "I have the feeling that the Captain and I shall be discussing, business, late into the night, I shall ring, if I need thee." Leah bowed and left the room.

James knocked on Victoria's chamber door nervous as all hell. He was the son of a farmer but now he was the head of Empress' Imperial Army. A soft voice called, "Thou may enter," he pushed open the door and stood transfixed. The soft candlelight made the great pale expanses of Victoria's flesh exposed to him glow. He swallowed hard as his gaze travelled slowly up her slender legs taking in the small slip of silk she was wearing, the material straining to contain her breasts.

"Oh, Milady," he stuttered, lowering his blue eyes and backing out of the chamber.

Victoria giggled, "Nay James, I invited thee. Do enter," he slowly moved back into the room, his eyes carefully averted. "Close the door," she said softly. He did so. Victoria slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying slightly under the silk. "Wine?" she asked, offering him a goblet.

"Milady, I thought we had important matters to discuss?" he asked, taking the goblet and draining it quickly. He hadn't noticed the herbs she had dropped into it or the strange bitterness those herbs produced.

Victoria dropped her empty goblet and ran her hands slowly up James's arms, entwining her arms around his neck and pressing her slender body against his hard muscular one. "And we do, James. We have much to discuss," she said, pulling his head down to her kiss. With James Victoria felt no disgust, a delicious warm feeling crept through her limbs and she began to tremble. James froze for a second before instinct took over and he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly he came to his senses and pulled away. "For..r..rgive me..e..e M..M..Milady," he stammered. Victoria smiled at his embarrassment, she stepped towards him again running her hands over his shoulders and chest. James tried to capture her hands but they slipped past his quickly removing his gauntlets and dropping them to the floor. His armour, chain-mail jerkin and shirt all joined the growing pile on the floor. He tried to capture her hands again but they slid down his bare chest and belly and down into his mysteriously unlaced breeches. He groaned in pleasure before clasping her wrists and pulling her hands back.

"Milady, I-"

Victoria stepped away, her eyes wounded, "Am I not pleasing to thee?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Victoria sat on the bed, her eyes downcast, "Am I not attractive enough?"

James came and sat next her. "Nay, thou are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said.

Victoria kept her eyes on the floor and whispered "Then why dost thou not want me?"

"Thou are my Empress. I would not do anything that would dishonour myself in thy eyes," he said. She looked up, tears shining in her large, childlike eyes.

"Thou could never," she said. Before he could answer she leapt on him pushing him down onto the soft bed. Straddling his hips she raised his arms above his head and pinning them there with one hand. James struggled but could not break her hold. Slowly she bent her head and kissed the base of his throat. Her tongue darted out and touched the place her lips had just left.

James groaned struggling to free his arms, she found his lips again and kissed him with a rising passion. When his tongue caressed hers a groan of pleasure tore itself from her throat and she ground her hips into his. James gave a harsh cry and tore his arms free, he crushed her to his chest his hands caressing her smooth back.

Rolling them over, James pinned her beneath him, his breathing was harsh as he looked down at Victoria. Her breath was as ragged as his own her skin flushed pink.

"Milady," he said, "I do not wish to hurt thee."

Victoria grinned, "Oh James," she cried as she kissed his neck, her hips grinding into his long hard length. He gave a growl and tore the slip from her body, the shredded silk falling to the floor in tatters. He kissed her deeply, thrusting himself into her as he did so. The walls of the chamber echoed with the moans and soft cries that followed.

* * *

**A/N3: **

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I made Riley a disgusting pig cos I wanted Victoria to show that she is shallow and wanted to use someone that was up to her standards.

Please R&R

xx Isobel


	11. C11 Hunting Traits

**Chapter 11 Hunter Traits**

Jasper gazed around slowly; he was surrounded by dense green forest. A faint, silvery fog wound its way through the pale trunks of the impossibly tall trees. A soft, pale light filtered down gently through the canopy, but when Jasper looked up he could not see the source. The entire forest seemed to pulse with an energy that filled the air he breathed. As he walked forward he could hear rustlings in the shrubbery around his feet and a gentle fluttering overhead.

Suddenly a clear lilting voice filled the forest around him. Its song so filled him with sadness, it took all his strength not to cry at its poignant beauty. Like a siren's song from ancient tales, he found himself physically drawn to its source. He began to wander in the direction he thought the song was coming from.

The song came to an end and he began to run, desperate to find the source of the song that did strange things to his sanity. His feet became entangled in a tree root, and he fell sprawling onto the forest floor. In his ear he heard a soft whispering giggle. Slowly he stood up and looked around. As he looked up he fell back in shock. There in the patch of sky between the trees shone two brilliant full moons. He heard the giggle again and looked towards the sound.

Seated on a rock singing in a strange language, that seemed so familiar to him, was Renesmee. She didn't look as he remembered her but he knew it was her. She had begun a new song that filled him such joy he felt like laughing. A group of maidens were dancing in a circle giggling and laughing. They were dressed in strange flowing gowns, their colours deep green, russet and gold. They each had wreaths of colourful flowers entwined in their long shining hair.

One maiden suddenly looked past the others and pointed at Jasper. She cried a single word and all the maidens faded into glittering clouds that disappeared amongst the trees. Isabella saw Jasper and the song trailed away, the last few notes lingering in the air. She stood and slowly walked towards him, his eyes roamed over her lithe form.

Clad in a short flowing white gown, which was tight across her breasts and torso, it fell in soft jagged waves around her thighs. Soft white slippers encased her feet with white ribbons laced up her shapely calves. Her skin was paler than he had ever seen it but it glowed silver against the white, Jasper's eyes were drawn to the brilliant violet crystal which hung just above her breasts. A wreath of tiny blue, violet and white flowers sat atop her satiny black tresses. He stepped forward and took her in his arms.

"Who were those girls?" he asked.

"Nymphss" she said. "Timid creatures."

"Why is there. . ." he started, wishing to ask about the two moons.

"Sshhh," Isabella whispered, cupping his face with her hands. She kissed him, pressing her lips against his. At first it was gentle but it deepened as she drew closer, fitting her lithe body against his muscular form. Isabella tore her lips away, her hand running softly down his cheek. She turned and walked away, gesturing for Jasper to follow. She walked around the rocky pool, disappearing behind a crumbling wall of the ruins around the waters.

Jasper hurried to follow her, he passed the wall and stopped when he saw Isabella. She was sitting on a large rock near a misty waterfall, her beautiful blue-green eyes full of such incredible sadness that Jasper felt his heart wrench.

"Jasper," she said her voice faint and whispery, as though coming from far away.

"Renesmee?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head slowly. "Our world be in great peril. The time of darkness is at its peak," She said as her eyes locked with his.

"What, Earth?" he questioned, his confusion growing. Isabella shook her head again. "Then what world?" he asked.

She gestured around them, "Home," she whispered. "Our world be in grave danger. Thou must come to its aid Jasper, please, before all is lost. There be still time to defeat the evil. I cannot win alone," a solitary tear slid down her cheek. Jasper wanted desperately to go and comfort her but he found that he could not move a muscle. Isabella groaned suddenly and her upper body slumped forward.

A strange glow surrounded her. Jasper watched, frozen, as Isabella's appearance began to change. Her hair paled until it was a silvery-white, and two glowing ethereal wings burst out of her back in a shower of lights. When she raised her head again he saw that her entire bone structure had changed. Her face was now small and angular and her eyes were dark and wise. They looked through him, right into his soul.

The scene before him began to ripple and blur. He focused on the strange beautiful face before him, the only solid image he could hold. Those eyes bored into him and Isabella began to speak in a strange, clear voice.

"Jasper, my child, do not turn thy back on thy people. Believe in thy destiny. Thou are marked for greatness," she said. Jasper felt as though he was slipping and falling, the world rushing past him into darkness. Isabella's voice came to him as he fell. "Jasper, help us please, thou are our only hope. Remember."

Jasper sat up with a gasp, he reached over fumbling for the lamp by his bed. He ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair.

"Whoa, weird-ass dream," he said to himself. '_I have got to get laid_,' he thought '_I've known this girl for two days and I'm dreaming about her._' He considered calling one the girls he knew. They were always up for a good time, but when he thought about it there was only one girl he really wanted. He punched his pillow in frustration. He didn't know what it was about this girl that had him so wound up. She was stubborn, wild and sometimes downright scary, but he couldn't deny she was attractive.

She seemed so unaware of her looks, nothing like the girls he knew. He had never met any girl who was anything like her and that was one of the things he liked the most about her.

Thinking about Isabella he suddenly remembered how ill she had been when he found her on the floor. Concerned for her wellbeing, he leapt up and padded down the hallway, dressed only in dark blue boxer shorts. He slowly opened her door and crept in. Isabella was lying on her back, one arm flung up over her head, the other draped across her bare stomach. Her hair was a thick dark mass of tangled curls, Jasper sat on her edge of the bed. It was then that he remembered how she had looked in the dream. Her hair had been glossy black and her eyes a shifting shade of blue and green. It made no sense so he shrugged it off as an unimportant part of the dream. Isabella began to toss and turn suddenly, her face a mask of pain and fear.

She whimpered softly and suddenly cried out, "Mother, oh Goddess no!" Jasper tried to wake her up. Her expression changed from pain and fear to one of anger and sadness. "Father. I shall return I swear, I shall find him, I shall not fail my people," she whimpered softly, muttering in a language Jasper had never heard. Slowly she stopped tossing and fell silent, he gently stroked the hair off her face as a soft smile graced her lips. Quietly Jasper walked back to his room and lay across his bed, his hands tucked behind his head.

'_What has happened to her?_' he thought '_Why is she so far from home?_' Suddenly he leapt up and begun rummaging through one of his drawers. Eventually he found what he was looking for, a chunk of pale, violet crystal hung on a leather thong. He'd had it as long as he could remember but he had never felt the urge to wear it before now. He slipped it around his neck, turned off the light and swiftly fell asleep.

It was earlier than usual when Jasper woke up. Despite what he tried to tell himself, he was worried about Isabella. He promptly dressed and went to check on her but found her bed made and the room empty. He walked downstairs and saw the back door was slightly open. Walking outside he saw her sitting on the back lawn, her back was facing him and her hair was pulled into a loose plait. Jasper sat next down next to her.

"Hey Renesmee," he called, but she didn't hear him. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were open but her face was dazed. He ran a hand past her eyes and called her name again in her ear. She blinked and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his arm. "How are you feeling?"

She grinned, "I am well this morn. I am sorry if I alarmed thee last night," she said. Jasper instinctively knew that she was hiding something about her strange illness last night, but decided not to say anything.

"That's cool, you didn't scare me, I was just a bit worried about you, that's all," he said. She glanced at him suddenly.

"Dost thou not usually run in the mornings?" she asked, not sure if she was comfortable with his closeness.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep that well last night, so I thought I'd give it a miss," he said. He looked at her, hoping for a reaction. "Yep," he went on. "I had a few weird dreams last night. What about you?" he asked. He noticed the slightest change in her face as she tensed up a little. She looked at him, carefully blank and composed.

"I do not remember," she said.

Again Jasper knew she was lying. He took a breath, trying a different approach. "Look, I don't want to upset you, or anger you, or anything, but can I ask you, what happened to your parents? I mean I want to get to know you better and you mentioned your teacher, so I'm just curious."

She gave a strange sigh, "My mother died when I was eight years old."

"And your father?" Jasper asked.

"I have not seen my father in person since the night my mother passed," she said.

"You mean he bailed on you?" he asked. Isabella looked confused.

"Pardon? Nay, thou do not understand. He would be with me if he could," she said.

"Ness, I'm sorry," he said. She gave him a slight smile.

"It be alright," she thought over the dream she had last night. She was standing at the window of the tower, once again eight years old frightened and alone, engulfed in darkness. She watched as her parents were dragged into the inner bailey. Victoria raised her dagger and struck Isabella's mother again and again. The body fell into a pool of blood. The image changed showing Isabella's father, chained and filthy slumped in the corner of the dark, dank dungeon.

Jasper turned to her suddenly, "I never knew my real parents, I was adopted. I guess I'm really lucky to have Sue and Harry," Isabella nodded, already knowing this. They sat there, saying little, both thinking over their dreams, and enjoying the comfortable silence of each other's company.

Sue came out and smiled fondly. She was glad that Jasper and the girl had become friends. She didn't know why, but she took an immediate liking to the quiet strange girl who had walked into their lives. She knew her son well and had not missed the way his eyes seemed drawn to her. In her mind Jasper could do no better and had done a lot worse.

"Hey, are you two planning on sitting out there all day, or are you coming inside to have breakfast?" she called.

"Ok Mom, we're coming," Jasper called. "C'mon Ness."

She nodded. "I am not really hungry," she said. Jasper turned around and glared at her.

"Too bad. You're going to eat if I have to force-feed you. You have been here two days and I haven't seen you eat once," he quipped.

Isabella raised an eyebrow and said icily. "Force feed me? I would love to see thee try. No one forces me to do anything."

"You were really ill last night, you need your strength." He added, not intimidated by her mood. Isabella knew she could go days without food, and had done so, but she saw the concern in his eyes.

She sighed. "Aye, sir." She said as she saluted him mockingly, as they walked back into the house side by side.

Isabella was restless. She couldn't remember ever having been so bored. She was sitting with her back against a tree, with Kate, Tanya, Irina, Sam and Embry seated near her. Embry had his arms around Kate. Jasper and Jared were playing one on one.

"Don't you think that Ian Sommerholder and Paul Wesley are complete babes?" Rachel said, flicking through a magazine.

"No way, give me Colin any day. He's so studly," Kate said. Embry squeezed her hard "Only not as studly as you baby," she added, giving him a kiss. Isabella sighed almost insane with boredom. Sam, who was sitting near her noticed.

"So, Ness who do you think is totally studly?" he asked, mocking the girls.

"Yeah, Renesmee, who is your favourite actor?" Irina asked.

Isabella looked confused. "My favourite what?" She asked.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Actors, Movie stars. You don't know who Ian Sommerholder, Paul Wesley or Colin Farrell are? Are you from another galaxy?" she asked.

"Of course not," Isabella said, slightly defensive.

"Irina, use your brain. Renesmee's new to all this. Her country doesn't have the advancements that we take for granted," Sam said. Irina gave him a funny look.

"Well she's not stupid is she? She can read can't she? And I know they have magazines in Europe," she said, hating the way men threw themselves in Isabella's defence.

"I can read, in several languages. Yet I know not what a magazine be," Isabella said.

"So Ness," Sam said, desperate to know more about her. "What do you do for fun where you come from?" The others nodded.

"Yeah, tell us," Tanya said.

"I love to ride. My friends and I spend our days swimming, fishing and training," she said

"Training? Training for what?" Sam asked.

"In my country, we do not have elec-tri-sity, or TeeVee, or mauls. My friends and I learn, tracking, hunting, forms of combat and hand-to-hand fighting. My mentor also tutors us in lore, history and healing. Amongst other subjects," she said, surprised by their shocked faces.

"Wait, back up, hunting? Did you say hunting? That's horrible," Kate said. Isabella nodded, not understanding the girl's distress.

"What do you hunt?" Sam asked.

"We hunt different animals in different terrains," she said.

"Like what?" Embry asked.

"In the mountains, we hunt Yesin, I know not what they are in thy language. In the forests and everglades, we trap freshwater fish and eel, wood fowl and hare. We hunt deer and boar. On the great-plains we hunt what thou would call buffalo," the girls' faces were identical masks of horror. Both Embry and Sam looked interested.

"Gross, you actually kill those creatures and eat them. Oh that is so barbaric," Tanya said. Isabella looked confused.

"Of course we eat them. We would not kill them unless we had need to. Where do thou believe meat comes from?" Isabella asked.

Tanya gave her a cold stare. "I'm not a moron, I know where meat comes from. I just don't feel the need to kill it for myself," she said.

Isabella smiled, unaffected by Tanya's hostility. "Things be different in my country. We have a use for the entire animal."

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"What bones and organs, that are of no use for weaponry or medicines, are buried out of respect for the animal. The hides are made into leather goods," she said.

"What, like handbags?" Rachel asked. Isabella gave her a strange look.

"Nay, like belts, gauntlets and saddlery. The meat is eaten," she explained.

Sam shook his head, half disgusted, half fascinated. "Shit, it must take a lot of skill to hunt, right?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head. "Thou need to have a good eye and steady hand, know thy prey, and thy territory. Most important is to stay downwind. Many learn that the hard way."

"My uncle goes hunting every year," Embry said. "He reckons there's nothing better than bagging a few deer with your buddies, your shotgun and a whole lot of beer."

Isabella looked confused. "What be a shot-gun?"

"Yeah, you use it to hunt things," Embry said. "What do you hunt animals with, if you don't know what a shotgun is?"

"We hunt them with a bow," she said. Kate and the other girls rolled their eyes in horror.

"As in bow and arrow? That's terrible," Kate said. "That's sick and cruel."

Isabella shook her head. "Nay, it is not. There are herbs thou can coat the arrow tip that kill painlessly. Or if thou are a good shot and thou aims for the throat, or directly through the eye into the brain, then the animal dies quickly and with almost no pain," Isabella said. Kate made gagging noises, disgusted at the thought of shooting an animal. Jasper and Jared then ran over. Jasper stripped off his shirt and threw it on his bag. Isabella stole a glance at his exposed torso.

His skin was tanned a deep, golden brown and sprinkled with golden hair. His muscles rippled as he moved. She looked away, hoping no one had seen her watching him. He settled himself down next to her.

He noticed Kate's gagging noises. "Kate, Embry isn't that bad is he?" he asked.

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, ha ha Jazzy, you're such a comedian," Kate said sarcastically. "Renesmee was telling us how in her country, she hunts animals with a bow and arrow. I think that's totally sick," Jasper grinned at Isabella.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "That's cool," he said, and was surprised that he honestly thought that. The conversation drifted back to cute movie stars and Isabella stopped paying attention. Her ears picked up someone crying.

"Fuck off!" Isabella looked over and saw four men, whom she recognised immediately, harassing a young woman who was doing her best to defend herself. Isabella stood up and began to walk over to intervene. Jasper looked over in the direction Isabella was walking.

"Ness? Shit!" he said, as he realised what she was going to do. He stood up and ran after her. He grabbed her arms, forcing her to halt. "Renesmee, stay out of it. You don't know who they are," he said.

She pushed him away from her. "Jasper, I do not need thy help."

He stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Do you have a clue who those freaks are?" he asked, surprised by her behaviour.

She pushed him aside again. "Aye. I know who they are. If thou are scared, stay here," she said, without turning around, or slowing her pace at all.

Jasper tried to pull her back. "I am not scared; I just know when to stay out of it. You don't even know who that girl is. She's not worth it," she gave him a cold, disgusted look.

"I do not care," she said, walking away.

"Renesmee…" he called, but she ignored him.

Sam ran up. "Jas man, you're not going to let her face up to those assholes are you?" he asked.

Jasper shook his head, hating Sam' interest in Isabella. "Of course not you moron, but she won't listen to me. The moment there's any trouble, I'm stepping in."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its late, but think of it as a xmas pressie!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers, I hope you have the best time!

Xo Isobel


	12. C12 Betting Against Alice

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains Violence, Language and Assault.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 Betting Against Alice

"C'mon slut, gimme some," Snake said, his mates laughing.

"Fuck you asshole." The girl retorted, kicking him in the stomach. Snake lent forward in pain, as he stood up he punched the girl full in the face. She staggered but did not fall.

Straightening herself up her eyes full of pain but her lips were curved in a smirk. "Is that the best you've got, you piece of shit?"

"You asked for it bitch," he said, before punching her again putting all his weight behind it. His fist was stopped in mid air and his arm was twisted behind his back. Snake grunted in pain as Isabella forced his arm hard against his back, she shoved him against the wall and as he twisted around to face her, she grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the wall and pressing her fingers on his pressure points. He struggled to free himself as his arms and legs went painfully numb.

"I thought that I had taught thee ruffians a lesson the last time our paths crossed," she said coolly, tapping his very bruised taped up nose. "Yet I have no objections in giving thee another."

One man, with a large bruise spread across his temple, stepped forward, punching his hand. "Oh I am going to fuck you up, bitch. You have no idea who you're fucking with."

Isabella smiled, she had faced far worse than these four men. Releasing the man, who slid to the ground, she turned to face the man who stepped forward. "So what are thou waiting for? An invitation?" she mocked as one of the men circled behind her. She waited, timing his approach, then kicked out, catching him in the ribs. With the same leg, she spun and swept another off his feet before ramming her elbow into his solar plexus. She leapt up and struck the third man in the face with the heel of her palm. She hadn't noticed that the man she'd been holding by the neck had recovered somewhat and as Isabella turned around he swung, punching her in the jaw. She fell to her knees seeing stars and feeling as though her jaw had been shattered. Shrugging off the pain she swung her fist with as much force as she could muster and hit him square in the groin. As he toppled over, she stood up and dusted herself off. The three other men stood up and advanced on her menacingly.

"You're dead bitch," one said.

She smiled coldly, fists clenched. "I doubt it," she said with all seriousness. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her, as she turned slightly she saw Jasper and Sam step in on either side of her.

"She's kicked your ass once, I sure she doesn't mind doing it again," Sam said.

"Neither would I," Jasper muttered darkly.

The men reached into their jackets, each pulling out a pistol. "Fuck off pretty boys, we have a score to settle with this psycho bitch."

Sam paled as he and Jasper grabbed Isabella's arms, trying to pull her away. Isabella had never seen a gun before, and wasn't fazed, she stood still staring intently at the men. As he watched Jasper saw smoke beginning to stream from the men's palms. One by one, they let out a cry of pain and dropped their weapons, the handles melted, their palms burnt and blistered.

Isabella gave a tight smile, her eyes intense. "Come settle thy score," she said grinning. The men shook their heads, not willing to face all three of them. Isabella watched, fists clenched, as the men stumbled away, mumbling about revenge. The others ran over.

"What the hell just happened? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. "The fucking asshole hit you," Isabella said nothing as she give him an icy look, and pushed past him to get to the pixie like woman, she was shoving her scattered belongings into her bag.

"Did they hurt thee?" Isabella asked gently, kneeling beside her.

The woman looked at her strangely. "No more than I'm used to. Look, I don't know you, and you obviously don't know me, but I'm sure your _friends_ will fill you in," the woman said sarcastically, standing up and backing away from Isabella, her pale blue eyes distrusting.

"I care little for anything they have to say," Isabella said.

The girl gave a sarcastic smile, pushing her short black hair off her forehead."Right. Just go back to your rich friends with your pampered lifestyles, your perfect homes and perfect families," she said with venom dripping from her voice. "And leave me the hell alone!"

Isabella stepped back, startled by the woman's anger. "I am not rich, my home be far from perfect and neither be my family. I have not seen them in ten years and my homeland is plagued with evil. They are not my friends, I know no one else," she said, her own temper rising.

"Ten years? Really?" the woman whispered, shocked.

Isabella nodded and then asked, "Aye. What be thy name?"

"My name is Alice," the woman replied.

Jasper walked over and grabbed Isabella's arm, dragging her away. "C'mon Ness, we've got to talk," he demanded.

She wrenched her arm free. "Nay. We do not," she said.

"You don't know anything about this girl," he whispered angrily, worried by her behaviour.

"Thou do not need to know someone to help them," she hissed back.

"Look she is nothing but a little slut, just like her stepmother. She's trash," he said.

Isabella stared at him in shock, slowly shaking her head in disgust. "I do not care. Thou cannot condemn someone on the actions of their parents. Thou do not know anything about Alice. I cannot believe thy arrogance," she turned and began to walk away.

"Renesmee, you don't understand-" he said.

She turned on him, her eyes stormy. "Nay I understand. Thou seem to think that because thy parents have wealth and power and have done nothing to dishonour thy name, that thou are somehow better than others. Well thou are not! Try as thou may no one person is better than another and there be nothing that thou can do to change it. If thou cannot understand that Jasper, then thou shall be forever lonely," she turned and walked away, sitting under a tree.

Jasper stood there, looking after her. He swore in frustration and stormed over to his friends. "Fuck!" he ground out, punching the tree his friends were sitting under, it did nothing but bruise his knuckles.

Irina saw her chance and jumped up to comfort him. "Jazzy, calm down, she's not worth getting pissed off over," she said, moving her hand to stroke his arm.

He moved to avoid her. "Don't Rina; you don't know what you're talking about," he leant his forehead against the rough trunk feeling like utterly stupid. His friends were talking excitedly about Isabella's easy take-down of four men.

"Did you see that guy punch her? It was like he didn't even hit her, she just went down and smashed him in the nuts," Kate said in admiration.

"It was so cool, how she fought them all," Sam said, looking over at Isabella.

"That girl has problems. Why else would she go up against four guys? What is she, an adrenaline junkie or something?" Tanya said, reclining against Jared.

"But she kicked their asses," he retorted.

"I'm with Tanya. Renesmee has to be a psycho, I mean who risks getting shot over a useless drugged-up slut and then has the audacity to get upset with you Jazzy, for trying to protect her." Irina said, looking up at Jasper dreamily.

"Enough Rina, you don't know what you're talking about," Jasper said stunning her into silence. "I am so fucking stupid. I should have known she wasn't lying to me, she's fought those losers before."

"What?" Sam said in shock.

"Did any of you see that guy's broken nose. Renesmee did that rescuing my sister the other day. She told me but I didn't believe her until now. Hell, she's probably right about Alice too. We really don't know anything about her, we weren't even willing to help her." Jasper sighed "She's could a nice person. I have to go over there and apologize."

"Hi," Isabella looked up and saw Alice standing next to her, fiddling with her bag straps.

"Hello," Isabella said back.

"Um, do you mind if I, join you?" Alice asked.

Isabella smiled. "Of course not."

Alice smiled back, warmed by Isabella's friendliness. She sat down, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Thanks," she said suddenly, "For everything."

"It was nothing," Isabella said.

Alice shook her head. "No, you're wrong. You're the only person in this hell hole who cared enough to help. Those ass-holes could have killed me, and no one here would have lifted a finger. Except you, and I don't even know your name," she said sincerely.

"My name? My name be Is... Renesmee," Isabella said. Alice looked at her curiously for a second. "Why do people here speak so badly of thee?" Isabella asked, hoping that look didn't mean that Alice knew she was lying.

Alice gave a bitter smile. "Oh I'm sure your friends have told you all about me."

Isabella shook her head. "I do not care much for what they have to say," she said, "I wish to hear it from thee."

Alice smiled. "The way you talk is amazing and you did save my life, so I guess I can trust you," her face was solemn, her eyes sad. "When I was nine, my mother was involved in an accident. A hit and run. This guy just ran her down and drove away. He left her on the side of the road. She died in hospital." Isabella lowered her head in sympathy, but she said nothing, knowing there was more. "When I was fourteen, my father met Beth. She seemed so nice at first. Until they married. When he wasn't around she was a complete bitch, then my father died two years ago. She got everything. My father's house, his money, everything... and to her dismay that included me. In two years she has destroyed my father's name, wasted his money on gambling, drugs and men, and turned me into her slave.

"Everyone thinks I'm just like her, but I'm not. I hate her! One time she planted drugs in my bag and sent the police after me. She said it was to teach me a lesson. Now I have a criminal record and everyone thinks I'm just like her. " Alice gave a shuddery sigh and fell silent.

Isabella squeezed her shoulder. "I am sorry for thy loss."

"Yeah, thanks. So what's the deal with your family?" she asked.

"Well..." Isabella started then looked up and saw Jasper walking towards them.

"Ness, I have to talk to you, I'm a dick. I'm sorry about everything. I should have believed you when you told me about how you met Rach. Alice, I'm sorry about my friends and my behaviour. We have never even tried to get to know you know you and we have no right to judge you," he said as Alice shrugged.

"Look Ness, please come back to the group. Alice, you're welcome too," Isabella nodded, secretly happy that Jasper apologised to Alice. They stood and walked over the group. Isabella noticed that Alice was hanging back, looking hesitantly at Jasper's friends, she turned and looked at her.

"Alice, what troubles thee so?" she asked.

Alice smiled ruefully. "I'm not an idiot, I know Jasper. He only apologised so you would forgive him. I really don't think I'll be welcome with your friends," she said.

Isabella smiled. "It does not matter what they think. Thou are my friend and I am into desperate need of someone who thinks of more than handsome men and an awful thing called shop-ping," she said.

Alice giggled. "I would be honoured to save you from such madness," she said, succeeding in making Isabella laugh. As they reached the group Alice watched them all suspiciously, expecting some cruel taunt. Kate smiled politely at her a smile that didn't quite reach her blue eyes. Tanya and the others appeared disinterested, preferring to ignore Alice rather than pretend friendship. Irina looked at Isabella with a mixture of thinly veiled envy and dislike.

Alice repressed a shiver. '_That girl will cause a lot of damage if she gets the chance,_' she thought suddenly.

Sam smiled at Isabella. "That was incredible Ness. That was so cool how you kicked those losers' asses. Did you really break that guy's nose?" he asked. Isabella shrugged.

"Renesmee, can I speak to you for a moment," Jasper asked quietly. When they had walked some distance away from the others, he turned to face her. "Ness, I just wanted to apologise to you again. I'm a total jerk. I... I... I... You would think that I would be a little more mature by now. Can we start over?" he asked. "I know I'm self centred. I know I don't think, but I would really like us to be friends," Isabella smiled.

"I am glad thou apologised to Alice. She have been through more hardship in her short life than most. Jasper thou would like her very much if thou would give her a chance," she said.

Jasper nodded. "I will," he said. Isabella grinned at him. He reached out and gently stroked the deepening bruise on her jaw. "I have never seen anyone take a punch the way you did. That faggot didn't hurt you did he?"

Isabella shrugged, moving back slightly. "I have had worse," she said.

"I should have believed you when you told me you rescued Rach from those morons," he said.

"Thou could not have known," she said.

Jasper nodded. "C'mon." he said and they walked back to the others.

* * *

**A/N2: **Hope you liked the introduction of my Alice. Let me know what you think of her.  
Next update after New Years :)  
xoxo Isobel


	13. C13 Jelous Boys

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains Violence that may offend, mild flirting and boys without their shirts all sweated up.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Jealous Boys**

Jasper caught the ball and ran the length of the court. Isabella watched, interested by the skill of the game as he shot the ball through the hoop and slapped his friends' palms. He was shirtless and she enjoyed the chance take a slow leisurely look at his muscled body. Unconsciously she compared him to the men she knew. Jasper was slightly taller than Edward, and was lean and muscular, while Edward was a heavier build, but no less muscular.

'_It would not take much, to turn him into a formidable warrior,_' she thought suddenly, she sat back in shock. Isabella was meant to be searching for the Promised One, not recruiting humans! He looked over at her and waved, smiling, she grinned back.

Alice lent forward and whispered to Isabella. "Am I correct in thinking that you have a slight thing for Jasper?" Isabella leant back against the tree.

She gave Alice a confused look. "I do not understand."

Alice smiled at her. "I'm very good at reading people. You're attracted to Jas aren't you?" Isabella looked at her, her face serious.

"I will not deny that Jasper be handsome and intelligent, yet I am not here for long. I have no time or need for a consort," she said.

Alice grinned slyly. "So, you think Jasper is handsome do you?"

Isabella gave her a wicked grin. "I am not blind."

"Well you know I have a feeling that Jasper feels the same about you." Alice said. Isabella shook her head.

"I have no feelings for him, and he has none for me." she said firmly.

"Come on Ness, you're an A grade purebred hottie and you're living in his house. If Jas doesn't want to go out with you then he's an idiot. Perhaps he'll ask you out," Alice said.

"Pardon?" Isabella asked, unfamiliar with that term.

"On a date. Um, like courting," Alice said, trying to put it so Isabella would understand.

"Oh," Isabella responded.

"Yeah, I could ask him for you," Alice said mischievously.

"That would not be wise," Isabella said, shaking her head vehemently, but Alice stood up.

"Renesmee, I know you're only her for a short time, but that doesn't mean that you can't have a good time, does it?" she stated, walking over to the court.

"Jasper," Alice called. He looked up and sighed, signalling for time. He jogged over, barely concealing the impatience he felt.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Alice ignored his tone and pushed her hair off her forehead. "Relax, I know it's not _cool_ to be seen talking to me so I'll be brief. It's about Renesmee."

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Down boy," she laughed "She's fine. I was just curious, you like her right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I do." he said.

"I mean would you like to go out with her?" she asked.

Jasper looked embarrassed. "She's so out of my league."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Please, Mr Don Juan. Don't act like I'm the only one with a reputation. At least yours is deserved. Now because one decent girl comes your way, you're going to get scared? What does it hurt to ask?" She said.

Jasper sighed. "Yeah rejection doesn't kill, it only maims," he said. Alice laughed.

"What exactly makes you think she'd reject you?" she asked.

"Why, what do you know?" he questioned, but she was already walking away, shrugging her shoulders to say that she wouldn't tell. She went and sat down next to Isabella, smiling smugly.

Isabella gave her a curious look. "What did thou say to him?" she asked.

Alice smile increased to a grin. "Nothing but I found out he likes you."

"Alice I am not here for this. I need no distractions. I will not be here very long," Isabella sighed.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that you can't have a good time," Alice said again.

"I am not here for a good time. When I leave, I do not wish for it to be difficult for anyone," Isabella said.

Alice lowered her gaze guiltily. "Oh, I'm sorry Renesmee. I didn't think. I don't want to make things more difficult for you."

Isabella smiled at her. "It is alright," she said looking up and seeing Irina, Kate and Tanya walk past, they looked over a little reluctantly at Isabella.

"Hi Renesmee," they called, acknowledging Alice's presence with a cold stare. "We're going shopping, we would invite you and your um, friend along but, we know how much you hate shopping, and we're not shopping for skank today so, we'll see you soon, okay," they said as they walked away. Isabella put a hand on Alice's shoulder, knowing in spite of everything, those words hurt.

Alice shrugged it off, fixing a smile on her face. "What? Do you think I care what they think of me, it's not like I haven't heard it before," she sat there for a moment before she stood up. "I'm going for a walk, care to join me?" she asked.

Isabella sensed that she wanted to be alone so she shook her head. "Nay," she said. Alice nodded and walked off in the direction of the beach. Isabella leant her head leant her head against the tree, and closed her eyes. She could feel the calming energy of the tree flow in through her head, she was tired and frustrated by the fruitlessness of the search for the Promised One. Her people were in trouble and she was stuck on Earth looking for a prophesied warrior when she should be at home training soldiers, gathering weapons and supplies, and recruiting warriors.

During a lull in the game Sam looked over and saw his chance, Isabella was alone.

He jogged over and sat next to her. "Hey Ness," he said slapping her knee lightly, she opened her eyes and looked at him in shock.

"Hello Sam," she said. He smiled at her.

"How come you didn't go shopping with the girls?" he asked. Sam held up his hands in surrender at her look. "I take it you don't like shopping."

"Nay I do not," she said.

Sam laughed and then looked at her, his brown eyes serious. "Ah Renesmee, I need to ask you something. I know we don't know each other very well, but, I was wondering if maybe you would like to um, go on a date sometime, with me?" he asked, his gaze fixed on some distant point on the horizon.

She sighed. '_Do Earthlings only ever think about romance?_' she thought. For a split second she glanced over at Jasper. She was sure Sam was very nice but he was far from the right man for her.

"I must say nay," she said. Sam looked at her bitterly.

"Yeah of course, its Jas isn't it?" he asked.

"Nay I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"No, it's ok. I understand. Why would a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman like you go out with a guy like me, when Jasper's available?" he said.

Isabella frowned. "Thou do not understand. It has naught to do with Jasper. I am only here for a short time, and I am not here for romance," she said and her tone softened, "And even if I was, I am not the girl for thee, Sam. Thou are sweet and quiet, and thou deserve a woman like that. I am far too wild and uncouth for thee. Do thou understand?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee.

"Yeah, I understand," he said reluctantly. She smiled at him.

"Excuse me; I hope I'm not interrupting," they looked up and saw Jasper standing in front of them, his eyes a mixture of jealousy and hurt.

"Jasper, what be wrong?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing. I was just given some wrong information. It's good to see you guys so, friendly. I'll leave you to it," he said sarcastically as he turned and stormed away, angry with them, with Alice and mostly with himself for allowing her to get to him.

Sam slapped himself in the forehead. "Shit!" he said.

"What?" Isabella asked frowning.

"I should have known Jasper had a thing for you," he said.

Isabella leapt up and chased after him. "Jasper? What is troubling thee? Thou has no need to-" she said before he turned on her.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled. "Your little bitch friend Alice strolls over, claiming you really like me and that I should ask you out. I come over to do that and I find that you're all over Sam. I don't understand what game you and her are playing but I don't want any part of it, understand! Find some other fucker to jump through your hoops," he said upset, and seeking to hurt her.

Isabella looked confused. "I never sent Alice over to thee. Jasper, I do not understand what game thou are speaking of. Not that it has anything to do with thee, but I was not 'all over' Sam, there be naught-"

"You know what, I don't care! Fuck, listening to you talk is like trying to read Shakespeare. This is the civilized world now, not some dirty little European farming town. Maybe your teacher should have done a better job teaching you English," he yelled, his barb hitting its mark. She looked at him, stone faced, her fists clenched and for a moment, Jasper thought she was going to hit him. But she just shook her head, before turning and walking away

"What the hell was that? What did you say to her?" Sam asked furious at his friend's stupidity.

Jasper looked at him darkly. "I'm sure your girlfriend can take it," he said angrily.

Sam gave him a filthy look. "She's not my girlfriend. Not that's it's any of your business, but I did ask her out, she turned me down. She's all yours man, she likes you not me," he said as Jasper looked up at him.

"Did she say that?" he asked, with a sinking feeling that he might have ruined his only chance with her.

"No, but the ladies always do," Sam said bitterly, "You are such an arrogant prick sometimes. Stop acting like such an fucking thickhead and go over there at least try to smooth things over. Go!" Sam yelled walking off frustrated. Jasper stared after Isabella's retreating figure.

"Shit!" he groaned, and he ran after her. "Ness! Renesmee, wait," he called. She came slowly to a halt, not turning around. He stepped around her and she stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry," he said, her eyes boring into him.

"I am such an inconsiderate prick. Sam explained what happened and I'm sorry that I leapt to the wrong conclusions. Please forgive me." Her expression didn't change and she stood there, silent, staring at him. "Ness, please, say something. Get angry, abuse me, anything. Please, just talk to me. Don't just stare at me like that," he said, unnerved by her unwavering stare.

Very slowly and calmly she said, "What would thou have me say, Jasper, that I am sorry that I do not speak as thou do. That I am ashamed that I do not come from the same world thee and friends inhabit. Well I will not. I am who I am and I am proud of my ancestry. I cannot and do not wish to change that," she looked at him icily.

Jasper lowered his gaze for a moment, ashamed of his rash words. He looked at her again. "I'm sorry Renesmee. I should never have said what I said to you. It's just…" He ran his fingers through his hair, deciding to tell her the truth. "I, I, I like you. When I saw you with Sam, you looked so intimate, I just, I was jealous," he said, unable to look at her. It was so unlike him to let emotions take control.

Isabella opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I know what you are going to say, a relationship is the last thing on your mind, that's okay, I understand. I just needed to be honest with you," she raised his face so he was forced to look at her.

"Thou was... jealous?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded with a hint of a smile dancing in his blue eyes. "Insanely."

"I do not believe thee," she countered crossing her arms.

"Honestly, seeing you with Sam, made me completely jealous," Jasper said. Isabella thought for a moment before smiling, deciding she liked that idea.

"Never have I made someone envious before," she said.

"I seriously doubt that. I am certain that where you come from, men were fighting over you. Hasn't anyone ever told you how devastatingly beautiful you are?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nay. Thou believe me to be beautiful?" she asked, amazed. Jasper gave her an incredulous look.

"You truly have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he asked. "Renesmee, you are one of the most amazing women I have ever met. You're beautiful, courageous, kind and just being around you makes me feel good," Isabella blushed ten different shades of red and looked away. She knew she shouldn't let his sweet-talking affect her, but no one had said things like that to her before.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" he said. She looked up. "Would you like to go out with me some time?" he said.

Isabella looked uncomfortable for a few moments before flashing Jasper a cheeky smile. "It is not a good idea. Yet when thou flatters me so shamelessly, how can I say no," she said, ignoring the little voice in her head.

"Yes?" he asked, she nodded her head in agreement. Jasper laughed and hugged her, suddenly he stepped back, embarrassed. "Tonight?" he asked. She nodded again, laughing at his enthusiasm.

"So where to? How about the Movies?" he asked.

"Movies? Like on TeeVee?" she asked, not sure if she understood.

"Sort of, only the screens are bigger and they have better sound. On second thought, maybe it's not such a good idea," he said, remembering her reaction last time.

"Well," he muttered thinking, "it was really hot today, how about the beach? We could watch the sunset, make a fire, take some food, music, could be fun," he said.

"Now that sounds like a plan, Jazzy!" a voice called from behind him. They looked around and saw Irina walking towards them. "We'll grab some food, have a fire, and make it a real party." Irina said. There was no way she would let Isabella waltz in and take Jasper. As far as she was concerned he was as good as hers.

Jasper looked at her uncomfortably. "Rina, I meant, just Renesmee and I. You know, like, a date," he said.

Irina pouted."Come on Jazzy, it'll be fun. Renesmee can even bring her little charity case, oops, I mean _friend_ along too. Please Jasper?" she asked, pulling out the doe eyes. Jasper looked at Renesmee, hoping she would say no. However she shrugged, having second thoughts as to whether she should be alone with Jasper.

Irina took that for a yes. "Great, I'll tell the others," she said, walking away before Jasper could say anything. '_I am going to look so hot tonight in my new bikini, Jasper won't be to keep his eyes off me,_' she thought, '_No trashy bimbo slut from Europe is going to take what's mine._'

"I am sorry; I had no idea that she would accept that as a yes," Isabella said apologetically.

Jasper smiled. "It's okay; we'll have some time alone together. They can't possibly be with us all night," he said. Isabella nodded, her stomach tightening a little at his words, suddenly he stepped closer to her. Leaning forward he softly brushed his fingers across the deepening bruise on her chin and whispered softly to her, "If he touches you again, I will kill him," he straightened and stepped away. "I'm going to go join the guys, okay?" he said, forcing his voice steady. Isabella nodded dumbly. Jasper turned and jogged over to his friends, wondering what on earth just possessed him to behave the way he did.

Isabella sank down under a tree, and groaned. "I do not need this," she said, knowing Jasper was getting too close but feeling powerless to stop it. She was flattered by his constant attention and she enjoyed the feelings he evoked in her. However the reason she had come to Earth had not escaped her for a second and she refused to get distracted from her quest. Not even by a handsome young man who had a way with words.

Alice suddenly appeared and sat next to her. "So what did I miss?" she asked, her mood greatly improved. "Did Jasper ask you on a date?"

Isabella nodded."Aye, we are all going to the beach."

"All?" Alice asked. "Let me guess, Irina." Isabella nodded, surprised by Alice's depth of perception. "I keep my eyes and ears open." Alice said while Isabella nodded in agreement.

They fell into silence then Isabella said."Alice thou are more than welcome to join us."

Alice shook her head sadly. "I can't. I have to be home to look after Beth, and whatever man she drags home." She said. Isabella looked concerned.

"Thou are not a slave Ali. Surely thou are free to go out with thy friends?" she asked.

Alice shook her head, fear clouding her blue eyes. "Renesmee, I wouldn't dare. If I'm not there when they want something, it, it, it causes trouble," she refused to say any-more, avoiding Isabella's gaze.

Isabella sighed, wishing she had a way to help her new friend.

* * *

**A/N2: **Sorry for the delay, I have started a new job so updates may be later than usual from now on, hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me as we take this journey together. Xo Isobel


	14. C14 Misguided Memories

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains Language that may offend plus a bitch monster from hell ;P

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 Misguided Memories

It was early morning almost dawn, when James Hunter re-entered the barracks. He made his way quietly past his slumbering companions, until he reached his bunk. He was almost on his pallet, when Jacob sat up, his blanket slipping down exposing his dark muscled chest.

"Where has thou been all night?" he asked. James blushed, stripping down to his breeches and lying on his pallet.

"I had business with the Empress," James replied.

Jacob noted the flush on his friends face and a horrified thought came to mind. "James, tell me thou didst not bed her," he accused. James' blush deepened, and he could not meet Jacob' gaze, "Oh, James, didst thou lose what little mind thou have. She be the Empress not some greasy kitchen wench."

James looked up indignantly. "I know who she be. Trust me Jacob, I went to her with no intention of this. When I entered her chamber, she was reclining on the bed wearing naught but a tiny scrap of fabric. She seduced me Jacob, I swear it," he said. "Was I to turn her down, occur her wrath?"

Jacob shook his head. "I know not my friend, but I feel that thou should be very careful. Victoria be a dangerous woman," he said.

"She be our Queen, Jacob. I am not a fool. Everything shall be fine," he said lazily.

"James," Jacob warned trying to get his friends wavering attention. "Thou must end this. It be dangerous. Thou must be careful of Victoria."

He nodded slowly. "I know. Thou are right my friend. I will end it," James yawned suddenly, the Mindsleep still affecting him. "Goodnight, my friend," he said, sleepily, "Or be it morning," within seconds he was in a deep, dreamless, sleep.

Jacob found it impossible to go back to sleep. He looked over at his friend, flat on his back and snoring, noisily. He was worried for his friend, Victoria was very dangerous. Jacob stood up pulling on a tunic and boots and left the barracks. Stopped by the well he washed his face and slicked his black hair back. As he walked towards a small side door entering the castle, he thought over Riley's death and James' sudden promotion. He had always dreamed of killing the fat lazy captain himself but it appeared the job had been done for him. He remembered a night; many years ago now, but still terrifyingly clear in his mind.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Jacob was a young boy, barely eleven years old, he had defied his father and hidden under an overturned cart in the inner bailey. As he lay there watching people come and go the portcullis was raised. Several hundred soldiers in unfamiliar armour their swords drawn ran though the courtyard at the heels of tall woman on a white horse. His father and the other men drew their own sword, but with most of the Empress' soldiers away at her other estates they were outnumbered and quickly disarmed. The woman and several men disappeared into the castle, Jacob crouched further under the cart watching in fear, wanting to help, but unable to. The Emperor was dragged out by four burly soldiers, the Empress and the tall, red haired woman not too far behind. Wherever his young friend the Princess was, he hoped she was safe. All he could do was watch terrified as the Empress, the woman who had been like a mother to him, was brutally slain and the royal ring taken. He saw the Goddess possess the body of the dead Empress and speak of a prophecy. The Emperor was taunted by the tall, dark haired, icy eyed woman then dragged unresisting down to the dungeons. He closed his brown eyes and prayed until he heard Isabella making her escape and several soldiers chasing her down. _

_Then as he hid in the shadows under the cart he watched as the Former Empress' men were gathered before the evil woman and her soldiers. One by one they asked to swear fealty to the New Empress Victoria or die. Many of the younger soldiers swore fealty to Victoria for they had no wish to die. The older men all loyal to the death to the True Empress, now the Princess riding for her life, refused fealty and were killed the instant the word no left their lips. Finally his father was dragged forward, he was thrown to his knees before the woman. _

"_Dost thou swear to raise thy sword for the true Empress, Victoria Swan, or dost thou wish to die the same death as thy foolish brethren in arms," a young, overweight, slightly balding man said his pasty spotted face alight with greed as he swung his father's elaborate broadsword before his face. _

_Jacobs father spat at the feet of the young man. "I go to my death with dignity," he said steadily. The little boy's dirty face was streaked white, the trails of the hot tears that dripped from his chin, the young man's face flushed with anger at the disrespect the boy's father showed him. The soldier raised the sword, but the woman raised her hand. _

"_Halt," she said. She leaned in close to Jacobs father's face, "Thou name scum?" she asked. _

"_Billy Black, Captain of Empress Renee's guard," he said with passion._

_Victoria laughed. "My dear sisiter be naught but a corpse. She has no need of a guard, she be no longer Empress. I am! Tales of thy fighting ability have spread across most of Forks. I would not wish to lose such a soldier," she turned to the young man holding Billy's sword. "Riley, beat an oath out of him," Riley grinned as he and several men gripped Billy's shirt and dragged him to his feet. As exceptional warrior as he was, no man is a match for several men with his hands tied behind his back. Eventually he fell to his knees, his face crumpled and broken, the front of his shirt red with gore, several of his ribs were broken, his breathing was laboured. _

_Victoria gripped a handful of his hair cruelly. "What say thee?" she asked. _

_Billy struggled to his feet, "I swear... I swear... I swear my loyalty, my sword and my life, to, to-" He broke off, gasping for air. "I swear my loyalty, my sword and my life to the True Empress," Victoria grinned victoriously. "Isabella Marie Swan." _

_Victoria's grin fell, her face a mask of rage. "How dare thee! I am the true Empress," she dealt him a blow with the back of her hand. "Kill him!" she shrieked. Riley grinned and thrust the broadsword forward. Jacob bit back the scream choking his throat as the blade cleaved through his father's chest and Billy Blacks' body fell at Victoria's feet._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Jacob shook violently at the memory, the morning suddenly seeming cold as he entered the castle through that small door and walked down the short corridor that led to the kitchens.

"Good morning lad," called a voice from over near the fire. Jacob looked over and saw Eleazar, stirring a cauldron of soup. "Surely those men Her Majesty calls soldiers are not awake already?" Jacob grinned.

"Nay, they will not wake for hours yet. I came for breakfast," they clasped forearms, in a friendly gesture.

"Thou are welcome to help thyself, lad," Eleazar urged. Jacob took a bowl of the thick creamy soup, several freshly baked bread rolls and a small platter of meats. As he sat down to eat Eleazar joined him, his weathered face serious. "Lad, I need to ask thee a question. Whom do thou serve?" he asked.

Jacob looked up from his soup, his eyes searching Eleazar's face. "I know thou were a good friend of my fathers and of the Empress Renee herself and so I tell thee this, I serve only the true Empress. She was my childhood friend, we used to make mud pies together, and whilst I have not laid eyes on her in ten years, she still holds a prominent place in my heart. Isabella be the Empress I serve."

Eleazar nodded the grim look not leaving his face. "I be very glad to hear that, my lad. Thou father would be proud. However, we need to send word to the Princess, lad. She must know what Victoria is planning," Jacob nodded.

"What is she planning?" he asked.

"Thou has heard of an ancient dark goddess named Jane?" Eleazar asked. Jacob nodded, not following. "Victoria discovered where the Pantheon had kept her chained, for centuries. She has freed her," Jacob nearly choked on his roll.

"What, how?" he sputtered.

"The cave is hidden in the mists between this realm and Earth. She went there and performed the ceremony necessary to free the Dark One. Jane wants vengeance on the Pantheon for imprisoning her, and the one who destroyed her sons."

"Who destroyed her sons?" Jacob asked, suddenly wishing he had paid more attention to the Isabella's mother when she had tried to teach him.

Eleazar shrugged. "I do not know her name but from what I heard it was an ancestor of the Princess. Jane has given Victoria great power and allied with her against the Princess."

"What? But the gods, even those who are not members of the Circle, are forbidden to interfere in the affairs of the outer realms?" Jacob cried.

Eleazar nodded bleakly.

"Jane cares not for the laws decreed by the Pantheon, she seeks blood for her sons. Victoria has been gifted with immortality and much power," at that Jacob dropped the roll stuffed with pork that he had been eating, his food forgotten.

"Are thou certain? How have thou come upon this information?" he questioned.

Eleazar gave a secretive grin. "Thou remember the passages hidden in the castle walls?"

Jacob nodded. "Aye, I remember playing in them as a child with Bella," he said.

"Victoria has lived in the castle near on ten years and more as a child. She has yet to discover a single entrance to a passage, I do not think she knows they exist. I know each one well, Victoria has a chamber below the dungeons. There she found the way to free the Dark One," Eleazar said.

Jacob shook his head slowly, trying to digest this information. "The Princess must learn of this," he said.

Eleazar nodded, "Aye she must, we must find a way to contact her. Victoria shall be looking for her. When she finds her she will send troops to hunt her down, thou must find a way to go after her."

"Aye, thou are right," Jacob thought back to the girl he once knew. A skinny dark haired wild little thing. He wondered who she had grown up to become. "Has thou any idea where she be?"

Eleazar shook his head. "Nay, there was a woman captured in a nearby village. She was captured spreading the word about the Princess travelling to Earth in search of the Promised One," he said.

"I must speak to her. Has thou any idea where she is being held?" Jacob asked.

"Thou cannot speak to her. Victoria killed both her and her young daughter."

Jacob hung his head and spoke, sadness lining his voice, "Thou shall just have to keep listening from the walls. We need as much information to give the Princess as we can gather." Eleazar nodded as Jacob finished his meal.

"What do thou think of Riley's death, Jacob?"

"I always hoped I would end that coward's life." Jacob replied bitterly.

"Aye, I understand that. Yet do thou not think his death a bit strange? He fell down the stairwell, his dagger became unsheathed and he impaled himself. Why then was the dagger twisted up into his ribcage? I found the body myself. It does not appear to be an accident," Eleazar said.

"So someone killed him. I am hardly the only one who wished that man dead. He be not a great loss," Jacob said, still frustrated that someone had robbed him of the chance to avenge his father.

"Why would Her Majesty slay her Captain of the Guard? He is too stupid to speak out against her," Eleazar said.

Jacob grinned. "The men had no respect for Riley. If Victoria is planning to fight and defeat the rebels, she needs someone at the head of her army whom the men will rally behind."

Eleazar nodded. "Thou are right. Yet she would not want someone too intelligent, lest they stand against her. Thou should warn thy friend. Do thou know he and Her Majesty have been, intimate?" he asked.

Jacob nodded slowly. "Aye, and he will not hear a word against His Empress. I shall do what I can for him," he said as he stood. "Thank yea for breakfast. Send for me if thou gather any more information," Eleazar nodded, clasping Jacobs forearm again.

"Thou do thy father proud, lad," Eleazar praised. Jacob grinned and turned to leave.

Victoria entered the kitchens, she quickly spotted Jacob and Eleazar seated across from each other at a small table. They appeared to be involved in a serious conversation and in spite of her extremely improved hearing she could not make out what they were saying, suddenly Jacob stood up. Victoria melted back into the shadows of the passageway and watched, they clasped forearms then Jacob turned and walked towards the passageway. He left the kitchen and was nearly to the door when Victoria stepped out of the shadows and prevented his departure.

"Jacob, I hope thou are not envious that I made James Captain of the Guard? I know thy father was and how sons always wish to be as successful as their fathers," she taunted as Jacob bowed respectfully.

"Nay Milady, James is my closest friend. I begrudge him nothing," he replied.

Victoria smiled, "Always so gracious. It be very early, it pleases me to see that a least one of my soldiers is up before noon," she said, her eyes a liquid brown.

Jacob nodded politely, "If we are to fight the rebels, we must be well prepared."

"The rebels? Forgive me, but I thought thou would have some sympathies with the rebels. After all, thou was raised in this castle and thy father was a supporter of the rebels," she said, studying him intently.

"Nay Milady. I support only the true Empress," he said.

Victoria smiled once again, "And what of my cook. Thee and he appeared to be quite involved in conversation. Should I be curious?" she asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Of course not Thy Majesty, Eleazar was once a friend of my father's. I was simply inquiring as to his wellbeing," Victoria moved closer to him, running her hand down his arm.

"I saw thee taking breakfast. A large, strong, handsome man such as thyself, must work up quite the appetite," she flirted, she went to touch him again but Jacob stepped out of reach.

"Aye Milady, all the men have hearty appetites," he said. "Excuse me Thy Majesty; I shall take up no more of thy time," Jacob moved past her, opened the door and stepped out into the inner bailey. Shutting the door, he confused by Victoria's behaviour. First James, now him. He remembered his conversation with Eleazar, he hoped she hadn't overheard them talking but by the way she was talking to him, it seemed she hadn't. Another piece of conversation floated into his memory, one that was years old.

_~~Flashback~~_

'_Children, those who are proficient in magic and the reading of minds, do not need to touch thee in order to read thy mind, yet those who are lazy or have not the proficiency in that craft, need to touch thee in order to learn thy secrets. Against these people thou can shield thy thoughts provided thou are strong of mind_.'

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Isabella's mother Renee, he was glad she had taught them that, now he realized that Victoria had been attempting to read his mind. Jacob knew he would have to be very careful around her from now on.

Victoria strode into the kitchens furious. Whilst never having been any good at reading minds she knew enough to overpower a simpleton soldier, Or so she thought. She walked over to Eleazar, who stood near the huge fireplace, stirring the cauldron of soup.

"Eleazar, have thou heard anything whispered in corridors or behind closed doors that thou should not have?" she asked.

Eleazar turned around, surprised to see her. "Nay Milady, I have heard nothing,"she smiled at him, a smile that chilled his insides.

"I have heard rumours that rebels are hiding within these walls. Within my Castle. Are thou telling me thou have heard naught?" she asked.

Eleazar nodded dumbly again. "Aye Milady, I have heard naught regarding rebels. There would be no way they could infiltrate thy castle Milady," he said as he turned from her to stir the soup. Victoria spun him around violently, her nails digging into his shoulder. Eleazar grimaced in pain as she strengthened her hold.

"Then what were thou talking about with that rebel's son? Are thou planning to betray me?" she hissed her face right up in front of his.

"Nay, Milady, we would never betray thee. I was once friends with Jacob's father, he simply wished to inquire into my well-being and I into his. I swear Thy Majesty, that be all we spoke of," he said.

Victoria stared him down a moment longer, before releasing him, nearly sending him flying into the fire. "Very well, but be warned. If I find anyone sympathetic to the rebel cause within my castle, they shall die a very painful, very public death," she paused for a moment before adding, "I'd like my breakfast brought up to my room and try not to take all day with it. Do thou understand me, fool?"

Eleazar nodded. "Of course Milady. I shall bring thy tray up shortly." She turned and swept out of the kitchens, leaving Eleazar sighing in relief and rubbing his aching shoulder.

Victoria had barely finished her meal when there was a timid knock.

"Enter," she said, remaining by the window. A soldier entered, trying his hardest to conceal his fear.

"Milady, there be man at the outer portcullis. He wishes to speak to thee," Victoria turned around, her boredom and impatience showing on her beautiful face.

"Well, what does he want?" she asked, talking as though to a small child. The soldier shuffled slightly under her unrelenting gaze.

"I am not sure Milady. He said something about finding the rebel Princess on Earth," Victoria practically ran over to the soldier.

She gripped his shoulders and looked into his fear filled eyes, "He said he could track the Princess down?" she questioned, the soldier nodded sweating profusely. "Then bring him to me immediately," she spat, releasing the soldier. He nodded and bowed clumsily then turned to run back down to the portcullis. As she waited Victoria began to pace, if this man wasted her time his blood would spill, she would assure him of that. Soon there came another knock on her door, Victoria forced herself to sit down.

"Enter," she called. The soldier opened the door and a tall slender man dressed entirely in black. His hair was oiled black and his eyes were a strange red-brown.

"My Lady," he said bowing, to Victoria he sounded almost like he was mocking her. The man entered and the soldier closed the door behind him.

"Please sit," Victoria ordered softly gesturing to a chair across from her. The man sat, his eyes never leaving Victoria's face. "So who are thou?" Victoria asked.

The man gave a tight smile. "My name be Aro Volturi. I offer thee my aid in tracking down the rebel Princess on Earth," Victoria narrowed her eyes mistrusting.

"Why?" she asked.

Aro gave another mocking smile. "I am not alone is wishing that the little Princess dost not live to take the throne. Should she do so, it would only be a matter of time until she tracks down those of us who deal in human cargo and other such in demand goods, and our way of life shall be destroyed," Victoria smiled as she understood who this man was.

"So I have the support of the slave traders then?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Provided we are allowed to continue to work without harassment.," he said.

Victoria pretended to think. "Are the slave trader's prepared to pay a tithe to the Empress, should thy business be allowed to continue?" she said, Aro gave a tight smile. His masters knew Victoria was a greedy whore and that anyone could be bought for a price.

He nodded. "Aye, we are prepared to pay a tithe to thee, as well as the choice of our more exotic slaves. I shall travel to Earth, hunt down this troublesome Princess and ensure she dost not return," at that Victoria shook her head.

"Nay, I do not her killed on Earth. I want thee to hunt her down, find her and let me know. I wish to know where she be hiding, whom she be with, she be searching for the Promised One, I wish for his identity also. I want to kill her here, publicly. The rebels forces shall be crushed when they witness their fearless leader beg for her life before I snuff it out," She laughed menacingly.

Aro nodded in amusement, "I shall leave today. When I find her, I shall come and let thee know. Thou may deal with her as thou sees fit. I shall return soon, My Lady," he stood and bowed, before turning and leaving the room. Victoria stood up a huge victorious grin on her face, she fairly danced across the room, laughing and crowing triumphantly. The Princess and the Promised One were nearly in her grasp. She could smell victory. It smelled sweet, nothing would stand in her way now. She pulled the plaited rope in the corner of her chamber, within minutes Leah had arrived, she bowed respectfully.

"Milady, how may I help thee?" she asked.

Victoria grinned and started giggling manically, "I have made myself a powerful new ally; I have need to make plans for future campaigns against the rebel force. Send James to me immediately, and make sure we are not disturbed," Leah nodded her head knowingly and left the room.

James knocked on the Victoria's chamber door nervously, he hoped there were no more surprises awaiting him, how could he tell her their coupling was not a wise idea when his mind teased him with images of her body writhing beneath him? Swallowed hard as the image of her pale, slender body rose in his mind, Victoria opened the door.

Her long red hair was confined by a series of carefully placed, intricately decorated jewelled combs, she was dressed in a beautifully cut dress, made of fine soft cloth. Part of him was relieved that she was dressed properly the other wanted to tear the cloth covering her soft skin. Victoria smiled at him seductively and gestured for him to enter. Closing the door she turned to James, reaching up and removing the combs out of her hair, it falling in a perfumed mass around her.

She pulled him against her, kissing him passionately. Before he realised it his belt was loose, his breeches unlaced and Victoria's hands were caressing his bare skin.

James gripped her wrists, pulling her hands from his body. "Milady, we must speak," he said.

Victoria saw the serious look in his eye and looked up at him hurt. "Thou do not want me?" she asked her voice catching a little at the end. She sat on the bed, looking as though she would burst into tears at any moment. "Am I no longer good enough for thee?" she said tears spilling from her brown eyes.

James coloured and sat next to her. "Nay Milady, thou are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But thou are the Empress and I am naught but a humble soldier," he took her hands in his own.

"I am not good enough for thee," Victoria raised her eyes, smiling. Before James realised what was happening she had pushed him back, pinning his arms above his head. She straddled him holding his wrists immobile with her left hand. Her right hand slowly trailed down his arm, across his chest down his taut belly. He groaned struggling against her grip but as before his strength was no match for hers. Victoria's left hand slid slowly down his arm and across his chest. Freed from her grasp, James pulled her against him rolling over and pinning her to the soft bed. She ground her hips into his, kissing him wildly. They sank down into the mattress together, their bodies entwined.

James lay on his back, his lust spent. Victoria had given him another goblet of drugged wine and he laid there his mind foggy. Victoria was curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder their legs intertwined. After she had allowed time for the herbs to take effect Victoria sat up pulling a sheet to cover her nakedness. Her red hair streamed over her shoulders like a cape.

"James," she said softly.

"My Lady?" he replied.

"Thou are close companions with Jacob Black are thou not?" she asked.

James nodded slowly, a lazy smile crossing his face. "Aye he be like a brother to me."

Victoria nodded, licking her lips nervously. "Would thou say he be loyal to me?" she asked, James nodded again.

"Of course My Lady, he has been a loyal soldier in thy army for as long as I can remember," he said. Victoria let out a heart wrenching sigh. "What is it My Lady?" James asked, pulling himself to a sitting position.

She sighed again, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Oh James, I am afraid thy trust in Jacob may be misguided," she said.

"Why do thou say that?" he asked.

Victoria laid a hand on his arm. "I am so sorry, I do not want thee to think badly of me. This morning in the kitchens, I came across Jacob acting suspiciously with the cook. I simply wished to ask him about it, yet he, he," she paused for a moment, again wiping away an imaginary tear. "He tried to force himself on me. He said that thee and he had often shared wenches. When I refused he called me a whore and a tease," James pulled her into his arms. Victoria mimed sobs into his broad shoulders.

"Hush My Lady, I will deal with him," he roared anger evident.

"I did not wish to cause problems in thy friendship." She lied.

James shook his head. "If that is a sign of how he behaves then he be no friend of mine."

A few hours later Jacob hit the ground, tasting blood and dust. "Bastard!" James swore as Jacob stood and barely managed to dodge another of the fists that were swinging his way.

"Hey!" Jacob cried as James grabbed him and tried to land a knee to the chest. He pushed him away and James ended up sprawled in the dust.

Standing up quickly, James roared, "You arrogant bastard," trying to hit him again.

Jacob sent him flying back to the ground. "What is wrong with thee?" Jacob cried.

"Thou has the gall to tell me that bedding the Empress is wrong then thou tried to force thyself on her that same morning," James yelled, Jacob stared at him like he was a madman.

"What the hell are thou talking about? I have never forced myself upon any maiden and the Empress be the last one I would wish to bed," he replied truthfully.

"This morning in the kitchens when Her Majesty came to ask thee why thee and the cook were acting so suspicious thee forced herself upon her. When she turned the down thee called her a whore and a tease. You lousy son of a cur," James said leaping on his friend. While both were experienced warriors Jacob was stronger and pinned his raging friend down.

"Stop, just stop," he ground out as James struggled. "I never called her a whore though she acted like one. She approached me, James please, how long have we been friends?" he asked.

James struggled against his iron grip. "I thought we were friends for a long time, yet I am no longer sure," he spat.

"We have been friends ever since thee arrived at the castle gates. We have fought beside each other many times, and saved each other more times than I can count. Do thou truly doubt my word?" Jacob asked.

James stopped struggling as the words sunk in. "Thou are not like that," he said slowly. Jacob let go of James helping him to his feet.

"No I am not. Certainly not with the Empress," Jacob said.

"What about thee and the cook?" James asked, suddenly suspicious again.

Jacob sighed, "Eleazar was a companion of my fathers. I was simply enquiring as to his health as I gathered breakfast."

James nodded. "Why would Her Ladyship say such things about thee?" He asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I know not."

"I know she believes thou may have ties to the rebels. I shall have to watch thee carefully, give her no reason to doubt thee," James said. Jacob shook his head slowly, leaving the training grounds.

"As thou wish, my misguided friend."

* * *

**A/N2: **This chapter took me a while to get down, hope you enjoy it or of not jusy let me know... x Isobel


	15. C15 Fishing

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains Uncontrollable Jelousy and Bad Jokes.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Fishing**

It was late afternoon when Jasper and Isabella pulled into the car park. Irina and Tanya were in the back. As they leapt out of the car, Kate, Embry, Sam and Jared pulled up alongside them.

"All right, let's party," Kate said as Embry draped his arm over her shoulder and led her towards the beach. Jasper walked next to Isabella, enchanted by the pure joy written on her face, Irina walked several steps behind them jealous of the attention Jasper awarded Isabella.

'_Anyone would think she's never seen the ocean, before,_' Irina thought coldly '_She's pathetic, acting all innocent, I can't wait till Jasper comes to his senses and tells her to get lost_.' Isabella turned to Jasper suddenly and exclaimed.

"By the Gods. The ocean here be as beautiful as it be in my homeland. Yet the sand, it be gold," she said.

Irina laughed mockingly, "Well of course."

"What colour did you expect it to be?" Jasper asked.

"In my land, the sand by the ocean be silvery in colour," she said taking a handful of sand and letting it trickle through her fingers.

"Wow, I would love to see that," Jasper said kicking off his shoes.

Without thinking she replied, "Thou never know what is in thy future. Maybe thou will." Irina rolled her eyes, spreading her towel next to Jasper's belongings. Jasper and the other guys quickly stripped off and raced each other to the water. Irina, Tanya and Kate slowly walked down to the water's edge squealing with laughter as Jasper and his friends splashed them mercilessly. Isabella stood still for a moment drinking in the beauty of the ocean before her, suddenly she slipped out of her clothing and sank her feet into the golden sand. She leant down to untie the straps of her sheath, before standing up again stretching her muscles, enjoying the heat of the sun on her skin. Jasper stopped play fighting and stood up dumbstruck by the body before him, Sam followed his gaze up the beach and gave a low whistle as he too saw Isabella.

She was clad in a deep golden tan bikini, that stood out brilliantly against her pale skin, it clung to her taut breasts and curved buttocks. It seemed to Jasper that she glowed and her muscles were lean and toned under her smooth skin, tossing her hair back she raced down the water. Jasper watched as her powerful legs propelled her gracefully across the sand, she ran past Irina and dove cleanly into the blue waters. Irina gasped in horror at the sight of Isabella, Kate and Tanya had chosen a suit that was perfect for her. Isabella broke the surface cleanly, surfacing beside Jasper, he had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Wow," he said looking her up and down, "That bikini should definitely be illegal." Isabella grinned as Jasper looked in shock at her hair. Once wet it became almost black, she looked almost the same as she had in his dream. Irina shot a jealous look at the two of them and swam over to keep a closer eye on them.

"You're an incredible swimmer," he commented, Isabella shrugged off his praise.

"I live on the edge of the ocean," she said.

Irina smiled, "So do I. My father owns a huge mansion, just up the coast."

Jasper nodded distractedly, "Yeah, we had that huge party there," he said, before turning back to Isabella, "That sounds like paradise."

"Aye, paradise," she echoed thinking of her homeland, ravaged be one woman's greed and torn apart by evil.

"In fact everything you've said about where you live makes it sound so interesting," he said. "Tell me more about it. Please?" Jasper hadn't shaken the strange feeling that she wasn't being honest about where she was from, and he hoped that she would let some truth slip. The others swam closer.

"Yeah Renesmee, tell us," Kate asked. Isabella smiled the pride and passion she felt for her homeland showing on her face.

"It be so different from thy home. The air be fresh and clean and there be huge expanses of forest and the mountains are so beautiful. We have little of the contraptions thou land has. They are all so new to me. I miss my homeland," Isabella admitted flicking her wet hair off her shoulders.

"I can tell by the passion in your voice, that it truly is beautiful," Jasper said, captivated by the emotions her country stirred in her.

"So why did you leave?" Sam asked. Isabella bit her lip softly. She wanted so badly to confide in someone about the Promised One and the Prophecy but she knew the dangers Victoria presented. She was loath to put anyone else at risk.

"My teacher, Eric, he sent me here. He believed it would be a learning experience," she said.

"Is it?" Jasper asked.

"A learning experience? Aye, I be learning much," she said.

"So I guess that your planning on returning home soon, right?" he asked, for some reason dreading the answer.

She nodded, "Aye, as soon as I find what I am searching for." she said and she could have kicked herself for she had said too much.

"What are you searching for?" Sam asked.

"I shall know when I find it," she said mysteriously. Not wishing this conversation to probe any deeper she splashed water in Jasper's face. This sparked an outburst of laughing and splashing.

"Hey," he spluttered wiping the water from his eyes, Isabella giggled and swam off. Jasper stood up water streaming down his chiselled chest and arms. "Oh, you're going to get it now," he threatened, diving after her. Jasper was a strong swimmer but he was no match for her. Isabella was swift and Jasper marvelled at the ease at which she slipped through his grasp, she reached the shallows and stood ready to run. The soft sand beneath her slid from under her feet and she stumbled slightly. That gave Jasper all the time he needed to catch her, his strong arms slid around her waist and he lifted her against his chest. He began to tickle her mercilessly, Isabella writhed against him as his fingers sought her most sensitive skin around her ribs. She laughed and grabbed his wrists in a vain attempt to stop the assault, Irina and Sam watched jealously at the two of them.

Isabella gasped, "Jas-per, please," the sound of her breathless pleading was stirring strange feelings inside him, so he released her and stepped backwards. Stumbing forward her arms wrapped around her ribs gasping for breath. "Not fair," she gasped pointing at him.

Jasper shrugged, "What are you going to do?" he said cockily. She grinned wickedly, flashing her even white teeth. Suddenly she leapt on him forcing under the water, they splashed each other as they swam back to the others.

The sun was nearly set when they stood up and made their way back to their belongings, reluctantly Isabella followed Jasper up the shore. He threw her a towel which she caught and began to dry off. Following his lead she spread the towel next to his and sat down, relishing the feel of the breeze on her bare skin. The others sat around, discussing food.

"Guys I'm starved," Irina whined. "Lets just get some food, crank up the music, light a fire and party."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Gee Iri, what did you think we were planning on doing?" he said. She just smiled at him adjusting her bikini to give a better view of her breasts.

"So how about, Chinese?" she asked. Everyone groaned

"At the beach Irina? Oh I've got sand in my wan-tons," Jared said making the others laugh.

Jasper looked at Isabella, "What do you feel like Ness?" he asked. Isabella looked out at the ocean.

"There be a reef just out there, yes?" she asked, pointing to the waves breaking off shore. He nodded, confused.

"Yeah there is."

She nodded, smiling, "I shall catch fish," she said. Irina and the girls burst into laughter.

"Catch fish?" Irina said. "With what? You don't have a rod, a line or even any bait. Exactly how do you plan to catch a fish?" she smirked, thinking Isabella had no answer. Isabella ignored her tone.

"I need not the things of which thee speaks. I do not have a spear, so I shall catch them by hand," this sent the girls off into more fits of laughter.

"By hand?" Kate gasped, "o-kay, but while you're doing that, we'll go get pizza and beer," she laughed again. She and Tanya stood to leave.

"Let's go Irina," Tanya said, but Irina shook her head.

"No way. I want to watch Renesmee's, um, fishing technique," she said. The others laughed as the girls walked off. Jasper looked at Isabella, who was preparing to head out on the reef.

"Renesmee, don't worry about it. The girls will bring back pizza, alright," he said.

She gave him a cold look. "Thou doubt me," she stated simply. "Just start the fire," Isabella opened her pouch and pulled out several bone hooks, before selecting a long pole of wood from the pile they had gathered for the fire. She tested it then, satisfied with its strength, pushed the bone hooks into one end. Carring it with her as she walked over to where the reef met a pile of tumbled down rocks, Jasper watched as she nimbly stepped out onto the reef. She walked carefully along the reef until she was about half way out, Isabella found a small hole in the reef and secured the stick in it.

"What the hell is she doing?" Irina asked.

"Wouldn't have a clue, "Jasper said.

"There is some serious imbalance in that girl's brain," Embry said. Jared nodded.

"Yeah but what a body. She is fine," He exclaimed. "Don't you agree Jas?" Irina watched jealously as Jasper gazed out across the water at Isabella.

"Jared, do the words hell and yeah mean anything to you. That girl is so hot she's smokin'. And the best part is she doesn't even know it," he said with a grin.

Irina rolled her eyes. '_Sure, if you like the idiotic, primitive, wench look,_' she thought coldly.

Meanwhile Isabella had stepped out onto a lower section of the reef facing the shore, the water lapped around her hips. Jasper watched as she concentrated on something below the surface, slowly she slid her hands under the water then she froze remaining perfectly still. Suddenly she made a swift movement, thrusting her arms forward then pulling them quickly out of the water. In her hands was a large silvery fish, she raised it above her head, grinning triumphantly.

Jasper let out a great whoop. "Incredible!" he exclaimed, Jared and Embry gave her a standing ovation. Irina fumed she couldn't believe that Isabella had actually done it. Isabella killed the fish efficiently and attached it to the stick using one of the bone hooks, she quickly and skilfully caught another, gave thanks to the goddess Dayna and headed back to shore.

Jasper walked towards her and relieved her of her bundle. "It would appear that once again I must apologize for not believing you," he stated.

Isabella smiled warmly at him. "It dost not matter. We shall all eat well."

When they reached the fire, Jared asked "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"On the side of the reef that faces the shore, the water is not stirred by the currents. It is calm, so the fish shelter from the waves. The large fish feed of the smaller fish, as well as the plant-life that grows there. They are fat and slow, they are not hard to catch," she said; laying the fish on a clean flat stone she had set near the fire. Isabella deftly gutted, skinned and boned the fish, before flavouring the delicate meat with herbs from her pouch. Using large waxy palm leaves, she wrapped the fish into two large parcels.

"You're not serious. You're not going to cook the fish like that are you?" Irina asked, "That's so disgusting. Don't you care about bacteria?" Isabella raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Using a thick, flat piece of wood she lifted some of the glowing hot coals of the fire. She slid the two parcels of fish under then covered them in coals. Irina made a disgusted face, "thank God for pizza," She exclaimed.

Jasper smiled at Isabella. "I would be honoured to eat your fish," he said. She grinned as she slipped her shorts back on, strapping her sheath back on her leg she then cleaned both her hands and her dagger, before sheathing it.

"It shall not take long," she said, burying the remains of the fish away from the picnic site. Isabella then sat down stretching out on her towel and waited for her fish to cook.

* * *

**A/N2: **Thanks for reading, I wanted to treat you all with another chapter, hope you like Bella and Jasper's semi-date. Next update in bout a week and a half, take it easy and thanks again :) xx Isobel


	16. C16 Promising Future

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains Language that may offend

* * *

**Chapter 16 Promising Future**

"We're back, did you miss us?" Kate called.

"No," Jasper replied.

"Screw you asshole," she said, jokingly. Kate and Tanya held up the pizza and beer.

"Dinner is served," Tanya said. Embry grabbed the radio and switched it to a popular station as the girls began to sing along with the song as the beer was passed around. Tanya sniffed suddenly as she past the fire. "Mmm, what is that smell?" she asked. Irina made a face.

"I know. It's Renesmee's fish," she said.

"Wow, Ness, you actually caught a fish. Well done. It smells great," Tanya said. Isabella grinned at the unexpected praise.

"You girls totally should have seen her catch them. It was mad," Embry said.

"Well Renesmee, it appears that you have impressed everyone, again," Kate said, smiling.

"Very impressive," Jasper stated, looking at her. Isabella had the feeling he wasn't talking about her fishing. She could feel the intensity of the emotions passing between them and while part of her was flattered, another part just didn't feel comfortable with his attention. Yet another part felt guilty, because she knew she wasn't being honest.

"Can we eat now?" Irina said, interrupting the moment. Isabella looked away, directing her attentions to removing the fish from the coals. She skilfully pulled back the leaves, revealing the steaming white meat. Pizza boxes were opened and everyone settled down to eat. Irina refused to taste the fish but the others raved over it.

"I have never eaten fish this good before," Jasper said and Isabella smiled, strangely glad that he enjoyed it.

"Try the pizza," he said, passing her a slice. She took a tentative bite and politely swallowed. She handed it back.

"No?" Jasper asked, laughing at her expression.

"No." she replied. It was far too greasy for her tastes.

"Try this then," he said, passing her a bottle. She sniffed it cautiously. "It's only beer," he said. She took several large mouthfuls. She found the taste to be similar to the ale she and her friends had developed a taste for, though not as strong, nor as good a quality.

Isabella grinned, "In my country, there be a drink similar to this, only much stronger. I like this... beer," they began talking, laughing and relaxing by the fire. Isabella sighed. It was almost like being at home, surrounded by her closest companions.

_Almost_.

A lot of beer was drunk that night. Isabella couldn't help but laugh as Jasper and the other men began wrestling and play fighting, throwing each other to the sand. Both Jasper and Embry were studying Martial Arts and Isabella watched amazed as they began sparring. Jasper noticed her staring and grinned at her, enjoying her admiration. She found herself grinning back.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, falling to the ground beside her. She nodded. "Why do you carry this dagger?" he said and they suddenly had everyone's attention. He ran his fingers across the sheath, noticing her slight intake of breath as his fingers made contact with her warm skin.

"It was my father's dagger. He gave it to me the last night I saw him," she said.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," he said, pushing a lock of hair off her face.

"It is alright," she said softly, her eyes meeting his.

"Jazzy, do you want another beer?" Irina called, ending the moment.

"No thanks," he said, standing up. "Hey Ness, why don't you show us some of your sparring moves?" He asked. Isabella grinned wickedly.

"If thou think thou are up to it," she up she moved over to join Jasper and the others.

"So what is dragon for?" he asked, pointing to the golden dragon worked on the sheath.

"The Dragon represents my father's Elarie, his clan. It symbolizes the traits a warrior of the Elarie must possess. Courage, strength, wisdom, honour, valour and honesty," she said, hoping they would understand.

"Your country sure has some strange customs," Embry said.

"So let's go," Jasper goaded, raising his fists. Isabella grinned before bowing mockingly.

"Thou may strike first, if thou believe thou can take me," she teased, they began to spar, Isabella blocking Jasper's strikes almost lazily. Jasper noticed that whilst she watched him closely, her attention seemed to be focused elsewhere. Meanwhile Isabella studied his skill.

'_His strikes are strong and accurate,'_ she thought, seeing in him the makings of a great warrior, she could teach him much. As he went to sweep her legs out from under her, she threw herself backwards, executing a neat somersault.

Grinning she landed on her feet, "my turn," she said. Again they sparred. Jasper marvelled at the speed and precision of her strikes. As she made a strike, Jasper caught her arm, smirking. She stepped beside him, pushing his upper body back. As he overbalanced and tried to step back, he tripped over her leg toppling over. He hit the sand and Isabella fell on top of him giggling. Embry, Jared and Sam burst out laughing, Isabella leapt up, holding Jasper down with a well placed foot on his chest.

"I'm really going to get you now," he threatened.

"Awe, can thou not take being beaten by a woman," she joked. They started cheering as Isabella sprinted off, Jasper in hot pursuit, she was swift on her feet and dodged him easily at first, but he was faster and eventually caught her. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and he lifted her off her feet. Isabella struggled half-heartedly to get free but Jasper's arms didn't budge. When he finally let her down, he gave her only enough room to twist around and face him, pulling her back against his chest. Instinctively she braced herself against his bare chest her fingers splayed, the heat of her hands against his bare skin was too much for him and he did what he had wanted to do since he had first met her. With a groan he bent and captured her lips with his, Isabella froze for a second as a feeling of warmth spiralled through her. Her arms snaked up around his neck, her body unconsciously pressing closer. Everyone cheered loudly with the exception of Sam and Irina, who sat silent, one with hurt and the other with jealousy. Isabella felt herself drowning in the heat of Jasper's embrace. Suddenly Mason's words echoed through her head, bringing her crashing back to reality.

'_Promise me thou shall not let anyone or anything distract thee from thy mission_,' she pulled away, her breath coming in soft gasps. Jasper stepped towards her, his arms tightening around her waist, he bent to kiss her again but Isabella pushed him away holding him at arm's length.

"No," she said.

Jasper looked at her surprised. "Ness, it's okay," he said, enveloping her hands in his and pulling her close. Isabella pulled away again, out of arms reach.

"No, this is wrong," she stressed. Kate stood up, packing quickly.

"Let's go guys. I think that is our signal to leave," she said.

Jared groaned, "Oh, Kate, things are just getting interesting," Embry slapped him in the back of the head.

"Let's go," he growled. Jared sighed but stood grabbing his belongings. As they all walked back towards the cars, Irina looked back.

"Maybe I should stay and wait for them? I mean I did come in Jazzy's car and I need to go pick my car up from his place," she said, wanting to stay and comfort Jasper. Kate raised her eyebrows, not fooled for a second.

"I don't think Jas is going to want to drive you anywhere Irina. We'll take you to your car. I think they need some privacy," Kate said.

Irina sighed, knowing Kate wouldn't let her stay. "I so don't know what Renesmee's deal is," said Irina, "I mean I would understand if Jazzy pushed her away, I mean he's way too good for her. Who does she think she is, a princess?" then she thought to herself, '_Little slut, Jas needs someone far classier. Like me_.' She smiled suddenly.

Kate just looked at her. "Well obviously Jasper sees something in her. You should be happy for your friend."

Irina smiled, "I am. I just know he can do better," she sat in car and strained to see the beach as they pulled out of the car park.

Jasper looked at Isabella, his blue eyes dark with hurt and confusion. "I don't understand Ness," he said.

"Is there someone else?" she shook her head.

"Jasper we lead very different lives. We live in different worlds. I shall not be here for long, and I do not need any distractions."

"So is that all I am? A distraction? Wow you sure know how to feed a man's ego," he said sarcastically.

Isabella flushed hotly. "I mean it not as an insult Jasper," she said. Jasper smiled, his fingers brushing the hair from her brow.

"Renesmee, I am not proposing marriage. I just think we can a little fun, no strings," Isabella chewed the bottom lip thoughtfully. Jasper was handsome and Isabella could not deny she was attracted to him. She smiled at him, her hands sliding across his bare chest and over his shoulders.

"Fun," she said softly. He grinned. "No strings," she whispered, her fingers trailing over his skin.

Jasper nodded. "No strings," his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her hard against him.

Jasper sped home, his thoughts only on the woman in the seat beside him. The tires squealed into the driveway, taking Isabella's hand and pulling her into the house. Grinning at her as they made their way quickly to the stairs. The house was in darkness, Sue, Harry and Rachel had long since gone to their beds. Jasper turned, gesturing for quiet not necessary considering Isabella moved without a sound. Together they ran up the stairs to Jasper's bedroom. As soon as he closed the door he turned taking Isabella's face between his hands, he kissed her passionatly, moving her back towards the bed. Never had Jasper been so preoccupied with a girl, he hoped that this would cure his fixation with her. With practiced ease he slid off her shirt, his fingers unlacing the straps of her bikini. Isabella put her hands on his shoulders, stepping back a little.

"Jasper, relax, it is not a race," she whispered. Gently she pushed him down onto the bed, kneeling above him, slowly she slid his shirt from his body, before reaching behind her neck and untying her suit. Jasper ran his hands over her soft, bare flesh.

'_God she's beautiful,_' he thought as he pulled her down to his kiss.

Hours later they slept, Jasper was sprawled on his back his honey blonde hair messed across his forehead, Isabella curled on her side, facing away from him. She dreamt; she was walking along a deserted beach. It was night, the skies clear and full of brilliant glittering stars. She sat cross-legged in the sand facing the water. She closed her eyes, timing her breathing with the soft crashing of the waves on the shore. Clearing her mind of all thoughts, she drew a circle of magical blue flames around her person. Her slow breathing, accompanied by sounds of the ocean and the cool night breeze lulled her into a trance-like state. Safe in her sacred circle, she seemed to float in and out of her body, all tension and stress sinking into the sand beneath her. Gradually she reached out, calling with her mind's voice.

'_Dayna, Great Mother, I ask thee for guidance,_' she sat, peaceful and silent, hoping for an answer.

"Isabella," she heard a strangely familiar voice call. Isabella opened her eyes, afraid that the voice was only in her head.

"Mother?" she whispered.

"Thou asked for guidance, my Bella, The Goddess has sent me to aid thee," Isabella stared in shock at the shimmering vision of her beautiful mother, she could do nothing but smile. The vision smiled back.

"Mother, I fear for the safety of my people. I have seen no signs to lead me to the identity of the Promised One. Whilst I am here on Earth I have no way of knowing how my people fare. How can I sit idly by hoping for some Prophesied warrior?" The vision of her mother smiled again.

"Thy loyalty to thy people is one of thy finest qualities. Have faith though, my child. Be patient and the Promised One will be revealed. Trust in thy instincts dear one, for they shall seldom lead thee false," Renee's smile turned wistful. "I see so much of thy father in thee," Isabella looked away but a smile graced her face. "Farewell my sweet child," Renee said. The vision began to ripple and fade.

"Please, do not go…I miss thee," Isabella cried reaching out to her mother but she was gone. Slumping back to the sand she echoed her mother's words, "Trust my instincts," as she raised her hand to the crystal around her neck when she had a vision, startling her with its clarity.

'_Jasper leapt up and began rummaging through one of his drawers. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a chunk of pale, violet crystal hung on a leather thong. He slipped it around his neck, turned off the light and quickly fell asleep.'_

Isabella opened her eyes with a gasp. She sat up suddenly and pushed the tangled mass of hair away from her face. Jasper had a crystal. Jasper had a crystal identical to her own. "Is it possible?" she whispered and she looked over at him. He lay still sprawled on his back, his face turned towards her. She felt a flush of embarrassment, if indeed he were the Promised one, her rash actions this night would have caused complications she didn't need. She slid Jasper's discarded shirt over her bare shoulders, scooping up her own clothes she ran silently to her own room.

Softly she closed the door before turning and collapsing on the bed. "Princess, where have thou been?" Mason asked concerned. Isabella wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I was with Jasper," Sshe said, dropping her head onto her arm.

Mason leapt up beside her. "Isabella, thou promised me thou would allow no one to distract thee. Have thou forgotten the seriousness of our mission here?" he said. Isabella sighed, not in the mood for a lecture.

"Mason please. I am well aware of why I am here," she gave a soft groan.

"Are thou well Princess?" he asked. She nodded, the action hidden by the fall of her hair. "What troubles thee?"

"What troubles me is that I believe Jasper is the Promised One," her voice muffled behind a curtain of hair.

"Bells, I understand there be an attraction between thee, but-"

Isabella sat up indignant, "No Mason, it is not because of any attraction. Thou found evidence thyself. Thou found adoption records and a blanket embroidered with the Wolfe. He wears a Quileute crystal, there was a reason we came across Rachel in that alley and I believe that is why," Mason nodded.

"Thou sound sure Princess," he said. "Then we have little time. We must return home, organise meetings with the clans, enlist warriors and gather the tribes-" Isabella held up a hand, silencing him.

"I have not spoken to him," she said quietly. Mason looked at her strangely.

"Thou truly believe thou have found him?" Isabella nodded. "So why have thou not told him? Time is running short."

"I know that. It is not easy to tell someone that not only were they born in another realm but the exiled princess of that realm needs them to help fight a war against and evil sorceress," she said coldly, she was in no mood for a lecture.

"He must learn of his destiny. We cannot afford to wait whilst thou spare his feelings," Mason scolded sternly.

"Do not treat me like a child! I am not sparing his feelings. We must tread lightly. If he does not wish to help or refuses to believe me, what then?" She asked, angered by Mason's words.

"Then we will return with him to Forks, by any means possible," Mason said angrily.

Isabella stared at him shocked. "Any means possible? How willing to aid us do thou believe he will be if we enforce him or drag him back to Forks in chains?" she hissed, not wishing their argument to be overheard. "Do thou forget who he is. I will tell him on the morrow. I will find the right words," she said, forcing herself to calm down.

"What is happening on the morrow?" he asked.

"I am to spend another day with Jasper and his companions," Mason sighed.

"Do thou truly believe that spending so much with these… these humans is wise?"

"Enough," she said, holding up her hands. "What would have me do, wake him now and tell him of his destiny? I am sure he will believe me and be most eager to help us," Mason nodded slowly.

"There is no need for sarcasm Princess," he said.

"I just wish thou would learn to trust me. I am not a fool, I must pick the right time to tell him and I must protect him. Victoria will have her spies out searching for me here. If Jasper comes to harm, then I have failed my people," she paused for a moment. "I would rather die than fail them," as if to signal the end of the conversation she walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness.

Mason curled up in a ball on the bed. "My apologies Princess. Thou have my trust. I know thou shall not fail them," he said. Isabella nodded remaining by the window.

Isabella hesitated for a second before knocking on Jasper's bedroom door. Jasper, dressed only in boxer shorts, opened the door grinning when he saw her.

"Morning," he said, running his hand through his untidy hair.

Isabella smiled. "Good morrow," she said as she handed him his shirt. He took it, his fingers brushing hers softly.

"I woke up this morning and you'd left," Isabella nodded.

"I had a strange dream," she said which was technically true.

Jasper nodded sympathetically. "I know the feeling. I had the weirdest dream the other night. You were in it," the words slipped out before he could help it. Isabella looked at him curiously.

"What did thou dream?" she asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a stupid dream," he said.

"My people consider dreams to be very important. Tell me what thee saw." He ran his hand through his hair distractedly. Isabella smiled winningly.

"Ok, well I was walking though a forest and you were singing in some really strange language. There were these girls dancing but when they saw me they disappeared."

"Nymphs," Isabella mused.

Jasper nodded, "That's what you called them. Anyway, we kissed and that was great but then you ran away to this pool surrounded by these ancient ruins..." Isabella gasped, "...and you told me that our world was in danger and that I had to face my destiny," he said. "The weird thing was that you looked different. Not a lot."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, your hair was black, your eyes were a strange blue-green and your skin, it was paler," every doubt she might have had about him being the Promised One faded. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but she didn't care, she had finally found her country's champion, "I told you it was a stupid dream. What are you grinning at?" he asked feeling foolish at having told her what he dreamt.

"Thou has no idea what this means," she said and she rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. Jasper was shocked by her reaction but suddenly glad that he had told her about his dream, his arms went around her waist as he took full advantage of her behaviour. She pulled away, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"So what was your dream about?" he asked.

Her smiled faded, "I do not really remember," she lied.

Jasper shrugged, "Okay, well I was just wondering if you would like to go out again? It won't be like last night, just you and me, I promise," Isabella thought for a moment. After last night's encounter she wasn't sure if being alone with Jasper was a smart thing to do. However with time alone she could perhaps try to explain who he was and what his destiny required him to do. She nodded.

"Great, this evening?" he asked, Isabella shrugged, "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I do not mind," she said.

"Alright, I know the perfect place to take you," he said. Isabella nodded slightly, not paying attention to him. She was trying to think of way to tell him the truth without him thinking she was insane. She began to turn away but Jasper stopped her, kissing her softly and quickly before walked past her downstairs. He wondered if he was losing his mind, Jasper had thought that if they spent the night together he would be over her. It had worked so often in the past with other girls but he knew last night had only workied this strange, beguiling woman further under his skin. Isabella stood there for a moment, her fingers on her lipsvbefore turning and following Jasper.

* * *

**A/N2: **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xx Isobel


	17. C17 Truth Hurts

**Chapter 17 Truth Hurts**

"Renesmee, what's up? Hey, earth to Renesmee, come in," a voice pierced through her cloud of thought.

"Pardon?" Isabella said, looking up.

"I said, what's wrong?" Alice said concern filling her pale blue eyes.

"Naught," she lied smoothly.

"Bullshit, Renesmee I don't believe you. I know something's bothering you. You can trust me," Alice said.

"I do trust thee, Alice but naught is wrong, I am just tired," Isabella said.

"Look Ness, I'm good with people and I know when someone is hiding something. I also know that you have a good reason, so I've let it go but you're my friend and I wish you would share what's bothering you," Alice said. Isabella nodded, she wanted to tell Alice the truth so much seeing in her a kindred spirit. Someone to confide in would be so welcome. Someone who could help her find a way to explain to Jasper his destiny, she had sat up half the night thinking of little else. Isabella glanced at Alice, in the short time they had been friends they had grown close. Isabella did not wish to endanger Alice, yet her advice would be so appreciated. A soft, familiar voice whispered, '_Trust thy instincts, dear one,_' Isabella looked around in surprise but the voice was only in her head, she smiled and took a deep breath. She didn't notice the shadowy figure, like a mist hiding behind the tree they sat under.

"Alice," she said as she turned towards her, "It is time for me to tell thee the truth. I have told no one this and for thy own safety thou must speak to no one of this," Alice nodded sensing the urgency in her friend's voice.

"Of course. Who would I tell?" she said. Isabella smiled.

"Thou should know that I am using a false name and that I am not from Europe," she said, looking Alice in the eye. Isabella was not ashamed of her dishonesty, it was necessary for her own protection and everyone around her. Victoria and her minions would stop at nothing to get rid of the Promised One and the Princess. The misty figure grinned.

"So tell me your story," Alice prompted.

"My name be Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee and Charles Swan, true Empress and Emperor of Forks, I am their sole heir."

"You're a, Princess?" Alice exclaimed Isabella nodded. "Of where? Forks?" Alice asked.

Isabella nodded again. "It is one of the largest countries in Olympia which in our language means Earth's sister," she said.

"Another realm?" Alice said excitedly. "Oh my God, that's so exciting. So why have you come to Earth?"

Isabella looked solemn. "Forks be in terrible trouble. Ten years ago, an ancient prophecy came to pass, my mother was betrayed by her half-sister Victoria. She killed many of the thousands of people who lived and traded in the city of Baliee. When she raided the castle she murdered my mother, my father was imprisoned and she proclaimed herself Empress. I barely escaped with my life. The prophecy also told that the time would come when a child of Forks, who had been sent to Earth as a babe, would return a warrior and would aid his people in defeating Victoria and her men.

"That time is now. I have come to find the Promised One. His aid is needed most desperately, my people need his help," Isabella looked at Alice, awaiting her reaction.

Alice smiled back. "I am so sorry, Isabella," she said. "Do you know who the Promised One is?" Isabella nodded. "It's Jasper isn't it?" Alice guessed. Isabella nodded, surprised by the accuracy. "It makes sense. Fate just seemed to throw the two of you together. I take it you haven't told him yet."

Isabella shook her head. "I am not sure how to tell him. I have no wish for him to think me mad. Yet he must learn of his destiny and there is so little time," she said. Aro couldn't believe his good fortune. The ignorant little Princess was spilling her guts to a pathetic Earthling.

"Isabella, you must tell him. Do you have anything you can use as proof?" Alice asked.

"Aye. Yet I know not if it is enough," she said, telling Alice the evidence she and Mason had uncovered.

"It must be enough, all you can do is tell him," She paused for a moment. "Your home is beautiful, isn't it? That's why you want to return so bad," Isabella nodded. "Bella, take me with you," Isabella looked startled and was about to refuse when Alice interjected. "Please. Believe me when I say it's the right thing. I would be so much happier in your world. I know your world is very different to here, but I don't belong here. There is nothing for me here. Everyone I have ever loved is dead. Please Isabella," as she thought over Alice's words, Isabella realised that Alice would be happier in Forks. She was a friend that Isabella would regret leaving behind, she smiled suddenly and nodded.

"I vow to thee Alice, that when I leave, thou shall be with me," Alice beamed, throwing her arms around Isabella.

"Thank you, thank you," she gasped. "Isabella, be honest with him. That's all you can do," Alice said.

Isabella nodded. "I must tell him now," as she went to stand up Kate, Tanya and Irina strolled over.

"So what happened after we left last night?" Tanya asked, crossing her legs in front of her and twirling a thick strand of strawberry blonde hair around her carefully manicured finger.

"Yeah spill," Irina said, dying with curiosity.

Alice grinned. "I completely forgot bout that," she said. "You don't have to tell us anything if you'd rather not," she ignored Irina's icy glare. Isabella smiled, glad to have a friend like Alice.

"It was, enlightening," she said, not willing to reveal more.

"Enlightening? Well we all know Jazzy's reputation but I've never heard it referred too as _'enlightening'_. You don't look like the 'first date' type though," Tanya said, surprised.

"Pardon?" Isabella said, confused. Irina looked murderous.

"To have sex with him on the first date, Ness, very tacky," Tanya said. "Well, Jasper always did have a way with the ladies, at least until he gets what he wants."

"Tanya!" Kate said before Isabella had a chance to speak. "I dated Jasper remember. He's not like that."

"Kate, you were fifteen. People change. Think how many girls he's left heartbroken since then," Tanya shot back.

"I-"

"I was not intimate with Jasper," Isabella exclaimed, cutting over the two girls. "I would not shame my people in that way."

"Whatever. Like I was saying, Jas can very, persuasive," Tanya said. Alice gave her a filthy look.

"So you're saving yourself for marriage?" Kate asked confused.

"Not exactly. Physical intimacy is sacred to my people. It is not something to be done lightly," Isabella said.

Irina laughed. "I always thought Europeans were so friendly, what with all the nudist beaches and all that," she said to Kate and Tanya, who burst out laughing.

Alice rolled her eyes, Isabella stood. "Excuse me," she said to Alice, who mouthed '_Good Luck'_. Irina and the others continued talking as though Alice didn't exist.

Aro took this chance to slip away. As he walked he shed the Glamour, returning to the slim, black clothed figure he really was. He couldn't believe his luck, the Princess was a fool. Yes she had quite convincingly changed her appearance but hadn't realised that her aura was quite distinctive. Especially when surrounded by mortals. When he employed etheric sight he had picked her out almost immediately. He found a place where he would not be seen and opened a portal. He stepped through and the ball of light pulsed and faded. He landed with a crash.

"Get up," a voice said. He stood up, brushing himself down. "Have thou learnt what the Empress needs to catch the Princess?" The man waiting for Aro asked.

Aro nodded. "Aye master. I have her information."

"Good," the man said.

"Go and tell our Empress what she wishes to know," Aro nodded and bowed, he mounted his horse and rode towards Baliee castle.

"Thy Majesty," Aro said, bowing low.

"What have thou for me?" Victoria said, too impatient for pleasantries. They were seated in her court garden. The one her half-sister Renee had loved, and tended to personally.

"Well, my lady, the Princess is using the name Renesmee and she may be found in a citadel called Oceanside. She be staying with a young man named Jasper Whitlock, he be the Promised One. I know not where they shall be tonight, yet that is when she will tell him the truth," Aro said. Victoria grinned.

"Do not worry where they be. I shall find them. I thank yea for thy aid in this matter," she said.

Aro bowed. "Of course My Lady. I will leave thee now," he said. Aro rose and left the garden. Victoria grinned excitedly, before standing up and racing inside the castle. She ran down the stairwell, past the dungeons, down to the bowels of the castle. She entered her secret chamber and knelt down in front of her low table, pouring the ink into the crystal bowl she settled down to scry.

"Show me the Princess," she whispered. The ink began to swirl slowly around the bowl. As she watched, she saw the Princess, so different, yet not so, in her Glamour. She saw a tall, handsome man grinning at Isabella. Victoria grinned also. "Show me their destination this night," she whispered. She watched as the image changed. She laughed as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Suddenly a voice whispered in her head.

_'Make her fear thee.'_

"What," Victoria said, "How?"

'_Send her a vision. Thou now have the power,_' Victoria gave a mad little giggle then envisioned Isabella shuddering in fear as she received the vision. She concentrated on the figure in the ink, until it was so.

* * *

So bella finally told the truth, hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think, sorry it was late, xo Isobel


	18. C18 Tattoos and Bimbos

Chapter 18 Tattoos and Bimbos

Jasper couldn't stop thinking about last night, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine a girl like Renesmee would come walking into his house and into his life. He wished he knew how she felt about him, their night together was indescribable. Jasper had never known such passion and heat in a woman. He remembered every exquisite sensation of her soft curves pressing against him. Yet he knew she was keeping something from him, something important. He had no proof, merely a gut feeling, her sketchy story about arriving from Europe and her bizarre behaviour. She was so different from any other girl he had ever dated, and he had dated many, never had he met anyone so wild and free. She cared so little about what people thought of her and she appealed to him in worst way. She was kind simply for the sake of being kind and Jasper doubted there was an insincere bone in her beautifully sculpted body. She only had to flash her amazing smile in his direction and he felt warm all over. He couldn't believe he was acting so stupid with lust and he refused to admit the attraction ran any deeper than that. He could sense that beneath her tough, independent exterior was a deeply sensitive, passionate and vulnerable soul and as much as he tried to fight it he felt a great urge to protect her.

Jasper was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to see Sam hurl the basketball to him. It collided with the side of his head, sending him stumbling to one side, seeing stars.

"Hey," he yelled, holding his head, trying to steady his vision. "What's your problem?"

"Why did you throw the ball at my head for man?" he asked Sam gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about Jas? You could have caught that one easily if you were still on the planet. Are you high or something?" he asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Hell no. You know I don't touch that stuff." he said.

Embry and Jared ran over. "Hey Jazzy, way to take a blow to the head," Embry joked. "So how did last night with Renesmee go?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you screw her?" Jared added. Jasper laughed at the eager look in his eyes.

"Asked with your usual lack of tact," he said "No Jared, I didn't screw her."

"Why not? That girl is a fox!" Jared exclaimed

"Jared, I said I didn't screw her. That doesn't mean we didn't… you know," he said. His friends gave off a round of cheers.

"Damn, I would give anything for a piece of that," Jared said but he lost his smile the moment he saw the look in Jasper's eyes, "Not that I would ever dream of it dude," he added hurriedly.

"So how was it man?" Sam asked, barely concealing his jealousy.

Without being aware of it, Jasper's smile turned dreamy. "Oh man she was incredible. I mean I knew she was strong but damn, she had muscles I'd never felt on a girl. And stamina… I can't describe it," he said. The others groaned.

"So she's a real vixen in bed? So why did she pull away at the beach?" Jared asked.

"I don't know; she just froze up. She said we shouldn't because our lives are so different and she was going home soon. I told her I just wanted some fun and she grinned and was all over me," he said.

"Maybe she's got a man back home," Sam said.

Jasper shook his head. "No. She's not like that," he said, but the thought scared him.

"You've got it bad my friend," Embry said with absolutely no sympathy. "I must admit though, you certainly picked a fine one to fall for. It's about time," he added.

Jasper shook his head. "It's not like that," he said but he only half believed it. Embry raised his eyebrows.

"Sure Jas." Embry said, trying to help his love struck friend. "Just think about it. Renesmee's not like anyone else we've ever met, right?" Jasper nodded. "She comes from a part of the world that knows none of the technology or advancements that we know, right?" Embry said. Jasper nodded, not quite following Embry's drift. "Well it stands to reason that she behaves like she does. She isn't as experienced as you and she probably doesn't know how to handle your attentions. If you really care for this girl, you have to realize that's she not like the pampered princesses you've dated before and you can't treat her the way you treated them. Slow down, so you don't scare her off," Jasper thumped Embry's arm affectionately.

"Thanks man," he said. He couldn't ruin his chances with the first female he had ever had feelings for. Suddenly Jasper could sympathize with all the girls who had fallen for him but whom he had only played with. Now he was in danger of having his heart broken.

"Irina isn't going to be happy about this Jasper. She's had her eye on you since you broke up with Maria," Jared said. Sam nodded and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Irina? I wouldn't date her in a million years. She's exactly like every other girl I've dated, shallow, pretentious snobs," Jasper said.

"You never complained about them before," Embry said.

"I'd never met anyone like Renesmee before," Jasper quipped back. He thought it was strange how normally he would have jumped at Irina in a second but now, her type just didn't interest him anymore.

Isabella watched Jasper surrounded by his friends. She knew he was strong of character and he could defend himself physically but she felt an overwhelming need to protect him. The people who wished to do him harm had strengths he couldn't even imagine and Jasper was as helpless as a newborn child, against their kind of power. Once Eric had him in his tutelage, however, his legendary power would be realized and nurtured to its full potential, Isabella shuddered, the problem was getting Jasper to Eric safely. A feeling of foreboding shrouded her like a heavy cloak, again she vowed to herself that she would protect Jasper with her own life. Their people needed them, he would learn of his heritage and his destiny.

He must.

"Jasper?" he heard an unforgettable voice say as he turned around.

"Hey Ness, what is it?" he asked, unable to remove the smile she brought to his face. Before she could school her face she felt a smile of her own grace her lips. Then she remembered her reason for speaking to him and her smile faded.

"Jasper, I have great need to speak with thee," she said. Embry smiled

"Let's go guys. Give them some privacy," he said, walking away. Jared and a jealous Sam followed.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. Isabella sighed willing the right words to come.

"There is something I must tell thee. It is difficult to find the right words, and I do not know if thou shall understand," she said. Jasper heard the strained note in her voice and stepped towards her. He gently tilted her head upwards until he was looking directly into her large brown eyes.

"Try me; you don't know that I won't understand until you tell me," her composure wavered, the warm feeling increased but she quashed it with years of training.

"I want thee to know that I would not willingly tell thee false. Yet I have not..."

"Jas," Sam called, racing over to break up the moment, "The girls have a great idea."

"It's so hot today, let's go to the beach," Irina said, smiling flirtatiously at Jasper. He didn't notice her smile, his eyes not leaving Isabella's serious gaze.

"Do you want to?" Jasper asked. She was about to answer when a sudden chill ran down her back, like ice. She knew this feeling, **DANGER**. Isabella nodded numbly trying desperately to regain her breath.

"Great," Irina said, jealous at the attention he lavished on Isabella. She hadn't given up yet, she hoped her new bikini worked. As she walked back to her friends she called over her shoulder. "I suppose you can invite your little friend along too, Renesmee."

"Good thing you're wearing your suit," Jasper said. Isabella nodded dumbly. Another icy chill slid down her back, this time accompanied with a vision. '_Jasper, kissing her, then suddenly an orb of light appears, crimson light shot with black_.' Whilst the vision lasted she was gripped by an unnatural terror. As she gasped silently for breath in the wake of the vision Jasper gripped her hand.

"This thing you want to tell me, it's really important isn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "Why don't you tell me tonight. We won't be disturbed, I promise," he said. Isabella shook her head, as another icy chill ran down her back.

"Jasper I must tell thee now," she said, working up her courage.

"Let's go you two," Kate called.

Jasper looked at Isabella. "Tonight," she whispered resigned, before turning away.

Alice spread her towel out on the sand next to Isabella's. Irina, Kate and Tanya took one look at her and sat on the other side of Isabella. Jasper laid his towel next to hers, so Irina moved hers closer. Jasper and his friends were quick to get into the water. Isabella slowly slipped her clothes over her curved hips and lean muscular limbs. Irina stared enviously at her sculpted body and slightly bronzed skin. She noticed though, with some satisfaction, that Isabella's perfect skin was marred by long thin silvery scars across her back and several larger scars on her shoulders and lower back. Irina stripped down to her new silver bikini and lay on her towel. Kate and Tanya joined her and they began talking and laughing.

"Did you tell him?" Alice asked, fumbling with her shoes. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay, we were interrupted. He wishes me to tell him tonight," she said. Irina's head snapped around.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" she asked.

"Jasper is taking me around a part of the citadel," Isabella said.

"Ooh, another date," Tanya said.

"He must really like you," Irina grimaced. Alice stood and slid her pants off. She pulled off her shirt and sat down quickly. Isabella noticed that Alice a total opposite to her. Were Isabella was tall with long lean limbs, and an athletic body, Alice was small almost pixie like in height and she was very petite. Alice wasn't nearly as muscular as Isabella. Then she noticed the large dark bruises on her shoulders, back and thighs. Along with the bruises were long thin scars across her back. Isabella leant over, gently.

"How did thee get these scars and bruises?" she asked quietly. Alice flinched slightly, a forlorn look on her face.

"It's nothing," she said.

Irina sat up. "Ooh, Alice, did you have trouble getting your customers to pay up?" she said sweetly. Alice smiled coldly.

"Funny Irina, did you think that up all by yourself or did someone have to write it down for you?" she retorted, just as sweetly.

"Cheap whore," Irina muttered.

"Stuck up slut," Alice said back.

Before Irina could reply, Isabella turned to her. "Enough," she said firmly, before turning back to Alice. "Thou are mistaken, Alice. Thou are one of the few females I have befriended and thou are the most genuine, honest, beautiful person I have met here. It matters greatly who is hurting thee. I wish only to help thee," she said. Alice hung her head not wishing Isabella to see the helpless tears spill down her cheeks.

"It's Beth, my stepmother and her boyfriends. She brings them home every night, they get drunk and smoke pot. If I don't do what they want, when they want and how they want it, they turn on me. I don't know what to do," she whispered. Isabella ran her hand through Alice's short spiky hair.

"I swear to thee, Alice, I shall aid thee. No matter what happens, believe me when I say that I shall help thee. Thou shall return home with me," she said, shaking in anger. Alice looked at her and instantly knew that Isabella meant every word.

Alice smiled. "I believe you. You're the only friend I have," Isabella smiled back as she lay down, feeling the warm sun on her skin. Alice suddenly noticed the tattoo on her hip.

"Wow, Is, Ness, that is a wicked tattoo," she said, leaning over to get a better look. Irina and the others sat up to look.

"It's beautiful. Absolutely unbelievable, I've never seen anything like it," Kate said.

"Totally awesome," Tanya said.

Isabella nodded. "My Grandsire is most talented and there are special, natural dyes. They are made only in my homeland," she said.

Irina tried to hide her jealousy. "I have a tattoo," she said.

Isabella smiled at her politely and Alice said mockingly. "We're so proud," Irina ignored her, turning her shoulder towards Isabella, who feigned interest as she looked at the circle of flowers.

"I had it done two months ago. When did you get yours?" Irina asked.

"I was twelve years old," Isabella said.

"Twelve years old!" Irina exclaimed, "That's illegal. Doesn't your country have laws?" Isabella looked at her defensively.

"What about laws?" Jasper asked catching the tail end of the conversation.

"I was asking Renesmee if her country had any laws," Irina said. "She had her tattoo done when she was twelve years old."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Tattoo?" he said. "Let me see," Irina wanted to slap herself. She should have known better than to encourage him. Jasper knelt down in the sand beside her. He whistled, "Awesome tattoo Ness, how come you had it done so young?" he asked, stroking the tattoo softly with the tips of his fingers.

"The tattoo was part of a ritual, symbolizing an important time in my life." Isabella said.

Irina rolled her eyes. "Ooh, more mumbo jumbo."

"It's another dragon. Does it mean the same as the one on your dagger?" Jasper asked. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay, it symbolizes the first time I saw them," she said.

"Saw who?" Jasper asked.

"The Dragons," she answered. Jasper and Irina laughed, Alice's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Very funny, Ness, Dragon's don't exist," Jasper said.

Isabella nodded sadly, "Aye."

"Come join us," Jasper said, offering her a hand up. She took it and walked with him to the water, Alice went with her. Irina brooded jealously as Jasper laughed and smiled with Isabella, and found any excuse to touch her, brushing hair from her face, holding her hand, or sliding an arm around her waist or shoulders.

Jasper risked a glance at Isabella. He noticed she was preoccupied staring intently out of the car window. Jasper tried lamely to make conversation but was disappointed by Isabella's single word responses. "Renesmee, if I'm that boring, I can take you home," he said sarcastically.

Her head spun around. "Oh Jas, I am sorry," she said guiltily. At her tone he immediately regretted his words.

"It's alright Ness," he said, unable to resist placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax. We're going to have fun tonight okay," he said, Isabella nodded and forced a smile to her face. Unconsciously she wound her straps of her shoulder bag tightly around her fingers. She was wound just as tightly. The feeling of foreboding grew until it seemed to thicken the air around her. She could almost smell it. Isabella wanted nothing more than to tell Jasper the truth. She just needed to find the right moment.

Jasper turned into the car park and eased into a parking space. He got out of the car and locked it pocketing the keys. Isabella held onto her bag, containing her clothes from Forks, tightly. She felt she may have need of them soon, she stared around the deserted parking lot. "Be this the perfect place thou are taking me to?" she teased, feigning light-heartedness.

Jasper laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny, Ness. No the place I want to show you is up there," he said, pointing to the top of the hill, not far away. "Not many people go up there, the path isn't very good," he paused for a moment before lifting up the picnic basket, blanket and stereo. "Come on," he said and began to walk up the rough, narrow track that led up the hill. Isabella followed, an icy chill gripping her insides. As she looked around she vaguely recognized the area but she couldn't understand why. Jasper took her hand and led her up the narrow path, as gently as she could she extricated herself from her grip and followed behind, her sharp ears listening for the slightest sound.

The feeling that something was coming grew stronger and more insistent with every step she took, she watched as the small glowing lights of the fey folk appeared around her. She could sense their worry and agitation but she knew that they were merely reflecting and enhancing her own emotions. She glanced at Jasper but he was oblivious to their glittering companions, Isabella could feel the adrenaline flow through her. She wished she knew what was coming, Isabella was not afraid for herself, she had been in skirmishes before, in fact, she almost wished that whatever was coming would show itself. She would give her life, if need be, to save her people. Then she looked at Jasper. How he would handle such a situation she had no idea, and she could not risk him being captured or killed.

Jasper turned and glanced at Isabella, he noticed how overly tense and alert she seemed, as though she was expecting something to happen. He made his way past several, large bushes, and they came out at a small garden park, surrounded on three sides by a crumbling stone wall.

"What do you think?" he asked proudly, gesturing around him. "The sunset from up here is incredibly beautiful. I've never brought anyone here before," he seemed so proud that Isabella couldn't help but smile. She gazed around, taking in the beautiful cultivated gardens, the splendour of the setting sun in the distance and the twinkling lights of the buildings below. Suddenly she realized why this area was so familiar, they were near to the buildings where she had first come to Earth and where her sword was concealed.

"Renesmee?" he asked, seeing as Isabella hadn't spoken.

She smiled at him. "This place is beautiful," she said, doing a clever job of disguising how tense she was. Not clever enough, Jasper saw straight away how agitated she was. He put the basket and blanket on the stone wallband relieved Isabella of her shoulder bag.

"Is everything alright? You look like you're expecting someone to leap out and attack us," he joked. The look she gave him seemed to say 'You could be right' but she simply said.

"I am alright," she knew she must tell him now before whatever was coming threw his destiny in his face. Jasper suddenly came towards her and slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, and before she could resist or pull away, he moved closer.

"Don't worry so much. I know you don't need it but I'm here to protect you," he said, quietly. Pressing his lips against hers, soft at first, but when she still didn't pull away, he couldn't resist deepening the kiss. For a second she was overwhelmed by the emotions stirred up by his embrace. She sighed softly and then gently pushed him away. When she saw the slightly hurt look on his face, she knew the time had come for truth.

"Jasper, I must tell thee something," she said, looking him straight in the eye. He swallowed hard and took a step back, seeing the serious look on her face. She had his full attention.

"What is it, Ness?" he asked.

"I have not been honest with thee. Thou must understand that my reasons for keeping the truth from thee were very important. There is much thou do not know about me," she said, studying his reaction.

"Like what?" he asked, quietly, knowing she was confirming all his suspicions. He fought to keep himself calm, but he was hurt by her dishonesty.

"Jasper, it was not my intention to hurt thee, I sought only to keep thee from harm, I-" Suddenly the garden park was lit up, as the huge, swirling orb of fiery red light shot with black, from her vision appeared, scorching the grass and surrounding plants. It made her ache just to be near it. Isabella swore, knowing that whatever was coming had very dark origins. She grabbed Jasper and pushed him over the wall.

"What the-" Jasper exclaimed, trying to get up. She forced him into thick bushes, behind the wall. "Renesmee!" he said, struggling to get free.

"If thou wish to live, do not move," she said firmly, her eyes conveying the urgency of the situation. She stood up, but Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to him.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm not letting you face that thing alone. Do you even know what the hell that thing is?" he asked.

She nodded grimly. "Aye I know what it be," she said. Her face softened slightly. "Thou are going to have to trust me, thou must not get involved under any circumstances. The fate of our land rests on thy survival," she said and she stood up.

"Am I just supposed to just lie here like a coward?" he asked. She allowed herself a small smile.

"Aye," she said and went back over the wall, suddenlly she turned her attentions to the woman who appeared through the orb. The light pulsed and faded, leaving a smoking black circle of scorched grass in its wake. The woman dusted herself off. She was dressed in clothes that Isabella vaguely recognized as her mother's. Isabella would never be able to erase the evil this woman had done, to her people and to herself. She felt the rage and fury rise up inside her.

"Victoria!" she ground out.

Victoria smiled coldly. "I gave thee fair warning, of my coming, Princess," she said. Isabella remembered her vision. "Did thee honestly believe that I would not find thee here, with thy false name and a petty glamour. My spies are everywhere. I must thank thee for thy naiveté, Princess. Thou has led me straight to the Promised One," ahe said in Isabella's native tounge. "Perhaps it would be better if we spoke in the language of that pathetic little whelp thou are protecting?" she asked switching to the same obscure English Isabella used. "Now remove thy pathetic disguise."

Jasper frowned, confused, '_Disguise'_ he thought. As he watched, Isabella ran her hand in front of her face. She seemed to shimmer before his eyes. Her chestnut brown hair, darkened until it was a rich blue-black, her eyes changed from chocolate brown to blue-green and her skin paled considerably, she looked exactly as she had in his dream.

"He is no whelp Victoria," Isabella stated, "He is the destroyer of thy evil," Victoria laughed coldly.

"Then it is a shame thou are both about to die," Victoria said. "Yet I am sure he thanks thee for leading him to his, destiny," she added mockingly. Years of practice enabled Isabella to school an expression of calm, whilst a cold fury swept through her body. She felt her power, growing inside her and she stored it, waiting for the right moment to unleash it. Her fingers and palms tingled in anticipation.

"I hate to disappoint," she said sarcastically, "Yet I am not about to let Jasper die. He is the hope for my people and the saviour of my kingdom. Try as thou might, thou cannot escape thy destiny and thy cannot outrun thy fate," Isabella paused for a moment. "If I die, so be it. There are many who shall avenge me. Thou cannot emerge victorious," she said triumphantly. Victoria's smile faded momentarily and then she smirked again.

"Thee sounds so much like thy mother. It be so sad, that thou shall fail to protect thy people, just as she did," Victoria said, her insult hitting its mark.

Every shred of control she had snapped. "My mother did not fail! Thou were her sister, and thou betrayed her. I shall not fail," she cried, sending a flaming ball of light directly at Victoria. She barely avoided it, grinning mockingly at her niece.

"She was my _half_ sister," she yelled, before sending back several of her own. Isabella dropped smoothly out of their path and the balls of fire crashed heavily into several trees, crackling and smoking. Isabella sent back a volley of magic shooting towards Victoria. She shrieked as the missiles hit her and exploded into magical flames.

'_What have I got myself into?_' Jasper thought. He watched as Isabella and Victoria both sustained hits and he wondered how they produced the fire. His palms and fingers suddenly began to tingle and he had an urge to leap up and help Isabella but he quashed that urge, remembering her urgent warning. Isabella suddenly uttered several words in a strange guttural language.

A stream of pure blue and silver light spilled from her fingers and palms and shot straight at Victoria. She was drained from previous hits and could not move to avoid it. The force of the magic sent her flying, and she hit the ground with a sickening crack. For several moments unmoving, as the magical flame licked around her, her hair and clothes untouched. Instinct warned Isabella to take care. Suddenly Victoria began to move, the magic dispersing. She rose as if in great pain. Isabella allowed herself a tight smile.

"I am not so weak," she said mockingly.

Victoria stood up, feigning pain. "Very clever brat, but it shall not save thee, or thy lad," she said. She suddenly hissed a single harsh word that sent an involuntary chill down Isabella's spine. She threw herself sideways as the tree nearest to her burst in to red and black flames. She leapt up quickly, and stole a glance over to where Jasper was hidden. For a split second her guard was down.

The world around her exploded into flames and she braced herself as the dark magic overwhelming her brought with it an intense pain. She was thrown backwards, crashing heavily into a smouldering tree. She hit the ground with a thud and cried out in pain, she tried to stand but found she no longer had the strength. Jasper, ignoring Isabella's previous warning, raced over to her side. She raised her head and saw his approach. She screamed a warning.

"Jasper no, run now!" but she was too late. Victoria sent a bolt of fire towards him, which sent him flying. Hitting the wall he lay there, bruised and semi-conscious. She strode over to him and pulled him roughly to his knees by his hair. He struggled to get free of her grasp but he was no match for her immortal strength.

She grinned evilly. "It would appear that the tide has turned, little princess. He is strong. I shall gain much power from him," she laughed, stroking his head with her free hand.

Isabella struggled to rise. "Victoria," she cried hoarsely. "Release him. He knows not of his destiny. He does not know of the power he possesses. Kill me if thou must yet let him go. Thy fight be not with him, it be with me," a tear trickled down her pale cheek; she longed to see her beloved country again.

Victoria laughed insanely. "Do thou honestly believe that I am so ignorant as to let him live. I shall not give him the chance to learn of his power. Do not trouble thyself, I shall kill thee but thy rebels shall first have the pleasure of watching him die before thee," it was then that Victoria realized that, immortal or not, she was considerably weakened, both from being so far from the source of her power and from Isabella's strong attack. She looked at Isabella and smiled, a plan already forming in her twisted mind. Take Jasper with her now.

'_Who better for bait than the two people Isabella holds above her own life. Her father and this pathetic child,_' she thought. "Another time," she said, using her remaining power to call up a portal. Again the large red, glowing sphere appeared. She dragged Jasper into the orb as she turned she called out mockingly. "I shall give thy father thy greeting. Say farewell, Princess," they began to disappear. Isabella traced a symbol in the air and chanted several words. Jasper was suddenly surrounded with tiny glowing lights. Victoria felt her grip loosen on Jasper as he slipped away, disappearing into a green light. Victoria shrieked in rage and frustration, but there was nothing she could do.

_For now_.

Isabella slumped on the ground swearing angrily, she never expected to face Victoria herself or that she would be so incredibly strong. She pushed it to the back of her mind and faced her new problem, finding Jasper. She knew the fey had separated him from Victoria but she had no idea where they had left him. She was readying herself, to open a portal when she remembered Mason and her sword. She shuddered at the thought of leaving either of them behind. She sent out a quick mental message to Mason, showing him an image of the garden. She felt the soft touch of his mind so she knew he had felt her and would come. She changed quickly into the Forkian clothes she had brought in a shoulder bag and dumped the clothes she had worn on Earth in the rubbish. She stuffed the bikini and her big black boots, in the bag though, not wanting to leave them behind. She looked around searching for direction, she sprinted off down the road, ignoring the ache that throbbed in her muscles, her mind focused on returning to Forks and finding Jasper.

She came across an area she recognized immediately. The group of office buildings. She sprinted around to the parking lot at the rear, it was deserted of all but a few cars. She ran to the dark space between two buildings and reached. She breathed a sigh of relief as her fingers ran over the familiar embroidery of the belt. She drew her sword, exactly as she had left it, she whispered her thanks to Lady Luck, and strapped it around her waist. She no longer cared who saw her. The sooner she left this world the better. She sprinted as fast as her fatigued body would allow her back to where Jasper had disappeared. She ignored the frightened looks she received. The closer she was to the place where Jasper disappeared the closer she hoped she would be to where he landed. She sat on the wall to catch her breath and wait for Mason. She trembled, as the ache in her muscles grew worse.

"Isabella," Mason called, noticing her trembling and her ashen pallor. "What has happened?" he asked. She raised her head.

"I shall tell thee later. Now we must go," she urged. She summoned the power to open the portal to take her home.

"Please Goddess be merciful. Take me to him," she prayed, as the swirling blue and silver glowing orb appeared before her. She sighed, half in relief, and stepped onto the ball of light. Mason took up his customary place between her feet. The orb faded, leaving the garden dull in the fading sunlight.

Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think :) XX Isobel


	19. C19 Welcome to Forks

Chapter 19 Welcome to Forks

Isabella hit the ground with a thud that jolted her already aching body. She rolled several times, bouncing off rocks and tree roots, before coming to a stop. She swore savagely holding her ribs, which had struck a large rock. She stood up slowly, favouring her right side. She looked around and saw Mason, wedged under the exposed roots of an ancient oak. Isabella couldn't help but giggle at his predicament, before she pulled him out.

"There must be an easier way to travel," he muttered, most annoyed. Isabella shook her head as a shower of leaves and twigs flew from her hair. As she peered through the canopy of trees she saw a huge, familiar, craggy peak towering up in the distance.

"If I am correct, the Tileth River is to the west, as is the campsite," she said. "I knew I recognized this clearing. This was where we left for Earth. It should only be a short walk to the campsite," she only hoped her friends were waiting for her return. '_At least my luck be not all bad,_' she mused. If she could reach her companions, they could search for Jasper by horseback. Isabella was confident that Jasper had been separated from Victoria's clutches. The problem was she had no idea where he had ended up, they set off in the rough direction of the river. They hadn't gone far when a series of thrashing noises and growls caught her attention. She slid her dagger out of her boot and ran in the direction of the scuffle. She slid down a small hill and came upon an unexpected scene.

Jasper, looking furious and slightly worse for wear, was pinned to the ground, standing on his chest was a massive, snarling silver-grey wolf and an angry determined dwarf held a dagger against his throat.

"NO! Emmett! Remove thy dagger," she yelled in her native tounge. "Ty, come," the wolf looked up at the sound of the voice she loved. She leapt off Jasper and bounded over to Isabella, nuzzling her hand lovingly. Isabella ignored her focusing her attentions on Jasper and Emmett.

"Renesmee! Help me!" Jasper gurgled, desperately trying to avoid the lethally sharp blade.

"Emmett, it would pain me to have to kill thee but if thee persists in endangering the life of the Promised One, I shall not hesitate," she said. The dwarf looked up, his eyes bright with confusion.

"How can thee be sure he be the Promised One?" he asked, moving his dagger away slightly, "he may be a spy of Victoria."

"Emmett, I have no reason to lie to thee. We have just escaped an attack by Victoria herself. Why else would he be here if he were not the one from the Prophecy?"

"She speaks truth my friend," Mason said. Emmett thought for a moment, before he nodded slowly, conceding that Isabella was right. He sheathed his dirk and offered Jasper a weathered hand.

"My apologies lad, it be hard to know whom to trust in these trying times," Emmett said in rough English.

Jasper ignored him, scrambling to his feet and moved away from them. "What the hell is going on, Renesmee?" he yelled, backing into a tree. The feel of the solid, gnarled trunk of the ancient tree against his back calmed him a little. He took a deep breath. "Ness, what just happened?" he asked, the strain in his voice betraying how stressed he was, "the last thing I remember is a bright light, and then I'm here being attacked by a rabid dog and a crazy midget with a knife. And who was that woman? What happened to your hair and your eyes? And what the hell was with the fireballs from your hands? Please, just tell me, what the hell is happening?" the look of utter panicked confusion, reflected in his eyes, made her heart ache.

Isabella sheathed her dagger, "Jasper, I tried to tell thee."

He gave her an angry look. "Yeah, and you really tried hard to didn't you," he shot at her.

She looked at him, wounded. "This was not the way I wished for thee to find out, believe me. I wanted to tell thee the truth sooner. Forgive me," she said, moving slowly towards him. He halted her with a look.

"STOP! I want the truth from you now. What is happening to me?" he pleaded.

"Now is not the time," Isabella said. "Thou must calm down. I shall explain everything to thee in due time. Thou trusted me once Jas, please, trust me now. All shall be made clear to thee, soon."

Jasper looked defeated. "Right now, you're the only thing even remotely familiar to me. I have no choice but to trust you. I just want to know the truth," he mumbled. She walked towards him and placed a cool hand on the back of his neck.

"Thou shall understand all soon enough," she whispered. Jasper felt his muscles relaxing and his panic fading. He slid his arms around her and pulled her against him. She coloured and pulled away. She looked up and saw that the daylight was fading. "It grows dark, we are tired, sore and hungry. We need wood-"

"Wait, why don't we just go home?" Jasper asked. Isabella looked uncomfortable.

"I cannot take thee home," she lied swiftly. "I have not the power," Jasper's face fell, Mason and Emmett looked surprised.

"But-"

"Now is not the time to discuss this-"

"I think now is the perfect time to discuss this," he said angrily. Isabella shook her head.

"Very well but know this. If we talk now then we shall spend a long cold, dark night with no fire or food. It be thy choice," she said. Jasper sighed and gestured for her to continue. "We need firewood, Emmett, take Jasper along the ridge. Ty, protect him," Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," he yelled, pointing at Emmett.

"Ah lad, I am sorry. I mean thee no harm," he said. Jasper merely nodded.

Isabella sighed. "Very well, Emmett thou go west along the ridge. Ty take Jasper to the east. Take care of him," Isabella ordered. Emmett nodded and disappeared up the hill. Ty cocked her head to the side. Isabella smiled.

"I thank thee my friend," she said.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "I don't really want to know why you're talking to that dog, do I?" he asked.

"I raised Ty from a pup, we can bethink each other," she explained. Ty ambled over and licked Jasper's hand, then wandered into the forest. She turned and gazed steadily at Jasper with her pale blue eyes, as if waiting for him to follow. "Thou can trust her. She shall protect thee with her life," Isabella said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Someone must find us something to eat or are thou not hungry?" she asked.

Jasper nodded. "In spite of everything that's happened, I'm starved. I had hoped we would be sharing our romantic picnic right now, but that's not going to happen is it?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Nay, I am sorry. Now go, whilst we still have daylight, or we shall not eat at all," she pushed him in Ty's direction. He gave a half-hearted grin and followed Ty into the forest. Only once he was out of sight did she allow herself a small groan of pain, every muscle and bone in her body ached. She turned and walked in the direction of the river, as she passed Mason she pointed a finger at him. "Not a word," she muttered. Mason grinned and followed her.

"Oh, my god. My arms," Jasper grunted as he followed Ty into a large clearing. To his left he could see three, tethered horses. He saw Isabella standing amongst them, her forehead resting on the neck of a tall glossy black stallion, making soft crooning noises and speaking to him in a strange tongue. It was obvious that the horse adored her as he nickered lovingly to her. Jasper's shoulder, which had struck the wall when Victoria threw him, was aching like fire and he groaned as he tried to shift the weight.

Isabella looked up. "Ah, the wood, now I can finish supper," she said.

Jasper grimaced. "Just tell me where to drop them. My shoulder is killing me," Isabella walked over to him.

"Give it to me," she said taking the bundle from him as if the wood weighed next to nothing. It was then that Jasper noticed that she was wearing the strange clothes he had first met her in, only now she had a large sword strapped to her waist. Her black breeches were damp and they clung to her shapely form and her long, thick, black hair was wet and pushed back off her face. He couldn't help but think her hair suited her far better than the chestnut colour it had been before. She sat down and began feeding pieces of wood to the small fire, he noticed that beside her on a large flat stone was a pile of small, flaky cubes of pale pink meat, he presumed was fish. Isabella scooped the meat into a pot of boiling water and hooked it over the fire.

Jasper watched as she turned to the stone beside her and began deftly slicing up what he believed to be vegetables. As soon as she cut them up she dumped them in the pot. As she began to wrap small bread rolls in thick leaves and placed them under the coals, Jasper went and sat across from her. Ty wandered over and lay in between them, her head resting on Isabella's lap. Isabella looked up at Jasper and smiled, her hands absently playing with Ty's ears.

"Do not worry. It shall not take long to cook," she said. Jasper smiled back.

"Great, maybe you would like to explain to me what is going on. You know, why all you suddenly look a hell of a lot different than when I first met you?" he asked. Isabella lowered her gaze, concentrating on stirring the thick stew she was cooking.

"Nothing would make me happier," she said. "Whilst we eat. The river be just beyond those trees, if thou wishes to wash," she raised her gaze again. Jasper sighed in frustration.

"Fine," he muttered. She handed him a flaming torch, looking at him apologetically.

"It grows dark, do not get lost," she said.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" he grumbled, taking the torch and storming off in the direction of the water.

Jasper ground the bottom of the torch into the soil and stripped off his shirt. He knelt before the water and splashed himself thoroughly. As the cool water washed the grime from his skin, he gingerly touched his aching shoulder. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. This was by far the strangest date he had ever been on. Never had pursuing a girl caused so much trouble.

'_What is Ness hiding from me?_' he thought, though what isn't she hiding from me was a better question. Even her appearance had been a lie. He stared into the water, his mind racing. Suddenly his stormy blue eyes were drawn to a stirring in the water. As he watched, a small waif-like maiden, with the palest blue-green skin appeared. Her long fronded hair spread around her, moving with the water. Jasper noticed her eyes were not human eyes at all, but were deep, liquid blue. She gazed up at him in awe. She smiled shyly, before disappearing with a flash of silver. He sat back in shock for a minute before pulling on his shirt, standing up and returning to the camp. He stumbled back to the fire, his wet hair slicked back off his forehead and his damp shirt half unbuttoned.

"I,I, I saw something in the water," he said, half-sitting, half falling down near the fire. Isabella smiled, not looking up from the stew. Mason looked up from cleaning himself.

"It was probably a water sprite," he said. "She means thee no harm. Thou are expected. I am sure she wished only to look upon the face of the Promised One," Jasper's face drained of colour.

"Your... your... cat," he mumbled. "He, talks," he looked a Isabella as if he were about to throw up. She shot a stern glance at Mason.

"Aye, it is getting him to shut up that be the problem," she said, sarcastically. "Mason's kind be a strange species that dwell in the northern mountains. No one knows how they were given the gift of speech," she said to Jasper. He just nodded.

"Well that explains why he's so big then huh? Why did he call me the Promised One?" he asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Isabella didn't answer, save shooting another angry glance at Mason.

"Tact my dear friend," she said. "Thou really should learn the value of it."

Mason looked up. "He must know of it," he said.

"I agree, and I shall tell him," Isabella insisted. "Thou do not help the situation with thy loose tongue," she pulled the rolls out of the coals and passed them around. Emmett appeared out of the darkness with an armload of firewood. He placed it with the pile of wood already stacked and sat by the fire, warming his aged hands. At the sight of the old dwarf, Isabella couldn't wipe the relieved smile from her face. She was home.

"Where be Edward?" Isabella asked him.

"He be riding the between the Sky Gates. We did not know where thou would return. We have been taking turns riding the Sky Gates, awaiting thee. He should return soon," Emmett said. Isabella smiled, her bestfriends' loyalty never ceased to amaze her. She took out five wooden bowls from a bag near her. She filled the bowls with the steaming, fragrant stew and handed them around. She set two bowls down for Ty and Mason. Jasper took a whiff and set too it, he was starved. Isabella started to eat and as she did she looked up at Jasper.

"I owe thee an explanation," she said. Jasper looked up at her as he ate, "I also owe thee the truth. My name is not Renesmee, and I am not from Eu-rope. My real name be Isabella Marie Swan; I am the daughter of Renee and Charles Swan, true Empress and Emperor of Forks."

"You're a Princess?" Jasper asked. Isabella nodded. "So where is this Forks, where are we?" he asked.

"Forks be a large country in the realm of Olympia. It be the sister realm to Earth. We are in the eastern glades of the Ashlarn Forest." she said.

"So we're in another realm?" he asked, not believing his ears. Isabella nodded. "So why did you come to earth?" he asked.

"Many decades ago a priestess of the Quileute Temple fell into a trance and spoke a prophecy. Like most prophecies it was recorded and forgotten until its events came to pass. The prophecy spoke of a great evil that would befall the royal family, and plunge the land into a time of darkness. Only after ten years would there be a way to end the darkness sweeping the land. It said that a child of Forks would be sent to live on Earth, thy world. That child would return a warrior, who would aid his people in defeating the evil destroying their kingdom."

"The Promised One," Jasper whispered. Isabella nodded then continued.

"Twenty years ago another priestess of the Quileute Temple had a vision. She was with child and she foresaw a great future for her son but at great risk, she took her child to a small town in Earth and left him, though it pained her to do so. That was the first part of the Prophecy," she took Jasper and Emmett's bowls and refilled them, passing them more rolls. "Years past, before the Prophecy was again brought to life. The woman who attacked us earlier, was my mother's half sister Victoria. She betrayed my mother, ordering her soldiers to kill the thousands of people who lived and traded in the city of Baliee. She sacked the castle murdering my mother and imprisoning my father in the dungeons below. She was not content to be a Princess, and she could not be Empress as she was born out of wedlock. The only way she could take the throne was if my mother and I were dead.

"She very nearly succeeded that night. I barely escaped with my life. I have lived in exile for these past ten years waiting for the time when the Promised One was to return. I volunteered to go to Earth and search for the Promised One and bring him to his destiny," Jasper looked at her in shock. Half of him believed what she was saying; whilst the other half thought he was going insane.

"So you think I'm the Promised One? The guy from the Prophecy?" he said. "You're wrong. You have to be. Do you have any proof?"

Isabella nodded, "There was thy dream," she said. "I told thee thy aid was needed," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"It was just a stupid dream," he said.

Isabella shook her head emphatically. "Nay it was not just a dream. Jasper thou described a place called the ruins of Carnaeva. The pool surrounded by ruins. Such a place exists here, not far from my home. Thou even knew my true appearance."

"What else?" he asked, not wanting to know.

"Thou are adopted, yes?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Thou have a child's blanket with this symbol on it, yes?" she asked, holding up a cloth with an interwoven pattern of loops and whorls embroidered on it. He nodded, not understanding why the pattern on his baby blanket was important. "It be called the Wolfe. It be a symbol of the Temple of La Push. Thou also own a crystal identical to mine, yes?" she asked, holding up her violet crystal. Jasper raised his hand to his own crystal, which was hung around his neck.

"So? It doesn't prove anything," he said but he was trying to convince himself more, he almost wanted to believe Isabella's story. He had never thought of himself as anything important before, and now the people of another realm needed his help. Then he came to his senses. He wasn't some warrior who could help overthrow an evil Empress, he didn't belong here.

"Why else would Victoria want thee dead? Why would she come to Earth and engage in battle if thou were not the Promised One?" she asked. "Thou are a threat to her power, Jasper, she fears thee, for thou and I are the ones who shall bring about her downfall," she said. Jasper was silent for a moment, staring into the fire.

Then he said quietly, "I'm not a warrior, Isabella. How can I help you?"

"Thou have great power inside thee Jasper. Thou shall be able to perform great feats of magic's once thou have had some training."

"Magic?" Jasper said. This story became more incredulous the more he heard. Isabella made a ball of swirling coloured light appear in her hand. She made it increase and decrease in size, before she pushed it into her solar plexus.

"Are you telling me that I could do that too?" he said.

She nodded. "And much more, I understand that this may be hard to hear and understand, and I am sorry. I wanted to tell thee earlier. Thou can understand why I was not honest with thee when we first met, can thou not?" Isabella asked, "If Victoria had learnt thy identity before I did, she may have killed thee. Her spies are everywhere. I could not tell anyone the truth, nor use my true appearance."

Jasper nodded. "Well, despite your care, she still found out, didn't she?" Isabella's head fell, ashamed.

They fell silent, Jasper's mind racing over the things he had learnt this night. Isabella looked at Emmett. "What news have thou had since my absence." Emmett looked uncomfortable. "Nevea and her daughter, were captured. We believe they were killed," he said. Isabella looked at Jasper, a sad look in her eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Nevea was thy mother. She also had a daughter about Rachel's age," she said.

"She was my real mother?" he asked.

Isabella nodded. "She was a priestess of the Quileute Temple. She had the vision which saw thee brought to Earth," Isabella said.

"She had a daughter. My sister?" he asked, forgetting that he didn't want to believe Isabella's story. She nodded again.

"They were captured in Glairbaston, and taken to the castle. Nevea apparently foresaw thy triumphant return and was caught singing thy praises in the town," Emmett said.

Isabella hung her head. "Must so many innocent people die, because of Victoria's lust for the crown," she whispered. "What other news? Anything of Victoria?" Emmett shook his head.

"We need to establish a spy in her castle," he said. Isabella nodded.

"I know, yet everytime we have tried, they have been caught and killed. I will not sacrifice any more people, so there be no other news?" she asked.

"Naught new," Emmett said. She nodded slowly.

"What happened this evening?" Mason asked, having been silent for a while. Isabella looked troubled.

"We were ambushed. I do not know how Victoria knew Jasper was the Promised One nor where we would be. She must have had a spy. A good one. I never expected to have faced Victoria. I have not seen her in ten years. She has not changed much," Isabella looked troubled. "She was so strong. She must have the aid of someone with much power."

"Remember she was Eric's student also. One of his strongest," Mason said. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay, there was something about her. Something evil, as though there was something out of balance within her. She's completely insane. I am sure she have magical aid from someone."

"We shall find out," Emmett said.

"We should get some sleep. Victoria shall be sending troops to find us. We shall need to be well rested if we hope to outrun them. If she does have magical aid, then we can expect to find all manner of creatures hunting us," Isabella said grimly. Jasper did not like the sound of that.

"Emmett, I shall take the first watch," she went on. Emmett shook his head.

"Nay milady, thou are exhausted from battle, I shall take the guard," he said.

Isabella smiled. "Nay, Edward and thee have pushed thyselves too hard this past week. Rest my friend, I shall wake thee for the second watch," she said. Emmett assented and rolled out his bedroll some distance from the fire and lay down, exhausted. Isabella pulled a bedroll from one of the saddles and handed it to Jasper. "Sleep."

He smiled at her. "Actually, I'm still hungry," he said, passing her his empty bowl. She laughed and went to serve him another bowl. "What is this stuff?" he asked. "I've never tasted anything like it."

"It's known as Melú. In English I believe it means freshwater eel," she said. Jasper looked ill.

"Eel?" he repeated. "On second thoughts, I'm not really hungry," he said. Isabella frowned.

"Thou was hungry enough before thou knew what it was," she said, handing him the bowl. "Eat," Jasper took the bowl and began eating, enjoying the stew despite his disgust at what he was eating. Isabella served herself another bowl, and pulled out a skin of ale. She took a long swig.

"Aaah," she sighed, before handing the skin to Jasper. "Drink?" she asked. He took it willingly.

"Thanks," he said, taking a drink. "Whoa," he said, finding it much stronger than what he was used to. "That's good stuff," he finished his bowl of stew and moved around to sit nearer to Isabella. "So how did you change your appearance like that? Let me guess, more magic?" he asked.

Isabella nodded, "Aye, magic. It be a spell known as a Ilyarne, or a Glamour."

"It takes great skill and strength to maintain a Glamour the length of time she did," Mason said quietly from his place near the fire. Isabella shrugged.

"Can you show me?" Jasper asked. Isabella ran her hand in front of her face. Her long, ebony hair shimmered and turned a fiery red. Her eyes became a deep jade green. Her skin paled to the colour of milk, and her physique changed until she was skinny and waif like.

"Different, yes," she said and her voice was sweet and high-pitched. Jasper stared at her amazed. She looked completely different, and yet still somewhat the same.

"That's weird," he said. Isabella grinned, shook herself and shimmered, her hair, skin and eyes returning to normal. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Your story is really strange," he finally said, taking another drink from the skin. "I shouldn't believe a word of it. But deep down, I know it's the truth," Isabella looked at him, the firelight playing across his skin.

"I am glad that thou believes me. I did not wish to lead the false," she said.

"I know," he said, passing her the skin. They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking the ale. Jasper looked up suddenly. "I am sorry about your parents. Do you know if your father lives?" he asked. She nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

"Aye, he dost. I saw him the night thee found me ill," she said. Jasper recalled that night.

"She nearly killed herself that night," Mason said who had been sitting silently beside Jasper. He jumped, still unused to a talking cat.

"How did you see your father that night? You never left your room," he asked, confused.

"I rode the mists. I travelled through the astral world to see if my father lived," She said.

"How did that injure you?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria cast an astral seal over the castle. I could not lift it, so I broke through. The seal was designed to tear apart the ethereal body," Isabella said, remembering the pain her rashness had caused her.

"A weaker person would have been killed by such foolishness," Mason said, "Thou was very lucky."

Isabella nodded. "I know," she said. "I shall not attempt it again. I do not need to. I have received word that my father shall be rescued," Mason looked surprised.

"When did thee receive such word?" He asked.

"On Earth I asked for guidance. My mother came to me. She told me she was joyously awaiting the day my father shall be rescued," She said.

"That be grand news," Mason said happily. They finished eating, and Isabella cleaned and packed the bowls.

"How be thy shoulder?" She asked Jasper.

"It's fine," he said, not wanting to cause a fuss. She knew immediately that he was lying. She rummaged through a saddlebag before pulling out a pot of salve. She handed it to Jasper.

"Here, it shall cure thy aches," she said. He took it and smelt it grimacing.

"Oh god, that smells terrible," he said, but he slid his shirt off and began to massage the sickly sweet smelling salve into his skin. Isabella saw that he was struggling to reach his shoulder so she took the pot from him and began to massage the cream into his back. He held back a groan of pleasure as her soft firm fingers soothed the aches in his back. She sighed softly at the deepening, crimson bruise on his left shoulder.

"I am sorry, I did not know Victoria would ambush us, or that she would be so strong. Thou would not have been injured though if thou had heeded my warning," she admonished gently. She slid his shirt softly over his shoulder and dropped a woollen cloak around him.

"Yeah well, when I saw you explode into flames, I wasn't going to just sit there and hide," he said defensively. She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thankyea," she said and they fell into silence again, passing the skin of ale.

"How are your bruises?" he asked. "Victoria hit you pretty badly."

She shrugged, "I have had worse."

"Lift up your shirt. If I have to smell of this stuff, so do you," he said. She removed her sword, stripped off her leather jerkin and her shirt, holding it in front of her to cover her chest. Jasper raised his eyebrows, but Isabella didn't seem fazed at being half -naked in front of him at all. He gave a low whistle as he saw the darkening bruise that spread from below her shoulder blades across her spine to her hips. Isabella winced slightly as Jasper massaged the cool salve into her skin. Jasper also noticed the thin, silvery scars across her back but he said nothing. When he finished she slipped her shirt back on. She took the salve, rubbing some into her bruised ribs. She then put it away, putting her jerkin back on and strapping her sword back onto her back. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders, she pointed to his bedroll.

"Thou really should try and sleep, tomorrow shall be a long day. We have far to ride," she said.

He nodded. "I really don't think I could sleep," they sat next to each other, staring into the fire.

"Jasper, I know that thou owes me naught, but I wish to ask thee for something," he turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I know thou do not believe that thou are the Promised One, and that thou wishes only to return to Earth. It shall take us several days to reach Eric. During this time we shall ride through some of the most rugged and beautiful country in Forks. I ask only that thee wait until we reach Eric to make thy decision. Please, I wish only for thee to meet some of the people of this realm," she looked at him, her blue-green eyes undoing him.

Jasper nodded. "Alright, but right now, I just want to go home."

"I wish thou could see how special thou are. Thou have such power in thee," she said. Jasper looked at her, his eyes dark.

"I see how special you are," he said quietly.

She flushed. "Jas no, I-" but he held a finger to her lips.

"Shush, you are special. You have been through more pain and heartache than anyone I know," he said and he slowly leant forward. He kissed her softly, his fingers caressing the nape of her neck. For several moments she was powerless to resist him. Without realising it she kissed him back, her hands moving with a mind of their own, sliding slowly up his arms and wrapping around his neck. Isabella pushed away, coming to her senses.

"Jasper, do not," she said. He looked at her confused.

"Why?" he asked. "Bella, I like you," Isabella looked away, glad the firelight wasn't enough for him to see how flushed she was.

"I am asking thee not to do that again," Isabella stated calmly. He grabbed her hand.

"Isabella," he said.

She pulled free, standing up, and walking over to the horses. "Please Jasper, we just cannot," she turned her attention to her horse, she could feel her heart fluttering but she refused to give in to her treacherous feelings.

Jasper sighed, then swore under his breath.


	20. C20 Seduction Techniques

Chapter 20 Seduction Techniques

The orb appeared, Victoria shrieking and cursing as she appeared through it. She stood slowly and brushed herself off, before letting out a piercing whistle. Several guards on horse rode into the clearing at their head was Leah. She handed Victoria her cloak and a pair of riding gloves.

"Milady, what have happened. Where be the Promised One?" she asked. Victoria shot her a cold look, snatching the gloves and cloak and putting them on.

"The princess, that snivelling whore, used fey magic to separate him from my grasp. I had him in my hands. The little whelp raced out to help the fallen princess," she spat, disgusted at the turn of events. A soldier dismounted and stepped forward, holding the reins of Victoria's horse. He saluted her proudly, before helping her to mount. "Let us return to the castle," she called, turning her horse roughly and spurring him into a gallop. Leah and the guards had no choice but to follow. As they rode, Leah allowed herself a tiny smile. The Princess had The Promised One. The prophecy was reaching a head, she only hoped they could defeat Victoria.

The sun had set by the time they reached the walls of Baliee. The horses' coats were flecked with grey foam, but Victoria did not slow the pace. They raced through the ruined citadel, the men spurring their horses on, no wishing to dally in the place where so many had died. As they neared the castle, the portcullis was raised and several grooms ran out to take the horses. Victoria dismounted in the inner bailey and strode into the castle, Leah at her heels.

"Leah, draw me a bath, and have someone send James to my chambers straight away. We have much to plan for," she said, sweeping into the castle. Leah nodded, and rushed off to do her bidding. Victoria made her way to the stairs of the South tower and rushed down the stairs. She passed the dungeons and she couldn't help the grin that came to her face at the sound of the prisoners agonizing cries. She reached a darkened passageway, deep in bowels of the castle. Victoria clicked her finger and the passageway lit up as the torches in the wall sconces, burst into flame. She strode down the passage until she reached a thick oak door. Pulling out a large ornate key and opened the door, slamming it behind her. She clicked her fingers again, and all the candles in the room lit up. She breathed in deeply, the dank, stale blood smell of the room, filling her nostrils. Sighing as she sat on the mat on the floor in front of the low table. She placed a bowl in front of her and filled it with black ink from a small crystal decanter. Her green eyes gazed into the ink

"Show me the princess," she said but it remained stubbornly dark. She stilled her mind and focused her will on the bowl of ink. "Show me the princess," she repeated and this time the ink began swirl around the bowl. It stilled and Victoria watched as a picture of a small campsite appeared. She saw in the distance a towering craggy peak rose up far above the other mountains. She smiled and waved her hand above the bowl, the picture faded. She poured the ink carefully into the decanter, rose and left the room. Before she closed and locked the door she clicked her fingers, dousing the candles. She strode back to the staircase, the torches flickering out as she passed. She quickly made her way to the West tower and to her own chambers.

Leah smiled sweetly at her. "My Lady. Thy bath is drawn, there be mead set out for thee, and James be on his way," she said.

Victoria nodded. "Thankyea," she said. She walked into the bathing chamber. Leah helped her undress, before retreating, leaving Victoria to work her magic on James. As soon as she was out of sight, her sweet smile vanished.

'_I cannot wait for the day when I have learnt all I can from thee, Thy Majesty,_' she thought, her eyes cold. As she walked down the passage she passed James. At once the sweet smile and innocent look transformed her face. "Her Ladyship awaits thee in her chambers," she said, her voice sweet and light. James nodded pulling his blonde hair behind his ears.

"Thankyea," he said distractedly. Once past him she lowered her eyes sadly. "I truly hope thou have enough sense to resist her enchantment," she said, walking down the passageway.

James reached the door of Victoria's chambers. He paused, gathering his courage. He knew he must put a stop to their coupling, before it went too far. He steeled his nerves and knocked. A faint giggling voice called out.

"Thou may enter," James took a deep breath and opened the door. The chamber was empty. The door to the adjoining chamber was ajar so James quickly strode over to the next chamber wanting to say his piece before his courage failed him. He stood in shock at the sight before him. On the far side of the room was a large stone bath full of steaming water, with a small set of stairs leading up to it. Standing hip deep in water was Victoria. Her long red hair was plastered to her pale breasts and belly, and there was an innocent smile gracing her face. James swallowed hard as his eyes raked her slender naked form. In her hands were two jewelled goblets of mead. She turned slightly, placing the goblets at the side of the bath. She stood her hands outstretched, her liquid brown eyes locked with his.

"Thou should undress now and join me," she said, her will overpowering his. James felt his lust harden his loins and he undressed, his need to talk to her forgotten. He joined her in the bath, pulling her wet form against. She felt his mouth, hot and wet against her neck and she groaned, rubbing her soft skin against him. They lowered their bodies into the warm water. Victoria handed James a goblet of drugged mead. He downed it in a single draught and placed it on the side of the bath, his hands distracted by the alabaster skin in his lap. Victoria placed her own goblet on the side, grinding her hips against James' in the process. He grunted gathering Victoria in his arms and carrying her out of the bath to her bed. She giggled in excitement as they collapsed on the bed, their need for each other plain.

In the tunnel Eleazar turned his head, not wishing to see this. He settled down to wait for their lovemaking to finish. He hoped that then he could gather more information for Jacob to take to the Princess.

If he could find her.

Victoria lay spent her lust sated and her body damp with perspiration. Her legs were tangled with James' as they lay on a mass of damp tangled sheets. She snuggled closer, her head resting on James's shoulder. She pressed a kiss on his neck. He shuddered slightly.

"James, my dearest," she said.

"Aye, My Lady," he said, his head foggy as the herbs Victoria had slipped in his mead took effect.

"Dost thou know of a mountain that stands taller than its surrounding mountains?" she asked. As a child, she had found geography of no interest to her. His brow furrowed as he tried to recall such a mountain.

"Aye, that be Vaicodrya. It be to the north east of the castle, the Tileth river runs down from the south side of Vaicodrya," he said sleepily, the piece of information floating out of the mist in his brain. Victoria smiled triumphantly. In the tunnel Eleazar interested was pricked.

He listened intently, "James, my sweet, we must send men to the west of Vaicodrya, near the Tileth river. They must be most careful. The rebel Princess and several of her rebel force are camped somewhere in that area. The false idol, known as the Promised One is amongst them. I have strict instructions. The rebel Princess and the Promised One must be brought to me alive. Their deaths must be as public as we can make them, in order to crush the rebel uprisings. The rest, their lives are forfeit," she said. James nodded slowly. He sat up slowly, before standing and searching for his clothes.

"I shall send thy best men at once," he said.

Victoria smiled. "Of course." She said.

Eleazar limped away quickly. He had to inform Jacob at once.

Eleazar reached the kitchen, panting slightly. On the other side of the kitchen, a dirty, skinny boy of around twelve was turning the spit over the fire. Eleazar called the boy over.

"Benjamin, leave the spit. I need thy strong young legs to run an errand for me," the little boy ran over, wiping the grease from the spit on his breeches.

"Aye sir," he said. "What dost thou wish me to do?" Eleazar tussled the boy's dirty blonde hair affectionately.

"I need thee to go to the barracks and ask for Jacob Black. I must speak with him," he said. Benjamin nodded, smiling excitedly at the thought of seeing the barracks. He ran quickly across the outer bailey, wishing that one day, he could be a fine warrior. He knocked on the door of the barracks. The door was swung open and a half-naked, red faced man stood there, eyeing Benjamin drunkenly. He cuffed the boy cruelly in the head, bringing tears to his wide, blue eyes.

"What dost thou want, little kitchen brat," he slurred. Benjamin wiped his eyes on the back of his filthy sleeve.

"I have a message for Jacob," he said, with as much courage as he could muster. "Jacob Black," the drunken soldier turned and called out for Jacob. Several shouts and bouts of drunken laughter were heard. He turned back to Benjamin.

"He be over at the stables," he said. "Now get along with thee, brat, or thou shall feel my boot in thy arse," Benjamin ran across the outer bailey, past the huge portcullis and barbican, the grass soft and cool beneath his bare feet. He reached the stables and walked inside, breathing in the smell of horses. In one of the stables a tall man, with short black hair, stood talking softly to a tall stallion. Benjamin walked towards him and cleared his throat. Jacob looked up.

"Excuse me sir, I must find Jacob Black," Benjamin said.

Jacob smiled. "Thou have found him," he said. "How can I be of service to thee?"

"Eleazar asked me to fetch thee. He have a message for thee," Benjamin said, gazing in awe at Jacob.

"Very well," Jacob said, giving the horse a final pat. "What be thy name?" he asked.

"Benjamin, sir," Benjamin said.

"Well Benjamin, let us go."

Benjamin trotted alongside Jacob as they made their way to the kitchens.

"One day, I wish to be a fine warrior."

Jacob grinned. "I am sure thou shall be a fierce warrior, do thou wish to fight in the Imperial army?" Benjamin shook his head, grinning.

"I wish to fight for true Empress," he said. Jacob looked at him in surprise. He ruffled Benjamin's hair fondly.

"So do I," Jacob said. When they reached the kitchens Eleazar looked up from the spit. He limped over, grasping Jacob's forearm in a strong grip. Jacob grinned down at Benjamin.

"It would seem that young Benjamin wishes to be a warrior in the army of the True Empress," he said. Eleazar looked troubled.

"That be an admirable thought," he said to Benjamin. "Yet it is one that would get thee killed. Thou should speak of it to none but Jacob and I," the look in his eyes pressed the seriousness of his statement to little boy. Benjamin drew his skinny frame up to his full height, his cherubic face serious.

"I vow to thee that I shall speak of this to no one," he said.

"Go and tend the spit now. The Empress shall have our heads if her meat is not to her liking," Eleazar said. Benjamin saluted his new hero Jacob, who saluted back, and rushed over to the spit. Jacob looked at Eleazar seriously.

"What is the message thou had to give me?" he asked.

"The Promised One have arrived," Eleazar said.

Jacob' eyes lit up excitedly. "The Princess have found him?" he said. Emmett nodded.

"Aye, Victoria knows the area they are camping in. She be sending a troop of soldiers after them. Thou should be in that troop," he said his weathered face serious. Jacob nodded, just as serious.

"Thankyea, my friend," he said. "I shall do so," they clasped forearms again, and Jacob left the kitchen.

When he reached the barracks he saw that James had gathered the men together. He slipped into the ranks quietly.

"Men," James called. "The rebel Princess have returned. She be camped to the west of Vaicodrya near the Tileth River. With her be the false idol, The Promised One. I need several strong, good men to find them and their rebel followers. The rebel Princess and the idol must be brought back alive. Their public deaths shall strike a blow to the rebellion. The rebels with them, their lives are forfeit," he paused, waiting for men to step forward. Jacob made his way to his friend's side.

"My friend, I wish to go after the rebels," he said. James nodded, suspicious of his friend's motives.

"Why dost thou wish to go after them?" he asked. "Were they not thy friends?" Jacob had the good sense to look wounded.

"Nay, I was childhood friends with the Princess. Yet that was ten years ago. I am loyal only to the True Empress. I feel I may be of some use in this attack," he said. James looked intrigued.

"How can thou be of any more use than any other soldier?" he asked.

"As thou just mentioned, I was the Princess' friend. Her friends mean everything to her. If I can get her trust, perhaps she shall tell me the rebellion's plans. Before we capture her," Jacob said, making it up on the spot. James nodded thoughtfully.

"I shall speak of thy plan to Her Majesty. If she approves thou shall lead the troop in the attack," Jacob saluted politely.

"Thankyea," he said. James turned back to the men. "When I return I expect some men to step forward. She be only a woman," he said saluting. He turned and walked out of the barracks. As soon as the oaken door was closed the men began to complain. There weren't many soldiers there who had faced Isabella and her rebel fighters and survived. The rebels knew the forests better than anyone in Victoria's guard. They fought swiftly and with great skill, and stories of the Princess' legendary fighting ability had spread far. Jacob rolled his eyes at the complaining soldiers.

"Men, can thou honestly tell me thou are afraid to ride in an attack on a woman?" he said. The soldiers shook their heads.

"She be more than just a woman," one man said. "We have all heard of her powers," another nodded.

"This Promised One, is he not meant to be a fearsome warrior?" He said. Jacob shrugged.

"No conquest, no glory," he said. "Dost thou not wish for glory in front of Her Majesty?" the soldiers nodded. They had all seen the treatment she had given James, and no one could deny that Victoria was a very attractive woman.

"The Princess and her rebels killed my brother," a tall, heavily built man said. "I would like a chance to avenge his death," he flexed his huge, trunk-like arms. Soon there was several tall, brawny men who were willing to go after the rebels.

James reached the door to Victoria's chambers and knocked quietly. There was the rustle of silk then the door slowly opened, Victoria stood there, her hair falling around her shoulders to her waist. She looked like a innocent child, with the exception of her eyes, which were as hard as stone and as cold as ice.

"Surely thou dost not wish to ravish me again James?" she said. "I have not had a chance to recover from thy last time," James blushed.

"Nay My Lady, I must ask for thy approval on a matter," he said. She grinned evilly.

"James thy have my approval, I thought thou already knew that," she said. James blushed again.

"Jacob Black wishes to lead the troop in the attack against the Princess. He claims loyalty to thee and believes he can deceive the Princess into trusting him, and revealing the plans of the Princess and the rebellion," he said.

Victoria looked thoughtful "This could be a way of proving where his loyalty lies. If it be with us, then we have the support a great warrior. If it be with the rebellion, then his life is forfeit and he shall die a traitors death," she said.

James nodded. "That appears to be a sound plan My Lady," he said. She smiled again.

"Indeed," she said. James bowed respectfully.

"I shall inform them at once. They shall leave this night," he said. Victoria nodded and James left the room.

James entered the barracks, and saw Jacob and six other men were making ready to ride. He walked up to Jacob.

"Her Majesty agrees to thy plan. I wish thee luck my friend," he said, clasping his forearm.

"I think thee shall need more luck than I," Jacob said. In his drugged state, James didn't understand Jacob. Quickly Jacob and the other men gathered their weapons and some spare clothing and hurried to the kitchens. Eleazar was there with food for their journey. The grooms came out of the stables with the men's horses. They mounted up and Jacob looked over at the men he was in charge of.

"Let us make haste," he said. "We have a hard few days ride ahead of us, and a battle that shall affect the rest of our lives," they walked the horses out of the barbican and into the ruined citadel. Two of the men made signs of the Goddess, as protection against evil. The rest pulled their cloaks around them, and hurried their horses. None wishes to dwell in the citadel of ghosts, as most remembered it in its finer days, as the thriving trade city.

* * *

Heres another chapter, the next one will be in approx two weeks, sorry, but it will be worth it (hint hint) xx Isobel


	21. C21 Proving Edward

**WARNING: Contains a certain bronze haired adonis**

* * *

C21 Proving Edward

Isabella turned suddenly, her attention no longer on the horses. Her eyes raked the darkness, her hearing alert to any sound. She stood silently listening intently.

"What?" Jasper asked. She gestured for silence, then held a hand to her ear, indicating for him to listen. He turned his attentions to the sounds of the forest. He could hear a strange sound, like the hooves of a horse on the soft forest floor. Isabella drew her dagger, her body tensed. Suddenly a man on a horse appeared in the clearing. He dismounted with a single fluid movement. He was the same height as Jasper, though he was easily more powerfully built. His body was a tanned mass of muscle and his shoulder length reddish-brown hair, gleamed in the firelight, curling loosely around his neck. He was dressed in plain black breeches and a loose soft cambric shirt. He also had a leather jerkin, and knee high soft leather boots. Jasper watched surprised as Isabella sheathed her dagger with a cry and ran to embrace the strange man.

"Edward," she breathed, standing back to look at him, her hands on either side of his handsome face.

"Bells," he said, pulling her back into his arms, holding her tight. "Thou have been gone so long, I thought thou had forgotten us," his vibrant green eyes bore into hers. She pulled back a little.

"Forgotten thee. Never," she said. In an intimate gesture Edward gently brushed her hair from her face, his hand cupping her cheek. Isabella was surprised at the strength of her feelings at seeing her friend. Her blood pounded in her ears as relief and happiness weakened her knees. Jasper watched them jealously, before clearing his throat. The moment ended, Isabella pulled away from Edward and gestured to Jasper.

"Jasper, come, I wish for thee to meet one of my dearest friends. Edward Cullen, this be Jasper Whitlock, the Promised One," she said. Jasper had dealt with competition over girls before, and he wasn't about to back down in front of this muscle bound freak. He walked over to Isabella and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," he said, but his tone suggested different. Isabella moved out from under Jasper's arm, her gaze going between the two men. Edward gave Jasper a scathing look.

"This arrogant little child is the Promised One?" he asked. "Who do thou think thou are, behaving so insolently in front of our Emperess?"

Jasper smiled coldly. "Like she said, I'm the Promised One. And your Empress doesn't seem to mind my behaviour towards her," he said. Isabella looked at both of them warningly.

"In case either of thee have forgotten I am not a piece of meat to be fought over, so take the hungry-dog looks off thy faces," she said icily. Both men had the decency to look guilty.

"I still have my doubts about this boy being the prophesied warrior," Edward said.

"Do thou doubt my judgement?" Isabella asked.

"Nay, but I feel thou have been misled."

"Thou are wrong. Only this evening we escaped an attack by Victoria herself. Why else would she face us if he were not the Promised One?" Isabella asked. Edward looked worried. He placed his hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Thou was attacked? What happened?" he asked searching her for wounds.

"Victoria was strong. Far stronger than I expected. She grabbed Jasper, I separated them using the fey spell Eric taught us." Isabella said. Edward look turned from anxious to murderous.

"This be the great warrior thou was searching for? He cannot even protect thee against Victoria."

"Edward, he be the Promised One. Once he has Eric teaching him, his power shall grow," she stated. Edward shook his head.

"If he truly be the Promised One, let him fight to prove it."

"Oh you want to fight me do you?" Jasper said, not the least bit intimidated. Edward looked him up and down and laughed.

"I would hardly call it a fight," he said. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Enough," Isabella said, shaking her head. "There be no need to fight," she was starting to get frustrated by thr both of them.

"Why, can he not defend himself?" Edward asked. Isabella sighed. Jasper looked at her.

"Isabella, I can take this fool."

"Jasper he has been training with me for years. He be a fearsome warrior," she said. Jasper shrugged.

"Don't worry. He's too cocky for his own good. He underestimates me," he said. She sighed again, this seemed to be the only way they were going to work anything out and perhaps the only way Jasper could prove his destiny to Edward, and to himself.

"Very well, if this is the only way thee males can settle anything, then fine, fight," she said, holding her hands up. Jasper stripped his shirt off. Edward removed the sword from his back, taking off his cloak, shirt and leather jerkin. Isabella sat in between Ty and Mason, near the fire.

"Are thou not going to put a stop to this?" Mason asked. She shook her head.

"Why, if these fools feel the need to prove something then fine, let them take it out on each other," she settled down to watch. They slowly circled each other, the firelight flickering across their bare chests. They watched each other intently, trying to predict the other's move. Edward moved forward suddenly his fist connecting with the side of Jasper's head. He staggered back, his senses reeling. He shook it off, not allowing his attention to be taken off Edward for a second. Edward spun, his heel seeking Jasper's face. Jasper grabbed his leg, forcing Edward off balance and sending him crashing heavily to the ground. Edward lithely flipped to his feet his jade green eyes flashing angrily.

Jasper darted forward, his fist connecting with Edward's stomach. As he bent forward Jasper sent his knee crashing into Edward's face. He fell to the ground again, his nose streaming blood. He wiped it away, getting to his feet again. Edward suddenly gave a resounding cry, taking a flying leap at Jasper. Jasper fell to the ground seeing stars. Edward's foot had slammed into the side of Jasper's face, splitting his brow. He wiped the blood from his eyes, furious. There was no way he was about to let this guy show him up. He stood up, fists clenched. When Edward rushed at him he spun, his heel seeking Edward's face. Edward grabbed his foot and sent him flying into the dirt. Jasper spat the dust out of his mouth, slowly getting back to his feet. He breathed in deep, forcing himself to calm down. He watched Edward steadily, who was taking a short respite.

Jasper did not attack him but simply waited for Edward to strike first. Edward smirked at him, bringing his foot up with lethal accuracy. Jasper dropped down under his foot, sweeping his other leg out from under him. Edward crashed to the ground hard, Jasper planting an elbow in his solar plexus, then leaping back out of range, as he had seen Isabella do. Isabella bit her lip anxiously. Edward was a skilful warrior, yet Jasper was the Promised One. Edward leapt to his feet angrily, only to encounter Jasper's fists. He landed two swift strikes to Edward's head, and then spun, his foot striking Edward squarely in the stomach. Edward grunted in pain, and staggered back. Jasper turned slightly, smiling at Isabella. Edward grimaced, and pulled a dagger from his boot. Isabella's eyes widened in shock, and she stood. Jasper turned just as Edward ran at him. He felt a fiery hot feeling race through his body, and his palms began to tingle. Before he realized what was happening he raised his hands and drove them into Edward's chest. There was a flash of blue light, and Edward was thrown across the clearing. Jasper looked down at his hands in shock. Isabella walked up to him, looking at them both sternly.

"Are thou both quite through," she said "As entertaining as all this manly striding about is, we do have a long hard journey before us, and if thou are both so inclined to fighting I am sure Victoria's soldiers will be able to help thee out there when they track us down. So enough," she said angrily.

She turned to Jasper. "Thou must surely believe me now, for thou have performed magic with thy own hands," Jasper just stared at her, his face white.

He swayed a little, and Isabella steadied him. "Thou are unused to using magic. Thou used too much of thy own energy," she scolded with absolutely no sympathy. "Take a torch, go to the river, and clean the blood off thy face, thou shall be fine," shame faced, Jasper lit a torch, and stumbled down the river.

She then turned to Edward who sat up slowly. He groaned as he got to his feet. Isabella looked at him, concerned.

"Are thou hurt, Ed?" she asked. He shook his head before falling to his knees before her, his head bowed in supplication.

"Forgive me for my foolishness, my friend," he said. Isabella looked uncomfortable.

"Edward," she said. "Thou are being foolish right now," he shook his head.

"Nay Isabella, I offer thee my apologies," he said. She knelt down before him, raising his face so their eyes met.

"Ed, thou are my dearest friend, this be not necessary," she said. "Yet I accept thy apology," together they stood up but his head hung in shame. The boy had bested him in a fight, if only by using magic. Isabella smiled at him sympathetically, taking his hand.

"Do not feel too bad my friend. He be the Promised One. Once he has had some training, he shall be able to defeat any of us, have thou eaten?" she asked. Edward shook his head. "There be a pot of Melú over the fire and there be some rolls in the saddlebag. Come," Edward grinned.

"Thank the Gods. I have had enough of Emmett's cooking," he joked, sitting down by the fire.

Jasper slowly made his way down to the river. He fell to his knees by the river's edge and splashed his face with water. He came up gasping, but feeling less dizzy. He winced when he touched his brow.

"I'm going to have a few bruises tomorrow," he said to himself. He looked up at the sky, and swore. Still looking at the sky, he made his way back to the camp, the sky becoming hidden by the tree canopy. Seated by the campfire were Edward and Isabella. Jasper sat beside her.

"Um, Bella, why does this realm have two moons?" he asked, stunned. She grinned, nodding.

"Aye, I am sorry, I have lived with two moons all my life. I did not think them unusual. The silver moon," she said, pointing up at the two thin slivers, barely seen through a gap in the canopy. "That be Earth's moon, Azrel. The larger violet moon, is Olympia's moon, Lunesra."

"Why is earth's moon seen here?" he asked.

"Legend says, many years ago, when both Earth and Olympia were young worlds, relations between their peoples were forbidden by the Circle of Light. There was a traveller from Earth, by the name of Azrel. He fell in love with an Olympian, Lunesra. Their love was forbidden and when the Gods discovered them, the two lovers were forced apart. The Pantheon placed them in the sky, always pursuing each other but never meeting. Azrel, being from Earth, was forced to travel the mists to shine his light upon his home realm. The Mother Goddess Dayna however took pity on them and once every thousand years, they meet," she said. Jasper nodded slowly.

"So when, Azrel is full here, the moon on earth is dark?" He asked. Isabella nodded. She pointed to Jasper's bedroll.

"Sleep," she ordered. He nodded, and unrolled his blankets. He took the cloak Isabella had given him, and rolled it under his head. He pulled the blankets over him, and lay down, exhausted.

Isabella pointed to Edward's bedroll, still tied to his saddle. "Thou should sleep too my friend. I shall wake Emmett for the second watch," she said. Emmett snored loudly and rolled over. Edward grinned and shook his head.

"That crusty old dog could sleep through anything. Bells, thou are exhausted, thou sleep. Emmett and I shall watch tonight," he said. Isabella went to refuse but Edward wouldn't hear of it. "I know thee too well my friend. Thou should not push thyself so hard," Isabella went to refuse again, but Edward stood and passed her bedroll. She smiled and nodded, unrolling her own bedroll, and rolling her cloak under her head. She removed her sword, and loosened her jerkin and boots. Before she lay down she gave Edward a strange look.

"Why did thou pull thy dagger on Jasper?" she asked. Edward shrugged.

"He did not believe he was the Promised One, neither did I. It seemed to be the only way to prove the truth," he said. Isabella smiled. She gave him a hug, pulling him tight against her.

"I am so glad to be home," she said. Edward hugged her back, revelling in the feel of having her so close to him.

"I am glad to have thee back, Earth is not the place for thee," he said. She smiled and lay down, asleep almost before her head hit the cloak. Exhaustion lay heavily upon her and she didn't wake, even when a tan cat curled up beside her and a large silvery grey wolf stretched lovingly against her, ecstatic to have the woman she loved home.

* * *

Hope you liked Edward and how he reacts to Bella, next chapter in a weeks time, hopefully :) xx Isobel


	22. C22 Aching Muscles

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, work has been hectic

* * *

C22 Aching Muscles

"Hey, Jasper, wake up," he opened his stormy blue eyes slowly. Isabella was leaning over him, her long dark hair falling like wet satin over his chest. He groaned slightly, sitting up. Isabella handed him a skin of water. He drank thirstily. He looked around at the campsite. The early morning light lit up the hive of activity. Emmett was bent over the fire, stirring a pot. Isabella and Edward were feeding and saddling the horses. He stood up.

"Bella, why didn't you wake me?" he said. She smiled.

"We tried, but thee told us thee did not want to go to school today and turned over. So we left thee. We must leave soon, go wash by the river," she said. He nodded, and went down to the river. He dunked his head and shoulders under the water, gasping at the cold as he dashed the water from his skin. He searched the water, but there was no sign of the water sprite he had seen the night before. He slicked his honey blonde hair back and washed his body as best he could.

Back at the camp, Edward was frustrated by Jasper's lack of help.

"He be not a child," he said, strapping his bedroll to his saddle. "Why does he not help us?" Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Ed, what would thee have him do. On Earth, they do not live as we do. Until we teach him I am afraid he will not be much help," she said. Edward shook his head.

"Thou are a Princess, the heir to the throne. He should learn his place," he said.

"Edward, when have I ever acted like a Princess," she asked. "And Jasper has not learnt the things we have, on Earth he does not need to hunt, or ride horses, or camp in a forest," Edward went to say something else, but they heard Jasper returning.

When he entered the clearing Emmett handed around bowls of hot vegetable stew. They ate quickly, not wishing to give Victoria's men any chance of catching up with them.

"Ed, I need one of thy spare shirts. Jasper cannot be seen in the clothes he be wearing," Edward reluctantly handed her one of his shirts. Jasper slipped it on the soft, well-worn cotton shirt. There was little they could do with his jeans. Isabella draped his cloak over his shoulders.

"We shall have to keep thee out of sight until we can get thee a change of clothes," she said. She tapped her toe on his boots. "They shall do for now. Why be they so strong?" she asked.

"They're steel capped boots. They have steel inlaid in the toe," he said. Isabella gave an interested nod. Emmett quickly washed and packed the bowls, and strapped his bedroll and saddlebags to his saddle. Isabella led a tall stocky, dun mare over to Jasper, handing the reins to him. He looked apprehensively at the horse.

"Can thou ride Jasper?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well, I know how, but how long are we riding for?" he asked. Isabella thought for a second.

"It would take about nine days, if we push the horses. Yet thou would not used to such a pace. Hopefully we shall be able to get thee to the safety of Eric in about twelve days," she said.

"Twelve days?" Jasper exclaimed. "I've never ridden a horse for that long."

She patted his arm. "Thou shall be fine," she said. He rubbed the horse's nose, ruefully.

"You and me are going to be good friends," he said, mounting up. Emmett mounted a sturdy bay pony and Edward a tall grey mare. Isabella nickered to the black stallion who nickered lovingly back to her. She strapped her sword to her back, and vaulted into the saddle. She gave a soft whistle and they set off. Jasper led his horse beside hers, as they made their way west through the forest.

"Your horse is incredibly well trained," he said. Isabella ran her hand down his glossy, black neck.

"Aye, I have had Seth since I was a child. He was a gift to my father from his father's people," she paused for a moment at the memory. "When he first came to us he was skittish and untrusting. No one could ride him. Slowly he came to trust me until I was able to train him."

"He is a beautiful horse," Jasper said admiringly.

"He be of the finest stock. The prides of the plains breed the finest horses in the land," she said. They lapsed into silence and Jasper took the time to look around his strange surroundings. The sunlight flickered though the gaps in the canopy, filtering down over the smaller plants and mossy rocks. As he peered through the trees he could see the sunlight glinting of the river below them. They followed some small, semi-hidden path, most time having to ride single file, the ground angling away from them sharply. The horses appeared to know the way, and were quite content to have their heads. Jasper looked up at the small patches of azure blue sky that appeared between the overhanging branches.

"This world doesn't have two suns as well, does it?" he asked. Isabella grinned at Jasper as he turned in the saddle.

"Nay, only Solaris," she said. They rode on in silence, Emmett in front, Edward guarding from the rear, and Isabella staying right behind Jasper. If they were forced to fight, she wanted him as close to her as possible. Ty padded beside her occasionally racing off to chase rabbits before returning, her pale pink tongue lolling around her mouth. Jasper looked up and saw a tall, white-tailed deer standing a few meters away, her liquid brown eyes watching them passively. Isabella followed his gaze and she made a strange noise with her tongue. To Jasper's surprise the deer made the same noise to Isabella. He heard a movement behind him and turned to see Edward stringing his hunting bow. As he went to fit an arrow to his bow, Isabella raised her hand.

"Not her Ed, she is breeding," she said. Edward nodded, and unstrung his bow, tying it to his saddle. Isabella made another noise and the pregnant doe answered, before leaping gracefully away from the path.

"Was Edward going to kill that deer?" Jasper asked. Isabella nodded.

"Aye, we hunt the deer for food. I do not eat it, yet the others do," she said. "She was pregnant and we do not kill a breeding doe."

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Jasper asked. Isabella smiled.

"She told me," she said.

"What!"

"I have lived in these forests since my entire life; I know the dialects of most of the creatures that reside there. That is why I do not eat deer," she said. Jasper shook his head, wondering, not for the first time, just what he had got himself into.

They stopped quickly around noon, eating and refilling the skins of water. Jasper was aching in every muscle in his body, and they had only been riding half a day. The inside of his thighs was beginning to rub raw, and his shins were bruised from catching them on the stirrup straps. Isabella passed Jasper a small bottle.

"Drink this. It shall help with thy aches," she said. He drank it, gagging at the taste. Almost immediately he felt the ache in his legs and back lessen. She handed him a skin of water to hang over his pommel, and they mounted up again. This time they set a much harder pace and although the potion eased his aches for while, it wasn't long before they were worse than before. Japer tried to shift his weight in the saddle, but it helped little. He was determined, however, to not let anyone see how much he was struggling. Jasper knew Edward resented his presence, and he was not about to give him anything more to grieve over. The sun slowly sank lower in the sky, yet Jasper was too uncomfortable to enjoy the beauty. Isabella suddenly raised her hand and they stopped, near a small waterfall.

"It grows dark, we shall camp here," she said. Edward kicked his horse up to hers.

"Isabella, we can continue still," he said. She shook her head.

"Nay Edward, Jasper is not accustomed to riding for such a long time. We must rest," she said. Edward sighed but nodded his head. He shot Jasper a dirty look as he dismounted his grey mare.

"I shall collect the firewood," Emmett said, dismounting and disappearing into the forest. Isabella nodded as she slid off Seth's back. None of them looked the slightest bit the worse for wear, much to Jasper's disgust. To his horror, when he went to dismount, his legs refused to obey him, and he crumpled on the ground, his muscles protesting his every movement. Edward burst into laughter, and even Isabella began to laugh, though she quickly smothered it. She hurriedly straightened her face, and rushed over to help him.

"I am sorry Jasper," she said, the smile not quite leaving her face. When he attempted to stand, Isabella put a hand under his arm. "Thy muscles are cramping, thee must get thy legs moving again," she said. Jasper nodded, walking stiffly. Isabella helped him over to a rock wall, near the waterfall. "Just sit and rest, Edward and I can take care of the horses," she said. Jasper collapsed gratefully to the ground, resting his aching back against the stone. He was embarrassed at what had happened.

'_So much for not showing how tired I am,_' Jasper thought. Isabella and Edward set about unsaddling and feeding the horses. Jasper slowly got to his feet and hobbled over to them. Isabella turned

"Jasper, go rest, thou must be able to ride on the morrow," she said. He shook his head.

"No, I want to help," he said. She smiled, though Edward rolled his eyes. She handed Jasper a brush.

"The horses must be unsaddled, groomed, and fed. In the forest, they are far more valuable than us," she said. Jasper grinned. Isabella showed him how to loosen the saddle. Isabella began to rub Seth down Jasper mimicked her with his horse, which Isabella had told him was named Heidi. She nickered softly at him, rubbing her velvety nose on his arm.

"She likes thee," Isabella said. Jasper smiled. Edward moved closer, jealous of their friendship. Isabella began talking to Seth, the language strange to Jasper.

What language is that?" he asked. "Elaren. The dialect of my Grandsire's pride," she said. "Seth is from there, so I use his language," Jasper nodded. Isabella looked over at Edward.

"Edward, we need to eat. Jas and I can finish the horses," she said. Edward nodded, not wishing to leave Jasper alone with Isabella, but seeing an opportunity to look good in her eyes. He gripped her shoulder, before taking up his bow and quiver, slipping into the forest, swift and silent, Mason at his heels. They often hunted together.

By the time Emmett had returned with the wood, Isabella and Jasper had just finished strapping the feedbags to the horses' noses. They sat down, and Isabella began to build the fire. As silently as they had disappeared Edward and Mason stepped out of the forest. Out of respect for Isabella, Edward had already skinned and prepared the rabbits he had caught and he had fish for her. Isabella handed him a pot and he began to dice the rabbit meat. He dumped it in the pot and began to quickly cut up the vegetables they had in the bag. Isabella skinned and filleted the fish, removing the bones with skill. She wrapped the fillets in leaves and buried it in the coals. She did the same with the rolls they had packed in one of the saddlebags.

Emmett sat down with a groan. "It does my old bones no good, traipsing through the forest after thee young ones," he said.

Edward gave him a friendly push. "As if we couldst have left thee behind," Emmett grinned.

"Aye, thee old dog. Thou love the adventure," Isabella said grinning. She took a pot and filled it with cold water from the pool they were camped near. She began to drop different herbs from the pouch she carried on her hip into the water. Then she took the pot in both hands and closed her eyes, concentrating. Jasper's eyes widened as he watched the water in the pot stir of it's own accord. He was even more surprised when it began to bubble and boil. Isabella opened her eyes and began to pour the boiling liquid into wooden cups. She handed one to Jasper.

"Drink," she said, "It shall help with the aching muscles," Jasper flushed, taking the cup.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic," She said. "Thou must use thy mind, imagine warmth flowing through thy hands, imagine the water boiling," she struggled to explain it. Magic had always come naturally as breathing to her. She handed Jasper a cup of cold water.

"Thou are the Promised One, try and stir the water," she said. Jasper shook his head.

"I can't," he said. Isabella insisted.

"Thou do not know that," she said. He took the cup, not believing for a second that he would be able to do anything to the water. He held the cup between his hands and closed his eyes.

"Open thy eyes, Jas," she said softly. "Concentrate on the water. See it move in thy mind," Jasper stared at the water, willing it to move. His palms began to ache and tingle, and before his eyes the water began to move a little. He concentrated harder, and the water sloshed over the side of the cup. Jasper nearly dropped the cup in shock. Isabella grinned excitedly; water was the hardest element to master.

"Well done Jasper, thou have much power within thee," she said. Jasper didn't know what to say. He picked up the cup of hot herbal tea that Isabella had given him. He took a sip, and sighed as the hot sweet brew soothed his aching muscles. Isabella handed the rest a cup, and also drank some, though her muscles were well used to days in the saddle. They ate in relative silence, despite everything all were tired. Edward handed Jasper a bowl of stew.

"I dost not know if they eat rabbit in Earth, yet I only caught enough fish for Isabella. I hope that dost not bother thee," he said stiffly. Jasper shook his head, taking the bowl.

"No, I've never eaten rabbit, but I would love to try it," he replied. Isabella rolled her eyes she refused to get involved in whatever was going on between Edward and Jasper. Jasper found the rabbit to be better than he expected. After they had eaten Edward dug out a skin of mead. Isabella grinned.

"I thought thee would have drunk it all," she said. Edward shook his head.

"Nay, I saved a skin," he said, handing it to her. Isabella took a swig, gasping as it burnt its way down her throat. She pounded her chest, laughing.

She handed it to Jasper. "It have been a long time since I tasted good mead," she said. Jasper held the skin to his lips. "Take care," Isabella warned.

"It be-" But Jasper had already taken a large draught. The fiery sweet liquid blossomed hotly in his chest, burning a hot trail down to his belly. He coughed, pounding his chest.

"-very strong." she finished. Jasper laughed, coughing a little.

"Wow, what is that stuff?" he asked.

"Forkian mead, Nectar of the Gods," Isabella said, laughing. "It be made with honey, it has quite a kick to it," Jasper nodded in agreement, ignoring Emmett and Edward who were smothering laughter at his first taste. They handed the skin around, Jasper taking smaller sips of the strong liquor. Isabella leant back, resting against the stone.

"Thee should all get some sleep, I shall take the first watch. Edward, I shall wake thee for second watch, Emmett thou take the third," Isabella said.

"Bella, I can take a watch," Jasper said. "I don't want be completely useless," Isabella smiled, but shook her head.

"Jasper, thou are not used to riding such long distances, for such a long time. Thee need to rest. Thou are no good to us exhausted and unable to ride," she said. Jasper nodded, half-glad that he didn't have to stay awake. The day had taken a lot out of him, and he just wished to sleep. Edward looked annoyed. Still he said nothing, unrolling his bedroll and laying down, boots and all. Emmett and Jasper lay down and all were quickly asleep. Isabella sat near the fire, her back against the wall. She rested her arms on her knees. When the moons had disappeared from the sky, Isabella silently woke Edward, and crawled into her bedroll.

It was just before dawn when Isabella woke, Emmett was sitting up near the fire, his cloak wrapped around his stocky old frame. He smiled at her as she sat up. "Morning thy Majesty," he said, knowing she hated formality. "Did thee sleep well My Lady?" Isabella stuck out her tongue, knowing he was joking with her.

"I slept quite well, good servant," She said with an effected accent. "Now draw my bath, and fetch me breakfast," Emmett grinned.

"I'll start breakfast now if thou wishes. Thee can bathe in the pool," he said. Isabella nodded.

'Thankyea friend, I believe I shall do that," hhe said. She shook Jasper. "Jas, wake up," his eyes opened blearily.

"Yeah," he said, "Is it time to get up?" Isabella nodded.

"Yes, and thou must bathe. Thou are beginning to smell," hhe joked. Jasper sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Bella, it's barely dawn. Where are we going to bathe at this time of day?" he asked. Isabella cast her arm over to the waterfall and the pool.

"That water must be freezing," he said. "We can't swim in that." Isabella shrugged, stripping off her leather jerkin. Her shirt came next, then her boots. She was just unlacing her breeches when Edward sat up yawning. His bronze hair fell in straggled curls around his neck. His eyes widened at the sight of Isabella's skin.

"And what would thou call that attire, or lack of it?" he said, his voice approving. Isabella grinned at the look on his face.

"It be clothing from Earth. They use it to protect a lady's modesty whilst swimming," she said, adjusting the straps of the bikini she hadn't wished to leave behind.

"It does not appear to offer much protection," Edward said, standing up. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Isabella winked at him as she stepped onto the rocks and dived in. Jasper watched as surfaced, flicking her hair off her face.

"Boys, if thou wishes to bathe thou need to get in the water," she said, lazily swimming through the water, not feeling the cold. Edward saw how reluctant Jasper was to get into the cold water, so he stripped off to his breeches, ready to join Isabella in the water.

As he passed Jasper he said, "Do they not bathe on Earth?" before he had a chance to answer, Isabella swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Of course they bathe Edward," she said. "On Earth they have waterfalls in their dwellings, called showers. They run hot water, though I must admit, I would much rather be in the stone baths at home," Edward simply dove into the water, showering Isabella with water. She laughed and swam over to the other side of the pool, pulling herself out of the pool onto the rocks under the fall. Not to be outdone, Jasper stripped down to his boxer shorts, took a deep breath and dove in. He surfaced, breathing hard.

"Bella, this water is freezing," he said. She laughed again and beckoned him over.

"We dost not have much time, we must get moving," she said. He nodded and swam over. They washed quickly and hurried out of the cold water. Jasper dressed quickly rather uncomfortable, as he was still wet. They ate quickly, Isabella and Edward skilfully preparing the horses as they ate. Emmett kicked over the fire and they made their way into the forest.

When they stopped for the night Jasper's legs felt more cramped and sore than ever. He slid from the saddle as soon as Edward was out of sight, and sat where he fell. Eventually Isabella helped him to stand.

"I know it seems hard Jasper," she said. "But it shall get easier I promise."

He nodded. "It's okay Isabella. I'll be fine," he said. Emmett returned and Isabella started the fire. Jasper sat beside her as she cooked, his inner thighs raw and irritated. When he turned in he fell quickly asleep.

* * *

**A/N2: **Hope you enjoyed, xx Isobel


	23. C23 Fire and Ice

**A/N: WARNING: **Contains an evil b*tch and some lovin' ;)

* * *

C23 Fire and Ice

"Jacob sir, they have been here," one soldier called, uncovering the old remnants of a fire.

"Aye sir, there be hoof-prints, of four horses," another called. Jacob nodded.

"Can thou tell which direction they be travelling?" he asked. The man studied the prints for a few moments before pointing decisively west.

"Due West sir," he said. Jacob nodded again.

"Let us mount up men," he called. They stopped combing the bushes and mounted up. Jacob gave a piercing whistle. A large silver and black wolf bounded out of the bushes.

"Colin, follow the horses," he said. He told no one that he could speak to the wolf, mind to mind. Colin sniffed the tracks, his pale pink tongue lolling, before taking off west, his nose to the ground. Jacob and the men followed behind. Jacob was anxious, even if they did catch up to the Princess he had no idea what he would say to her, or if she even remembered him. They set a swift pace through the forest, for all the men were seasoned riders, and they cared little for the horses. By late afternoon they had covered a lot of distance, and Jacob sent two of the men to hunt for deer or rabbit. They camped that night in a small clearing, near a cliff-face. The men had caught a young stag, so they all ate well.

"Turn in men, we need to be up at dawn," Jacob said, "Mike, thee and Amun, take the first watch. Caius, thee and thy brother, take second. Paul and I shall take the last. Marcus, thee and Brady shall take first watch on the morrow," he said. The men nodded. Mike and Amun sat in the middle of the campsite, their backs to each other, swords ready. The other men unrolled their bedrolls and lay down. Jacob lay in his blankets, Colin lying at his back, staring at the campfire. Suddenly in the flames, he could see movement. A figure of an attractive young woman, and several men appeared.

'_Isabella,_' he thought. The figures faded and Jacob closed his eyes, the vision replaying in his head. He fell asleep, the Princess still before his eyes.

"Jacob sir, wake up," he sat up, rubbing his face. Caius sat back on his haunches.

"It be time for thy watch," he said. Jacob nodded, getting out of his bedroll. He rolled it up and tied it too his saddle. Paul did the same. He was a young well-built man about sixteen, with sandy coloured hair that constantly fell into his eyes. As they sat there Jacob couldn't help but wonder him why he joined Victoria's army.

"Paul, what does thy father do?" he asked.

"He be a farmer," he said.

"Why did thee leave thy farm then? Are thou not the oldest son?" Jacob asked. Paul nodded.

"I am the eldest son. I wanted to see Forks, yet my father refused to let me go. I ran away to seek my fortunes," he said. Jacob nodded.

"Why did thee join Victoria's army?" he asked.

Paul shrugged. "She be our Empress. I was in Glairbaston when Victoria's men came for recruits. It was join or be killed," he said. Jacob nodded.

"Do thee not miss thy family?" he asked. Paul nodded.

"Aye, very much sir."

"Why do thee not leave, and return home? If the dispute with the rebels becomes a war, thee should not be fighting," Jacob said.

Paul shrugged. "How could I leave?"

"Can I trust thee, Paul?" Jacob said. Paul nodded.

"With thy life, sir. Thou have always been true and just to me since I have known thee," he said. Jacob smiled.

"Thou have heard the stories of the Princess and her rebels?" he said. Paul nodded.

"Aye, many stories," he said. "Does this have anything to do with our mission?" Jacob shrugged.

"Perhaps. The rebels are fearsome warriors. If there be trouble, thou should try and leave and return home," he said. Paul gave him a curious look.

"Thou wish me to desert the army. Victoria's men would track thee down and kill me," he said. Jacob shook his head.

"Nay, not if they believes thou are dead," he said. "I do not understand," Paul said. Jacob shook his head.

"Do not worry. It be nothing," he said, determined to spare the lads life if he could, they lapsed into silence.

As dawn was breaking over the mountains, Jacob woke the men. They ate quickly, rolls stuffed with meat. They rode off, Colin leading them along the trail of the Princess. Jacob set a hard pace. He wished to catch up with the Isabella soon. He was struck with a sudden longing to see his childhood friend. He wanted to see if she was all right, how she had changed over the years and whether she had truly found the Promised One. He hoped she still remembered him.

Victoria stood alone in a large clearing. She was dressed in a plain, sombre gown, and her unfettered hair fell around her like a cape. Leah stood near her, her eyes glassy and unfocused. She spoke, her voice far harsher and deeper than her usual lilting voice.

"The time has come for thee to test thy powers, my disciple," Victoria nodded, bowing low to the possessed girl. Leah pointed to a tree, a hundred yards away.

"Burn it," she grated.

"Surely it be too far," Victoria said. Leah sent a bolt of lightning into Victoria, who cried out, and fell to her knees.

"Who are thou to Question me? Thou are nothing without me. Now burn the tree," she said. Victoria nodded, standing up and pointing a finger at the tree. She thought of heat and warmth, the flames taking the lives of the innocents at Baliee. The tree burst into flames. Before her eyes the trunk crackled and burnt, the flames licking greedily along the branches.

"Now douse it," Leah said. This time Victoria did not question her, she simply raised a hand in the direction of the burning tree. She thought the darkness that comes without fire, the void. The fire dispersed the trunk smoking in its wake. Victoria looked at Leah, who nodded slightly. The Dark One continued to test Victoria, pushing her harder and harder, caring neither for pain nor failure. Despite her immortality, Victoria was soon shaking with exhaustion.

"Try ice," Leah grated. Victoria raised her hand to the shattered remnants of the tree. "Not the tree.," Leah snapped. "On this little innocent," Victoria raised her hand to Leah. She thought of winter, and deep, cold snow. Of icy winds, and freezing water. Almost immediately a slab of ice rose up, imprisoning Leah. Victoria chafed her hands on her arms, desperately trying to get warm again. Suddenly the ice shattered, showering Victoria in shards of glassy ice. Several of them sliced her skin, but the skin slowly knitted together again. Leah was drenched, but the Dark one showed no sign of discomfit.

"Thou may leave, this night. We shall test again on the morrow, the same time. Bring the innocent," she paused for a second, looking disdainfully at the body she inhabited.

"This one has light within her. Thou should beware," Victoria nodded.

"Of course My Queen, but can thou not simply will thyself here, as thou did with me in thy cave, without possessing the girl?" she asked. Jane turned her eyes coldly on Victoria, shooting her with a quick painful bolt of lightning into her. She twisted in pain, a cry spilling from her lips.

"Dost thou doubt my power little slave," Leah said, smiling cruelly before closing her eyes. The air beside the possessed maid began to shimmer. Leah's body collapsed but was quickly caught around the neck by the impressive, fearsome, beautiful demi-goddess that appeared beside her. Jane's smile was terrifying as she stared down at Victoria.

"I am well able to be here in person, but it amuses me greatly to play with this little innocent. I would dearly love to see what it takes to twist and corrupt a powerful little soul such as this. Dost thou dare presume to question me?" she said. Victoria cowered, bowing low.

"Never would I question thy great power My Lady," Jane nodded slowly, before fading into Leah again. "Thy lover, have thou fed from him?" Victoria looked confused.

"Fed?" she said. The Dark one sighed.

"Drawn upon his life force, his essence. Next time thou are with him, feel his life force pour into thee when thee kiss him, or lay thy hands upon him," Victoria nodded.

"I shall try," she said.

"See that thou do. Until tomorrow night, my Queen," she said. The Dark one nodded stiffly and withdrew. Leah fell to the ground with thud, unconscious. Victoria pointed a finger at her, and water appeared from nowhere, splashing her in the face. Leah groaned in pain, not yet conscious. Victoria pointed at her again, and raised her hand. Leah's body rose into the air. Victoria whistled and two men leading horses rode up from the cover of the trees. They stopped in shock when they saw Leah floating in mid air.

"My Lady, be something wrong with the maid?" one asked. Victoria shook her head, impatient to be back to the castle. She directed Leah's body to an empty saddle. They lashed her to the saddle and set off for the castle. Midway through the ride, Leah came around.

"My Lady, what have happened? Why am I tied to the saddle?" she asked her voice strained. Victoria held up a hand and the ropes slid undone. Leah sat up, her head pounding.

"Do not worry dear, thee had a fall, hit thy head. Thee knocked thyself unconscious," Victoria said. Leah felt her head. She couldn't feel any lumps, but her hair was wet and stiff with cold. So were her clothes. Her fingers and toes were numb, and her slender body was wracked with chills.

"Why am I so wet, and cold?" she asked. Victoria shrugged, seeing the castle in the distance.

"I think thee fell into a puddle of water," she said. Leah didn't believe her for a second. It was summer a puddle filled with icy water surely it was not possible. But she couldn't explain how she came to be so cold. When they reached the inner bailey, the two men took the reins of the horses. Leah followed Victoria inside. She was trembling, both with exhaustion and cold.

"Be there anything else I can do for thee before I retire, My Lady?" she asked. Victoria cast an eye over her.

"Thou are no good to me in this state. Send Carmen to tend to me. I shall see thee in the morning," she said. Leah curtseyed clumsily and fled thankfully to the kitchens. By the fire Carmen was seated, a cup of wine in her weathered hands, her feet propped up on a stool. Emmett was seated beside her. Several other kitchen servants were seated on small stools around the fire. Though it was the middle of summer, this dank, dreary castle always held a chill.

They looked up and saw Leah's approach. Carmen clucked at her.

"Well what on earth happened to thee?" she asked, concerned. Leah shrugged.

"I do not know," she said. "Her Majesty, called me, saying she wished to go for a ride. We stopped in clearing, Her Ladyship whispered some strange words, and I do not remember anything after that. The next thing I remember is waking lashed to a saddle, on our way home," Eleazar went a little pale during the story. He stood up, beckoning to the others.

"I believe it be time for us to turn in. We all have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow," the other servants rose, finishing their wine. They disappeared up the stairs to their chambers, talking about their days.

"Carmen, Her Ladyship wishes thee to tend to her this night," Leah said, swaying slightly. Carmen sighed, heaving her huge bulk off the stool.

"I am getting far too old for those stairs," she said to Eleazar.

He laughed. "I believe it be girth, and not age, making those stairs a trial for thee," Carmen laughed, shaking a finger at him.

"I would dearly love to race thee up those stairs, stumpy," she said back. Eleazar laughed. "Now thee, my dear, go and rest, child, thee look terrible," she said to Leah, and she walked off to see to the Empress. Leah smiled; Carmen was as close to a mother as most of the girls in castle had. She went to go to her bed but Eleazar halted her.

"Sit down dear," he said, pointing to a stool near the fire. Leah sat down thankfully, warming herself by the fire. Eleazar passed her a hot cup of mulled wine, saved normally for winter, but Eleazar could see she needed it. Leah held it gratefully between her hands, breathing in the fragrant steam. She took a sip, the brew warming her insides.

"Tell me all that happened this night?" Eleazar asked gently.

"Eleazar, I have told thee all I know. Her Ladyship spoke some strange words, and there was this darkness, and cold evil darkness. I felt pain, but I could not move to stop it. The next thing I remember is waking tied to the saddle. Her Ladyship raised her hand, and the ropes untied. I am sore all over and my clothes and hair are stiff and cold, like I have been swimming in icy water, but how can that be possible?" she asked. Eleazar thought hard, he wasn't sure, but he meant to find out.

"Go to thy rest now, Leah. I shall endeavour to discover what happened to thee," he said.

Leah nodded. "I shall tell thee if anything else occurs," she said. She rose and climbed the stairs slowly. Her bed was three floors up, and as much as she loved the view, at this moment she wished more than anything that her pallet was on the first floor. When she reached her bedchamber, which she shared with two other maids, she saw Benjamin hiding in the corner of the hallway. She smiled.

"Benjamin, I see thee, why are thou not in thy bed?" she asked. He stepped forward, a huge grin across his dirty face.

"Leah, I wanted to see if thee were alright," he said. Leah hugged him her little brother was all the family she had left.

"I shall be fine, I just need some sleep. As do thee. Go to bed," she said, Benjamin hugged her back, his tiny face serious all of a sudden.

"Thou dost not have to worry about The Empress hurting thee for much longer," he said. "The true Princess is going to bring a warrior and I'm going to fight in her army, and she be going to-" Leah clapped her hand over her brother's mouth.

"Hush, Benjamin. Those are admirable thoughts, but do thou wish to get us killed?" she said.

"Now get to thy bed."

Benjamin smiled. "Aye Leah. One day, I am going to be a great warrior, just like Jacob Black," Leah grinned, all the maids harboured secret crushes on the brave warrior and his friend, the new captain James Hunter.

"I am sure thou shall," she said, pointing downstairs. Benjamin ran downstairs to his bedchamber, which he shared with the other kitchen boys. As soon as he was out of sight, Leah's grin turned into a grimace of pain. She crawled into her bedchamber, removing her sodden clothes.

"Leah, are thou all right?" one girl said, sitting up. Her pretty blonde hair was tied in severe braid down her back. Leah nodded, slipping into a worn, soft nightshirt.

"Aye Lauren, I shall be fine after a good night's sleep," she said with a cheeriness she did not feel. Lauren nodded and lay down. Leah crawled onto her pallet, drawing the blankets tightly around her. She closed her eyes, sleep coming quickly to the exhausted girl.

Carmen knocked reluctantly on the Empress' door. She wanted to get back to the warmth of the kitchens instead of the damp draughty halls of the castle, and maybe have another cup of steamed wine before she turned in.

"Enter," came the answer. Carmen pushed open the door. "Carmen draw me a bath, I must wash after my ride," Victoria said. Carmen nodded and quickly went to light the fire under the great stone bath. Whilst the water heated Carmen's curiosity bettered her.

"My Lady, it was awfully late to ride through the countryside," she said, as she brushed Victoria's beautiful long brown hair. "Thou could have been set upon by rebels," Victoria giggled sweetly.

"Nay, the rebels could not come close to the castle without my knowing it. I have guard-posts set up in the forest. I know it was foolish to ride this late at night, yet it was calm, beautiful night, I had an urge to ride through it," she said.

Carmen gestured to the bath, "Hurry up, get in before thee catches thy death of cold," she said. Victoria stepped into the hot swirling water grinning, as though Carmen had said something hilarious. Carmen deftly washed Victoria's hair, before gesturing for her to get out, and wrapping her in towels.

"Carmen, I need thee to send for James. We must speak about the rebel problem," she said. Carmen raised an eyebrow. Being the head maid, she knew everything that went on within the castle, and James and Victoria's developing relationship, had not escaped her attention.

"Are thou sure that is wise, My Lady, it is rather late, surely such a meeting could take place in the morning. Thou look exhausted, thee should rest," she said. Victoria frowned. As much as she liked Carmen, she knew too much, and took too many liberties in her position.

"Nay," Victoria said. "I am not tired, and such a meeting must take place now. We have sent another troop after the rebel Princess; we have needed to plan our next move. Should this troop fail, as many others have, we need to prepare another way to rid ourselves of the rebel problem," Carmen nodded respectfully, not liking the glint in Victoria's eye.

"Of course Thy Majesty, I shall send for him straight away. Shall I dress thee first?" she asked.

Victoria shook her head "Nay, I am quite able to dress myself, just send James to me, and then thou may go to thy rest. This meeting shall take most of the night, we have much to discuss," she said. Carmen nodded respectfully, shuffling off down the hall. She made her slow way to the barracks, her mind ticking over the strangeness of Victoria's behaviour. She rapped on the door to the barracks. A young man opened his uniform hanging from him. There was wine and food spilled on his jerkin and his eyes were heavy in a drunken stupor. Carmen sighed, clucking disapprovingly.

"Stefan, look at the state of thee. I remember when thee first arrived at the castle, thee took care of thy appearance," she scolded. Stefan looked at her strangely for a moment, before recognizing her.

"Carmen, thee old kitchen wench," he said, embracing her drunkenly.

"Looking for an old soldier to warm thy bed this night?" he asked. Carmen shook him off, laughing.

"Nay, I need to speak to James," she said. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Thou are setting thy sights high, the Captain of the Guard. He does not bed just any maid," he said. Carmen gave another hearty laugh.

"Get along with thee, silly old drunkard. Tell thy Captain, he be needed in Her Majesty's chambers. They have needed to speak about the rebel problem," she said. Stefan nodded slowly.

"I'll tell him right away. Thee go to thy bed, old woman," he said. Carmen shuffled back to the kitchen, laughing. The kitchens were empty when she entered. She sighed in relief, and sat back down near the dying fire. She dipped herself a mug of ale and settled her huge bulk down.

James quietly knocked on Victoria's door. He opened and saw her reclining lazily against the bed. His loins tightened when he saw she was naked, her freshly washed hair, streaming around her pale body. He walked towards her, pulling her against him.

"We must stop meeting like this, My Lady," he said, nuzzling against her neck. She slowly stripped him of his clothes.

"Nay, I very much enjoy our every meeting," she said, drawing him down on top of her on the bed. She wound her legs around his waist, her deep brown eyes, winding a spell around his heart, tying him to her.

* * *

**A/N2: **

yay its early :) hope you liked it.

I am spending the weekend away so will have heaps of time to write before having to get back into work so next update should be about either monday or tuesday :)

xx Isobel


	24. C24 LaPush Temple

Chapter 24 LaPush Temple

They rode swiftly that day. Jasper's muscles were aching. He couldn't understand why they were setting such a hard pace. Around noon they stopped quickly, to rest the horses and to eat. Jasper sat where he fell from the saddle, too sore and cramped to bother trying to move. Isabella came and sat beside him after they had watered the horses.

"I am sorry about the pace Jas, there be somewhere I must show thee, and I hope to reach it before dark. We should have somewhere safe and comfortable to sleep this night," she said. Jasper nodded. Isabella placed a hand on the back of his neck and almost immediately Jasper began to feel better. His muscles and joints began to loosen, and he found he could stand and walk down to the river to wash the sweat and dirt from his body, and fill up the water skins. The sun above was warm, and under the cover of the trees there was little breeze, so the air was warm and still. Jasper lingered by the cool water, enjoying the feel of it on his hot skin immensely.

Edward looked at Isabella, as Jasper made his way down to the river. Her face was slightly pale, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Edward put his arm around her to support her and passed her a skin of water. She took it gratefully, drinking some, and using the rest to wash her face and arms.

"Thou should not be doing that," Edward said.

Isabella shrugged. "The journey may be too difficult for him if I do not," she said.

"Then he be weak," Edward said. "The rest of us, even Emmett, who is far older manage, he should learn," Isabella shook her head.

"Edward, never has he had push himself this hard. I have energy to spare," she said. Edward shook his head slowly.

"Thou should worry more about thyself," he said.

She smiled, "thee should worry less about me," she laid a hand softly on Edward's bare forearm. "I am touched by thy concern, but I am alright," she said. She loosened her leather jerkin, experience teaching her not to take it off. Whilst not as good as chain mail, the toughened leather was better for protecting her ribs than nothing.

As Jasper appeared, carrying the water skins, they mounted up, taking a skin each. They continued riding, though Jasper noticed they were no longer heading in the same direction they were originally heading. Gradually the ground became flatter. It was late afternoon when they reached a tall rocky cliff. Instead of riding around it, Isabella directed them directly towards it.

"Bells," Jasper called. "Is this that place you had to show me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not, it is beyond the cliff," she said, taking the lead towards a cave at the base of the cliff. As they reached the cave mouth the horses started, not wishing to go any further. Isabella raised a hand, and a ball of pure silver light appeared. She whispered comfortingly to Seth, and slowly, he began to make his way into the cave. Once he had entered the other horses followed with a minimum of fuss.

Jasper turned in saddle slightly, and saw that Edward had his hand raised, a ball of golden light streaming from his hands. Jasper looked forward again, the gloom lit up by the light in Isabella's hand. They continued on this way until a shaft of sunlight sliced across the darkness, showing the end of the tunnel. Jasper squinted as they came out into the afternoon sunlight. Isabella pushed the light back into her solar plexus, Edward did the same. Jasper looked around. The cave had led them to an area of forest that looked completely different than the forest they had just left. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the stretch of trees they were riding through appeared untouched by time.

It had a magical aura to it and Jasper breathed the air in deeply, a calm feeling flowing through him. Ahead in the distance, he saw the sun shining off a large stretch of water. As they rode closer he saw that it was a lake, with a small island, half hidden, in the centre of the lake. It was surrounded on three sides, by steep mountains, with the forest and the cliff on the other. When they reached the shore of the lake, Isabella gestured to them to dismount. They stood there, Jasper leaning slightly on his horse. Isabella smiled at him.

"This be the temple of La Push," she said. "Thy mother and sister were born here," Jasper was confused for a second, before he realized she wasn't talking about Sue and Rachel.

"So where's the temple?" he asked. Isabella pointed out across the lake.

"On the island," she said. Jasper looked at her curiously. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. Isabella was pale, and shadowed, her emotions shuttered. She turned and faced the lake, her eyes fixed on the island. She raised her hands, preparing herself to send out the call. Suddenly, out of nowhere a barge appeared, a single figure standing at the prow. Isabella turned, confused.

"I did not call them," she said. "I was preparing to, but they must know we have come," as the barge neared the shore, they could see that the figure was a young woman. The bottom of the barge scraped the shore. Isabella gave a cry of recognition as woman removed her hood.

"Rosalie!" she cried. Rosalie leapt nimbly from the barge, embracing Isabella.

"Welcome, my friend. We have been awaiting thee," Isabella wrapped her arms around Rosalie, raising her eyes.

"I did not know myself that I would be coming here until this very morning, how did thee know?" Isabella asked. Rosalie stepped away, her long blonde hair, falling out of her cloak, around her face.

"The High Priestess has been expecting thee. I am afraid she still wishes thee could join the ranks of the Priestesshood. It have been a long time since the Quileute Temple have seen one with thy power and balance," she said. Isabella smiled embarrassed. "I fear however, that I shall forever be a novice,," Rosalie went on, "I have only a fraction of thy craft," Isabella shook her head.

"Nay Rose, thou shall be a great Priestess," she said. Rosalie turned and looked at the men standing by the horses.

"Isabella, thou know men are not permitted on the island, unless they are men of the faith," she said. Isabella pointed to Jasper.

"Can thou not make an exception for Jasper. He be Nevea's son," she said. Rosalie looked at him in shock.

"The Promised One?" she cried, falling to her knees at his feet, her head bowed. Jasper blushed, uncomfortable, whilst Edward bristled. Isabella lifted Rosalie to her feet. Rosalie smiled at Jasper.

"It be an honour to meet the son of one of our greatest prophetess'. The High Priestess shall wish to see thee," Jasper smiled back, not sure what to think. Rosalie then turned to Edward and Emmett.

"If thou ride back through the cave, and along the road, west, thou shall see an inn. Thou shall be able to rest there," she said.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "An inn, in the middle of the Ashlarn Forest, a strange place for business," she said.

Rosalie smiled, "Old Dregan, he makes a roaring trade from the men waiting for their women to return from seeking the oracle," she said. "In return, he pays us a share of his takings," Isabella laughed.

"A shrewd tradesman," she said. They bade farewell, Edward and Emmett mounted up, taking the reins of Isabella and Jasper's horses. Isabella nickered goodbye to Seth, who nickered back.

"We shall meet thee here at dawn, on the morrow," she said. Edward nodded goodbye, and they rode off, eager to reach the inn before nightfall. Rosalie stepped back aboard the barge, motioning Isabella and Jasper to join her. They stepped up, and Rosalie closed her eyes, her hands sweeping forwards. The barge pushed off the shore, sailing smoothly towards the island. Jasper looked down at the dark water, but couldn't for the life of him figure out how the barge was propelled along. He was turned to ask Isabella, who stood beside him, but the words died in his throat when he looked at her. Only the shining strands that escaped her braid and caught the breeze showed that she was alive and not just some beautiful remote statue, carved from marble. Her gaze seemed fixed on something seen only in her thoughts. Before he could speak Rosalie turned, clasping Isabella's hands.

"My friend, why are thou so troubled?" she asked. Isabella took a slow breath, unable to meet Rosalie's eyes.

"I am sorry to hear of Nevea and Liana's capture. Have thou heard if they live?" she asked. Rosalie shook her head, her red gold hair spilling around her face.

"Nay, I am afraid they do not. The High Priestess saw them in the scrying pool," she said softly. Isabella's head fell, her heart heavy.

"It be as though I struck the blows myself. Their deaths be my fault," she said. Rosalie shook her head again.

"Bells, how couldst their deaths be thy fault? Nevea loved thee dearly, and she had foreseen thy victorious return. Thou cannot blame thyself for Victoria's actions. She be an evil, cruel, unstable woman," she said vehemently. Isabella nodded, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Rosalie cast her eyes over Jasper, who was looking at Isabella, concerned. She bent her head to him respectfully.

"I am sorry that thou must learn of thy mother and sisters deaths. I understand though that thou never had the chance to meet them," she said. Jasper simply nodded, not wishing to go into them not being his family. Rosalie gave a small smile.

"Thy mother was the greatest prophetess the temple had seen in many years. And Liana, though she was barely ten winters old, had shown remarkable talent," she said. Isabella sighed softly. Rosalie turned and began making a series of slight hand gestures. Jasper was amazed when the barge began to move to those gestures. He turned his attentions to Isabella, resting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him giving a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes. She then turned back, her gaze fixed on the shore of the island.

Softly the bottom of the barge scraped on the pale sand of the island. Rosalie directed them out of the barge. Despite his exhaustion, and his aching muscles, Jasper was awestruck at the sight of the island. In the fading light of the sinking sun, the leaves of the trees and shrubs in the garden before him shone gold. Women, in groups of twos and threes, wandered amongst the trees. Most were walking towards the large buildings a short way past the gardens.

They were built with large pale white stone, which glowed in the fading light. The women were dressing in long flowing clothes in various hues depending on their rank. Several young women walked towards them, smiling shyly at Isabella and Jasper. They nodded respectfully at Rosalie, who returned the gesture. They looked at Isabella, who managed a small smile. They rushed forward, encompassing Isabella in a huge embrace.

"We are so very glad to see thee again Bells," a tall slender blonde maid said. Another girl, with long black hair smiled.

"Thou look exhausted my friend. Come to the house of Maidens. Thou can bathe and change for thy meeting with the High Priestess," she said. Isabella nodded, looking at Jasper. A young man stepped forward, his face flushed with excitement.

"I shall take the Promised One to the Priests' chambers," he said. Isabella nodded, gesturing for Jasper to go with the boy. He looked at her doubtfully.

"It be alright. There be no danger here," she said quietly. Jasper nodded, and followed the young man through the trees to small building. When he was out of sight, Isabella allowed herself to relax. These women were her friends and the temple like a home. Against her will, a single tear slid slowly down her face. With a wrench of will she forced them back. Once they had begun she knew she would not be able stop them, and she refused to give in to her guilt. The two girls wrapped their arms around her shoulders and led her to the house of maidens. Rosalie made her way to the main temple to tend to the High Priestess, as was her duty.

As Isabella entered the Chambers housing the temples many Priestesses, a middle-aged woman greeted her, sweeping her into a fierce embrace.

"Welcome, my sweet child, it has been far too long," she said, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Jasmine," Isabella sighed, enveloped in the embrace. The women led Isabella to the bathing chambers and shooed the curious girls out, allowing both the girls who had taken Isabella from Rosalie to remain. The three of them led Isabella into a huge stone bath, full of steaming scented water. She sank thankfully into the warm water, feeling some the aches from her muscles subside. Jasmine, the middle-aged woman, began to wash Isabella's long lustrous hair with lavender smelling soap, ignoring Isabella's attempts to say no. Isabella gave up, knowing Jasmine well enough to know she lived to take care of the maidens that stayed here. She lay back in the water, allowing the thoughts in her head to consume her attentions. Dora and Bree sat on the steps of the bath, having given up trying to question Isabella about her recent adventures.

When the dirt from her journey had washed away, Jasmine motioned for her to step out, wrapping her in thick, soft towels and clucking softly as she saw the fading bruises left from Victoria's attack. As she left to find Isabella some clothes, whilst Isabella submitted to allowing Dora and Bree to comb her long shining hair.

Alec, the young man looking after Jasper led him to the bathing chambers in the hall were the priests were housed. There were not many men of the faith in these times, so the hall was fairly empty, housing only several young novices, and a few old priests. Alec smiled at Jasper respectfully.

"My name be Alec. It be an honour to serve thee," he said. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"It's no honour," he said. "I am no different than you," Alec shook his head.

"Nay, thou are the Promised One," he said. "Thou shall bring hope to the land," he pointed to the bathing room. "Thou may wash the dirt of thy journey off thee, I shall find thee some clean attire," Jasper nodded, and headed for the bathing chambers, slightly disconcerted by the respectful looks the priests gave him.

He sank into the warm water thankfully. The bath was the size of a small pool, and Jasper floated on his back in the steaming water. He washed the filth from his body and hair, and felt some of the aches of his travels ease. Reluctantly he dragged his weary body from the pool and dried himself on the thick towels set out for him. He turned around, surprised and embarrassed to find Alec standing behind him, clean clothes in his arms. Jasper quickly covered his nakedness, blushing. Alec averted his eyes, holding out the clothes.

"My apologies, I wished only to bring thee some clean attire," he said. Jasper nodded, taking the clothes. He dressed quickly, feeling foolish in these unusual clothes. He was dressed in a plain, soft, worn shirt, and faded well-darned breeches. Both were a pale, smoky grey. His feet were bare. As he entered the main hall again the priests beckoned silently for him to follow them. He fell into line with Alec, whose young face was serious. They made their way silently along a path through the garden, made of the same pale stone as the buildings.

The sun had set, and the garden was in darkness, broken only by the strange pale glow of large crystals, set in lanterns along the paths. Jasper stared at the crystals confused and amazed emotions he seemed to experience a lot in the past few days. They were joined by a group of priestesses, and they entered the largest of the buildings. It was far more ornate than the others, with intricate carvings and golden inlays, depicting heroic figures, and images of the Goddesses and Gods. Jasper was not the only person gazing in awe at the Great Temple. As he passed through the huge carved wooden doors, he saw that the inside of the temple was even more beautiful adorned.

The floor was cool and smooth beneath the soles of his feet and seemed to emit a powerful calm through him. The pale walls disappeared above him into darkness. The room was huge and sparsely lit, with small candelabras casting their pale light. Jasper looked down at his feet and saw that the floor was not marble, as he assumed, but great smooth slabs of a pale crystal. He looked up and saw the two girls who had met them at the shore were seated by one wall. Next to them sat Isabella, her face still pale, even in the dim light. Jasper quickly made his way over to her. She barely acknowledged his presence; her eyes fixed on the huge stone altar on a brightly lit dais at the far end of the great chamber. The priestesses sat in groups along the walls according to the colour of their garb, leaving the centre of the chamber bare. Jasper turned his attentions to the people seated on the dais.

One woman stood. She was tall, with a proud beautiful face, thick auburn hair with hung to her waist in a thick curling braid, and brilliant green eyes. She was dressed in deep green pants, slung low on her curved hips, and back-less shirt of the same colour, which tied in several places on her back. Her tanned midriff was exposed. Her feet were clad in silver sandals, and around her neck and waist were thick cords of silver with violet crystals.

"Greetings my beloved Priestesses and Priests. We are gathered in the temple La Push, the Goddess of Prophecy, to aid two wondrous souls," she said. An excited murmur rippled through the seated crowd. A tall man, dressed also in green, his thick blonde hair, tousled stood up on the dais and made his way to the High Priestess' side.

"All of us here know of the Prophecy of the Promised One. We are willing to aid these two travellers in any way that we can," he said, smiling at the woman. She returned his smile, her bejewelled hand resting on his arm. Her face turned solemn as she turned her attention back to the seated Priestesses and Priests.

"Step forward, Jasper Whitlock, raised on Earth, but child of the peoples of Forks. Thy mother was beloved amongst us, and the Goddess wishes to lay her hands upon thee, and bless thee, her beloved son," the High Priestess said. Isabella nudged Jasper gently with her elbow. He stood, rather uncomfortable at the looks the people around him were giving him.

"I do not know if I am this Promised One," he blurted out. "I'm just an ordinary guy."

The High Priest laughed. "Come forward, son. We are all children of the Circle of Light," he said. Jasper looked down at Isabella who nodded. He walked forward slowly, the Priestesses and Priests gazing at him in admiration. Both the High Priestess and Priest stepped down from the dais and stood before him. The Priestess smiled at him comfortingly. She gestured for him to stand before them. The High Priestess and Priest placed their hands on Jasper's head. He smiled embarrassed.

"I'm not sure what you're doing, but I really think you have the wrong guy," he said. He couldn't really believe that he could be anything other than an ordinary guy. The High Priestess laughed.

"My sweet boy, thou have much power inside thee. Thou are indeed Nevea's son, and the legendary Promised One," she said.

The High Priest nodded. "Do not fear thy destiny. Thou shall accomplish much," he said. Jasper shook his head, half in disbelief.

"I can't be this Promised One," he said distressed, but he knew that they weren't lying. The High Priestess placed her hands back on his head. Suddenly Jasper cried out. Isabella went to jump up until she realised that he wasn't in pain. Burst of pure light and energy shot through Jasper, he began to laugh as the power of the High Priestess' hands filled him. As suddenly as it had begun the energy left him. Feeling joyous and exhilarated Jasper rejoined Isabella. The High Priest raised his hands.

"The blessings of the Goddess be with thee," he said. The High Priestess spoke again.

"Isabella, rightful Empress, loyal daughter of the Circle of Light," Isabella stood up. Her long dark hair was bound in two loose plaits, and curling tendrils hung around her slender neck and face. She was dressed in the same long pants slung around her hips and back-less shirt as the High Priestess, except hers were a deep blue. Without her normal leather and weaponry, and with her bare feet, she looked the most vulnerable and child-like as Jasper had ever seen her. She stood in the centre of the floor near the dais, her eyes lowered respectfully.

"What troubles thee, my sweet child?" the High Priestess asked gently, sensing the turmoil of emotions. Tears began to well in Isabella's eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Naught of concern My Lady," she said. "I come only to bring the Promised One before thee, so he may receive the Goddess' blessings, which he have. That fills me with such joy," she said. The High Priestess shook her head.

"My sweet child, thy emotions shine through thy eyes like a beacon. Why are thou so troubled?" she said. Her control wavered, several tears streaking her cheeks.

"I cannot help but feel Nevea and her child lie dead, because of me and this war with Victoria. Their deaths be my fault," Emotion reduced her voice to a whisper. Jasper rose to comfort her but Bree pulled him back. The High Priest raised his eyebrows.

"How so, daughter?" he asked. Isabella raised her eyes.

"Nevea was speaking of my journey to find the Promised One. If she had not, Victoria would not have caught her," Isabella said.

"Nevea made her own choices child. She knew the dangers of leaving the temple to speak of thee. She loved thee dearly, and wished only to instil hope into thy loyal people. How are their deaths thy fault?" he asked calmly. "Victoria's evil is the cause of their deaths."

"There are so many innocent people dead because of Victoria's hatred of me. If the throne be so important to Victoria perhaps she should keep it," Isabella said.

"Thou would turn thy back on thy people, and leave this country under Victoria's yoke?" the High Priestess asked calmly. Isabella sighed and shook her head.

"Nay, never. I love my people, and I shall do whatever I must to free from Victoria's tyranny, but so much innocent blood have been shed for this crown. Liana was only ten years old. She harmed no one she would have done naught but good in her life. Why, why must so many innocent people die so I may rule?" she said. The High Priestess shook her head.

"Many will die so thou may rule. It be the price they pay for freedom. Yet many more will die if thou do not fight. Thy road be not an easy one Isabella, but those who follow thee do so freely. Thou cannot blame thyself for their deaths," she said. Isabella nodded slowly.

"And yet I cannot help but blame myself for their deaths. I am their true Empress; I am sworn to protect my people I do not wish to be the cause of their deaths," she said. She rose slowly, her heart heavy. The High Priestess laid a hand on her forehead.

"Be strong me sweet child, thy people love thee, and will do what is needed to see thee crowned," Isabella nodded. She turned and left the temple, wishing for some time alone. Jasper leapt up and chased after her, concerned by what he had seen. While they had been inside the temple, a storm had built up over the island. The wind howled fiercely, and the rain beat down on them.

Jasper could barely make out Isabella's retreating figure through the pouring rain. He ran after her, relying more on instinct than sight. Jasper came to a grotto, and spying Isabella, stopped. She knelt on the ground in front of a tall stone statue of the Goddess Dayna. He saw her shoulders shaking and immediately feared she was crying. The rain had soaked through her thin clothes and when Jasper lay a hand on her bare shoulder he could feel how cold her skin was.

"Bells, please, come out of the rain," he said. She turned, surprising Jasper with a beautiful smile.

"Jasper," she whispered. She pointed to the statue. "Watch," she whispered. Forgetting about the rain he fell to his knees in the mud beside her as he watched the scene unfold before him. The beautifully carved statue of the mother Goddess appeared to glow. The rain that fell heavily around them disappeared long before it hit the carving.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. Isabella shook her head. She had no idea. As they knelt in the rain, a beautiful bird, with the purest white feathers either of them had ever seen appeared and alighted upon the top of the statue.

"It's a phe-neira, symbol of the Mother Goddess," Isabella whispered to Jasper. The bird gazed at the pair impassively, and then opened its beak. The most poignant and melodious song wove its spell around them, moving them both to tears. Isabella opened her mouth, but she was struck speechless by the blessings the Goddess had placed upon them. Then as they watched the phe-neira floated down over their bowed heads and disappeared in a shower of tiny shimmering lights that showered down over them. Able to speak again Isabella turned to Jasper, tears shining in her eyes.

"Jasper, I cannot…The Goddess has blessed us," she said. Jasper wiped his eyes, stunned by what he had seen. He nodded, unable to put to words what he felt. Isabella got to her feet, a laugh rippling from her throat. She raised her face to the sky. The rain streamed down her bare skin, but Isabella didn't feel the cold. Jasper grinned, relieved beyond belief at the joy on her face. He took her hand, leading her under the cover of the trees, out of the rain.

"Bells, I don't know what to say. I think we should get out of this rain though," he said. Isabella grinned, nodding her head. Slowly they made their way back to the House of Maidens. As soon as they reached the door, Jasmine came bustling out, clucking in disapproval, a noise Isabella had heard from this lovely woman many times before.

"Children, thou are drenched. How the Circle would punish us if the Empress and the Promised One died of exposure," she said, ushering them both inside.

"Thank yea," she said to Jasper. "Thou should return to the Priest's chambers," Jasper shook his head.

"Not until I know she's settled for the night," he said. Jasmine shrugged and found Isabella some dry clothes.

"Thou can at least wait outside until she have changed," she said. Jasper smiled and walked out of the chamber. Isabella stood by the fire numbly as Jasmine deftly dried and dressed her. When she called Jasper back Jasmine led him into a small sparsely furnished chamber. He smiled when he saw Isabella seated cross-legged by the small fireplace. Isabella had been lucky, being a Princess, and a powerful sorceress in her own right, the chamber was hers alone. Jasmine brought them a tray of food, and left them in peace. They ate silently, Jasper never having tasted food so good. Isabella smiled as she read his mind.

"They grow everything themselves," she said. "They even cultivate the fish." Jasper nodded slowly.

"I have never tasted food this good," they finished their meal in silence.

After they had eaten Isabella gazed intently at Jasper's face. His exhaustion was clear on his face.

"Thou should go and sleep, we must be up before dawn," she said. Jasper nodded and rose to go.

"I shall see you in the morning then," he said. Isabella nodded. As Jasper left, Isabella lay on her tiny pallet, her thoughts still on the miraculous vision she and Jasper had shared earlier. She raised her hand and the candles lighting the room went out.

Jasper hurried back to the chamber he shared with Alec and the other priests. The room was dark when he returned, but Jasper had never had much trouble seeing in the dark. Alec sat up suddenly.

"Thy bed is here, My Lord," he said. "Have thou eaten?" Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not a Lord," he said. Alec blushed.

"I am sorry, but I do not know how to address thee," he said.

"My name is Jasper, just call me that," Alec nodded.

"Alright Jasper," he said.

Jasper lay down smiling. "Goodnight Alec," he said.

It was dark by the time Edward and Emmett made the inn. Without Isabella's way with animals the horses were reluctant to enter the cave. Forty-five minutes of reassuring, cajoling and threatening later, the horses were through. It was only a short ride up the path to find the inn Rosalie had told them.

As they rode the horses into the inn yard, a tall man appeared. He was old but his white hair did nothing to detract from the fierce figure he cut. His arms and legs were thick with muscles and his torso was like a tree trunk. He raised his arm in greeting, hailing them.

"Greetings men. What brings thee to my lonely inn?" he asked. Edward nodded respectfully.

"So thou are Dregan, the man Rosalie told us about?" the man bowed with a flourish.

"I am. So thou hail from the island. Awaiting thy wives to return from seeking the oracle?" he asked. Edward gave him a strange look.

"Perhaps," he paused for a moment. "May I ask thee a strange question?" Dregan nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"Are thou loyal to the True Empress?" Edward asked. Dregan gave Edward a black look.

"That would depend on who thou considered the true Empress?" he said.

"There be only one, Isabella, daughter of Renee," Edward said. Emmett threw him a desperate look. If this innkeeper gave fealty to Victoria, Edward would have just caused them a lot of trouble, and alerted Victoria to their whereabouts. To his surprise Dregan have a hearty laugh.

"Well, well, a pair of rebels," he said. He clasped their forearms. "Thou are most welcome in my inn, I have often wished to fight at the side of the Princess, but I am old, my adventuring days are over, and I have my inn to keep," he led them around the inn to the stables and helped them groom the horses. He then showed them to the best table in the inn. An older woman, Dregan's wife as it turned out, handed them tankards of ale. Dregan brought two trenchers of meat with him and sat with them, eager to hear their stories of the Princess. Both Emmett and Edward were exhausted and before long, Dregan's serving girl was showing them too their chamber. It was large and clean, with two plain beds and a small window overlooking the road. Dregan had not forgotten his adventuring days. They took turns keeping watch, and just before dawn, they made their way downstairs. The fire in the inn had burnt low, but there was enough light for Edward and Emmett to see Dregan cleaning his tavern room.

"Do thou not ever sleep, Dregan," Edward asked. Dregan laughed.

"Nay, I would miss too much," he turned serious. "Be there trouble outside? It be early to leave," Edward shook his head.

"Nay, no trouble, but we must meet someone at dawn. We have a long way to travel," Emmett said. Emmett unhooked a small leather bag filled with silver from his belt.

"For the room and food," he said, but Dregan shook his head.

"Nay, I cannot take thy money. Thou are fighting to free our kingdom. That be payment enough," he said. Emmett nodded respectfully.

"Thank yea, thou are a good man. Dregan followed them to the stables. He then handed them their saddlebags, which he had filled with food, no doubt more than he should spare. "

"Goddess bless thee," Emmett said. They clasped forearms, then Edward and Emmett mounted.

"Thou shall be rewarded for thy kindness," he continued. The rode off knowing valuable time would be wasted coaxing the horses through the cave again.

"Wake up," he opened his eyes slowly. Isabella was leaning over him. She was dressed again in her black breeches and leather jerkin, which he thought was a shame. He sat up slowly. In the window the sky had barely begun to lighten.

"Hurry, thou must dress. The High Priest and Priestess wish to bid thee farewell. She turned and strode silently out of the Priests chambers. As he dressed Jasper realised that the Priests chambers were empty. He also noticed that his clothes had been carefully cleaned and repaired. When he walked out into the gardens Isabella silently appeared at his arm.

"Come," she said, leading him down a narrow path. They came out at a small clearing. The High Priestess and Priest were standing before them, with Rosalie, Alec, Dora and Bree standing to one side.

"Welcome," the High Priestess said, smiling broadly. Isabella smiled back.

"I owe thee many thanks Esme," she said. "And to thee Carlisle," he smiled, shaking his head.

"Nay," Esme said. "Thou have aided us in the past. We are honoured to help thee in any way we can," Isabella knelt before them.

"It be my honour to aid the Priestess' and Priest's of La Push," she said. Carlisle lifted her to her feet.

"We should kneel before thee. Thou are our Empress, and have a powerful gift in thy own right," he said, bowing before her. Isabella blushed, not liking formality.

"We must go," she said. "I thank thee for thy hospitality," she quickly embraced them all. She laid her hand softly on Alec's cheek.

"Thou shall make a magnificent Priest," she said. Alec blushed, appearing younger than he was. She made a strange face, her gaze turning glassy.

"Nay, thou shall be one of the greatest healers Forks have seen in many, many years," she said. Alec grinned excitedly.

"Really, Thy Majesty?" he said. She blinked several times, before nodded, smiling. Esme smiled.

"Thou indeed have a gift, Isabella. Thou are always welcome to join the Temple," she said. Isabella sighed and shook her head.

"I would love to, but I have a duty to my People," Carlisle nodded. He and Esme bowed solemnly to Jasper.

"It have been an honour to meet thee Talys, and to bestow the blessings of Dayna upon thee," Esme said. Jasper smiled, bowing back.

"It has been quite the experience for me, I can assure you," he said, bemused. Carlisle then handed Isabella a large satchel.

"These are the books thou wished for."

Isabella smiled taking the satchel. "Thank yea, Eric would have me skinned if I forgot these."

"Have thou need for anything else?" he asked.

"Nay," she said. They walked down a short path, which led them to the lake.

"I shall see thee to the far shore." Rosalie said. As they stepped into the waiting barge, the morning sun slowly rose over the horizon, flooding the gardens and the lake with pale golden light. Isabella sighed softly.

"Dawn be always so beautiful here," she said. Rosalie nodded. She closed her eyes, bringing her hands forward in a sweeping motion. The barge slowly pushed off the shore, sailing towards the other side of the lake. Jasper turned to Isabella.

"What did they call me back there?" he asked.

"Talys," she answered. "It was thy family's name," Jasper nodded slowly.

"You mean that Priestess Nevea," he said. She nodded. As they drew nearer to the shore, they could see Edward, Emmett and the horses awaiting them.

"Great," Jasper said sarcastically. "Another day of hard riding." Isabella grinned. To be honest, Jasper hadn't felt this refreshed since he'd entered Forks. As soon as the barge touched the sand, Isabella leapt out.

"I am sorry we could not stay with thee longer, but Jasper be in danger, and I must get him to the safety of Eric as soon as I can," she said. Rosalie nodded, stepping out of the barge. Jasper followed, eyeing his horse warily. He knew that by the end of today, his refreshed feeling would be replaced by one of exhaustion and pain. Isabella embraced Rosalie again.

"Farewell for now my friend. I promise that I shall visit thee again soon," she said.

Rosalie smiled. "I shall hold thee to thy vow," she said. Her pretty face turned solemn again. "I do so wish I had thy craft."

Isabella laughed. "Look at thy parents. Thou shall have great powers. Thou must wait for them to surface."

Rosalie nodded. "I hope thou are right," the two girls separated, Isabella rushing to greet Seth, leaving Rosalie to step back aboard the barge.

"Farewell," she said, the barge leaving the shore smoothly.

"Who are her parents?" Jasper asked. Isabella smiled.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious. Rosalie be the daughter of Esme and Carlisle," she said. Jasper nodded thoughtfully, thinking it made sense. Isabella smiled at Edward and Emmett.

"I trust thy night was uneventful," she said. They nodded, as Jasper slowly mounted and they made their way back to the caves. They told of Dregan and his hospitality.

"I have heard of this Dregan, he was a great warrior. I think we should stop and greet our new ally," Isabella said. With her there, comforting the horses, they had no trouble leading them through the caves. Before long they had reached the yard of Dregan's inn. The old man was in the corner, chopping wood, wielding an huge axe as though it were a child's toy. Isabella leapt nimbly off Seth and walked towards him.

"Good sir, I believe thee fed my men last night, and provided them a safe haven to sleep. For this I thank thee. Yet I must insist that thee take this as payment," she said, handing him the pouch of silver he refused earlier. Dregan shook his head.

"Nay, I cannot take thy coin," he said.

Isabella smiled, "As thy Empress, I command it," Dregan's face paled, and he dropped to his knees in the dirt.

"Forgive me Thy Highness. I have never before had the honour to gaze upon thy face. I did not realize," he said.

"Arise, good sir. I should kneel before thee. Are thou not the same Dregan who saved my father in the Great Wars?" she said. Dregan stood slowly.

"I am," he replied.

"Then thou must take this coin, with my gratitude. It be a welcome sight to see my people are still loyal to me," Isabella said. Dregan reluctantly took the silver.

"Near all are loyal to thee, My Lady. Thy mother was as beautiful and just an Empress as her mother, and thy father was brave and valorous. Thou shall do them proud once thou claims the throne," he said.

"I tell thee this. That day be soon. For I have found the Promised One, and the Goddess Dayna herself have blessed him. Victoria shall not enslave my people much longer," Isabella said. Dregan smiled, a tear streaking down his weathered face.

"I am not the same warrior I was in the Great Wars, but my sword and battleaxe are thine to command," he said.

"I hope it should never come to that, thou have earned thy peace, and thou deserves it," she whistled and Seth trotted over to her. She mounted up. "Fare thee well, Dregan," she said, and she gave another soft whistle. They rode off back into the forest. Seeing as they had all rested well the night before they set a fast pace through the dense forest.

Jasper couldn't for the life of him see any resemblance of a path, yet the horses and his companions appeared to know where they were headed. They stopped briefly around noon to eat, but Isabella refused to let them rest long. She knew Victoria would have men out after them, and she wanted to avoid a fight if she could. Jasper's prediction proved right. By noon, he was no longer feeling refreshed, and the muscles in his legs felt like rubber.


	25. C25 Punching Bag

C25 Punching Bag

"Jacob sir. These tracks are fresh. I would say the Princess and her rebel companions rode this way this very morning." The man stood, wiping the earth off his fingers. Jacob smiled. At the rate he and his men rode, they would catch up with them by late afternoon.

"Are thou certain those tracks belong to the Princess and her companions?" He asked. The man, Rufus, shrugged his shoulders.

"There are four, including one pony, and they be travelling in a similar directions as the others we followed, yet I cannot be sure. We did lose them yesterday." He said. They had no choice but to continue to follow them, and hope that they were still following the right people. He mounted up, leading the eight men westwards.

It was barely dawn when Isabella woke. They packed up quickly and set off. She had a very uneasy feeling, and though she tried to shake it off, it grew steadily stronger. Around noon they stopped to eat, but Isabella wouldn't let them rest long. She looked at Jasper, knowing he was unused to hard riding, and that he was in pain, but he never complained. Instead he gave her a wry grin as he turned to look at her. By late afternoon Isabella definitely knew something was wrong. Someone was following them, and they were closing in.

"Ty." She called, and the wolf loped over, walking obediently beside her horse. Isabella looked at her.

'_Ty, thou must go back the way we came. Men and horses are following us. I need to know where, and how many_.'

Jasper looked surprised at the strange growls coming from Isabella's throat. Ty appeared to answer her before turning and running silently back the way they had come. They continued at their quick pace, Isabella hoping they could find somewhere to hide, before their follower's caught up.

It was growing dark and Isabella was beginning to worry about Ty. As clever as the wolf was, she was no match for a well aimed arrow, or crossbow bolt. She took her crossbow from its place, hanging from her saddle, and strung it, fitting a crossbow bolt into place. Jasper pulled his horse up beside her.

"Bells, it's getting dark, shouldn't we stop soon?" He asked. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay, we dare not. Someone is following us, and they are close." She said. Suddenly there was a ferocious yelling and eight men, dressed in royal armour, their faces masked, rode into view, their weapons raised. Isabella wheeled Seth around

"Quickly, get off thy horse and hide Jasper." She yelled, leaping off Seth, and slapping his rump, sending him running into the forest. Jasper did the same

"Bells, I want to fight." He said.

"Nay, we cannot risk thee getting killed." She yelled. Edward ran up to Jasper, handing him a spare sword.

"If he does not fight, he'll die." Edward exclaimed. Before Isabella could answer, the men were upon them. She shot off her crossbow, rewarded with an agonised cry as it buried itself in a man's thigh. She dropped it and grabbed a long slender branch from the forest floor, and swung it at the first rider. The horse screamed in fear, and reared up, sending the rider crashing heavily to the ground. Before he could rise she unsheathed her sword and drove it through his armour and into his chest. She pulled it out quickly, wheeling around to face another rider. Jasper's senses reeled as he gripped the sword with both hands.

"Try not to injure the horses." Isabella cried, pulling her sword free from another corpse. Jasper tried to answer back, but his nostrils were filled with the scent of blood and his attentions were focused on the armoured man before him. He swung the sword wildly, and froze in horror as the blade bit deeply into the exposed area of the man's neck. The rider gurgled in pain, and Jasper nearly gagged at the sight and smell of the blood pouring from the wound. He pulled the sword free, shaking. The man's body crumpled to the ground.

Isabella looked around. There was a tall masked man on a large bay horse. By the looks and actions of him, he appeared to be the leader. She ran towards him and grabbed him, pulling him ungracefully off his horse.

"Bitch." He ground out, swinging his sword at her. Isabella avoided his blade, planting her heel into his belly. He grunted, bending over slightly. She spun, kicking him in the side of the head. He fell, but as Isabella approached him, he used both his legs to kick her in the stomach. She flew backwards, sliding down a small hill. She was quickly on her feet again as the masked man went in for the kill. Their swords clashed briefly before Isabella sent the flat of her blade crashing into his wrist.

He yelped slightly, before switching to his other hand. Isabella grinned insanely, kicking the sword out of his hand. She thrust forward with her sword, slicing a long thin gash across his torso. The man swung his arm out, catching her in the face with the back of his hand. With his thick leather gloves, studded with steel, it felt like he had shattered her cheekbone. She dropped her sword, as stars burst before her eyes. A booted foot caught her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. She fell, and the man unsheathed his dagger, but as he tried to pin her to the ground, she avoided the grip, getting to her feet. She unsheathed her own dagger, still grinning.

The man lunged at her, but he was far too slow. She dodged around him, kicking him in the back. He nearly fell but he regained his balance, turning in time to catch another kick, this time in the chest. He fell back against a tree, and Isabella was right there, her dagger pressing against his throat. Before she could deal her blow again the gauntlet clad fist ploughed into the side of her head. She fell, and the man pinned her too the ground, his dagger at her throat, her arms pinioned.

"I win, wench." He ground out. Isabella grinned, sending her knee crashing into his unprotected groin. He groaned in agony and Isabella flipped them over, pinning him to the ground, his arms pinioned her dagger at his throat.

"I win." She said, punching the man in the face, smashing part of the mask. She then roughly ripped the remnants of the mask off. She raised her dagger to thrust it into his chest when she froze.

"Those eyes." She whispered. Suddenly an image came to her. A small dark-haired girl tearing around the castle grounds with a skinny boy, with a dirty face, jet black hair, and the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen close beside her. Isabella gasped and scrambled off him, backing away until a tree barred her escape.

"Jacob," she whispered "Jacob Black, be that thee?" He looked at her for a moment before recognition lit up his face.

"I, Isabella, I found thee." He stood up and walked towards her, but she halted him in his tracks, her dagger aimed at his chest, her eyes filled with distrust and hurt.

"How, how could thee?" she asked. "Thy father was my mother's Captain of the Guard, and one of her most trusted companions. Thou were like a brother to me. How could thee betray thy father, and my mother, who thought of thee as a son, to fight on the side of their murderer?" Jacob shook his head.

"Nay, Isabella, thou dost not understand." He said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Nay I do not. I do not understand how my dearest friend became my enemy." She said. Jacob shook his head again.

"I am not thy enemy. And I do not fight for Victoria. Please, hear my story?" He asked. Isabella nodded stiffly, her dagger not wavering.

"Speak." She said. "Fast." Jacob nodded.

"I was in the courtyard the night Victoria murdered thy mother. I witnessed everything." He said. Isabella nodded slowly.

"As did I." She said. Jacob looked surprised.

"Thou saw thy own mother's murder?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "I was hidden under the upturned cart, and I could not leave my hiding place. I saw the guards give chase, when thee escaped, and I saw what took place after. Victoria made all thy mother's men swear fealty to her, or die. Most of the elder soldiers, my father's companions, refused. Many of the younger men, not wishing to die, swore fealty. My father made a young man, who would rather have died than swear loyalty to Victoria, promise that he would swear fealty, and take care of me. When my father refused to swear, Victoria had her men beat him until he did."

"I cannot believe thy father would ever swear loyalty to Victoria." Isabella said quietly. Jacob nodded.

"He did not. So they killed him. The young man, whose life my father saved, took care of me until he was killed several winters ago." He said.

"So why are thou still in her army?" She asked.

"Thou could not forget Eleazar, could thee?" He asked. Isabella shook her head.

"Never, I remember stealing oat cakes from him for the horses." She said. Jacob smiled at the memory.

"He was one of the few servants who couldn't escape, and was not killed. We have information for thee." He said.

"So thou are prepared to spy on Victoria for the rebels?" Isabella asked. Jacob nodded.

"I could never betray my best friend. Thou are like my sister." He said. Isabella smiled, sheathing her dagger.

"Always have I thought of thee as brother." She said, walking towards him. He pulled her into his arms.

"It has been so long. I thought for sure thou was dead." She said. Jacob held her tight, as though afraid she would disappear.

"I cannot believe how attractive thou have grown." Jacob said. "Thou was so ungainly when I last saw thee." Isabella grinned. She was going to ask what information he had for her when she saw his face, pale and drawn with pain.

"Come back to the camp, I shall tend thy injuries. If I had known it was thee I would not have injured thee so grievously." She said, now guilty.

They made their way back to camp, Jacob's arm around Isabella's shoulder. Just before they reached the camp, Isabella's sharp ears heard the sound of retching. She walked towards it, and found Jasper, emptying his stomach in some bushes. She put her arm around him, pushing his honey blonde hair off his face. He jerked upright, embarrassed at being caught.

"It be alright," she said softly. "Taking a life be never easy." Jasper looked at her, his face white.

"How old were you?" he asked.

"I was nine years old." She said softly, "and like thee, I was fighting for my life." Jasper's face went even paler, and then he spotted Jacob. Immediately he went to stand in front of Isabella.

"I thought you were supposed to kill them, not keep them." He said sarcastically.

"Jasper, this be Jacob. He be an ally of ours. We were best friends when we were children. We grew up in Baliee together." Isabella explained. Jasper simply turned and retched again. She helped him back to camp. He was trembling and she knew he was in shock. Despite her continued attempts to deny having any feelings for Jasper, her heart ached for what she knew he must be going through. Taking another life is never easy, even in the defence of yourself and others. Emmett had started a fire and Edward had taken care of the horses, and was holding his sword against the throat of the remaining soldier.

"Nay, do not kill him." Jacob said, stepping forward. "Please. He be just a child, and he dost not want to fight for Victoria, he only wishes to return to his family." Edward looked up, scowling slightly as he saw Isabella helping Jasper, but grinning broadly when he saw Jacob.

"Jacob Black." He exclaimed, sheathing his sword, and clasping Jacob' forearm "How are thou?"

"In pain." Jacob replied ruefully. "I had no idea a woman could fight like that." Isabella looked up from where she was tending to Jasper.

"Thou gave as good as thee got." She said, and she was right. The left side of her face was a mass of cuts and bruising, with several places oozing blood. There were several shallow gashes on her right arm, and one on her neck. The bruises on her ribs had been fading, but now were swelling up again, aching whenever she breathed. Jacob looked down guiltily.

"I am sorry Bells, but I had no idea it was thee. We were trailing thy company, but thought thou was days away." Isabella shrugged it off.

"So, how do the two of thee know each other?" She asked.

Edward grinned. "Aye, when Victoria's men burnt my village, they locked the townspeople inside their homes. Jacob rescued most of the townspeople, including my family." Isabella smiled.

"We grew up in Baliee together. I have not seen him in ten years. He was like my brother." She said. Edward laughed.

"I hope then that thou dost not think of me as a brother. Thou beat him pretty badly." Jacob nodded. Isabella, ignoring her own injuries, turned her attentions back to Jasper. He was trembling violently.

"Sit down Jasper. Are thou injured?" She asked. Jasper was in too much shock to argue.

"Him, injured." Edward said. "They could not even touch him. He killed two men." Isabella's jaw dropped.

"Thou killed two men?" She asked Jasper. He nodded numbly, the faces of the men he killed in front of him. Emmett and Edward had already dragged the bodies far away. She rummaged through her pouch and pulled out a smaller pouch. Isabella poured a beaker of water, and sprinkled some of the powder in the pouch into it. She stirred the water by passing her hand over it then helped Jasper sit up.

"Drink." He drank it and sat, staring into space the trembling slowly stopping. "Thou shall be alright." She said softly, her hand resting on his shoulder. Isabella inquired about the boy Jacob saved.

"Who be this boy Jacob?" She asked. "Why be he fighting under Victoria's banner, is thou says he wishes only to return home?" Paul lent forward, his fear plain on his pale features.

"My name be Paul. Please, do not kill me. The only reason I am in Her Ladyship's army is because I was in Glairbaston the day that her soldiers were rounding up, volunteers. If thou did not agree to join they beat thee to death." He said.

"Where be thy family?" Isabella asked.

"Near Nothvolk." He said. Isabella looked confused.

"That be nowhere near Glairbaston." She said. Paul nodded sadly. "I know. My father wished for me to tend to the farm, yet I wanted to see all of Forks. I ran away to seek my fortune, and when I reached Glairbaston, I was forced to join Her Ladyships army." He said.

"Thou are in a rebel camp boy." Edward said. "Do not call Victoria Her Ladyship. Isabella be the true Empress." Paul nodded.

"My father said so too. Please, Thy Majesty, I wish only to see my family again." Isabella looked uncomfortable.

"There is no need for formality. I understand thy family be important to thee. Do thou know how to find thy home from here?" She asked. Paul nodded.

"Aye, My Lady." He said. Isabella smiled. The boy was barely sixteen years old he did not belong in a war.

"On the morrow, take thy horse and return to thy family. It shall be harvesting soon, thy father will need thy help." She said. Paul grinned.

"Indeed he will. Yet what about Her, I mean Victoria. Deserters from her army are tracked down and killed." He said.

"They shall think thou are already dead, like the rest of our companions." Jacob said. Emmett began handing around bowls of the stew he was cooking. Isabella looked around her. She gave a short, sharp whistle. Ty suddenly loped out of the shrubs, her pink tongue lolling around her mouth. Beside her ran Colin.

"Ty." Isabella cried, throwing her arms around the wolf's neck. "I was worried for thee." She said.

"Do not worry. She just wished to see her brother." Jacob said. He ran his hand down the black and silver wolf's coat. Isabella's eyes widened.

"Colin?" She said. Jacob nodded. The huge male wolf sniffed her hand, before settling down beside her. "I cannot believe thou still have Colin." She said, a soft rumble sounding in her throat, which Colin returned.

"Thou still have Ty." He said. Isabella nodded.

"Aye, she be a true friend." She said.

"No more than I." A loud voice said. Jacob laughed.

"Mason. Isabella I cannot believe thou have not grown sick of that talking cat yet." He joked.

"I have been close." She said back. Jacob rubbed Mason's ears.

"How are thou, Mason?" He asked.

Mason purred, "I am well my boy, which is more than I can say for any of thee. Isabella are thou planning on tending their injuries at all?" He said.

She nodded, opening her saddlebag. "Do thou wish me to heal thee or merely treat thy injuries?"

"It would be too suspicious for me to return to the castle uninjured. Just strap my wrist and staunch the wounds on my ribs." Jacob said, holding the bowl with his good hand. Isabella deftly strapped up his wrist, praising the Gods that it wasn't broken. She wrapped the linen bandages around his ribs before giving him a large draught of wine with healing herbs in it. Whilst they ate, Isabella attempted to clean her own injuries. After watching her struggle for a few minutes, Edward came and sat next to her.

"Let me." He said. "Eric taught me as well as he taught thee." With gentle hands he cleaned the blood from her face and neck. Then he placed his hands over her face, and concentrated on her. When he moved his hands the cuts to her neck and face were gone, and only slight bruises remained. Then he placed his hands under her shirt on her bruised ribs. His hands were warm on her skin, and her ribs tingled as he began to heal her.

"Better?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving her face. She nodded slowly, and when he removed his hands she put her jerkin back on.

"Now thou need to sit still so I can tend to thy injuries." She said. Emmett had fortunately come out unscathed, but Edward had not been as lucky. The men he had fought had also punched out with their gauntlets, leaving cuts and welts on his handsome face. Aside from that he had a fairly deep cut on his upper arm. She placed her hands over his face and concentrated. After the cuts on his face had been healed she turned to the cut on his arm. She sucked her breath in when she saw the extent of the damage.

"Thou always are so clumsy." She joked. Edward grinned, squeezing her knee. He knew she joked to cover how much it affected her when friends were injured. She placed her hands on the wound and when she removed them the gash was just a red ream.

They ate in relative silence Isabella kept catching herself gazing worriedly at Jasper. He lay asleep still and pale, every so often giving a tiny sigh that raised her sympathies. She turned to Jacob, feeling guilty once again when she saw the pain barely concealed on his handsome face.

"I am so sorry my friend." She said. "If I had known it was thee I would not have injured thee."

Jacob grinned. "It was not thy fault. I was masked and I did not recognise thee, and I did injure thee, just as badly." He said.

"Although, Edward did an excellent job patching thee up, who knew he had such talents." His gaze at Edward was curious. Isabella smiled at Edward, grateful.

"So what information have thou for us?" She asked. Jacob' grin faded, leaving his face pale and serious.

"Victoria has lived in Baliee for near on ten years, yet she knows naught of the passages that run within the walls. Do thou remember them?" He asked. Isabella smiled, remembering the adventures they had in those passages when they were children.

"Eleazar remembers them, he uses them to spy upon Victoria. The news is not good. Victoria discovered how to reach the cave where the Dark One had been imprisoned." He said. Isabella's face went pale.

"The Dark Goddess Jane, she is meant to have died." Mason said. Isabella nodded.

"Aye, but she be a Goddess. They have a habit of returning. Why Jane?" She asked. Jacob looked grim.

"I know not. Yet Victoria found a way not only to contact her, but also to release her. She has asked for her aid in the fight against thee. The Dark One wishes for vengeance against the Pantheon for imprisoning her, and the sorceress responsible for the defeat and death of her sons. She has given Victoria immortality and great power." Jacob explained.

"That was why she was so strong." Isabella muttered to herself. Jacob looked confused, "Thou has come up against Victoria?"

Isabella nodded, glancing at Jasper. "She ambushed us on Earth. She was so strong, I knew she was receiving aid from someone of great power, but never did I think we would be fighting a God."

"The Quileute have decreed that the Gods are forbidden to interfere in the outer realms." Emmett said.

"Since Jane wishes to overthrow the Pantheon, and take Dayna's place at their head. I do not think she cares about their decree." Jacob said.

"So what's the story with this Jane chick?" Jasper said quietly. Isabella looked over at him. He was sitting up, his face pale, his cloak around his shoulders.

"On Earth she was known as Jane. She be a little known figure from the mythology of a old country on Earth. She was the Goddess of Dark Magic. Her sons were as evil as she. Dub, Dother and Dian, darkness, evil and violence. For years they ravaged the island nation of Eriu on Earth. Jas, thou would know it as Ireland.

"Jane would often salt the earth so that naught could grow there. The Pantheon fought against them to no avail. Finally a half-human sorceress by the name of Bechuille was able to undo Jane's curses, and help the Pantheon to defeat her and her sons. They were destroyed and Jane put in chains. Her myth says that she died of grief. Yet she did not. The Pantheon imprisoned her in cave hidden in the mists between Earth and Olympia. I do not understand how Victoria was able to contact her, yet she must have been able to free her." Jasper watched Isabella, amazed at the depth of knowledge she possessed.

"Eleazar said that the sorceress was one of your ancestors. Dost thou know anything of that?" Jacob asked. Isabella nodded.

"Aye. After Jane was defeated Bechuille came to Olympia. If Jane was ever freed the Pantheon knew she would come here, and Bechuille's descendants would have her power to defeat her again. The people of Forks named her Marie, and she was chosen by the Pantheon to be this country's first Empress. She is my ancestor."

"Victoria shares that ancestor. Why then would Jane wish to help her?" Edward said.

"Jane wishes to avenge the deaths her sons, and her own imprisonment. If she aids Victoria in killing me, she can assume control here. Victoria can claim the throne, and no one can challenge her. It would be far easier than killing us both and inciting civil war." Isabella said. Jasper involuntarily clenched his fist he hated the way she spoke so casually about her own death.

"So now we have to fight Victoria, who be now immortal and dangerously unbalanced, but we also have to take on a Goddess." Edward said.

Isabella shook her head. "Nay, I have to fight them."

"Do thou think thou can?" Jacob asked. Isabella shrugged.

"My ancestor have defeated Jane once. I shall do it again." The coming war seemed to have taken a dark turn. Mason tried to lighten her mood.

"She be one of the lesser gods, she has not the power to defeat the La Push." He said. Isabella nodded, her face grim. She looked over at Jasper. He was asleep again, the herbs Isabella had mixed for him earlier taking effect, his hand was still clenched in a fist.

Isabella plastered a fake smile on her face, "Thou should all get some sleep. We all have a long day of riding tomorrow. I hate to ask thee to put thyself in danger, but will thou continue to spy for us my friend?" She asked Jacob. He gave her a sunny smile.

"Thou have no need to ask me. Of course, thou have my word." He said.

"Thankyea." She said. "Now all of thee rest. I shall take the first watch." Edward began to argue but she silenced him with a raised hand. "

Nay, I will hear no arguments. I shall wake thee for the second watch. If he wakes during the night, wake me." She said, gesturing to Jasper. Edward nodded reluctantly, before rolling into his bedroll. Emmett and Paul did the same, and the three of them fell asleep quickly, their soldier instincts telling them to sleep whilst they can.

Jacob stayed awake a while longer, studying his old friend. She was still the same, half-wild, serious, intelligent girl he remembered, but she had grown into a mature, beautiful woman, fearsome in battle, but with a gentle caring side to her. She stretched, groaning slightly. It had been a while since she had been in a battle against someone of Jacob' skill.

"Where did thou learn to fight the way thou dost? I would say thou are half-berserker." Jacob asked.

Isabella grinned, "I have had many teachers, including thy father." Jacob smiled at the memory of his father. She looked up at him, smiling softly. She looked over the others who were sleeping peacefully. Her gaze fell on Edward.

"He cares deeply for thee." Jacob said softly.

"He be my closest friend, I care deeply for him too." She said. Jacob nodded.

"It be more than that Bells. Edward cares for thee the way a man cares for a woman." Jacob was certain she blushed slightly.

"Nay, Edward and I are the closest of friends, but he could never see me that way." She said. Jacob could tell Edward's feelings ran deeper than that, but he said nothing, kissing her forehead before rolling himself up in his bedroll.

"Goodnight, little Princess." He said. She grinned, draping her cloak around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, little warrior." Isabella replied, remembering him when they used to run after his great father, waving wooden swords and dreaming of being warriors. He chuckled, sharing the memory, before drifting quickly off to sleep. Isabella sat silent, staring into the fire. Jasper moaned once, before he sat up, his eyes wild, his face flushed. Isabella quickly put a hand on his arm.

"Hush, thou are alright." She said. He shook his head slowly.

"No, no. It's not alright. I killed two men." He said, barely believing it himself. Isabella smoothed his honey blond hair off his brow.

"I know. It be alright." She said, but again he shook his head.

"No, Bells, I killed them. I could smell their blood, and I saw the looks in their eyes as I, Oh God." He moaned, holding his head in his hands. Isabella slid an arm around his shoulders.

"Do not weep for them Jas, they would have shed no tears for any of us. They would have been glad to run thee through. Thou hate to kill as much as I do, but I shall kill to save thy life, and the lives of my friends." She said gently. Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"I know they would have killed us, but..." He started to speak. Isabella smoothed the hair off his forehead again, and handed him a skin of water, a bowl of stew and a roll.

"Try to eat." She said. He nodded and took the water. He began mechanically eating the food, though his empty stomach rebelled at it. She smiled softly.

"Did you honestly kill a man when you were nine?" he asked, the food making him feel a little better. She nodded sadly, remembering that night.

"Bells, could you tell me happened?" He asked. She shook her head. "Please?" He asked. She gazed off into the dark forest, the events of that night unfolding before her eyes.

"After my mother was killed, I escaped the castle. Victoria heard my horse and sent her riders to hunt me down." Her voice broke a little as she remembered the harrowing ride through the ruined city.

"I made it through the city portcullis before they closed on five of the riders." She paused for a shaky breath. "One man made it through behind me. When he tried to grab me, I took my father's dagger and swung. It caught him in the throat. He died almost before he realised." She drew her father's dagger, the blade glinting in the firelight. She looked at it for a moment before sheathing it again. Jasper looked at her, her eyes sad.

"You were just a child." He said. "I'm sorry Bells."

She smiled, running her hand down his arm, "Sleep." Jasper nodded, lying back down. "Goodnight." He smiled, and drifted back to sleep. Isabella shook Edward awake, for his watch. He saw the haunted look in her eyes and gripped her shoulder.

"Are thou alright?" He asked. She nodded, dragging open her bed roll, and rolled up her cloak under her head, a lone tear fell from her eye while she stared into the fire until she slept.


	26. C26 Red Gems

C26 Red Gems

Victoria leant over James, her eyelids heavy with passion. Both were naked and she straddled him, pinning his hands with her own. As she leant down to kiss him, she remembered Jane's instructions. When she kissed him she felt herself begin to drain the energy from him. James groaned as she pressed herself against himself, literally sucking the life out of him. She broke the kiss, her head arching back in ecstasy as his essence raced through her veins. James sank back onto the mattress, suddenly feeling dizzy. Victoria grinned down at him, her cheeks flushed with colour.

'_Amazing,_' she thought as she lay beside him, listening without concern as he panted for breath.

"I, I should leave now, My Lady. Thou must need thy rest," James said. The truth was though, that suddenly he was utterly exhausted. Sated, Victoria lazily waved a hand towards the door. Dismissed, James clumsily dressed and made his way to the barracks. Once there he collapsed on his pallet, fully dressed and passed out.

Up in her chamber, Victoria dressed and danced around, giddy with the forces that flowed through her. She halted suddenly as Jane appeared in a corner of the chamber.

"Enjoy that, did we?" Jane mocked.

Victoria swept her hair out of her face. "Amazing."

Jane grinned, "Indeed." She faded out and appeared again, reclining on one of Victoria's plush sofas. "Tell me, little immortal, about the one that languishes in the dungeons at this very moment." She paused for a moment, an almost playful smile on her beautiful remote face.

"Thy sister's husband." She watched closely for Victoria's reaction. When Victoria thought about Charlie, she flushed hotly. He was just another of the things she hated her sister for. For years she had been in love with him, and it was hoped that illegitimate or not, they would be betrothed and eventually marry. Until the first time the handsome Elaric had laid eyes on Victoria's younger sister, the beautiful heir to the throne Renee. For both Charlie and Renee, it was love at first glance and they had been betrothed soon after. Victoria had never forgiven her sister for stealing him, even though Renee had never known of her sister's feelings. She had also never gotten over those feelings for the still handsome Emperor.

"What about him?" Victoria snapped.

Jane's grin widened, knowing she'd hit a raw point. "I know thou still lusts for him. Who would not, he be a most attractive male," she said her tone sardonic.

"It was more than lust," Victoria said angrily. "I loved him. Renee could never be content with taking everything else from me. She had to take the only man I ever truly loved," Jane held up her hands in surrender, but her strange icy blue eyes were alight with laughter.

"Well, I have yet another gift for thee my dear Empress," Jane held out a closed fist. When she opened the seemingly empty hand, a beautiful, glittering red gem appeared. Victoria held her hand out for it. The single alluring stone was hung from a delicate golden chain.

"It is beautiful, yet I have many jewels," Victoria said. For the first time Jane looked less amused and more angry.

"It is not just a jewel," Jane snapped, causing Victoria to take a fearful step back. "There be a powerful magic attached to that gem. Lock it around Charlie's handsome neck. When thou speak the words, the charm shall allow thee to control him, no matter how strong his will. His mind shall remain his own, yet his body shall be thine to control. He shall do whatever thou tell him too," Victoria grinned, her mind already busy with the things she could make Charlie do.

"A warning," Jane continued, grinning at the malevolence of woman before her. "The magic of the gem, whilst draining the will of the unfortunate wearer, also drains their energy. Too long under the spell will kill him. So use it as often as thou wish, yet allow thy man to recover his strength before thou call on the gems magic again," Victoria nodded, understanding. She was itching though, to use the gem on Charlie immediately.

"To lock the chain around his neck thou must say _**Vasnirei**_. To activate the charm say _**Uliqua**_and to end the charm say _**Palai**__,_" Jane said. Victoria nodded, memorising the words.

"Go Empress; see how effective my little jewel can be," Jane said while smiling wickedly, before fading out. Victoria grinned. She knew exactly what she was going to do to the fickle Emperor. Quickly she made her way down into the bowels of the castle. There on the second lowest level of the dungeons, his door flanked by two armed guards, was the former Emperor Charles.

Victoria passed the guards the keys, ordering them unchain the former Emperor and bring him with them. Confused but too fearful to question her, the guards did as she said, holding the weakened man between them as they followed her back into the tower. Instead of returning to her own chambers, she took them into another set of rooms, ones that had not been used in many years.

Victoria grinned, looking around at the once beautifully furnished chambers, now full of cobwebs and dust. She pointed to one wall where a beautiful, faded mural now held several iron rings and shackles.

"Chain him to the wall and then leave us. The Emperor and I have much to talk about," obediently the soldiers did so, bowing respectfully to their ruler and closing the chamber door behind them. Charlie looked around him, taking in his surroundings, and if it were possible, his ashen face paled further. Victoria picked up an old toy sword, brushing the cobwebs from the wooden blade. She slid the toy along the wall towards Charles, smiling at him.

"I see from thy expression that thou recognises this chamber. Thy daughter did leave many of her things behind the night she fled," she stepped closer to him, knowing the shackles were tight enough to keep him from attacking her. Still he glared at her, his strange golden green eyes gleaming with rage. She stepped even closer, holding out a hand. In her palm sat a fine powder, the tiniest pinch of Mindsleep. She blew it straight into Charlie's face. Immediately he slackened against his shackles, his eyes fluttering closed. Victoria knew she had only moments to fix the charm around his neck before he came too, she linked the chain around his neck whispering

"_Vasnirei,_" the chain locked into place and Victoria discovered that even with the strongest of pulls the delicate golden links did not break.

Charlie knew nothing but a dark strangely scented mist. The next thing he knew was cold water being thrown in his face and Victoria standing before him grinning almost triumphantly.

"What are thou doing?" he growled, confused.

"_Uliqua,_" was all Victoria replied.

"What?" he asked again. Victoria ran a hand over his shackles and they sprung open. With a snarl Charlie launched himself at Victoria. She didn't move.

Instead she said, "Do not move," and Charles found himself frozen, mere feet from wrapping his hands around her pale neck.

"What magic be this?" he ground out, struggling against his suddenly traitorous body.

Victoria smiled. "Thou should have been mine Charlie, and now, thou shall be, in every way," inside Charlie frowned in confusion but his handsome face remained blank. For the powerful warrior, this complete loss of control over himself was terrifying. Victoria chewed her lip, deciding on what she would like Charlie to do first. She smiled that cold hard smile she was so known for.

"My dear one," she said, "thou will touch me. I want to feel thy hands on me. Caress me as thou would a lover."

To Charlie growing horror filled him as he pulled Victoria into his arms, his hands roaming across her slender body. Sweat broke out of his forehead as he strained to control his unresponsive body.

"Stop this," he ground out, but Victoria just sighed, relishing the feel of his experienced hands on her body.

"Kiss me, passionately," she whispered, loving the emotions he stirred in her. He growled but he was no match for the charm around his neck. His body reacted passionately, pressing her against him but Charlie's mind shrunk with revulsion and disgust. Victoria pulled back, her breathing harsh.

"Thou are everything I always imagined thee would be," she moved over to the bed set along one wall of the chamber. With one quick pull, she sent the dust cover flying to the floor. The bed clothes were relatively clean and Victoria grinned at Charles, beckoning him closer.

"Come to me, dearest one," she beckoned, as he walked towards her.

"Do not call me that you evil wh-" he began but she interrupted him.

"I want thee to make love to me," she said, smiling at the disgust in his eyes.

"Stop this, stop this now," he snarled, as he began to undress her. With eager hands Victoria stripped Charlie out of his tattered clothes and drew him down onto the bed. As his traitorous body eagerly did as it was told, Charlie found himself struggling not to beg Victoria to end it. He refused to let that evil woman beat him though, and so he suffered in silence.

Later, completely replete, Victoria ordered Charlie to redress. As soon as the shackles had clamped around his wrists she muttered.

"_Palae,_" immediately Charlie found himself sagging against his bonds, all energy completely drained from his body. The exhaustion went far beyond simple weariness, every fibre in his body ached with fatigue.

"What did thou do to me?" he whispered as Victoria stepped closer, confident in the shackles.

"Thou are mine Charles, as thou always should have been," she said. Charlie shrank back against the wall, he hadn't the energy to fight her. Victoria turned, calling the guards to take him away.

Back in his cell, Charlie slumped in the pile of filthy straw. The normally stoic, tough shelled warrior found himself curling up on the floor, tears soaking his cheeks. With magic hiding it from view, he had no way of knowing about the pendant around his neck. All he knew was he had never felt so abused and violated in all his days. Even the worst torture Victoria's guards had carried out on him didn't compare to how Victoria had just mistreated him. He cursed himself for not having the strength to overcome her commands, for being pathetic and weak.

He wanted so badly to feel her pale neck under his hands, to squeeze the mocking smile from her face. He groaned, forcing away images of his wife and daughter, no longer believing himself worthy of them. He had betrayed them, his beautiful family with his weakness. For the first time since he was first imprisoned Charles, the fierce warrior, stern protector and dedicated Emperor cried himself to sleep like a child.

Back in her own chamber Victoria could not wipe the grin from her face. Finally, she had taken everything she believed she rightfully deserved back from her sister. She was about to summon Leah when Jane appeared, a look of anger marring her face.

"Enjoy thyself my Empress?" she said sarcastically. Victoria nodded.

"It was just as it should always have been," she said. Jane nodded.

"Well if thou have had enough enjoyment for the night I wish to enlighten thee to something. Thy soldiers have failed thee. They ambushed the Princess and her rebels and were defeated," Jane paced furiously across the floor; Victoria sat submissively not wishing to encourage her wrath.

"This is what happens when thou rely on mortals. Well, I will not allow thee to continue to fail. Princess Isabella, the Promised one and this rebel problem must be dealt with. Stupid fool, what good are their deaths if they die alone in a forest? Their deaths must be as public as possible, to crush what remains of rebel emotions.

"All thou have done is show thyself and thy soldiers to be completely inept. We are going to send the Princess a message of our strength. I want her to be afraid. Come with me," Jane said. Before another word could be said, Victoria found the room she was in had disappeared. The same as the last time Jane had dragged her through space, the earth tilted beneath her then fell away completely.

Lights raced around her, the winds howling past her ears. Slowly the world righted itself, and Victoria found herself standing in the middle of dense rainforest. Even at night, the heat and humidity was oppressive. Not at all bothered by the climate Jane let out an awesome roar, which echoed throughout the jungle. Within moments the roar was answered by another, just as terrifying, cry. A pride of large lion-like creatures, with human like faces appeared out of the darkness, circling around them insolently. Despite her recent immortality, Victoria found herself frightened of these massive creatures. She moved closer to Jane, who simply smiled coldly. The largest of the creatures, a male, suddenly bowed before the demi-goddess.

"My dark Lady," he growled, his voice sounding like scraping metal. "Why have thou summoned us?"

"I grow tired of relying of pathetic, weak-willed mortals. Thee, and thy pride will go into the heart of the Ashlarn forest. Hunt down that rebel rousing Princess and her insurrectionist companions. I want her afraid I want her to know fear. She will know that I am coming for her, and I will not stop until her blood-spattered corpse lies before me, and her rebels scatter in terror. Do not fail me," she said, the power in her voice was intense. The pride began to howl, pacing around them in a circle. The largest male nodded slowly.

"It would be my pleasure. Why though can we not just hunt them down and kill them?" he said, wanting nothing less.

"If I wanted thee to kill them I would have said so. I do not. Their deaths will serve a better purpose later. Feel free to wound them, maim them if thou must, but do not kill them, or I will do the same to thee," she said. The creature nodded again, knowing the demi-goddess did not make idle threats.

"Now go," Jane ordered, with one final roar, echoing through the jungle, the creature turned, racing in the direction of the Ashlarn forest. It would take several days to find the unfortunate humans, but these creatures the fastest and most lethal hunters of any creature in existence.

In moments all traces of them were gone, the silent, deadly creatures racing closer and closer to their prey. Without a word, Jane sent them back over vast distances of space back to the tower chamber at Baliee Castle. Victoria held a hand to her head, the effects of the travel dizzying. Jane smiled arrogantly down at her.

"Now we shall see some results," she said, and she faded away.

Alone Victoria sank onto her plush bed. Before tonight she had never considered what the Jane had to gain by helping her. Yet the demi-goddess' behaviour earlier that night had raised some suspicions. Why was Isabella's death so important to Jane? Victoria shrugged her suspicions away, so long as Jane was helping her it didn't matter what she wanted. Victoria was immortal, and far more powerful than she had ever been. She was also arrogant enough to believe she could take on a goddess and win.

Well it seems to be working on google chrome, just not on explorer, here is the newest chapter.

Next one should be up on sunday if all goes well xx

Isobel


	27. C27 Astral Trance

**WARNING: **Contains more jealous boys, a kiss and an out of body experience

C27 Astral Trance

It was dawn the next day when Isabella awoke. Edward was tending horses and Emmett was gathering water. The young lad, Paul, was stirring a pot of stew. She sat up, a quick energetic movement, upset that she had overslept.

"Why did thou not wake me?" she asked Edward.

He grinned, "It is alright for him to rest, thou are the Princess," Isabella gave him a cold look.

"Edward, he was not raised the way we were. Thou cannot expect him to have the energy thou have," she said, rolling up her bedroll. She leant over Jasper, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Jasper, thou must wake up," she said. He groaned and sat up, quickly rolling up his bedroll, Jasper tied it to Heidi's saddle. Isabella followed him to the river, where they quickly washed themselves and filled their water skins. They ate quickly, then packed their belongings, and mounted. Paul kicked over the fire, before mounting his own horse.

"Thankyea, Milady, for not killing me," he said, bowing in the saddle. She grinned.

"Go home to thy family," she said.

Jacob gestured to her, "Bells," he said. "Walk with me a way," she nodded, leapt off her horse, and walked with him. When they were alone he turned, took her face softly between his hands and kissed her. Isabella froze, surprised, as Jacob took her in his arms. A small frisson of heat spiralled through her and she didn't know if it was passion or anger. When he released her, he grinned. Isabella stood there shocked.

"Jacob, do not make me kill thee," she said angrily, but he silenced her.

"I had to know Bells," Jacob reasoned. "Thou are a beautiful maiden, but I love thee as a sister, not a lover," Isabella shook her head slowly.

"I am glad thee found that out," she said smiling.

Jacob mounted his horse, "Goodbye, dear sister."

"Wait," Isabella said. She reached up and kissed him quickly. "I do love thee, dear brother."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I should have known, one kiss and thou are helpless to resist me," he joked as he rode off, his injured wrist cradled against his chest. Isaella laughed, then gave a soft whistle. Seth trotted through the brush towards her. She mounted, gave another whistle and he turned and headed back to the others. They set a slightly easier pace that day, mainly due to yesterday's battle. Gradually during the day the ground became less hilly, and the way was easier for the horses.

Now that they were no longer being followed by Victoria's guards were no longer following them, the mood was noticeably lighter. Isabella was still wary. Now that she knew Jane was free and aiding Victoria, she knew that all kinds of immortal creatures would be after them. She cast out her mind, searching for the distinctive brush of their hostile minds. The surrounding area was clear, for now.

Yet Isabella wasn't foolish enough to think they were safe. They were in worse danger now, than they were before. Enemy soldiers were one thing, but the creatures that gave fealty to The Dark One were terrifying. She had been powerful enough in her own time on Earth, but here in Olympia, where the Gods had originated from, she was so much more powerful. The urge to protect her friends was stronger than ever.

Jasper sat in the saddle, looking around at the dappled green of the forest around him. Down a low slope, the Tileth river ran it's lazy way down to the sea. For the first time, his body didn't ache as bad. He was quickly getting used to this difficult way for life. He glanced back at Isabella, smiling, but she seemed distracted and anxious and didn't return his smile. He pulled his horse back, in line with hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Isabella smiled at him. "Naught. I am just not foolish enough to believe we are out of danger yet," the path grew narrow, and he had to pull his horse back in front of her again. They rode steadily, eating in the saddle. The sun was low in the sky when Isabella whistled Seth to stop. They were in a small clearing, near the river.

"We shall camp here this night," she said. Jasper turned in the saddle.

"We don't have to stop yet Bells, I'm not that tired, I can ride further," it was true, for the first time in this long ride, Jasper's back and legs weren't aching as horribly.

Isabella smiled at him. "I am sure that be true Jasper, but it grows dark. Jane is aiding Victoria and I do not doubt that she be sending her creatures after us. I do not want to be caught riding at night. We camp here," she said with authority in her voice. Emmett dismounted and disappeared, searching for firewood Jasper assumed. Edward took his bow, and went in search of dinner.

Jasper and Isabella quickly took care of the horses, tethering them near a rocky outcrop. In the middle of the forest the horses were invaluable. They were cared for before their human companions took care of themselves. If they were attacked, they had to protect them. Isabella sent her trained mind in large sweeps of the area. As yet she had felt nothing evil, but she knew their luck couldn't hold. When the others returned Isabella sat cross-legged near the fire and went into a light trance.

Jasper was watching her nervously, but she was unaware of his presence. Her astral body floated just above her physical body. With her mind she drew a glowing blue circle around the campsite, encompassing the campfire and her companions as well as the horses. She concentrated until it burst into a huge sphere of light around the camp. She sealed it at the four corners, before coming out of the trance, her face pale from exertion, a thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Jasper asked concerned. She nodded slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. Edward nodded knowingly, handing her a bowl of thick, steaming stew, and several rolls. She smiled gratefully, knowing the food would ground her, and was the best way to end any magical working.

"Thou should not push thyself so hard. Thou are no good to us exhausted." Edward scolded gently, the concern plain on his face. Jasper looked at them enviously. He had no idea what Isabella had done, or why she suddenly looked so ill.

"What happened, Bells?" he suddenly asked. "Are you okay?" Isabella smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I set an astral seal over the camp. It has left me a little drained, but the food is the best way to ground me," she explained.

Edward shook his head slowly, "Bells, thou should leave the seal to me. Thou should save thy strength."

"Thou worry too much about my health," she alleged. "I am well able to care for myself."

Edward smiled, making a mocking bow, "Very well, My Lady. Is it to thy approval for me, thy humble servant, to take the first watch? Thou really do need thy rest," his mocking tone was gone in that final statement. Isabella saw that he was right, so she nodded.

"Very well Edward. If thou wish to take the first watch thou may. Wake me for the second," Isabella asked as she unrolled her bedroll, curled up on the blankets and within minutes was fast asleep. Jasper sat staring into the fire. He glanced over at Isabella, the firelight flickering over her smooth skin, far paler than normal. He saw the darkened circles under her eyes and felt an urge to protect her welling up inside.

Jasper turned to Edward, "Don't wake her. She needs her rest. I'll take second watch."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Thou wish to take a watch?" he asked. He looked over at Isabella, her sleeping expression one of vulnerability.

"I know you think I'm useless but I'd rather take a watch and allow Isabella a few hours more sleep." Jasper said. Edward realised Jasper was right.

"Very well. Get some sleep, I shall wake thee for the second watch," Edward assured. Jasper nodded, and lay down.

It was close to midnight when Edward roughly shook Jasper awake. "Get up," he whispered as Jasper sat up. "Time for thy watch. When Azrel, the silver moon, reaches that branch there, wake Emmett he'll take the third watch. A word of warning, he sleeps with a dagger. Wake him suddenly and thou may find that dagger closer to thee than thou would like." Jasper nodded, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "if thou cannot stay awake, wake Emmett earlier. Bella needs her rest," Edward said, grateful Jasper was finally doing something constructive, but resentful of his presence all the same.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Edward simply shrugged and rolled himself up in his bedroll.

"If thou see or hear anything unusual, wake us up immediately, too slow and we are all dead. Understand?" Jasper nodded.

"Loud and clear," before long Edward was asleep. Jasper sat, his cloak wrapped around him, staring into the fire. Not far from where he sat, Isabella lay curled up in her bedroll. Jasper moved around the fire a little, in order to sit closer to her. She gave a strange, contented sigh as he stroked the hair off her face. The night was quiet; the strange little noises of the forest were all Jasper heard, the shuffling of a badger, combing the forest floor, the rustle of sleeping birds high up in the canopy.

When the moon reached the branch Edward had pointed out Jasper stood up and went to wake Emmett. Edward's warning came back to him and when he shook Emmett awake, he leapt backwards. Just in time. Emmett rolled over, bringing his dagger thrusting down into the ground where Jasper had been crouching moments before.

Emmett sat up, and grinned sheepishly at Jasper. "Sorry lad. I did not injure thee did I? Isabella will have my head if I did," Jasper shook his head.

"Nope, Edward warned me."

Emmett grinned, "Aye he learnt that the hard way. Ask him about the scar on his left hand," he chuckled. Jasper grinned.

"Thou should get some sleep lad; we still have a ways to go yet," Jasper nodded, a yawn coming unexpectedly. He lay down his head near Isabella's and slept, almost immediately.

Isabella sat up, rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to where she was. The soft, pre dawn lightening of the small patches of sky visible through the tree canopy confused her. Why hadn't Edward woken her for her watch? Emmett smiled at the young princess as she looked over at him.

He handed her some tea, "How did thee sleep?" Isabella nodded, taking a large gulp of the hot fragrant brew.

"Well, thankyea, why was I not woken for a watch?" she asked. "Edward and thee did not take it upon thyselves did thee?" Emmett shook his head.

"The lad, Jasper, he offered to take over thy watch. We all saw that thee needed thy sleep," he said. Isabella coughed.

"Jasper took a watch?" she grinned. "He be adjusting to our life well. I'm going to wash." Emmett nodded in agreement. She stood and went down to the water, stripping off and diving in, her skin prickling at the coldness of the water. She was completely absorbed in washing herself when she heard laughing.

"Now that's something you like to see first thing in the morning," she looked up, grinning when she saw Jasper standing on the bank. She stood up, hands on her hips, water steaming from her body.

"Are thou planning to bathe at all, or are thou just going to watch?" She said. Jasper swallowed hard, that bikini left little to the imagination. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and leapt into the water, showering Isabella with spray. They quickly washed and dressed again on the bank. As they were walking back to the camp Edward appeared. He scowled slightly when he saw them together. Isabella smiled at him.

"Thou had best wash quickly Edward, we must leave soon," she said. He nodded, and went to the river to bathe.

Emmett had breakfast ready and whilst they ate, Isabella and Jasper saddled and watered the horses. Jasper rubbed Heidi's nose affectionately.

"You and I are good friends hey girl," he said. She nickered at him, rubbing her head against him. Soon they mounted up and were on their way, heading west. Isabella placed her gloves on and wound the reins first around her fingers and then around the pommel. Mason watched her curiously, but said nothing, already knowing what she was doing.

She whispered to Seth. "I need thee to walk steady for me, my friend," with practiced ease she blocked out all distractions. The flickering of sunlight through the canopy onto her eyelids, the soft sounds of the forest, the jingle of tack, the movement of the horses. She closed her eyes and meditated. Slowly, she felt herself lighten and leave the saddle. She floated just above herself and the others. With her mind she reached out combing the surrounding countryside for the brush of hostile minds.

Jasper tried talking to Isabella, who had normally been eager to tell him things about Forks, but today she was silent, her eyes fixed ahead, blank and unseeing. She sat listlessly in the saddle, the reins wrapped around her fingers and the pommel. Seth, well used to his mistress, was perfectly behaved, his gait smooth so as not to disturb her. Around noon they stopped to eat. Isabella blinked several times, shaking herself. Her face was pale, with dark shadows under her eyes. She did not attempt to get out of the saddle, taking the food and water Emmett offered her and trying her best to eat. Jasper came and stood beside her, his hand on her knee, his concern evident on his face.

"Isabella, are you okay? You're not sick are you?" He asked. Isabella managed a small smile. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine Jasper. Do not worry."

Edward came over to her. "Bells thou should not be riding. Thou can sit in front of me," he said, his eyes taking in her pallor and slumped posture. Jasper frowned at that thought he didn't like that idea at all. Isabella shook her head.

"I am alright. Seth is well used to me. I trust him," she said. Edward went to insist, but Isabella shushed him. "Do not fuss, thou just guard us here, and I shall take the guard in the astral." Edward nodded and went to mount his horse.

"Is that what you're doing?" Jasper asked. "Guarding the astral?" He really wasn't sure what that meant. Isabella nodded. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Thou know we can expect Jane to send her creatures on the hunt for us. On the astral plain, those creatures' minds have a very distinctive touch. When they come, and they shall, we need to be ready." Isabella said. Jasper ran his hand down her arm.

"Don't push yourself to hard okay, you look exhausted already."

Isabella smiled. "Come, we must ride on." As they rode, Isabella slipped back into her trance. She kept up her guard over her tiny group until they rested that evening.

Sorry its taken a while to post this latest chapter, but r/l has been kicking my butt, between work, school and writing, it has hardly left me any time for the trivial things such as eating and sleeping. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and i hope to have the next one done within the week but i wont promise anything i cant guarantee that i can deliver 100%.

Thanks for sticking with me and i want to send a BIG thank-you to my loyal readers/reviews (you know who you are)!

xx Isobel


	28. C28 Steel Caps

**WARNING: **Contains men that think there all that and more jelousy from our favourite duo

* * *

C28 Steel Caps

The sun was low in the sky when they came to a small group of waterfall interrupting the flow of the Tileth River. There was a large trunk of a fallen tree that provided a good shelter, so they decided to camp here.

"I'll take care of Isabella and the horses," Jasper said. Edward went to argue until he realised that Jasper couldn't hunt. He nodded and disappeared silently into the forest. Emmett disappeared to collect firewood. Slowly, Isabella returned to herself and nearly fell from the saddle with exhaustion. Jasper rushed over to her.

"Hey, you okay. Just relax," he said as he took her in his arms, unwound the reins from her fingers and lifted her from the saddle. His concern for her lifted somewhat when she struggled in his arms.

"Jas, I am fine, please let me go," Isabella responded. He sat her down near the tree trunk.

"Shut up and rest," Jasper snapped, handing her a skin of water. She grinned and gulped down water, her throat parched. Ty ran over to her and lay beside her. Mason joined her, his furry face full of concern also.

"Are thou well?" he asked.

Isabella nodded, "Aye, I am fine," she was starting to get frustrated by everyone's fuss. She watched as Jasper began to take care of the horses. Every few minutes he'd turn his head to look at her and grin. When he reached Seth, Isabella stood up and walked over to him.

"I shall do Seth. He be often nervous around strangers."

Jasper turned, "Bells, go rest. Please."

"Jasper, I am fine, I do not need to rest, thou should go and sit, thou still are not used to riding for such long distances," he knew she was right he was exhausted from his broken sleep the night before and the days of tough riding. Still he went to deny it, she saw the look in his eye knew she was right.

"Go," she said. Isabella took the brush from him and turned to Seth, murmuring in Elaric. She groomed him thoroughly before feeding, watering and tethering him with the other horses. She sat down next to Jasper and the pile of saddles. She rested her head against the tree trunk. Jasper looked over at her. Her skin was still pale and the shadows under her eyes were still present, it worried him.

It was nearly dark when Emmett returned with the firewood. Isabella lit the fire with a quick point of her finger. A few minutes later Edward returned with several long, snake like bodies.

Isabella grinned, "Ah Melú. Thy favourite Jasper," Isabella teased as Jasper grinned widely. Isabella took a pot but Edward grabbed it from her.

"Ed?" she said confused, but he looked at her sternly.

"Nay, we are not children, I can make Melú as well as thee. Sit and rest," Edward said. Isabella plastered a hurt look on her face.

"Yes sir Edward, perhaps thou can scrub that pot when thou have finished," she said, grinning. Edward returned her grin.

"Nay, washing pots be women's work," he retorted. Isabella laughed and made herself comfortable beside him.

_It was dark, the twin moons of Olympia not yet shining their light over the horizon. The creatures saw as well as if they ran through pure daylight. This forest was far different than the forests of their home. It was cold, and the trees, shrubs and animals were all different. It did not matter though, they finally had the scent of their prey and were closing in. The strange, darkened forest blurred past them as they sped through, the scent of their prey filling their nostrils. All of them gave howls of excitement as the chase continued. _

It was mid afternoon when Isabella pointed them down a well-traversed path. When the reached the edge of the tree line Isabella raised her hand for them to stop. Jasper saw that several hundred yards away, stood a small walled town.

"Emmett, stay here with Jasper. Edward let us go see if the town is safe. We will send Ty for thee if it is. If thou see any trouble, run. Emmett, protect him," Isabella whistled, and Seth broke into a canter. Edward followed behind her, Ty close behind. Jasper settled back to wait.

Isabella slowed Seth to a walk when she reached the gates of the town. A man appeared on the wall from the gatehouse. "State thy business," he called.

"Hail, Peter," Isabella called, laughing. "Be thy town safe?" the man grinned.

"My Lady," he called. "Aye it be safe. Victoria's men passed through here several days ago. They won't be back for their _taxes_ for another moon yet," he called out to someone below him and the tiny side gate they were standing at slid open. Isabella bent down to Ty.

'_Go fetch them here, Ty,_' she asked. Ty turned and raced back up towards the forest's edge. Isabella and Edward entered the town.

"Pete, two more riders are coming, let them in and direct them to the town square," Isabella said. Peter nodded, and resumed his watch of the road. Isabella and Edward trotted through the narrow cobbled streets. As they passed, people came out of their homes and shops and followed them, cheering. When they reached the centre of town a large crowd had gathered. Isabella dismounted, blushing at the attention. A short, round middle-aged woman pushed her way through the crowd grinning broadly.

"Bella my dear, it has been far too long since thou visited us," Isabella turned, and barely had time to smile when she was enveloped in a fierce embrace.

"Charlotte," she said. "Do thou think thou can disperse these people, the fewer people who know I have business here the better," Charlotte nodded. She turned and bellowed in a no nonsense voice.

"Get along now. Has no one here anything else to do but stand around in the town square. Move," slowly and reluctantly the people moved away. "Now how are thou, my dear girl?" Charlotte said, "My thou are looking awfully skinny, some home cooking shall do thee the world of good." Isabella grinned. Charlotte was forever trying to feed everyone. She turned to Edward, an appraising look on her face.

"Well well. Thou becomes more handsome every time I lay eyes on thee. Fine enough to be a prince," Edward too found himself enveloped in a fierce bear hug. "Now, Bring thy horses around to the back of the inn," Charlotte said. Isabella shook her head.

"We must wait for our companions to arrive," she said.

Jasper was the first one to see Ty, as she raced up the path towards them.

"Emmett, let's go," he said, kicking his horse into a gallop. Emmett followed behind him, his sturdy little pony, well suited to his short stature, was no match for Jasper's mares speed. They slowed down when they reached the town's gates. Peter leant down and gave them a wave.

"Be thee the two riders the Princess was waiting for?" he called.

Emmett nodded. "Aye we are," he said. The small side gate slowly opened.

"She's waiting for thee in the town-square. Follow the road until thee reaches it," Peter called. Emmett nodded and he and Jasper entered the town. When they came upon the square Jasper noticed Isabella sitting on an upturned barrel, surrounded by children. Her face was aglow with laughter. She had several small children sitting on her lap, and Jasper could see how much she loved children. He dismounted and walked over to them. He had no idea what language they were speaking in but at the same time it sounded familiar. Isabella looked up and smiled at him.

Isabella uttered several words and the children, all talking to him in the strange language, suddenly surrounded Jasper. He laughed and gestured to Isabella for help. She spoke to the children and they dispersed, chattering and laughing. One little girl remained, her hand clasping Jasper's sleeve. She tugged it gently. Jasper knelt in front of her.

"Are thou the one who will help save us?" she said slowly, in broken English. Isabella gave a tiny, sad smile and Jasper looked uncomfortable.

"I will do whatever I can to help your people," he said suddenly. The little girl smiled, and ran off after her friends. Jasper stood and walked over to Isabella, who looked away, her eyes suspiciously moist.

"Come," Isabella said. "There be people thou need to meet."

They led the horses behind Charlotte's inn and then Isabella took them to a small store several buildings down from the inn. As they went in Jasper could smell leather. Isabella grasped the forearm of the man behind the table, and began to speak to him in English. Jasper thought it was for his benefit.

"How are thou Liam?" she asked. The man grinned and Jasper was shocked to hear him speak with an American accent.

"I'm well Princess and how goes the search for the Promised One?" Isabella grinned and gestured Jasper forward.

"Liam, this be Jasper. He be the Promised One," she said. "Jasper this be Liam, he be from Earth also. He be a traveller who chose to settle here," Liam grinned broadly and shook Jasper's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. Jasper nodded.

"Liam, Jasper needs jerkins, braces, sword belt and sheathe, cloaks, breeches and boots. Dost thou have knowledge of steel-caps?" she asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar term. Liam nodded.

"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Are thou able to apply that knowledge to our boots?"

Liam nodded. "I should be able to, but I'll need your boots." He said. Isabella grinned.

"Thank yea my friend. How soon can thou have them?" she asked. Liam shrugged.

"Not sure, I have some stock that may fit Jasper, with a few adjustments. Leave your boots with me, and I'll see what I can do," he said. Isabella unlaced and slid off her boots. Edward and Emmett did the same.

"Jasper, stay here with Liam. Emmett please stay with him. When thou are done here go to Tia's, she will have everything Jasper shall need. I have other things to see too. I will meet thee at Charlottes," she smiled at Jasper and she and Edward left, borrowing some of Liam's spare boots.

Isabella and Edward were seated at a table in the back of Charlottes empty inn a few hours later, when Emmett entered. From her position she could see the door and the entire inn. Isabella frowned.

"Where be Jasper?" she asked. Emmett sat down, taking a mug of ale.

"He be coming. He was collecting thy boots. Liam works fast," she nodded, taking a sip of her own ale. Just then, Jasper walked in. Isabella swallowed quickly, standing up slowly. She stared in shock at Jasper. His long, muscular legs were encased in black breeches and leather boots that reached his knees. A loose woollen shirt covered his wide shoulders, and muscular torso. He wore a leather jerkin, laced loosely, and a long soft woollen cloak draped over his shoulders. Worked, toughened leather gauntlets guarded his wrists. Isabella walked towards him. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Slowly she walked around him, trailing her fingers slowly across the breadth of his shoulders. She stopped in front of him, tightening the ties of the jerkin, and re draping his cloak around him.

"You like?" he teased, his stormy blue eyes sparkling. Isabella grinned.

"Jasper, thy attire be most becoming," she said. Jasper grinned. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Thou are missing something-" she went to the table and lifted up a long object, wrapped in cloth.

"I have this for thee," she said, holding it out to him. Jasper un-wrapped the cloth and held up the magnificent sword Isabella had bought for him.

"Isabella, this is amazing," Jasper said. "But I don't know how to use a sword."

She smiled, "Then I shall have to teach thee, come and sit," with a little help, Jasper sheathed his new sword and Isabella led him to the table. Charlotte came bustling over to them.

"Well now, look at this young man. Have every woman in the country after him looking this grand," she said, ruffling Jasper's shaggy honey blonde hair.

"It be growing dark outside. Will thee do me the pleasure of spending the night here?" Charlotte asked, her large capable hand resting on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella looked at Jasper and the others.

"Dost thou wish to stay?" Isabella asked.

"Char be right, it grows dark, we would not be able to travel far before camping for the night. I say we stay here and make an early start in the morning," Emmett said. Edward nodded.

Isabella thought for a moment, she nodded slowly. "Alright, we stay. If Jane be sending creatures after us the town walls hopefully shall offer some protection," Jasper frowned. He didn't like the thought of creatures chasing them down.

Charlotte grinned. "Of course thou shall stay. I shall take excellent care of thee. Just keep dipping thy tankards all night. Dost thou wish to eat now, or wait until the inn fills?" she asked.

"We'll eat now thank yea Char," Isabella said. The others nodded. Charlotte nodded and went into the kitchens to find something for them to eat not long after she brought out platters of meat and stew for the others, and remembering Isabella's eating habits, she brought out several fresh rolls and a bowl of thick vegetable stew. She also brought out several beautiful goblets and a large decanter of mead, which Isabella could tell by the smell, was of fine quality.

"Charlotte, this is good quality mead, thou should not waste it on us," Charlotte laughed.

"Princess, of course this is my best mead. I would give thee nothing less, now thee enjoy thyselves," the inn slowly began to fill as they sat in the back of the inn. Traematra was a thriving little town, with a lot of thoroughfare between several larger citadels. Travellers often stopped in Charlotte's inn for the night. Before long the inn was crowded with locals from the village, men from nearby farms, and travellers on their way through.

Isabella sat silently, her back against the wall, watching the people carefully. Jasper sat beside her. She watched as young men, carrying swords and bragging about their exploits began to get more and more drunk.

Jasper turned to her, "Isabella, how the hell do you use these things?" He asked, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword she had given him.

"It be difficult at first, but thou shall get used to the feel of a sword," as they were talking, several young men began to yell. One stood up and swung his tankard of ale into another man's face. There was the sound of tankards flying, and tables being overturned, as the young men and their companions began to fight. Before Jasper knew what was happening the young men had drawn their sword.

"Enough," a voice yelled. Isabella stood in front of him, her hand on her own sword hilt. "Lower thy weapons and apologise to the lady of the house, for drawing thy blades in her fine establishment. Then leave peacefully," Isabella said to the young men. One did so, bowing his head shamefully, and leaving the inn, his companions in tow. The other man just laughed, turning his sword towards Isabella.

"Well, little maiden, steal thy older brother's sword did we? It won't help thee," he said. His companions laughed. Isabella grinned, pointing a finger at the arrogant young man. He gave a cry of fear as his feet suddenly left the floor. Isabella drew her own sword and pointed at the man's groin.

"How about now?" she asked. The man cried out again, and before he could help himself, a wet stain appeared and trailed down his leg.

"Please mistress, do not hurt me. I'm sorry," he said, practically in tears. Isabella let him down amid laughter from the some of the other patrons in the inn, who knew the insolent young man. He bowed to her, wiping his eyes before he fled the inn, his companions in tow. The other people in the inn were still laughing in the wake of the confrontation.

Isabella unhooked a small pouch from her belt and gave it to a chuckling Charlotte. "For the damage, and our lodgings," she said.

Charlotte shook her head "I cannot take this, not after the fine entertainment thou just gave us," she said, causing more laughter from the other patrons. Isabella grinned, but refused to take the coin back.

"Take it," she said, sitting beside Jasper again. Edward poured her a goblet of mead and she thanked him, smiling at the surprised expression on Jasper's face. Around them people began to talk again, laughing at the confrontation, and continuing their conversation. Jasper looked around at the crowded tavern, with its warm smoky air, and the strange friendly people who filled it. He felt content and safe. He couldn't remember a time that he felt so happy and contented. Had he been at home with his friends, they would have been at some wild crazy party, drinking and behaving like kids. Yet here, despite the exhaustion, the constants aches, the hardship, he felt at peace.

Like he had finally come home.

Eventually Charlotte led them upstairs. "As thou know Milady, this be the finest chamber we have. I hope thou shall be comfortable here," she said, twisting her hands nervously.

"Char we have spent the last few night camping in a forest. This shall be more than fine," Isabella said opening the door. Charlotte nodded and bowed, returning downstairs. Isabella clicked her fingers and the candles in the room burst into light. They took their belongings into the cosy little chamber and closed and bolted the door behind them.

"Despite being here we should still take a watch. Thou should all turn in, I shall take the first watch," she said. Edward nodded, then he and Emmett spread their bedrolls on the floor.

"Wake me for the second watch Bells," Edward said. "Goodnight until then."

Isabella smiled clasped his hand. "Sleep well, friend," she said, before curling up on a comfy overstuffed armchair. She took out a large leather bound book from her saddlebag and opened it. Isabella pointed to the massive bed. "Thou should take advantage of a real bed," she said to Jasper.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. Isabella grinned, not looking up from her book.

"Absolutely," Isabella said.

"Thanks. Ah can you light the candles?" he asked, as that side of the chamber was in darkness.

"Jasper, thou have the ability, try to light them thyself," Isabella said.

"How?" he called.

"Think of the flame, the heat, the light, the sound. Then think of the candles in the room lighting up. Concentrate," hhe said. Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated. In his mind he pictured the flame like Isabella had said. Then he pictured the candle lighting. He opened his eyes and saw a single candle was lit in one of the wall sconces. He burst out laughing. Isabella looked up from her book.

"What be so funny?" she asked. When she saw the single candle she giggled. She pointed a finger and the rest lit up.

"Well done Jasper," she said.

"Night Isabella. Tell Edward to wake me for the third watch," he said. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay Jasper, take advantage of a night with a proper bed. Have an unbroken sleep," she urged. Jasper went to argue but she silenced him. "Nay. Get some rest," Isabella said with more force, Jasper nodded reluctantly before climbing into the huge comfortable bed. Without looking Isabella raised her hands and all the candles except the ones nearest her went out. Isabella sat engrossed in the book until it was time to wake Edward. Isabella made herself comfortable on the floor. Edward looked at Jasper, sprawled out on the massive bed.

"Bells, he should be on the floor," Edward said. Isabella shushed him.

"Let him rest Edward," she said.

"Bells thou should use the bed," he went on. Isabella snorted.

"I will rest better on the floor than he will. Just leave it Edward," she lay down and quickly fell asleep.

Thanks for being patient with me while i got this chapter out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)  
xx Isobel


	29. C29 Manticore Attacks

**WARNING: **Contains Violence that may offend

* * *

C29 Manticore Attack

Isabella woke before dawn that morning. She gave a sigh and stretched like a cat, before leaping out of her bedroll. She quickly packed her meagre belongings, and dressed. Ty followed her, sitting by the fire and grooming herself. Emmett gave her a grin as she sat down and began to brush her incredibly long hair, before braiding loosely to keep it out of her face. As she slid on and began lacing up her boots there was a knock at the door. Emmett crossed the room and unbolted the heavy wooden door. Charlotte stood in the doorway, a large tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning Milady. I knew thee had to leave early this morning. I have brought thee all a hearty breakfast," she said. Isabella frowned as Charlotte placed the tray on a low table near the armchairs.

"Char please, thou should know I detest formality please just call me by my name, " Isabella stated.

Charlotte blushed. "If thou wishes, Isabella. I shall leave thee now, I'll have the morning crowd in before long," she smiled and closed the door behind her. Edward grinned at the sight of tall the food, he sat next to Isabella and began to eat.

"Oh, there be naught like Charlotte's cooking," he said with a mouthful of food. Jasper gave a yawn and sat up in the bed, reluctantly he climbed out of the comfortable bed and slumped in the chair on the other side of Isabella.

"God! What I would give for a giant cup of coffee right now," Jasper groaned.

"What be this coffee?" Emmett asked.

Jasper grinned while explaining to Emmett, "It's a hot drink, made from coffee beans."

Isabella smiled and handed him a cup of steaming brew. "Try this," she said. He took a big mouthful and found that it actually quite good. They began eating the food that Charlotte had loaded the tray with, there was fresh fruit, meats, bread, stew, fresh milk and hot tea. When they had finished eating Isabella made one final sweep of the chamber. Satisfied that they had left nothing they went downstairs to bid goodbye Charlotte, she enveloped Isabella in a huge bear hug, tears shining in her dark bright eyes. She gripped Edward just as tight. Before Jasper knew what was happening he too found himself in a fierce hug.

"Thou be careful now, young man. There be many people whose fates rely on thee," she said. Jasper smiled uncomfortably and nodded. Isabella said goodbye to Charlotte again and they collected their horses.

As they mounted up Isabella spoke. "Before we leave I have another stop to make," she led them out of the inn yard and around to the main street. They hadn't ridden far when Isabella halted and dismounted. She disappeared into a small shop, a few minutes later she returned laden with saddlebags and with a middle-aged couple. Isabella deftly attached one of saddlebags to Seth's saddle, and passed another of them to Edward. As he attached it to his saddle, Isabella walked up to Heidi, Jasper's horse and attached the final saddlebag to his saddle and gave Jasper a friendly pat on the thigh.

"I cannot believe how handsome thou look Jazzy," Isabella said with a grin.

Jasper winked at her. "You're not so bad yourself honey," she grinned and hugged the middle-aged couple.

"Thank yea. I hope to see thee again soon," Isabella said whilst waving. The couple returned the wave.

"Fare thee well Princess," they called as she mounted up and they headed back towards the small side gate they had entered from. Soon they were back in the forest and heading west again. They rode steadily until around noon when they stopped to eat. Jasper found that the saddlebags Isabella had collected before they left were packed full of food, they ate quickly before mounting up and riding west.

~~~ time elapse ~~~

"This be where we camp tonight," Isabella said, eyeing the small series of waterfalls breaking the flow of the Tileth River, a large rocky outcrop stood in protective crescent shape near the water.

'_That would be fine cover for our backs if attacked,_' Isabella frowned as that thought crossed her mind. Jasper went to insist they could continue, thinking she was stopping to spare him the ride but he saw her face and kept silent. As had become the habit, Edward disappeared silently into the forest, hunting for dinner, and Emmett disappeared for firewood. Isabella and Jasper began to care for the horses, after they were fed and watered, Isabella had them tethered over near the outcrop of rocks. She sat down and began to prepare a place for the fire.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

Isabella looked up. "I have a bad feeling," she said, before falling silent. Edward returned with several birds, trussed up by their feet and fish for Isabella. Emmett returned a short while later and Isabella busied herself starting the fire, trying to ignore her misgivings. Whilst the food was cooking Isabella drew her sword and began to clean, sharpen and polish the blade. Jasper looked at the sword appraisingly.

The hilt was a work of art, with soft black leather and finely worked silver, but the blade, was not what he expected. In movies sword-blades were always bright and shiny like mirrors but Bella's was nicked and scratched, a testament to a weapon of some considerable usage.

"Nice sword," he said. Isabella smiled at him.

"It was my mothers," when she had finished with the sword, she left it unsheathed, the naked blade resting on her knees. She ate distractedly, not listening to the conversation around her.

Edward handed Jasper a roasted pheasant. As they were eating, Jasper was staring concerned at Isabella. Suddenly she gripped her head with both hands, crying out. Both Jasper and Edward were at her side immediately, each holding her hand.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

Edward ran his hand up and down her arm. "Aye, Bells, What be wrong?"

Isabella shook her head, her breath coming in short gasps. "They come," she said barely above a whisper.

"Who comes?" Mason asked.

"Manaidrea," she whispered. Edward paled.

"Thou are sure?" he asked, gripping her hand tighter. Bella nodded, her expression sick. She looked at Jasper and the sick expression turned to fear.

"Jasper, thou must hide!" She said, suddenly standing up.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to hide. What's a Manaidrea?" he asked. Isabella's eyes swept the darkened forest.

"Manaidrea. On Earth they are known as the Manticore. They are one of the most deadly predators known."

"Manticore's do not usually leave their rainforests. Why would they travel so far from their homes?" Emmett said.

"The Dark One compels them," Isabella said. Edward drew his sword and looked at Jasper, his gaze stony.

"Thou shall need to fight with all that thou have, boy," he said.

Isabella shook her head vehemently, the fear in her eyes evident. "Nay, he cannot!"

"He cannot hide Bella. The Manticore would find him and tear him apart. He must fight," Edward said. Isabella hung her head. She grabbed Jasper by the shirt and pulled him close to her.

"He be right, thou must fight. Listen closely. Stay close to me. I have sworn to protect thee with my life. If I fall, stay close to Edward. I am sorry, there is no other way," the bleak look in her eyes frightened him more than the upcoming monsters.

"Bells-" Jasper started to speak, but she shushed him, her fingers pressed gently on his lips, her eyes locked on his.

"Nay, there is not much time. Thou must listen to me and heed my words. Stay clear of the creature's tail at all costs. The barb on the tip is lethal and avoid their teeth and claws. Both excrete toxins that will kill if left untreated," she placed a hand on his cheek. "Be careful, dear one," she whispered. Jasper pulled her into a hug.

"Bells, it'll be okay. I will be okay," he promised.

Isabella stepped back and turned to Edward. "My dear friend, take care," she said, clasping his forearm. Edward clasped hers in return, then on impulse he hugged her.

"And thee," he said. Isabella smiled and repeated the gesture with Emmett, as looked at her with a mixture of adoration and respect. She quickly strung her bow and stabbed several arrows into the earth beside her feet. She doubted they would stop the creatures but she knew they would at least slow them down a pace or two.

"Ty, come," Isabella called, kneeling before the wolf. '_Thou cannot fight. Should we fall, thou must go to Eric. I love thee, dear one,_' Isabella said. Ty whined and licked Isabella's hand.

'_I . . protect . . pack sister,_' She whined/thought.

Isabella smiled. '_Nay little one, thou cannot fight these creatures. They are poison,_' she said. Ty whined again but agreed. Jasper watched this display curiously, Isabella and the wolf exchanging deep-throated growls. She came and stood beside him.

Mason stood near her feet, "I am ready to fight," Isabella shook her head again.

"No," she said firmly. "These creatures are poisonous. Stay with Ty and flee to Eric if we fall," he went to argue but fell silent knowing she was right. Jasper drew the sword Isabella had given him back at the village. It was incredibly heavy and he had no idea how he was to fight with it. He had seen movies where characters fought with swords, but he doubted he would be able to swing it the way they had.

Suddenly Isabella spun around, turning her attention to the darkened forest. Jasper fell silent and over the crackling of the fire, he could hear a quiet, soft padding moving closer to the clearing. He then heard a deep low growling noise that made his legs tremble. Jasper gripped the sword tighter and stood next to Isabella searching the woods for movement. Isabella backed up near the rocky outcrop, pulling Jasper with her.

"Keep thy back to the rocks," she whispered. Jasper nodded. There was a slight movement in front of him and when he snapped his head around he saw six of the strangest, most fearsome looking creatures he had ever seen. Their bodies were like those of a lion, with dark tawny fur covering their bodies. Only they were much larger than any lion he has ever seen. Their heads were also like a lion's, only their faces were those of a human. A human with strangely beautiful, blue human eyes, their innocence marred by rows of razor sharp teeth. The largest one paced in front of them, his barbed tail cracking like a whip behind him, his eyes narrowed as he stared down Isabella.

"Princess," he hissed, "Thy death awaits thee," Isabella raised her crossbow.

"Dark One's spawn, my steel awaits thee," with that she shot off an arrow and fight began. The largest Manticore howled in agony as the arrow drove itself through his left eye. Isabella smoothly grabbed another arrow, bringing it up to the bow aiming and firing in a single fluid movement. Another Manticore gave a strangled cry as the arrow buried itself deep in her throat. She fell to the ground, her claws tearing at her throat, her dark thick red life-blood pooling beneath her as she shuddered and died. The largest Manticore howled with rage and leapt at Isabella.

"Thou murdered my mate! I shall tear out thy throat and consume thy heart before this night be through," he roared, raking his claws at her. Isabella threw herself out of the way, leaping up and spinning away from the path of his paws, her sword in her hand. The other four made their way towards Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Edward swung his sword and Emmett began to wave his battle-axe, chanting in dwarvish.

Edward gave a mad cry and leapt onto the back of one the Manticores. The creature bucked and leapt wildly, trying to throw him off. As the axe blade began to glow, Emmett gave a yell and ran towards the other two, slashing and clubbing with his axe. Jasper saw the Manticore's tail flicking dangerously close to Edward's unprotected back and knew that he would die if he were hit. Dropping his sword, Jasper ran across the clearing, leaping and dodging the creatures. He grabbed a fallen branch from the forest floor and ran over to the fire. The dead, dry leaves of the branch caught alight quickly and Jasper took the branch and swung it at the creatures face, it gave a cry as its fur caught fire.

Edward leapt off and thrust his sword into the Manticore's belly. It screamed and fell to the ground, it's face smoking, it's belly torn and bleeding. It coughed and shook, then lay still, its eyes blank and staring. Jasper continued to swing the flaming branch at the other Manticores. They growled and hissed leaping out of striking distance of the flames.

Isabella gave a mad cry, leaping high over the creature and slashing with her sword as she did so. The lead Manticore roared as the blade opened up a deep gash in his back, he paced in front of her snarling, pinning her with his one good eye, the other was a mess of blood and gore. He gave a howl and ran at her, his claws slashing, Isabella leapt backwards. She landed awkwardly on the uneven ground, staggering slightly, the Manticore took the opening and slashed open her upper arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it bled profusely and in the split second she was distracted the creature leapt on her and the force of its huge paws sent her crashing into the rocky outcrop. It knocked the wind out of her, her sword dropped from her stunned fingers. As she stumbled forward the creature slammed her back into the stone, his huge paw crushing her throat.

Isabella gasped vainly for breath as the Manticore's fetid breath washed over her, burning her eyes. Her upper arm was on fire, the blood running freely down her lower arm, dripping from the numb fingers to pool on the earth. She stretched out, trying to take hold of her dagger.

"Thy throat, for my mate's," the creature whispered, pressing down harder on her windpipe. Isabella's eyes bulged, she was seeing stars, her lungs burning. As the creature lowered his head to tear at Isabella's flesh, he heard a voice in his head.

'_She dies not yet,_' the harsh, grating voice said.

The Manticore growled. "Nay, she dies this night. She murdered my mate," he snarled.

A fierce, burning pain exploded from his temples. '_I said, she lives,_' the voice roared. The creature yelped in pain and leapt away from Isabella, shaking his head and growling. Isabella fell to the ground, hands to her throat, coughing and gasping as precious air filled her lungs. He turned his head back to where she lay, his one eye raging with hatred.

"I shall feast upon thy corpse, before thou grows much older," he hissed, turning and running back into the darkness. The remaining Manticore's snarled, one leaping towards Jasper threateningly, before they too, ran into the forest. As quickly as they had appeared they were gone. Emmett went to grab the tails of the fallen creatures to drag them away to bury them, but before their eyes the bodies dispersed. Jasper dropped the branch, which had gone out, and raced to Isabella's side. He grabbed her, but she pushed him back as she coughed and gasped, trying to regain her breath.

Edward knelt before her. "Isabella, oh Goddess, please be alright," he said, brushing the hair from her face and grasping her hands. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Poison," she whispered. "Need the herbs."

"I shall find them for thee now. Tell me what I need," Edward said, his desperation evident in his voice. She closed her eyes, her breathing rasping, but returning to normal.

"Rainforest creatures, rainforest herbs. My saddlebag," she whispered. "Bring me my satchel," Edward nodded, his face frantic and he raced over to the frightened horses. He grabbed Isabella's saddlebag and rummaged through it looking for Isabella's satchel of herbs. Her head fell back against the rock, her face dangerously white. Emmett went to the falls and filled a shallow dish with water also finding a soft clean cloth. Jasper handed Isabella a skin of water. Jasper wet the cloth and began to gently wash the blood from Isabella's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his heart beating fast. "Did he scratch your throat?"

Isabella shrugged. "Nay, I do not think so," Jasper gently ran his fingers across her bruised throat.

"It's only bruised," he stated as he washed the blood from her arm, he saw that it was only a flesh wound no serious damage had been done. "It's just a flesh wound. Not even that deep," Jasper said. Isabella shook her head slowly.

"Nay, the Manticore's claws are sharp enough to have cleaved off my arm, he held back," she said

"But why?" Emmett asked.

"Jane hurt him when he tried to kill me. They did not want us dead. They want us afraid. It be working," she said. She barely contained a gasp suddenly, unable to prevent her body trembling.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I am alright," she said softly, her breathing laboured. Jasper smoothed her hair off her face. Emmett's face was serious.

"The poison spreads," Edward said, coming back with the satchel. Jasper looked concerned.

"It's alright Bella. Edward has your herbs, and the antidote will stop the poison," he said. Isabella nodded, refusing to show weakness. "The herbs will work won't they?" Jasper asked suddenly afraid.

"Aye, they will," Isabella replied. Emmett's serious face darkened. He knew Isabella was stubborn, but he also knew she was going to be ill for a few days yet. "The herbs will fight the poison. In doing so they take their toll on the body, causing grave illness. The antidote works that way."

Edward helped her to sit up, handing her the satchel. "Emmett, I shall be alright. The herbs shall kill the poison. Be there any mead?" she asked Edward, he nodded and picked up a small decanter.

"Pour it over the wound," Isabella instructed. He did so. She sucked in her breath, biting back a groan. Jasper softly stroked her arm.

"Shh, you'll be okay Bells," he whispered. She turned to them all suddenly, her snow-white face fearful.

"None of thee were injured was thee?" she asked. "Please let thee be unhurt," Jasper smiled at her concern.

"We're fine," he said. Isabella began to search through her satchel for the herbs she needed. As hard as she tried she could not prevent her body from shaking. Seeing the state she was in Edward decided to take over.

"Bells, try to relax. I shall make the antidote. I need thee both to move away." Edward said to Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving her until I know she's okay," Edward turned on him, his emotions plain on his face.

"If thou wants her to be okay, then move away, and let me help her. I need to concentrate; if the antidote is mixed wrong she'll die," he growled. Jasper nodded and stood up.

"Alright," he said, before moving over to calm the horses. Emmett ran a weathered hand down Isabella's good arm before turn to Edward.

"She shall be alright lad. Thou are a capable healer," he said before going to the fire. Isabella watched Edward as he carefully measured out the herbs before crushing them into a thin paste with a little water. She even managed a smile when he began to tend to her arm, he rubbed the paste gently into her arm. Then bandaged it up, she smiled gratefully at him. Edward then stood up, picking Isabella up in his arms and carrying her over to the fire. She was so exhausted she didn't even attempt to struggle.

"Jasper, her bedroll," Edward ordered. He didn't trust himself to speak, he was too afraid that all the fear and anger and panic he felt over Isabella's injury would spill out. Jasper unrolled Isabella's bedroll and Edward knelt and gently placed her on it, loosening her jerkin and removing her sword belt. Jasper took her cloak and rolled it up under her head.

"We should all try and sleep. This may not be the only attack against us," Isabella whispered. She went to continue but Edward silenced her.

"I know what thou are about to say and nay, thou cannot take a watch," Edward said.

Jasper agreed, equally as firm. "Don't even think about it Isabella," he said. "I'll take the first watch," Edward looked at him. Despite his dislike and envy, he felt a grudging admiration and respect for Jasper growing, he had saved his life.

Edward nodded. "As thou wish. When the moons reached that tree there, wake me. I shall take on Emmett. Did thee befriend his dagger?" he asked. Both Jasper and Emmett grinned.

"Almost. He told me about your hand," Jasper said.

Isabella laughed. "I remember that. I woke to Edward yelling and cursing like a wild thing," Edward blushed. He held out a hand to Jasper.

"I thank thee for saving my life," he said. Jasper clasped his forearm as he had seen others do.

"Anytime," he said. Isabella smiled. She was happy to finally see Edward coming around to Jasper, even the slightest bit. Both Edward and Emmett lay down, falling asleep quickly. Jasper sat up, his cloak around his shoulders, staring into the fire. He glanced over at Isabella. Her eyes were closed, her face as white as milk, dark bruises already spread along her throat. As if sensing his eyes on her, she opened her own eyes.

"How are you?" Jasper asked. Isabella just nodded.

"I shall be fine," she whispered. He stroked her hair, feeling how clammy her skin was.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"Wake me if you need me," she nodded, closing her eyes. Ty whined softly, crawling as close to her beloved mistress as she could. Jasper rubbed her ears affectionately.

"Don't worry girl, she'll be okay," he said quietly, she licked his hand. Jasper looked down at the soft woollen shirt Isabella had bought for him at the village. It was stained with dark slashes of blood. Isabella's blood. If frightened him to think that she would be involved in war, that he would see her bleed again. He felt the urge to protect her welling up inside him. Then he thought of home. That place, with T.V, basketball, all of it, seemed like a million years away, another life. It was strange how at home he felt, in the middle of forest, even fighting those creatures. And Isabella, Jasper didn't know how he would be able to leave her. When he looked up in the sky he saw the two slivers of moons had reached the tree Edward pointed out to him. He crawled over and shook Edward. He sat up immediately, well used to waking for his watch. He nodded at Jasper, who took to his own bedroll. Completely exhausted Jasper fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Would you look at that, two updates in only a few days, must admit i already had this chapter half written, it didnt take long to edit the finer points in.

BIG THANKS to my beta, who will remain nameless, but she got this chapter back to me within half an hour of me sending it to her.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one in approximatley two weeks, hopefully sooner, but as my faithful readers know it is well worth the wait ;)

xx Isobel


	30. C30 Stubborn as Always

WARNING: Contains stubborness and hot boys.

* * *

**Chapter 30 Stubborn as Always**

Edward sat there beside Isabella's head. He looked down at his injured friend. Inside he wrestled with emotions, guilt, at not saving her from harm, anger, at those who sent the creatures and fear, about the upcoming war, and how he may see his most beautiful, amazing friend hurt again. He stroked her hair slowly, his gaze locked on the fire. He felt eyes watching him and looked down to see Isabella, lying on her back, her eyes dark and contemplative.

"Thou should be sleeping," Edward said softly. She smiled slightly.

"I read thee too well Ed," Isabella said quietly. "Thou should not feel guilty, or fear for what may happen to me in the future. What is to come, will come, whether we wish it or not," Edward ran his hand softly down the side of the face.

"Bells, I swore to protect thee, and I did not this night. And I do fear what may happen to us in the future. I-" Isabella sat up, pressing her fingers against his lips. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"My dearest friend, thou did not fail me this night. If not for thee, I would be near death now. And as for the future, as long as thou fight by my side, I can face anything," she leant in to kiss his cheek, but before she could stop herself, she had pressed her lips softly against his. Warmth raced through her as their lips touched, she pulled away confused. Edward gazed at her, his jade green eyes intense.

"I-" Isabella whispered, trying to apologise.

"Hush," he said. "Sleep, javé," she lay down, her hand slipping from his arm as she fell into sleep.

At some time during the night, Jasper awoke his concern for Isabella foremost in his mind. He looked over at her bedroll, but it was empty, as he listened he could hear the faint sounds of someone retching in the forest. He sat up and went to go find her, but Emmett shook his head.

"Leave her lad. She's fiercely protective of her independence she shall not thank thee for thy help. I shall watch over her," he said, quietly. Jasper nodded, knowing Emmett knew Isabella better than he did. He laid down his eyes closing against his will sleep overcoming him.

For the first time since entering this realm, Jasper woke before Isabella. He sat up and looked around. Emmett was making breakfast, and Edward himself was just waking. Emmett gave him a grin as he sat up.

"Morning lad. Thou may wish to wash before we leave. Could thee wake Isabella?" he said. Jasper nodded, leaning over Isabella.

"Bells, Bella wake up," he said, shaking her gently. Slowly her eyes opened. She smiled as she took in Jasper's face. "Morning." He said.

"Good Morrow," Isabella whispered back.

"Time to get up," he said. She nodded and sat up slowly. For a split second Jasper thought he saw a grimace of pain cross her face, but then she smiled and stood up. In the dawn light he could see the darkened bruises on her neck. Jasper could also see how pale she was. She stripped off and slid slowly into the water. Jasper and Edward joined her, watching her concerned. She frowned at them.

"Stop staring at me," she said. "I am not an invalid, I am well able to care for myself," she didn't look at Edward, the memory of their encounter last night still fresh in her mind.

"I know that Isabella," Jasper said, hurt by her angry manner. "There is nothing wrong with a friend caring for another friend, is there?"

"I am just here to make sure thou are alright," Edward said, well used to Isabella's dislike of being fussed over. He too had trouble looking her.

She shook her head. "Nay, there is not Jasper, but I am alright, I do not need thee to hover over me. And Edward, I shall be alright," she stood up and stepped out of the water. She dressed quickly, her back turned to them. She did not wish either of them to see how weak she was, or how close to being ill she felt. They sat down to eat breakfast, Isabella shaking her head, and refusing the bowl of vegetable soup Emmett offered her. Instead she sipped water, avoiding both Edward's and Jasper's gaze.

Isabella mounted up, determined to ride. The herbs fighting the poison in her system left her exhausted and shaking. She saw the looks of concern in the eyes of her friends, and refused to burden them. Jasper was at her side instantly.

"Bells, are you sure you should ride?" he asked. She sighed, partly grateful for his concern and partly frustrated.

"Jasper leave me be. I can ride," she said. He nodded, and mounted his own horse. They set off, taking a slightly easier pace than normal. Jasper tried to resist the urge to look back constantly at Isabella but he couldn't help it. He took in her ashen pallor, the dullness of her eyes, her drooped shoulders. She cradled her injured arm against her body and to Jasper it seemed like she was swaying in the saddle. They rode in silence until noon, when they stopped to eat. Isabella slid from the saddle, her knees nearly buckling beneath her. She gripped the saddle, forcing herself to stand up. She sat near Jasper, refusing the food Edward offered her.

"Bells you should eat something," Jasper said. Isabella sighed, taking the roll from Edward and trying to force it down. She'd barely finished eating, when she excused herself Isabella nearly ran, until she was some distance from her companions, she vomited, supporting herself on a tree. She didn't remember ever having felt this wretched, but she refused to worry the others. As she walked back to the group she was assailed by dizziness. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep walking.

"Shall we go?" she said, forcing a smile that was more of a grimace, to her face. Edward nodded, his eyes worried. Isabella struggled to mount Seth. Her breath came in short gasps and bright lights burst in front of her eyes. She crossed her leg over his back and as she sat there the ground seemed to dip suddenly, she felt a rushing sensation then darkness.

Edward watched Isabella carefully as she made her way towards Seth. He couldn't pick it, but he knew something was wrong. As she mounted Seth, she swayed drastically and her face completely drained of colour. He ran towards her, just as she lost her grip on the pommel and consciousness. She fell limply from the saddle, and he caught her before she hit the ground. Her face was white, her lips blue.

"Isabella, javé," Edward said, trying to get a response out of her.

"Isabella, oh god, come on babe, wake up," Jasper said, running over and taking her hand. Jasper felt how cold her skin was.

"I'll hold her in front of me on my horse," Edward said.

Jasper shook his head. "No, you need to ride at the rear. If we are attacked again, I'm not much good. I'll hold her in front of me," he said.

Emmett nodded. "He be right Edward," he said. Edward nodded reluctantly. He held Isabella gently in his arms as Jasper mounted up. Taking her cloak, he wrapped her up warmly, before placing her in front of Jasper. Jasper rested her head against his shoulder, putting his arms around her. She was so still, her breathing shallow. They rode steadily until the sky began to darken, and they stopped to make camp. Edward took Isabella's limp body in his arms as Jasper dismounted. He set up her bedroll, and Edward laid her gently down, his handsome face strained.

"We need to eat, so I have to hunt. Keep watch over her," he said to Jasper. "Keep her warm and if she wakes make her take some water. Understand?" Jasper nodded and Edward took his bow, and went hunting. Emmett went in search of wood, and Jasper began to groom the horses. He kept an eye on Isabella but she never moved, her black hair stark against her ashen skin. Seth edged away from Jasper, when it finally became his turn, his eyes rolling wildly.

"Shh," Jasper said softly, holding his hands out. "I won't hurt you big fella," he said. He went to place his hand on Seth's glossy black neck but the high-spirited stallion reared up, neighing fiercely, not wishing to get trampled, Jasper backed up. "Good boy. I won't hurt you, just relax," he said. Seth calmed as he backed up, but wouldn't allow him near enough to remove even his saddle. Jasper gave up, hoping one of the others could fare better. He went and sat by Isabella, stroking her hair as he waited for Emmett and Edward to return. When they did Edward tried his luck with Seth, Isabella's horse was much more familiar with Edward and finally, after much cajoling, allowed him to take care of him. They lit the fire and sat quiet, waiting whilst Emmett cooked a thick stew.

As they ate Isabella stirred slightly, Jasper watched but she didn't wake. They turned in early, Jasper taking the first watch. He sat beside Isabella, staring out into the dark forest, he felt eyes on him suddenly and when turned around his eyes caught Isabella's.

"Bells, honey, are you okay?" Jasper asked. She didn't answer, her gaze turning to the fire.

"Water," she whispered finally. He sat her up, holding the water skin for her, Isabella gulped thirstily. "Thankyea," she said, a little colour returning her skin.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, understand? You scared the shit out of me," Jasper said, his anger and concern filling his voice. Isabella looked confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You, being stubborn as usual, tried to mount up after we stopped to eat. You've been unconscious since," he said. Isabella looked down guiltily.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to worry thee," she said. Jasper shook his head.

"That's not what I'm upset about. We're all friends here, if you are in trouble in battle, you expect your friends to come to your aid right?" He asked, Isabella nodded. "Then why do you insist on being so stubborn and not accept help when you're in trouble? You're obviously ill, but you try to act fine."

Isabella shrugged, "I do not need to burden my companions. I am sorry thou was worried about me. I am alright," she said, Jasper shook his head.

"Fine then prove it. Do magic," he said, knowing that it took more energy than she had. She raised her eyebrows but nodded. She raised her hand and went to raise a ball of light. Nothing. She concentrated harder, a thin sheen of sweat marking her brow. A tiny spark appeared but faded just as quickly. She lowered her hand, her breath coming in soft quick gasps.

"See, you're not alright. Let us help you," Jasper said slowly. Isabella knew Jasper was right, but she was too proud to ask for help. "Bells, let us help you," he repeated. Isabella sighed, and nodded.

"Alright," she said softly.

Jasper grinned. "It's not a sign of weakness you know, to accept help when you're ill," he said. Isabella just nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Jasper served her a bowl of stew, and watched as she ate, her hand shaking slightly. When she was finished, she curled up again, her hand resting on Jasper's arm.

"Thank yea, thou should wake Edward now, thou needs thy rest," Jasper nodded he was completely exhausted. He shook Edward awake.

"Your turn for a watch," he whispered. Edward gestured to Isabella, whose eyes were closed.

"Did she wake at all?" he asked. Isabella opened an eye.

"Aye not for long," she said quietly. Edward turned a very relieved grin on her.

"Yeah, I managed to get her to eat something," Jasper said. Edward nodded.

"That be good news," he said. Jasper nodded, and rolled himself up in his bedroll. He was quickly asleep. Edward sat beside Isabella.

"How are thou feeling javé?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I feel lucky that I have such incredible companions," she said, taking hold of his hand. They fell into silence, Isabella falling asleep with Edward's hand entwined with hers. Edward looked down at her. The thought of her ill made his chest hurt.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but here it is. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews :)

Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.

xx Isobel


	31. C31 Haven, Lies and Centaurs

**WARNING: **Contains Jelousy, a man over 7 feet tall and a little white lie...

* * *

**C31 Haven, Lies and Centaurs**

In the morning Emmett woke the boys up early. Leaving Isabella to sleep, Jasper and Edward washed and prepared the horses. Just before they ate Jasper gently shook Isabella awake, she stretched slightly and once again for a split second Jasper saw the pain in her eyes and the strain in her face. Then her face was carefully composed, she smiled slightly and accepted Jasper's hand to her feet. She quickly washed, as best she could, then came back to camp. Her things had been packed and Emmett stood there with a bowl of stew.

"Eat," he said. She nodded and sat down, slightly dizzily, to eat. Jasper sat with her and watched as she ate. When she had finished he took the bowl, cleaned it and packed it in the saddlebags. As she went to mount Seth, Jasper pulled her back.

"I don't think so Isabella. You're riding in front of me today," he said. Isabella shook her head, her hands on her hips.

"Nay. I am alright," she said but Edward agreed with Jasper.

"He be right Bells. Thou need to recover thy strength," he said.

Isabella sighed, defeated and agreed. "It be not fair to make Hiedi carry us both," she said.

Jasper shrugged. "Seth is strong enough to carry us both," he said. Isabella shook her head.

"He has never let anyone else ride him before," she said, "Or even touch him." Jasper grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed that yesterday. Surely, with your help, we could get him used to it," he said. He walked over to Seth, who shied away. "Shh," Jasper said softly. "I need your help," almost as if understanding him, Seth calmed a little, though he still wouldn't allow him to near. Isabella laughed softly and pulled her cloak around her tightly. She rubbed Seth's nose and held his bridle as Jasper mounted. He shied under the strange weight but Isabella soothed him. With Jasper's help, she mounted in front of him. They set off into the forest again. Without even realising it her head slowly fell back onto Jasper's shoulder. As sleep overcame her, she cuddled deeper into his chest. Jasper grinned and held her secure in his arms. Edward frowned but said nothing. Jasper smiled at the feel of her soft silken hair on his cheek.

Around noon as Jasper shifted his weight in the saddle, Isabella awoke with a stare. She turned slightly in the saddle to look at Jasper.

"Hey beauty," he said. "Sleep well?" her face was still pale, which concerned him but she gave him a smile.

"I am sorry Jasper, I did not mean to burden thee," she said.

He grinned, "You could never be a burden," he said and he pressed his lips to her temple. Edward watched them jealously.

"Now thou have awoken Isabella, we should stop so thee can eat." Edward said riding up next to them. Isabella looked at him and gave a smile.

"I am alright, I do not wish to be any more trouble than I already have," she said. Edward leant over running a familiar hand down her arm.

"Dear one, the trouble thou causes is what I like best about thee," he said. This time Jasper was the one who watched jealously as both Edward and Isabella laughed at the obviously private joke.

Emmett turned around in his saddle. "Are we stopping to eat or not," he called, "I for one am famished," Isabella gave a tired laugh.

"Alright, we stop to feed the old dog," she said. "The horses need to be watered also," Emmett laughed and they stopped by the river to eat. Isabella refused help from the saddle and she sat on a small rock as Emmett gave her some food. After they ate Jasper went to help Isabella mount up.

"Nay Jasper," she said, shaking her head. "I cannot allow thee to tax thyself any further. Thou need to keep thy strength. If I must ride with someone I shall ride behind Edward," Edward barely concealed a smile, whilst Jasper barely concealed a scowl.

"But Edward is needed in case we are attacked again? I'm no good to us there," he said. Isabella smiled, but shook her head.

"Jane shall not send any more creatures after us yet. She sent her message with the Manticores' attack," she said.

"What about Victoria's soldiers?" Jasper asked.

Again she shook her head. "There are no villages between here and Eric's. They seldom travel here," she said. With no other argument, he reluctantly nodded his head, mounting Hiedi. Edward mounted up and offered Isabella his arm. He swung her up behind him and hooked Seth's lengthened reins around his pommel and they set off. They set a fairly light pace that afternoon and, lulled by the steady beat of the horses' hooves, and the warmth of the dappled sunlight, Isabella dozed against the hard length of Edward's back, her arms around his waist. Edward revelled in the feel of her arms around him, her body fitted against his. Jasper rode in front of them, his arms feeling somewhat empty now Isabella was no longer in them.

As it began to grow dark Isabella raised her head. She leaned close to Edward, looking over his broad shoulder. He held his breath as hers teased the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

"This seems to be a good place to camp," she said quietly. Edward nodded.

"We camp here," he called to the others. They stopped and Edward dismounted. Before she could move, he took her around the waist and gently lifted her down. Without saying a word he took his bow and his quiver of arrows and disappeared silently into the forest. Emmett went in search of wood. Jasper made Isabella sit down on her bedroll whilst he took care of the horses. Ty sat beside her, not leaving her side for an instant, which she had done ever since the attack. When Jasper finished, he turned around to see Isabella, asleep again, her head resting on Ty's side. Jasper smiled, and prepared a place for the fire, as Emmett returned.

"Does the antidote make her sleep so much?" he asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Nay, Isabella is rarely ill, yet when she is, it be a natural reaction of her body to sleep. It be the best cure for illness," he said. Jasper nodded, thinking that made sense. When Edward returned and began cooking she woke, her eyes quickly adjusting to the firelight. She sat up, stretching her stiff body. Jasper looked at the bruises, still very visible on her neck. She caught his eye and smiled.

"How are thou feeling javé?" Edward asked. She turned her beautiful smile on him.

"Hungry," she said.

Edward grinned. "I thought thou would be. I managed to find thy favourite," he said. Her eyes brightened with interest.

"What?" she asked. He held up several strange vegetables, which looked like potatoes. Isabella's smile widened.

"Oh, semetroes," she exclaimed. "Thank yea Edward," she threw an arm over his shoulders and laid her head on them. He grinned happily back at her. When he served her she ate hungrily and Jasper noticed that for the first time in days there was colour in her cheeks. After they ate, Edward pulled out a skin of mead.

"We would have drunk this days ago but we wished to wait until thee would join us. Are thou well enough?" he asked. Isabella nodded.

"I feel much better," she said. "And I am always well enough for mead," she grinned. Edward handed her the skin, and she sipped it, sighing as the warm feeling spread through her chest and down into her belly. Jasper moved to sit beside her.

"I am glad your feeling better," he said.

"Thank yea for thy concern," she whispered.

"No problem," he said.

Mason came and sat next to her. "I know thou are feeling better Princess," he said. "Yet thou should not push thyself too hard to fast," Isabella rubbed his tan head lovingly.

"I shall not push myself too hard," she said. "Thou do not need to worry so much about me."

"Of course we do," Edward said. "Thou worry too much about others and not enough about thyself."

Isabella flushed. "Alright," she said. "I am lucky to have friends who are so concerned for my welfare."

"Well as a friend concerned for thy welfare thou should get some rest. The herbs would not have completely left thy system," Mason said, curling up beside her. She nodded knowing he was right.

"Very well," she said, loosening her boots and jerkin. She lay down, her cloak rolled underneath her head. After handing the mead around a several times, Edward put the stopper back and packed the skin back in his saddlebag. Jasper offered to take the first watch. He sat there silently, watching the forest. Looking across the fire to Isabella, Jasper vowed to learn how to fight and wield a sword, so that she would never be unprotected. The intensity of this feeling shocked him. He thought of home and was surprised to find that he barely missed the place. He missed his family, of course, and his friends but this deep green mysterious forest felt like home. He shook Edward awake and crawled into his bedroll. He was asleep as soon as his head touched his cloak.

The sky was lightening but the sun still hadn't rose when Jasper woke. He looked over at Isabella's bedroll but it was empty. He sat up with a slight groan, stiff from the hard ground. Isabella was standing a short way away, her sword in her hand. As he watched silently as she began to thrust, strike and swing the sword, moving gracefully as she did so. He watched stunned, as she practiced her flips and strikes expertly, the blade moving through the air in a blur of reflected light. She paused for a second and noticed him watching her. She gave him a smile that had him smiling back.

"Morning," he said. "Should you really be doing that? You're supposed to be taking care of yourself."

She poked her tongue out at him. "I feel grand," she said. "This be taking care of myself. I would not have been injured had I been better with my swordcraft. I need to practice," Jasper stood up, holding out a hand and lowered the sword.

"Isabella, you're an excellent fighter. If you feel you need to improve, then that's good. But pushing yourself to far too fast is not the way to do it," he said. She rolled her eyes sheathing her sword. Emmett handed them both some breakfast and Isabella set about saddling the horses. Edward went to take over from her, but she pushed him away.

"Isabella, sit down, thou are not-" he began but she shushed him.

"Edward, I am perfectly well. And if thou finish that sentence, I will be more than happy to show thee," she said laughing, dropping into a fighting stance. Edward laughed.

"Thou must be well. Thy cockiness has returned," he said.

She laughed. "Shall we go," she said, mounting up. Jasper grinned at how enthusiastic and well she looked. He mounted Hiedi and they set off, the day grew hotter and more humid than Jasper had experienced in the short time he had been here. By midday he was hot and sticky, his clothes damp and gritty. When they stopped to eat, they all knelt by the edge of the wide river, cooling their faces and washing the grime of travel from wherever they could. They sat and ate quickly, Isabella was eager to reach the sea.

Jasper squinted as the hot, afternoon sun shot through the thinning canopy into his eyes. Beneath him, his horsed plodded along slowly behind Emmett's. Despite the care and attention of their human companions, the horses were tired, their heads stooping slightly. In front of them rose a steep sand dune. His muscles protested violently as he shifted slightly in the saddle. His skin and clothes felt damp and gritty, his hair lank and greasy. A hot shower seemed like a distant, cherished memory. As the last of the trees gave way to shrubbery, Isabella suddenly stood in the saddle, a beaming grin erasing the exhaustion from her face. Jasper turned around awkwardly.

"What is it Bells?" he asked. She laughed, sniffing the air excitedly.

"Can thou not smell it? It be the ocean," she gave a soft whistle and Seth trotted slowly up to the top of the dune. She gave a delighted cry. "The Olympian. I be home," she gave a piercing whistle and Seth took off in a gallop down the dune. Jasper, Edward and Emmett rode to the top. Jasper watched with a grin as Isabella raced along the beach, whooping excitedly. Her hair, as dark as her horse, streamed behind her. As Emmett made his way down to the beach, Jasper turned to Edward.

"She really is a wild child isn't she," he said. Edward gave him a strange look.

"Aye, she be a wild one alright, it be in her blood. Yet she be no child. She has seen and lived through what thou could not begin to imagine, boy," he kicked his horse into a gallop and raced down the beach after her. Jasper shrugged.

"Asshole," he muttered, before kicking his horse and following the rapidly disappearing trio. He slowed his horse slightly and noticed that the further along the beach he rode the steeper and rockier the dune at the edge of the forest and the shore became until it towered high above the beach, a sheer, craggy cliff face. The stretch of sand grew narrower and narrower. Up ahead he spotted Isabella and the others dismounted by a nondescript area of the cliff. As he rode over he saw her face was flushed with excitement and happiness. He stopped beside them and half slid, half fell from the saddle. As he fell to his knees he noticed for the first time that the sand was a silvery colour, as Isabella had told him. Edward turned his head, laughing silently.

"Where are we?" Jasper asked, slowly standing on his exhausted legs. Isabella grinned.

"Haven," she said, simply. Jasper looked around, up and down the beach, but saw nothing even resembling shelter.

"Bells there's nothing here but rock. There aren't even any caves," he said. As he spoke a man appeared. He was dark skinned and his long black hair was pulled back in tiny braids, he grinned at Isabella, flashing his white teeth at her. He saluted, placing a fist over his chest then sweeping his arm out in her direction. Isabella did the same. Without a word the man took the reins of two of the horses and led them up a hidden path up the cliff face. Isabella's turned to Jasper, and gestured him forward.

"Do thou honestly believe that the greatest sorcerer in Olympia would live in plain sight? Thee of little faith," she raised her palm over a small outcrop of rock. It began to glow brilliantly, and when Isabella spoke the word '_Ilago_', two thin cracks of light appeared in the base of the cliff. They moved quickly up the cliff face before turning in and meeting in the centre. It slid open revealing a large chamber.

"Come," she said, taking a stunned Jasper by the hand and leading him into the cavern. "Welcome to Haven," Isabella said, proudly. Edward followed but Emmett led Jasper's horse and his pony following the man who took the horses up the cliff face. Isabella ran her palm past another section of rock on the other side of the door, which lit up. When she said '_Lavi_' the door slid silently closed and the cracks disappearing. Jasper stared around him speechless. Whilst the cliff face had been made up of a dark, grey stone, the walls of the chamber were pale and creamy. Strewn along the walls were intricate carvings, detailed tapestries depicting wondrous scenes, and beautiful works of art. Great stone pillars carved out of the walls, and decorated with carvings of climbing vines, soared up to the roof, which Jasper could see was the natural untouched stone.

The result was breathtaking. Yet there was much more. Pulling him along Isabella led Jasper up a series of stairs, all carved out of the living stone. Before long they passed a woman. She looked about 40 years old but Jasper thought she was incredibly attractive. Tall and slim, with long blonde hair, Jasper could see the corded muscles in her arms. When she laid eyes on Isabella she gave a cry, holding her hands to her chest.

"Isabella," she cried, embracing her. Isabella smiled.

"Nianva. Where be Eric?" she asked. The woman tilted her head to the side slightly as she thought. Isabella chewed her lip.

"I believe he be in the library," Nianva said finally.

Isabella grinned. "Well that be a surprise," she said.

Nianva laughed. "I shall speak to thee later Bells," she said. "I'll be training," Isabella nodded.

"Oh Nianva, meet Jasper," she said. Nianva looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Bells, be he, the Promised One?" she asked. Isabella nodded. Nianva embraced Jasper. "It be an honour to finally have thee amongst us," she said.

Jasper nodded. "Thanks," Nianva turned to Isabella.

"It does not hurt that he be so handsome either," she said, grinning wickedly. Isabella nodded, returning her grin. Nianva gave Edward a cheeky grin before kissing his cheek. "Well now, I see one of the benefits of being a Princess is thou have all the handsome young men flocking around thee," she said winking at Isabella. Isabella winked back.

"Aye, it be such a curse," she said with a grin as cheeky as Nianva's.

"Come, thou must have a drink with me," Nianva said to Edward before leading him away. Isabella and Jasper continued upstairs.

"Isabella this is your home?" he asked.

She nodded. "Aye, for ten years now," she said.

"This place is incredible," he said. They reached a landing and Jasper followed Isabella down another ornate passageway. The reached a door. Isabella raised her hand over a small crystal set in the wall. The door slid silently open. Isabella gestured for Jasper to enter, the door slid closed behind them again. Jasper gazed at the room around him. Wall to wall and floor to ceiling were books of all different styles and types. The furniture was comfortable and ornate, and the room seemed very peaceful. When he looked to a far corner of the room he froze shocked. Eric looked up. His handsome face broke into a smile.

"Isabella. Princess, thou have returned," he said, and he walked over to them, his books forgotten. Isabella gave a sudden sigh of relief.

"Thou have no idea how glad I am to see thee Eric," she said. "This be Jasper," she gestured to him. Then she noticed the look on his face. "Jasper, what be wrong?" she asked. His face was white he looked as though he was going to be ill. She followed his gaze and realised why he was so shocked. Isabella flushed guiltily. "Jasper I am sorry. I did not think to tell thee that Eric be an immortal. I am so used to it, that it did not seem strange to me. Are thou alright?" she asked. Jasper swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect your mentor to be half a horse," he said. Slowly he took a good look at Eric. Towering above him at well over seven feet, Eric cut a fearsome figure. Well built, dark tan and heavily muscled, for a scholar he was very imposing. The lower part of him was the same. Long, lean muscular legs, the same chestnut as his hair. His tail flicked occasionally without him noticing. He was dressed sedately in a plain, well-cut soft cotton shirt and a leather jerkin. His long, thick chestnut brown hair was neat and tied back in a thick plait that hung halfway down his back. Jasper suddenly felt a little jealous that Isabella has lived here such a long time with such a handsome male. Eric laughed, and clasped Jasper's forearm, his deep violet eyes piercing.

"Welcome, my boy," he said. Jasper smiled.

"Thank you sir," he replied. Eric shook his head.

"Nay boy, call me Eric," he said. "I am glad thou have arrived. There is much to do before we can hope to win this war," Isabella looked at Jasper, uncomfortable.

"Eric, Jasper has not agreed to help us yet," she said.

"Why not?"

"He does not wish to believe he be the Promised One. He promised me that once we reached thee he would decide whether or not he would help us," she said. She looked at Jasper. He took a deep breath, thinking over the last few days. Getting to see Isabella the way she really was, in the land she loved. He remembered the little girl he had seen in the village and how the people had all stopped to shake his hand, even though he couldn't speak the language. The thought about the vow he had made to learn how to protect Isabella. She smiled.

"Take some time to think Jasper," she said. Eric watched them curiously and turned to Isabella.

"How have thou been?" he asked. "I expected thee back days ago." Isabella nodded.

"I know. Jasper was not used to riding. We have information about Victoria. Yet it can wait. Jasper be exhausted and I must return to Earth," both Jasper and Eric looked at her with interest.

"Why must thou return there?" Eric asked.

"I made a promise to someone important. She belongs here," Isabella said.

"Alice?" Jasper guessed correctly. Isabella nodded.

"Who be this woman?" Eric asked.

"I shall bring her to meet thee when I return," she said.

"Isabella, thou cannot interfere with the lives of mortals," Eric cautioned. Isabella grinned.

"I know what thou are thinking Eric. She be no ordinary woman. Trust me. She does not belong on Earth," she looked over at Jasper he seemed to be swaying on his feet. "I will take Jasper to his chamber so he can rest," she said. "Thee and I will talk when I return Eric," he nodded, knowing Isabella was able to make wise decisions. Jasper followed Isabella up more stairs and down another passageway. She stopped by a door.

"Raise thy hand," she said to Jasper. He did so, and she moved it past a small piece of crystal. The door slid open revealing a bedroom. He grinned, and Isabella gestured him to enter. The room was beautiful, the pale walls carved in beautiful patterns. In the middle of the room was a large intricately carved wooden bed, scattered with pillows and covered by a fine eiderdown. Finely carved wooden furniture and beautiful tapestries and are pieces made the room warm and comfortable. Jasper looked around him amazed.

"I can't sleep here," he said. "This is way to much for me." Isabella laughed. She said '_Ilago_' and several full-length windows appeared out of what looked to be solid rock.

"Wow," Jasper breathed walking over and standing by the windows. The view looked down on the ocean far below. Isabella came and stood bedside him.

"It be beautiful," she whispered. Jasper nodded. "Jasper sit down. I need to tell thee something," he sat on the bed, concerned by her serious face. "Jasper I was not honest with thee. I do have the power to have sent thee home, yet I was afraid thou would leave before I could show thee this land and it's people. I am sorry," she said, her gaze meeting his. Jasper stared at her in shock.

"You lied to me again?" He asked. Isabella nodded. "Why?"

"Jasper would thou honestly have spent the last twelve days riding through a forest, meeting the people of Forks and being attacked by what thy was lead to believe were mythical creatures, if I had not lied to thee?" she asked. Jasper thought for a minute.

"No, but that was not your choice to make," he said angrily. "You should have told me the truth. How am I supposed to trust you when all you do is lie to me?" he said frustrated. "Get out," he said quietly. Isabella went to speak, but the black look on his face kept her silent.

"I said, Get out. Right now I'm too tired to deal with this. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, or even see you right now," he stood up and walked to the window, his back turned to Isabella.

"I want thee to understand something," Isabella said, her voice dangerously soft. "I know that leading thee false was wrong, but thee thyself admitted that thee would have left without even meeting the people of this realm. My people. I made a vow that I would do whatever was necessary to save them. And I will," Jasper stared out of the window, giving no indication that he had even heard her. She gave a soft sigh, knowing he was right. She ran her hand past a small cluster of crystals in the wall.

"Through here be a bathing chamber. I am sure thou wish to get cleaned up. Thy things will be outside thy door soon. Then thou should rest. I shall come to check on thee as soon as I return with Alice," Isabella said.

"Whatever," Jasper said. Isabella nodded. She turned and left the chamber. Jasper stood up and entered the bathing chamber. He whistled in amazement as he saw the magnificent bath. "_Ilago_." He said, and watched as several huge windows appeared. He closed the door and stripped off, slipping into the hot scented water.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner, but i have decided to turn Prophecy into two parts.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me on this journey and I hope to see you all back for Part 2.

Part two has been posted: True North

Check my profile

xx Isobel


End file.
